Points communs 2
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Quelques mois après le mariage d'Harold et Astrid, Berk vit une période assez difficile à cause d'une puissante canicule, comme la majorité de l'archipel. Mais une bonne nouvelle viendra égayer le cœur de tous, tandis qu'une autre annoncera quelque chose de plus terrible !
1. Retour sur Berk

**_Salut à tous ! :D Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic basée sur l'univers de dragon, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fic mes chers lecteurs ! Le titre spoil tout, je sais, mais je tenais quand même à l'annoncer… VOILA LA SUITE DE POINTS COMMUNS ! ^^Alors oui, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne ferai pas de suite pour cette fic. MAIS ! J'ai récemment appris quelque chose concernant dragons 3 et je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. ^^ Et puis le fait d'avoir vu le nouveau Disney « Vaiana », d'avoir adoré les effets de l'eau dans ce film, d'avoir écouté en boucle la chanson « Le bleu lumière », qui me faisait trop penser à Karen et à son amour pour l'océan, que mon OC préférée me manquait beaucoup et que j'ai eu pas mal d'idées pour une suite… Bah voilà « Point communs 2 » ! ^^ Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur titre que ça. Désolée x) Alors j'espère de tout cœur que l'histoire vous plaira, tout comme j'espère retrouver dans les reviews tous ceux qui étaient présents pour « Points communs » :3 Je suis heureuse d'être de retour et de tous vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de Karen ! ^^ Et comme d'habitude, la publication se fera tous les vendredi ;) Si ce chapitre vous a plu, merci de me le faire savoir avec une petite review, un fav et un follow ! :3 Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Retour sur Berk

Sur l'île des trappeurs, Karen barbotait dans l'eau avec Krabulle, son Ebouillantueur aux belles écailles bleu turquoise. En même temps qu'elle s'amusait avec lui, elle en profitait pour lui faire sa toilette. Et avec un beau soleil qui apportait une douce chaleur sur l'archipel, quoi de plus agréable ? Et comme c'était l'été, c'était encore mieux ! Cela dit... Etre en période estivale avait ses avantages tout comme ses inconvénients. Depuis le retour des beaux jours, il n'avait pas beaucoup plu dans l'archipel et pas mal d'îles souffraient de la chaleur et du manque d'eau, et des autres problèmes liés à ce manque. Par chance, les grandes îles comme celle de Berk, des Trappeurs ou des Exilés avaient su s'organiser pour surmonter ces épreuves en attendant le retour des pluies. Et face à ce genre de problèmes, le peuple viking pouvait compter sur leurs chefs !

Tout comme le bétail, les récoltes et les humains, les dragons avaient eux aussi besoin d'eau. Mais les Ebouillantueurs et les autres dragons de classe marine en avaient plus besoin que les autres. C'est pour ça que Krabulle restait presque tout le temps dans l'océan. De cette manière, il ne risquait pas de souffrir de déshydratation et Karen n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle pouvait ainsi mieux aider Eret et son peuple dans leurs travaux quotidiens. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'ile des Trappeurs et qu'elle vivait aux côtés d'Eret, elle était heureuse et épanouie ! Et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait enfin appris ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur son père, qu'elle avait retrouvé sa sœur et qu'elle s'était fait des amis qui l'avaient accepté malgré son lien de parenté avec un monstre qui a inspiré tant de terreur dans l'archipel ! Pour leur tolérance, leur amitié et leur amour, Karen ne les remerciera jamais assez !

En simple tunique beige, pantalon, pieds nus et cheveux attachés, Karen continua de faire la toilette de son dragon avec le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur à fredonner. Krabulle se laissait dorloter par son dragonnier en ronronnant. Mais soudain, Krabulle leva sa tête de l'eau et regarda un petit dragon voler vers l'ile. Son arrivée attira également l'attention de Karen qui avait levé la tête quelques secondes après Krabulle. Elle laissa tomber la brosse et fit signe au petit Terreur Terrible de venir vers elle. Le dragon vola droit sur elle et se posa avec joie sur son bras tellement qu'il était épuisé ! Karen lui donna une caresse affectueuse sous le museau avant de prendre le petit parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte. En voyant le sceau sur le message, Karen fut à la fois surprise et curieuse !

\- Le sceau de Berk ? Voyons cela…

Se disant qu'elle avait autant le droit qu'Eret pour lire le contenu de cette lettre, elle rompit sans plus attendre le sceau et lut attentivement la lettre sous le regard tout aussi curieux du petit dragon. Karen était très attentive à sa lecture, mais soudain, elle esquissa un grand sourire et couru pieds nus chercher Eret ! Son brusque départ fit d'ailleurs sursauter le Terreur Terrible qui s'était décollé de son épaule pour aller se poser tranquillement sur la tête de Krabulle qui était sagement resté dans l'eau. Avec amusement, il leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit le petit dragon ronfler ! Krabulle ne le chassa même pas et retourna se prélasser dans l'eau. Après tout ce chemin depuis Berk, le messager avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu !

Sous le regard intrigué de tous, Karen courait à travers le repaire des anciens trappeurs pour trouver Eret. Elle ne le trouva que dix minutes plus tard, dans la réserve. Il était occupé avec quelque uns de ses hommes à faire le plein des barils d'eau avec ce que ses hommes ont rapporté d'une ile avec leurs dragons. Vu la chaleur parfois étouffante, tout le monde portait des tenues plus légères. L'équipement en fourrure pour lutter contre le froid n'était pas tellement nécessaire ces temps-ci. Eret portait juste sa tunique blanche sans manche, sa ceinture et son pantalon bleu foncé. Le fait qu'il ne porte pas son plastron en fourrure donnait plus de valeur à la musculature de ses bras et de son torse, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Karen. D'ailleurs, quand elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer quelques secondes du regard avec un tendre sourire. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié pourquoi elle l'avait cherché et continua d'avancer au pas de course.

\- Eret !

\- Karen ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle d'un air intrigué

\- Oui ! Regarde ça ! Dit-elle en lui montrant la lettre

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un message de Berk ! Lis-le ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Voir sa compagne sourire et être toute excitée à cause d'un bout de papier intrigua le jeune homme. Il lut aussitôt la lettre sous le regard patient de Karen.

 _« Karen, Eret, venez vite sur Berk ! Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer de vive voix !_

 _Harold et Astrid. »_

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie Eret ? Demanda Karen dès qu'il leva les yeux du bout de papier

\- Bah qu'on va devoir se rendre là-bas pour savoir de quelle nouvelle il s'agit.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas de quoi il s'agit ? Ils vont avoir un bébé ! Dit-elle d'une voix toute excité

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien Karen. J'admets que c'est peut-être une possibilité, mais ça pourrait très bien être autre chose.

\- Peut-être, mais moi, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'une future naissance ! Assura-t-elle sans perdre son grand sourire

\- Mmh… Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être sure ? Un futur instinct maternel ? La taquina-t-il

\- L'intuition féminine plutôt. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont mariés depuis 6 mois. L'annonce d'une naissance serait tout à fait logique ! Argumenta-t-elle

\- Pas faux. Dans ce cas, nous nous rendrons sur Berk dès que j'aurais fini d'approvisionner la réserve.

\- Ah. Dit-elle en faisant une mine légèrement boudeuse

\- Mais si tu veux à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous annoncer, tu peux partir la première. J'en ai encore pour une heure, voire plus. Mais je partirais dès que j'ai fini.

\- T'es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'on fasse la route ensemble ?

\- Ça ira Karen. Allez, va te préparer. On se retrouve sur Berk. Assura-t-il avec un sourire

\- D'accord !

Elle lui donna un baiser avant de plonger dans son regard noisette.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêtait à courir vers leur hutte commune pour rassembler ses affaires de voyage et se préparer, mais leurs deux pendentifs venaient de s'emmêler ! Ça les fit rire, puis Karen les démêla avec prudence. Avec tendresse, elle regarda la moitié de son peigne nacré dans le creux de sa main, tout comme Eret qui regardait le sien avec la même tendresse.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où tu m'as offert ce pendentif…

\- Moi non plus. Et jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir cassé mon peigne en deux pour qu'on ait des pendentifs assortis.

\- Tu y tenais pourtant.

\- Je tiens encore plus à toi, Eret. Si je l'ai brisé en deux le lendemain de mon arrivée ici, c'est pour que nous ayons un objet en commun qui nous rappelle notre amour, notre histoire et nos souvenirs liés à ce peigne. Mais c'est aussi pour qu'ils nous permettent de savoir que l'un sera toujours avec l'autre, même si on se retrouve séparés.

\- Karen… Murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue

\- Mon amour… Murmura-t-elle avec la même tendresse

Eret ne quitta pas son doux regard vairon alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Karen le laissa s'approcher sous le regard curieux et attendri de leur tribu, puis quand Eret déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Karen crut faillir sous l'effet des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait ! Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, puis avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Karen s'empara malicieusement de l'élastique rouge des cheveux d'Eret, faisant ainsi tomber ses cheveux noir de jais sur ses épaules. Karen recula d'un pas avec un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Eret roula les yeux d'un air las, mais amusé.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- Et me priver de la tête que tu fais à chaque fois ? Non monsieur !

\- Karen…

\- Allez tiens. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je fais ça, mais je peux m'en empêcher. S'excusa-t-elle en lui rendant son élastique avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci. Dit-il en rattachant ses cheveux.

\- Bon. Je vais y aller. A plus tard sur Berk. Souriait-elle en faisant demi-tour

\- Soit prudente, Karen.

\- Toi aussi. Et ne traine pas trop ! Ajoute-t-elle en retrouvant sa gaieté de tout à l'heure

\- Promis ! Je serais là-bas avant le coucher du soleil !

Eret la regarda s'éloigner au pas de course avant de retourner travailler. Karen ne perdit pas une seconde pour revêtir sa combinaison en cuir marron, rassembler toutes ses affaires de voyage dans sa sacoche, empoigner son casque de plongée, les nageoires que Gueulfor lui avait fabriquées, son épée, puis de courir vers la plage pour retrouver Krabulle qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, tout comme le Terreur Terrible. En sentant la présence de son dragonnier, Krabulle ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et réveilla par la même occasion le petit dragon qui lui grogna dessus en faisant du surplace. Krabulle l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Karen et sur tout ce qu'elle portait. Devant le regard interrogateur de son dragon, Karen se justifia avec le sourire tout en installant ses affaires sur son dos.

\- J'espère que tu es en forme Krabulle ! Car on a un long voyage qui nous attend ! On va revoir nos amis et enfin savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous annoncer !

Elle grimpa sur sa tête et s'asseya dessus en se tenant à sa corne. Mais avant de partir, elle tourna son regard vers le Terreur Terrible qui était toujours là.

\- Viens avec nous. Tu rentreras plus vite et tu seras moins fatigué du voyage de retour.

Le dragon accepta l'offre en poussant un petit rugissement heureux et se posa confortablement sur l'épaule de Karen qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- En avant Krabulle ! Direction Berk ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant gaiement la direction du doigt

oO*Oo

Bien avant que Karen et Eret ne reçoivent le message de Berk, Ingrid avait également reçu le message qui était destiné aux Parenvrilles et aux Traitres. C'est lors d'une patrouille autour de l'ile avec Sonovent qu'elle avait intercepté leur messager volant. Et tout comme Karen, elle fut aussi surprise et curieuse, puis elle était devenue tout aussi excitée qu'elle après avoir lu le contenu de la lettre ! Elle aussi était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une future naissance ! Elle s'était empressée de rentrer dans la forteresse pour avertir Dagur, Meloki et Alvin qui étaient invités à venir sur Berk pour connaitre l'origine de la nouvelle ! Dagur fut étonné de voir Ingrid venir vers lui avec un immense sourire, un Terreur Terrible et un bout de papier entre les mains ! Mais il partagea très vite la même joie et la même idée que sa sœur sur le sujet de cette fameuse nouvelle ! Et sa joie ne concernait pas que ça !

\- Prépare vite tes affaires frangine ! On part pour Berk !

\- Quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir à voir ! Souriait Ingrid

\- Et comment ! J'ai hâte de revoir mon frère, d'avoir le cœur net au sujet de cette annonce et de leur présenter mon dragon !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ombretueur. En tout cas, moi aussi j'ai hâte de les revoir et de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Souriait-elle

\- Alors ne trainons pas !

\- Bien. Je vais informer Meloki, et toi, tu vas informer Alvin.

\- Ça marche.

Ils partirent chacun dans leur coin pour avertir les deux autres concernés du message. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est Ingrid qui s'en allait informer Meloki plutôt que Dagur ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Leur relation n'avait malheureusement duré que trois mois. Quand Ingrid avait essayé de découvrir la raison de leur séparation, tous les deux avaient affirmé que ça ne marchait pas si bien que ça entre eux. Et Ingrid les avait crus, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer de les réconcilier. Mais ce fut un échec immédiat. Ni Dagur, ni Meloki n'avaient envie de revenir auprès de l'autre. Pour eux, c'était inutile, une perte de temps et un risque de souffrir pour rien ! Ingrid décida de les laisser tranquille avec cette histoire mais elle continuait quand même de se montrer présente pour eux s'ils en avaient besoin.

Meloki accepta de venir car elle savait qu'elle reverrait Karen par la même occasion, mais Alvin dû refuser l'invitation car il avait une jambe cassée à cause d'un entrainement ! De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger et encore moins voyager. Et puis il avait déjà horreur de passer pour un infirme aux yeux de son peuple, alors aux yeux des autres, non merci ! Et puis il fallait quelqu'un pour continuer de veiller sur la forteresse et les habitants, et garder un œil sur les provisions d'eau et de nourriture pendant leurs absences. Et pour ça, Alvin pouvait compter sur Sauvage. Sur ces explications très convaincantes et logiques, Dagur alla préparer ses affaires et s'en alla une demi-heure plus tard avec Ingrid et Meloki sur le dos de leurs dragons. Au bout d'une heure de vol assez tranquille, le trio arriva enfin sur Berk et fut chaleureusement accueilli par Harold et Astrid. Comme Ingrid avait renvoyé le Terreur Terrible bien avant leur départ, ils pouvaient être à l'heure pour les accueillir. Cependant, une chose surpris le couple ! C'était de voir Dagur sur le dos d'un Gronk tout vert à l'allure un peu fofolle ! Devant leurs airs étonnés, Dagur s'expliqua et fit en même temps les présentations.

\- Surpriiiiiiiiiise ! Vous vous demandez qui c'est, hein ?

\- Euh…. Ton Dragon ? Supposa Harold

\- Bien vu mon frère ! Je te présente mon meilleur ami et le meilleur des Gronk de l'archipel ! Ombretueur !

Astrid se retenait de rire face à un nom qui n'allait pas tellement avec ce dragon ! A la rigueur, si Dagur chevauchait un Ecrevasse, là, ça irait comme nom ! Mais pour ne pas vexer Dagur et son dragon, elle esquissa un sourire. Tout comme Harold. Puis la blonde alla enlacer sa meilleure amie et saluer Sonovent, puis elle salua Meloki et Zéphyra. Harold fit de même avec chacun d'eux, puis Ingrid s'empressa de questionner ses amis !

\- Alors ? On peut enfin savoir de quoi il s'agit ou on doit attendre que Karen et Eret soient là ?

\- Allez mon frère ! Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir !

Meloki resta calme et attendit patiemment que le couple réponde enfin aux questions de la fratrie Parenvrilles. Harold et Astrid avaient prévu de le dire dès qu'Eret et Karen seraient là, mais comme l'ile des Trappeurs était beaucoup plus éloignée que celle des Traitres et des Parenvrilles, ils risqueraient de devoir attendre longtemps et de subir les interrogatoires incessants de leurs invités ! Alors d'un simple échange de regard, ils se décidèrent à le leur dire.

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Annonça Astrid avec un grand sourire

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! S'exclamèrent gaiement Ingrid et Dagur

\- Félicitations. Dit Meloki avec un sourire sincère

\- Merci les amis.

\- Et c'est prévu pour quand ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Pour la fin de l'année.

\- Oooh ! Pour Snoggeltog ! C'est parfait comme cadeau ! S'émerveilla Ingrid

\- Carrément ! Et même si tu es légèrement plus ronde, tu es resplendissante Astrid. La complimenta Dagur

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'étonna Astrid qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir

\- Un peu. Souriait Ingrid en regardant le ventre d'Astrid. Mais Dagur a raison. Tu es resplendissante.

\- Merci… Rougissait-elle davantage

\- Bien. Assez discuté pour le moment. On va vous conduire jusqu'à votre logement pour que vous puissiez y déposer vos affaires.

\- Notre logement ? Demanda Meloki avec curiosité

\- Oui. Pour nos invités, on a construit une grande hutte avec de nombreuses chambres pour les accueillir. Expliqua Astrid

\- Une sorte d'auberge quoi. Répondit Ingrid

\- Si vous voulez. Dès que vous serez installés, vous irez vous rafraîchir et vous restaurez dans la grande salle. Annonça Harold en invitant ses invités à le suivre

\- Entendu. Merci à vous. Remercia Ingrid

\- Et ça été le voyage avec cette chaleur ? Leur demanda Astrid

\- Si on a survécu des années au froid qui règne sur l'archipel, alors on est capable de survivre à une chaleur passagère. Mais pour te répondre, oui, ça a été. Répondit Meloki

\- Et puis on avait ce qu'il fallait au cas où on aurait eu des problèmes. Ajouta Dagur

\- Génial. Voilà, vous y êtes. On va vous…

\- INGRID ! S'exclama Varek

La jolie brune et ses amis tournèrent d'emblée leur regard vers Varek qui était au bout du chemin avec Bouledogre ! Il tenait une petite caisse de pommes et il avait un immense sourire collé sur le visage !

\- VAREK ! S'exclama Ingrid qui était tout aussi joyeuse que lui

Varek déposa sa caisse par terre et la confia à Bouledogre qui bavait dessus, puis il courut vers Ingrid qui faisait de même après avoir déposé ses sacs et sa double hache pliante par terre ! Tout le monde les regardait courir l'un vers l'autre puis s'enlacer avec joie. Mais quand ils échangèrent un baiser, Dagur tourna aussitôt le regard avec un air gêné.

\- Tu devras t'y faire, Dagur. Lui dit gentiment Astrid

\- Je sais... Mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est…

\- Quoi ? Bizarre ?

\- Ouais, un peu. Mais bon. Du moment qu'ils sont heureux, tant mieux pour eux. C'est tout ce que je leur souhaite. Dit-il avec sincérité

Meloki fronça légèrement le regard avant d'entrer dans la hutte. Elle ne prêta même pas d'attention à Zéphyra ! Harold proposa à Dagur d'emmener Ombretueur et Zéphyra aux écuries pour qu'ils se reposent un peu. Dagur le remercia encore et entra à son tour dans la hutte avec les affaires d'Ingrid. Harold et Astrid emmenèrent donc les deux dragons en étant accompagnés de Krokmou et Tempête mais Sonovent s'en alla rejoindre Ingrid, qui à présent, discutait avec Varek.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Varek !

\- Moi aussi Ingrid ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- Toi aussi. Et je te remercie pour toutes tes lettres. Elles m'ont aidé à supporter cette absence…

\- Pareil pour moi. Mais maintenant qu'on est enfin réunis, je… Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés ! J'ai besoin de toi, Ingrid. Je veux que tu restes sur Berk !

\- Varek…

Même qu'il avait dit ça avec courage et précipitation, le jeune Ingerman se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu fort. A peine Ingrid était déjà là qu'il lui ordonnait presque de rester sur Berk pour ne plus souffrir de cette séparation ! Il avait pourtant imaginé cet instant des milliers de fois et à chaque fois, ça se passait toujours bien, et ce de manière romantique !

\- Je… Excuse-moi, Ingrid… Dans ma tête ça me semblait parfait, mais…

\- Ne t'en veux pas Varek ! Je… J'avais l'intention de rester sur Berk si c'est ce que tu voulais toujours. Et là… Vu que tu viens de me faire part de tes espérances… Alors je reste.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, Varek. Je veux rester auprès de toi. Dit-elle avec un adorable rougissement.

Fou de joie, Varek lui vola un baiser, puis il la serra dans ses bras tout en la faisant voler dans les airs ! Sonovent les regardaient avec des yeux attendris tellement qu'elle était contente pour eux.

\- Oh mon Thor ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

\- Moi aussi Varek… Moi aussi… Souriait-elle dans ses bras

\- Bon. Que faisons-nous alors ? Demanda-t-il en la reposant délicatement par terre

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Bah… Est-ce qu'on va l'annoncer aux autres ou on garde ça pour nous ?

\- On peut leur dire. Ça ne me gêne pas et je n'en ai pas honte. Répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement

\- Génial ! Et euh… Vis-à-vis de ton frère ?

\- Hin. Ne t'en fait pas, Varek. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule, et Dagur ne dira rien si on officialise notre relation, ou même pour autre chose ! Le rassura-t-elle

Varek fut rassuré mais il se mit aussitôt à rougir ! Et Ingrid fit de même en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire !

\- Autre chose ? Comme… ?

\- Euh…. Entre autre, oui. Ou si on passe du temps ensemble sous le même toit sans pour autant… Enfin tu vois, quoi.

Varek hocha la tête sans rien dire et sans pour autant s'arrêter de rougir. Ingrid demeura tout aussi silencieuse que lui et joua nerveusement avec sa mèche. Mais au bout d'un long silence embarrassant, Ingrid décida de conclure la discussion.

\- Bon. Bah je vais aller m'installer.

\- D'accord.

\- A tout à l'heure ? Souriait-elle

\- A tout à l'heure, Ingrid. Lui souriait-il

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue puis fit demi-tour avec Sonovent. Varek fit de même pour rejoindre Bouledogre et sa caisse de pommes, mais il s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder Ingrid. Ingrid venait d'avoir la même idée que lui, et tous deux se regardaient avec un air surpris ! Et ils avaient toujours le rose aux joues ! La situation fit rire Ingrid.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'installer. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors je reste. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais je vais d'abord chercher ma hache. Dagur est fasciné par elle et je n'ai pas envie qu'il la casse.

\- Alors va vite la chercher. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Ingrid lui rendit son sourire et Varek attendit patiemment en regardant sa belle courir vers l'auberge. En entrant à l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une viking chargée de la réception. Elle indiqua à Ingrid où se trouvait Meloki et Dagur, mais quand la brune les vis dans deux chambres séparées mais situées l'une à côté de l'autre, elle grimaça discrètement en voyant l'ambiance glaciale et tendu qui y régnait ! Mais quand Dagur vit sa sœur, il retrouva le sourire.

\- Ah ! Te revoilà frangine ! Ça a été tes retrouvailles avec Varek ?

\- Euh… Oui. Très bien même.

\- Ouais. Euh… J'ai installé tes affaires dans la chambre juste à côté. Et promis, j'ai pas touché à ta hache.

\- Merci Dagur. C'est gentil. Dit-elle en prenant sa hache

\- Tu vas quelque part ? S'étonna-t-il en s'approcha de la porte

\- Oui. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Varek. Dit-elle en refermant la porte de sa chambre

\- Mais tu n'as pas encore installé tes affaires !

\- Je le ferais plus tard, Dagur. Pour moi, le plus urgent, c'est lui.

\- Mais… Rassure-moi. Vous n'allez quand même pas… ?

\- Non. Et quand bien même, tu n'as rien à dire Dagur. Et je compte encore moins te demander la permission si ça devait arriver. On est assez grand, on s'aime et on veut être ensemble. Alors tant que c'est possible, on le sera. Et il serait temps que tu t'y fasses à ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi.

\- Mais je… !

\- Bon séjour sur Berk, Dagur. Toi aussi, Meloki.

\- Merci Ingrid. Passe de bons moments avec Varek. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci. A plus tard. Rougissait-elle avant de s'en aller

\- Ingrid, attend ! S'exclama Dagur

Mais Ingrid venait de quitter l'auberge et de se mettre en route pour rejoindre Varek. Les deux amoureux se rendirent à la réserve pour que Varek y dépose sa caisse de pommes encore intacte, avant d'aller à la grande salle boire un verre. Dagur resta un moment sur place, le regard encore planté sur la porte.

\- Mon Ingrid… Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit vraiment amoureuse de ce…

\- Peut-être qu'il ne te plait pas, mais c'est son choix à elle. Et en tant que frère, tu devrais accepter son choix et être heureux pour elle. Intervient Meloki d'un ton froid alors qu'elle défaisait ses bagages.

\- Je te signale que je le suis et que je respecte sa décision ! Lui répondit Dagur en apparaissant devant la porte de Meloki. Seulement je…

\- Et puis Ingrid a raison. T'a rien à dire sur sa vie privée et amoureuse. C'est plus une petite fille qui a besoin d'un chaperon pour la protéger. C'est une guerrière et une femme maintenant ! Et si tu t'avise de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout s'ils comptent allez plus loin, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Euh… Merci de m'offrir une vision repoussante de ma sœur et de ce gros balourd dans un plumard, mais je ne comptais rien faire qui puisse nuire à leur… Histoire d'amour.

\- T'a intérêt. Car je ne te laisserai pas détruire son histoire d'amour tout comme toi tu as brisé la mienne.

\- Ne me reprend pas la tête avec cette histoire ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! S'énerva-t-il

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien. Grommela-t-elle en farfouillant nerveusement dans son sac

Dagur soupira et sortit de l'auberge en claquant la porte, laissant Meloki seule avec sa peine et sa rage ! D'un simple regard, Dagur envoya balader les Berkiens qui le regardaient de travers, puis il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Berk en direction de la plage. Et plus il marchait en repensant à la cause qui avait mis fin à sa relation avec Meloki, plus il marchait lentement et son regard devenait triste et pensif.

La raison de leur rupture ? Karen.

Dagur avait beau avoir ressenti des sentiments pour Meloki et avoir passé de bons moments avec elle, Karen n'était jamais sortie de sa tête et de son cœur. C'était difficile vu que c'était la première fille dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux ! Ses sentiments de l'époque n'avaient toujours pas changé à son égard. Meloki avait fini par le deviner et Dagur lui avait avoué la vérité afin de faire preuve de courage et d'honnêteté. Depuis ce jour, voilà déjà trois mois, c'était fini entre eux. Dagur ne pouvait se racheter auprès de la sœur aînée. C'était trop tard. Il lui avait définitivement brisé le cœur. Mais Dagur était également malheureux, en plus d'avoir le cœur brisé ! La seule femme qu'il aimait avait déjà donné son cœur à un autre et elle vivait à l'autre bout de l'archipel ! Et même si Karen était seule et qu'elle vivrait sur Berk ou sur leur île, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se mettre en couple avec lui par respect pour sa sœur, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Elle ne les partagerait jamais. Elle verrait juste Dagur comme un ami. Rien d'autre.

Dagur était obligé de faire face à ces réalités et de les accepter.

Ses pieds n'avaient même pas encore touché le sable. Il resta un court instant sur place à regarder l'horizon et les va-et-vient des vagues, tout en écoutant avec attention ce qui l'entourait et en savourant la douce odeur iodée et le léger vent marin sur son visage. Avec la chaleur étouffante, ça faisait du bien. Surtout qu'en plus, il avait gardé son armure en cuir et en métal ! Du coup, il transpirait de partout ! Il passa son bras sur son front dégoulinant de sueur et retourna au village pour boire un peu d'eau, retrouver Ombretueur aux écuries et savoir s'il pouvait se rendre utile au village. Avoir l'esprit occupé aidait Dagur à ne pas penser à Karen. Mais il avait tellement hâte de la revoir, de revoir ses intriguant et beaux yeux vairon, de revoir son sourire, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, bref, tout… Il en était tellement accro qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à la sortir de sa tête et à être enfin heureux !

Souffrir pour rien n'était pas utile. Et encore moins une solution.

oO*Oo

Trois heures après le départ de Karen, Eret et ses hommes venaient enfin de finir de ravitailler les réserves d'eau et de nourritures pour la semaine, ainsi que pour la durée où lui et Karen seraient absents. Vu qu'il était l'heure de manger, Eret félicita tout le monde et s'avança tranquillement vers sa hutte. Mais un tremblement de terre et des cris de terreur immobilisa et attira l'attention de tout le monde ! Eret y compris ! En à peine quelques secondes, des Murmures Mortels jaillirent du sol ! Ils détruisaient les habitations et les structures en bois sur leur passages, emportant en même temps les vikings dans les airs ou en les avalant dans leur immenses mâchoires cylindriques ! Face à ce massacre, que pouvaient-ils faire ?! Surtout que les Murmures Mortel semblaient incontrôlables et impossibles à arrêter ! Dans un élan de courage, Eret fronça le regard et monta sur le dos de Cranescrusher. Mais un Murmure Mortel jaillit pas loin de là où ils étaient, et sur le coup de la surprise, Cranescrusher fut saisi et Eret se retrouva expulsé de son dos ! Eret atterrit brutalement sur le sol mais se mit d'urgence sur le ventre et se protégea la tête quand des débris de bois tombèrent sur lui ! Malheureusement, il se retrouva coincé sous des débris trop lourd et encombrants, et un bout de bois tomba sur l'arrière de son crâne. Eret tomba dans les pommes alors que Cranescrusher essayait de le libérer des débris, que les assaillants continuaient de tout saccager et que son peuple criait d'effroi et d'agonie !

Au milieu de ce champ de bataille, un homme marchait calmement, sans dire un mot et sans prêter d'attention aux explosions, aux cadavres ou aux mourants. En fait, il cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et il le trouva aisément à cause du Cornebrute. Quand le dragon vit l'homme à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noir coiffés en plusieurs rastas et rassemblées en une queue, il grogna sévèrement à son égard ! Mais l'homme l'ignora car il n'avait pas peur. Il continuait d'avancer et Cranescrusher, pour protéger son dragonnier, chargea sur l'étranger en poussant un puissant rugissement ! L'homme s'arrêta et le laissa venir, puis il l'esquiva au dernier moment avant de lui donner un puissant coup d'épée sur le flanc droit ! Sévèrement blessé, Cranescrusher tomba au sol et reçu aussitôt une fléchette soporifique de la part de l'étranger ! Le dragon rejoignit son dragonnier aux pays des songes. Débarrassé du dragon, l'homme le laissa tranquille et s'approcha calmement d'Eret. En le voyant inerte au sol, mais toujours en vie, il laissa un sourire s'étendre sur son visage.

\- Te voilà enfin. Traître.

Il tourna légèrement la tête car plusieurs de ses hommes venaient de débarquer depuis un imposant navire sombre. L'étranger, qui était leur chef, leur ordonna d'emmener Eret et le Cornebrute à l'intérieur du navire, mais il leur ordonna également de capturer tous les dragons, de tuer tous les survivants et de brûler le repaire tout entier ! Sur ce, il s'en alla avec le sourire vers l'océan, également prêt à rentrer à la base.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, Harold et les autres dragonniers étaient occupés de réparer l'immense gaffe causée par un groupe de trois bébés Gronks. Ces derniers étaient tranquillement en train de jouer mais deux d'entre eux ont accidentellement tiré des boules de lave sur un des piliers d'une citerne d'eau, tout ça à cause d'un éternuement provoqué par l'air trop sec ! Résultat, la citerne en métal s'était effondrée et l'eau qu'elle contenait s'était déversée dans une partie du village, affolant les dragons et les vikings qui se trouvaient sur la trajectoire ! Les seuls avantages dans toute cette histoire, c'est que les victimes étaient rafraîchies, et qu'il restait deux autres citernes dans le village. Pour éviter d'autres catastrophes de ce genre, Harold avait doublé la garde auprès des deux autres. Il continuait de déblayer les dégâts avec ses amis, quand Ingrid et Varek arrivèrent avec de grands sourires sur le dos de leurs dragons.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça vous fait marrer de nous voir patauger dans la flotte ou quoi ?

\- Non, Rustik. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on sourit. Assura Ingrid.

\- Bah c'est quoi alors ? Demanda Krane

\- Karen est de retour ! Elle arrive ! Annonça Varek d'un ton joyeux

En entendant ça, les dragonniers échangèrent plusieurs regards avant de se mettre à sourire et de grimper sur le dos de leurs dragons ! Dagur, qui était présent pour leur donner un coup de main, sentit son cœur battre très fort en même temps qu'il souriait de manière plus discrète. Karen était là… Il allait enfin la revoir ! Il posa son bout de bois sur le sol boueux et grimpa sur le dos d'Ombretueur et suivit ses amis jusqu'à la plage. Au village, Meloki était seule, tranquillement assise à l'ombre sur un banc. En attendant la venue de sa sœur dont elle sentait la venue, elle affûtait la lame de sa dague mais sans vraiment y mettre tout son cœur. Quand elle vit Harold et les dragonniers au grand complet, y compris Dagur, se diriger vers la plage, elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Karen venait d'arriver. Elle rangea alors son arme et se rendit à son tour vers la plage, mais à pied. Zéphyra était encore aux écuries. Meloki n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle était malheureuse et en colère. En colère contre Dagur, mais aussi contre Karen. Bien que sa petite sœur n'y soit pour rien dans leur rupture, Meloki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle et d'en être jalouse ! Comme autrefois…

Et ce qui la rendait malade, c'était le fait que Dagur n'aurait d'yeux et d'attention que pour Karen ! Ses regards emplis d'amour seront pour elle ! Chaque pensée sera pour elle ! Chaque battement de cœur ! Chaque sourire ! Tout ! Et même si Karen est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un ! Elle aurait tant aimé que Dagur se batte pour elle et pour sauver leur couple, mais à quoi bon se forcer si son cœur appartient à une autre ? Elle fit une pause pour essuyer des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux bleus, puis elle inspira profondément. Elle ne voulait pas que les retrouvailles avec sa sœur se passent mal. Karen n'y était pour rien ! C'est ça qu'elle se répétait en boucle quand elle ressentait de la colère envers Karen. Sur ce, elle continua d'avancer alors que tout le monde était déjà sur la plage à attendre Karen. Quand ils la virent assise sur la tête de Krabulle, avec son casque sur la tête et faisant de grands signe de la main, ils se mirent tous à sourire. Arrivée sur la plage, Karen sauta dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux chevilles puis elle ôta les sangles tout en avançant vers ses amis qu'elle avait hâte d'enlacer ! Elle en enleva une, mais l'autre était coincée.

\- Euh…. Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle à travers son casque, tout en désignant la sangle du doigt

Harold fut le plus rapide pour venir l'aider. Il défit la sangle et laissa Karen ôtait elle-même son casque. Elle laissa sa chevelure tressée retomber sur ses épaules et son dos, puis elle poussa un long soupir.

\- Pfou ! Fait chaud la dessous… Salut Harold.

\- Salut Karen. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- En effet…

Elle l'enlaça affectueusement, sous le regard attendri de tous. Dagur la dévorait discrètement du regard. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout changé, Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle qu'avant ! Et même en la regardant, sa culpabilité concernant Meloki ne vint troubler ses pensées. Il était heureux rien qu'en la regardant, alors il en profitait. Mais une chose l'étonnait. Eret n'était pas là ? Comment ça se fait ? C'est d'ailleurs la question que tout le monde s'était posé !

\- Eret n'est pas là ? Demanda Kognedur

\- Hé, je te rappelle qu'il est pris, Kogne. Lâche l'affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Conseilla Rustik

\- Malgré qu'il est casé, impossible que j'oublie un beau gosse pareil ! Et puis c'était une simple question, Rustik !

\- Mais ouais. J'y crois. Se moqua-t-il en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- Bref. Eret va bien, Karen ? Demanda Astrid en s'approchant de son amie pour la saluer

\- Oui, Astrid. Assura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Quand je suis partie, il était encore occupé à gérer l'approvisionnement en eau et en nourriture de nos réserves. Mais il m'a laissé partir la première en me promettant de partir dès qu'il aurait fini. Explique-t-elle

\- Un chef responsable à ce que je vois.

\- Tu la dit. Eret est très appliqué dans son rôle de chef.

\- Tout comme quelqu'un que je connais bien. Souriait Astrid en regardant Harold.

\- Tout comme toi, Astrid.

\- Bon, les Haddock ? Maintenant que je suis là, est-ce que je peux enfin savoir ce que c'est que cette grande nouvelle ou je dois attendre Snoggeltog pour le savoir ? Les taquina-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Bah justement, nous aurons un beau cadeau pour cette fête.

\- T'es bien en train de dire ce que je crois que t'es en train de dire, là ?!

\- Si ! Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Annonça joyeusement Astrid

Karen poussa un cri de joie à travers ses mains, puis elle enlaça le couple Haddock avec un immense sourire ! Le couple en profita pour adresser un signe de tête à Krabulle qui barbotait toujours dans l'eau, et qui leur rendit leur salut en inclinant la tête.

\- Par Njörd ! Je le savais ! Félicitations à tous les deux !

\- Merci Karen. Dirent-ils à l'unisson

\- Oh je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Hin… Et Eret qui ne voulait pas me croire ! J'ai hâte de…

Karen venait de voir sa sœur se joindre au groupe pour la saluer. Après que Meloki lui ai adressé un simple sourire et un simple bonjour, Karen se sépara du couple pour aller enlacer sa sœur ! Meloki fit de son mieux pour l'enlacer avec le même amour que le sien, tout comme elle essayait de lui répondre avec le même enthousiasme !

\- Tu m'as manqué, Melo !

\- Toi aussi.

\- Hé ? Et nous ? S'exclama Rustik

\- Rustik… Laisse-les se retrouver. Dit Ingrid en lui donnant un coup de coude

\- Aieuh ! Mais t'es obligé de me faire mal ?! T'es pas amie avec Astrid pour rien !

\- Hin. Petite nature. Se moqua gentiment la brune

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rustik. Vous m'avez tous manqué. Tous ! Haaa… C'est bon d'être là et qu'on soit réunis ! Et...

Son regard se posa sur le Gronk vert qui restait sagement aux côtés de Dagur. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce dragon car le seul Gronk qu'elle connaissait c'était Bouledogre. Mais en voyant que Dagur souriait aussi bien au dragon qu'à Karen, la jolie blonde supposa qu'il s'agissait du dragon de Dagur.

\- C'est qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Je te présente mon dragon, Karen. Ombretueur !

\- Ombre... ? Eh bah ! En voilà un nom qui a de la classe !

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sable, tendis sa main et demanda gentiment à Ombretueur de venir vers elle. Face à autant de douceur et un si beau sourire, il ne put résister ! Il s'approcha d'elle avec des petits pas pressés et la langue pendue sur le côté, et se laissa caresser !

\- Ooooh toi… T'est du genre calineux ! Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Dagur

\- Et ouais. Ce gaillard adore les câlins. Répondit fièrement Dagur

Karen lui rendit son sourire puis continua de caresser le Gronk, alors que Meloki adressait discrètement un sale regard à Dagur et à Karen. C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Voir Dagur aussi heureux de revoir Karen la dégoûtait, et voir sa sœur étaler son savoir et faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse l'énerva tout autant ! A côté d'elle, Meloki se sentait invisible alors qu'elle était parmi eux ! Un fait se présenta officiellement à ses yeux. Elle n'était rien comparée à sa sœur. Rien ! Elle aurait beau faire des efforts, elle savait que ça ne changerait rien, qu'elle ne sera jamais comme Karen et qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'elle désire ! Après qu'elle ait donné une dernière caresse au Gronk trop gourmand, Karen se releva pour faire face à ses amis. Mais elle remarqua qu'ils étaient à moitié trempés et que leurs chaussures étaient couvertes de boue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- En gros, une des citernes s'est effondrée et on était occupé de nettoyer les dégâts avant que t'arrive. Expliqua Harold

\- Oh mince… Et y'a encore de l'eau au moins ?

\- Dans les deux autres oui. Mais faudra vite ravitailler celle qui est vide.

\- Si tu veux, je peux aller faire le plein à la source avec Meloki, Zéphyra et un petit bataillon de Vipères ? Je me rendrai utile et en même temps, je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec ma sœur. Proposa Karen

\- Bonne idée, Karen. Merci de ton aide.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, Harold.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver !

\- Non merci, ça ira. C'est Krabulle qui a fait le plus fatiguant. Et puis en attendant qu'Eret arrive, faut bien que je m'occupe.

\- Et Krabulle ? Tu veux l'emmener aux écuries ? Demanda Varek

\- Comme il a fait un long voyage, vaut mieux qu'il se repose dans l'océan. Et comme il risque de souffrir le plus de cette chaleur, autant qu'il reste dans l'eau.

\- Mmh. C'est mieux en effet.

\- Merci. Soit prudent, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de son dragon

Krabulle émit un petit rugissement affectif puis il disparut dans l'eau en plongeant gracieusement. Toute la troupe se rendit au village pour remettre la citerne en place, tandis que les deux sœurs se rendaient en premier dans l'ancienne maison d'Astrid pour que Karen y dépose ses affaires et enlève son armure, puis elles se rendirent aux écuries pour aller chercher Zéphyra, des dragons vipère, ainsi que du matériel pour ramener de l'eau au village. Karen était étonnée de ne pas voir Zéphyra aux côtés de sa sœur alors qu'Ombretueur et Sonovent étaient aux cotés de leur dragonniers. Mais elle oublia vite se détail, car si elle se faisait une joie de passer du temps avec sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, c'était à moitié le cas de Meloki qui sentait les questions gênantes sur elle et Dagur, et sur la raison de leur rupture dès qu'elle lui poserait la question…


	2. Quand la vérité éclate enfin

**_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plu, et que vous soyez content qu'il y ait une suite ! Merci à tous ! ^^ Pour infos, cette fic sera assez courte et elle sera principalement basée sur Karen. Vu ce qui va se passer dans l'histoire, c'est normal. Mais les autres ne seront pas laissés sur le côté, rassurez-vous ;) Alors quelques réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Bris : Salut Bris ! En effet, ça faisait un bail ! :D Te revoir parmi mes lecteurs me fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente si l'existence d'une suite t'a enchantée et j'ai hâte de connaitre tes avis sur les prochains chapitres ! ^^ Alors en ce qui concerne ceux qui ont enlevé Eret, tu sauras bien assez vite qui c'est. Et je pense que tu seras surprise ;) Et oui ! En imaginant la suite, il m'a semblé normal d'intégrer un petit bébé Haddock ^^ Mais est-ce que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Ça, je garderai la surprise pour la fin ! ^^En ce qui concerne Karen et Dagur, je compte également garder le mystère, mais je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue non plus ;) Et promis, j'essaierai de garder le coté dérangé de notre Parenvrille adoré ;) J'ai adoré la série et je dois dire qu'elle m'inspire beaucoup ! Il est donc normal que j'intègre des nouveaux éléments à la suite de l'histoire, et que je respecte certains éléments :) Merci d'apprécier le concept de la canicule sur l'archipel ! C'est rassurant de voir que cette idée plait aux lecteurs ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! ^^_**

 ** _Dark Frozen VI : Ohayogozaimasu à toi aussi Dark ! ^^ Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :D Et c'est reparti avec les Kakakakaren ! Ça m'avait manqué ! xDD Et oui ! Il y a du Vagrid dans cette fic et tu devras malheureusement t'y faire. Désolée x) T'inquiète, tu sauras assez vite qui a enlevé Eret. Patience :) Et oui, il y encore un triangle amoureux. Les prochains chapitres risquent de ne pas être très roses x) Encore merci de ta présence et de ton soutien ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, laissez une review, un fav et un follow si ça vous a plu ! :D Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture, bon weekend et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Quand la vérité éclate enfin

La citerne en métal était enfin correctement remise sur le sol trempé. Mais elle était totalement vide et Gueulfor allait devoir donner un coup de main pour réparer les piliers. Après qu'il ait assuré à Astrid qu'il viendrait tout de suite, il prépara sa caisse à outils et décolla avec Grump qui dormait tranquillement devant la forge qui était encore éteinte. En voyant l'ampleur des dégâts sur place, il ordonna à Varek et Dagur de ramener avec l'aide de leurs dragons deux longs rondins de la scierie. Les deux dragonniers s'exécutèrent, puis chacun des dragonniers aida le vieux forgeron à réparer la citerne.

Sur le trajet menant aux écuries, Karen était bien bavarde et ne cessait de parler de plein de chose avec sa sœur qui faisait de gros efforts pour participer à la conversation. Karen salua en même temps les Berkiens qui la saluaient. Une fois à destination, Karen couru vers Zéphyra dès qu'elle la vit dans son enclos ! La belle dragonne aux écailles rose et turquoise et aux épines jaune était tout aussi ravie de revoir la jeune femme !

\- Tu m'as manquée ma belle ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

Zéphyra caqueta joyeusement et continua de câliner Karen avec son museau. Karen ne se priva pas pour câliner la belle dragonne alors que Meloki vint les rejoindre avec un sourire à demi forcé.

\- Tu t'en es bien occupée à ce que je vois. La complimenta Karen

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Ça été le dressage au fait ?

\- Avec l'aide d'Ingrid, oui.

\- Et pour voler ?

\- Aussi. Bon. Si nous allions faire ce plein d'eau à la source ?

\- Tu as raison. C'est une mission urgente et vaut mieux pas qu'on traine. Et on va avoir besoin de toi Zéphyra. Ainsi que de quelques-uns de tes confrères. Mmh… Je pense que ceux-là feront l'affaire. Dit-elle en regardant quatre vipères dans des enclos assez proches de celui de Zéphyra.

\- Et avec quoi on va transporter l'eau ?

\- Avec des grosses marmites. Je sais où on peut en trouver. Si les dragons en portent chacun un et qu'on fait deux voyages… Je pense qu'il y aurait assez d'eau pour tenir un moment avant de refaire le plein.

\- Bien raisonné. Alors allons-y.

Les deux frangines se mirent en route avec les dragons choisis pour cette mission. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans l'entrepôt du village, là où tout le matériel non utilisé et disponible en cas de besoin était à disposition. Dès que chaque dragon eut sa propre marmite entre ses pattes, Karen s'apprêtait à monter derrière Meloki, mais cette dernière invita sa sœur à prendre les commandes. Karen ne put refuser et elle emmena toute la troupe en direction de la source située au nord du village. Ils débarquèrent une demi-heure plus tard autour du grand lac. Alors qu'elle descendait du dos de Zéphyra, Karen regardait attentivement tout autour d'elle avec un regard émerveillé.

\- Woh… Rien n'a changé. C'est toujours aussi beau…

\- J'admets que c'est très joli et reposant comme endroit.

Karen lui adressa un sourire puis elle s'avança vers le lac pour y boire un peu d'eau. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être.

\- L'eau est toujours aussi fraiche. Comme dans mon souvenir.

\- Cet endroit t'est cher ?

\- Mmh… Un peu. Avoua-t-elle avec un adorable rougissement

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir ? S'étonna Meloki

\- Un souvenir lié à moi et à Eret.

Son sourire s'agrandit et ses joues devinrent plus roses quand elle repensa au jour où Eret l'avait surprise en train de se baigner. Et tout ça à cause d'une mauvaise blague de Rustik ! Elle repensa ensuite à son retour sur Berk et à la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre Eret, puis de leur combat devant une partie du village, puis de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant la marque de brûlure sur la poitrine d'Eret, et comment tout ça leur avait permis de se rapprocher et d'être enfin ensemble. Karen invita les dragons à venir se rafraichir un peu dans le lac, ce qu'ils firent tous avec joie dès qu'ils eurent posé leurs marmites ! Karen se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Reste pas debout, Melo. Viens.

\- On a de l'eau à ramener. T'a oublié ?

\- Non. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le village n'en avait plus du tout. Pour l'heure, les dragons se rafraichissent un peu avant de reprendre la route.

\- Mmh.

\- Et puis j'aimerais discuter et partager un moment entre sœurs. Ça fait longtemps en plus !

\- Ouais c'est vrai. Alors ? De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Karen

\- Bah… Parle-moi de toi et de Dagur. Ça va toujours vous deux ?

\- Toujours ? S'étonna Meloki

\- Bah j'ai rien dit devant tout le monde, mais j'ai remarqué que vous étiez distant tous les deux. Contrairement à Ingrid et Varek qui étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, vous étiez chacun dans votre coin. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pas tellement. Nous… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Hein ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna Karen avec de grands yeux surpris

Meloki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait le choix entre lui dire la vérité, ou pas. Mais dire la véritable raison de leur rupture serait injuste envers Karen qui n'y était pour rien ! Et elle n'avait pas envie que leurs retrouvailles se terminent déjà en disputes et en reproches ! Alors par gentillesse, elle lui donna une autre excuse qui malheureusement était vraie.

\- On n'était apparemment pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Et on s'en est rendu compte au bout de trois mois.

\- Oh Melo… Je suis désolée… S'excusa Karen en lui prenant la main

\- C'est rien. Au moins, je ne perds plus mon temps.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas essayé d'arranger les choses ?

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Dit-elle d'un ton sévère

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, je ne veux plus parler de ce sujet ! Je dois déjà subir sa présence, et vivre avec ma peine et ma colère ! Je t'ai dit le plus important alors ne remuons pas davantage le couteau dans la plaie ! Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Sa colère et sa rage liée à sa rupture se manifestait clairement dans sa voix et ses yeux bleus qui s'imbibaient naturellement de larmes. Karen connaissait sa sœur seulement depuis quelques mois, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi triste et autant en colère ! Même à l'époque où elle l'avait connue sous le nom de Skull, sa colère envers sa petite sœur semblait moins grande ! Karen trouvait la situation trop triste et elle n'osait imaginer ce que sa sœur devrait ressentir. Perdre son grand amour ? Ça doit être horrible. Aussi horrible que de perdre un membre de sa famille. Karen n'envisageait même pas de vivre sa vie sans Eret. Et Meloki est tombée amoureuse de Dagur depuis le jour où elle l'a rencontrée ! Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui l'homme de sa vie ? Karen avait du mal à y croire et elle aurait tant voulu arranger les choses pour que sa sœur soit de nouveau heureuse ! Mais elle voulait également lui montrer son soutien et avoir sa confiance. Alors elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui faire une promesse.

\- Oui. Je te promets que je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, Melo.

\- Et de ne rien faire vis-à-vis de Dagur ? Insista-t-elle

\- Promis. Je ne lui dirais rien. Tout ça restera entre nous.

\- Merci… Bon. Mettons-nous au travail.

\- D'accord.

Les filles se levèrent et se mirent aussitôt au travail dès que les dragons furent sortis du lac. Meloki s'occupait d'approvisionner les marmites directement à la cascade et Karen se chargeait de gérer les dragons une fois les marmites pleines. Discrètement, Meloki lançait des regards à sa sœur qui gérait à merveille la situation avec ses amis reptiliens. Elle tourna alors le regard et serra les poings en constatant qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'elle avec les dragons ! Elle n'avait pas ce lien et cet amour ! Elle avait cru l'avoir avec Zéphyra mais en fait, elle se forçait à s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'était pas un dragonnier, mais une guerrière. Un assassin. C'est ce qu'elle a été toute sa vie ! Et puis elle n'était pas très fan des dragons vipères. A la rigueur, elle aurait préféré choisir elle-même son dragon, son nom, et aussi sa couleur ! Elle détestait le rose ! Et encore plus le rose fuchsia ! Pour elle, ses couleurs faisaient beaucoup trop fille ! Elle aurait peut-être même préféré avoir un dragon mâle !

En étant profondément réfugiées dans ses pensées et ses ruminations, elle n'avait pas fait gaffe que la marmite était plus que pleine ! Elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand Karen l'appela à plusieurs reprises. Meloki s'excusa et resta concentrée pour la suite. Une fois toutes les marmites pleines, les filles et les dragons repartirent vers Berk. Depuis le ciel, et étant de nouveau aux commande de Zéphyra, Karen chercha une trace d'Harold et d'une citerne en cours de réparation. Elle les trouva rapidement et ordonna aux dragons de la suivre et d'atterrir en douceur. Leur arrivée suscita l'attention des dragonniers qui avaient presque terminé de réparer la citerne avec Gueulfor. En le voyant, Karen esquissa un sourire radieux !

\- Gueulfor !

L'interpellé leva son nez de son travail et sourit tendrement derrière ses longues moustaches en voyant Karen descendre d'un bond de Zéphyra, puis en la voyant courir vers lui avec le sourire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle lui avait déjà sauté au cou, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi ma petite Karen. Je me disais aussi que je n'avais pas encore le plaisir de te revoir depuis ton arrivée.

\- Désolée, mais y'avait une urgence.

\- Ils me l'ont expliqué. Ça a été ?

\- Impec. Et vous ?

\- Ça va. Encore quelques coups de marteau et la citerne sera de nouveau en service.

\- Génial Gueulfor. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Souriait Karen

\- Parfois, je me le demande ! Héhé. Riait-il

Karen esquissa un sourire amusé, tout comme ses amis. Dans son coin, Meloki ressentit une nouvelle vague de fureur et de jalousie. Depuis l'arrivée de Karen sur Berk, elle avait le sentiment qu'il y en avait que pour elle ! Tout le monde lui parlait, lui souriait et manifestait de la joie en la revoyant… Et personne ne semblait s'intéresser à Meloki alors qu'elle était encore sur le dos de Zéphyra ! Meloki ne voulait pas à tout prix avoir de l'attention puisqu'elle était plutôt du genre solitaire et discrète. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Encore une fois... Même Dagur ne lui adressait pas vraiment de regards puisqu'il n'avait encore une fois d'yeux que pour Karen ! Ça la faisait rager et ça lui faisait mal ! Elle se rappela alors des paroles blessantes que Dagur lui avait dit quand il avait été enfermé dans ses propres cachots.

\- _Karen aurait dû être à moi, parce que c'est elle que j'aime. Vois-tu... Ta sœur est plaisante sur tellement de points, alors que toi, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville en plus d'être glaciale ! Ne t'étonne pas que je ne sois pas tombé amoureux de toi, Skull. T'a jamais su t'y prendre alors que Karen a réussi rien qu'en me défiant avec bravoure ! Ça, c'est ce qui plait aux hommes !_

Meloki soupira. Dagur avait eu raison à l'époque. Et ses paroles étaient toujours aussi vraies ! Karen avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Elle était gentille, sincère, bienveillante, jolie, intelligente et courageuse. Tant de qualités qui lui sont favorables avec tout le monde ! Jalouse et peinée, Meloki retint ses larmes puis descendit calmement de Zéphyra avant de s'adresser à sa sœur qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Meloki lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne lui parler en privée et Karen alla la rejoindre d'un air intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Désolée, mais… Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer de t'aider.

\- Oh ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Karen

\- Bah à cause de la chaleur, je ne me sens pas très bien et je préfère aller m'allonger une petite heure. On se reverra après si tu veux.

\- Pas de soucis, Melo. Repose-toi bien. Dit-elle en lui donna une bise sur la joue

\- Mmh. Merci. Et tu peux même garder Zéphyra le temps que tu finisses cette mission.

\- D'accord. Je veillerai sur elle. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire là-dessus. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

L'ainée s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. Karen la suivit quelques secondes du regard puis retourna discuter avec ses amis en attendant que Gueulfor termine de tout réparer. Ils lui demandèrent si Meloki allait bien et Karen leur répondit simplement qu'elle était partie se reposer. Une fois les réparations terminées, Karen ordonna aux vipères de transvider les marmites à tour de rôle dans la citerne, ce qu'ils firent dans le calme et avec discipline. Karen informa ensuite les dragonniers qu'elle repartait à la source et décolla sans plus tarder. Vu que le premier voyage n'avait pas durée très longtemps, elle serait rentrée sur Berk avant l'heure du repas. En chemin, Karen laissa ses pensées l'envahir. Elle était sûre que sa sœur avait menti et qu'elle n'était pas partie se reposer à cause de la chaleur mais pour s'isoler à cause de son chagrin. Ce que Karen comprenait tout à fait. Mais elle ressentit à nouveau la peine l'envahir.

\- Pourquoi lui fait-on subir une telle souffrance... ? Elle qui avait enfin trouvée le bonheur… C'est tellement injuste…

\- KAREN !

Intriguée, Karen haussa un sourcil et regarda derrière elle alors que Zéphyra continuer de voler en direction de la source. La jeune fille fut alors étonnée de voir Dagur et Ombretueur à sa poursuite !

\- Dagur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y'a un problème au village ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Non, aucun. Je voulais juste te proposer mon aide vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire d'utile. Ça te dit ?

\- Euh, je… Oui pourquoi pas. Merci Dagur. Le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire

\- De rien ! Lui souriait-il en retour

Le groupe continua de voler et atterrit à nouveau près du lac une demi-heure plus tard. Karen et Dagur procédèrent de la même manière pour remplir les marmites. Karen s'occupait des dragons et Dagur se charger de remplir les marmites. Tout se déroula dans le silence, mais ça ne gênait pas Dagur vu qu'il était heureux d'être seul avec celle qui faisait battre sans relâche son cœur. Mais Karen, elle, était contrariée. Elle aurait aimé discuter de la rupture entre lui et sa sœur afin d'arranger les choses, mais elle avait promis à Meloki de ne rien faire.

\- Et voilà Karen. C'est le dernier ! Dit-il en lui apportant la marmite qu'il tenait à deux mains par la sangle

\- Super. Merci d'être venu, Dagur. C'est plus facile de faire ce genre de travail en équipe.

\- Je t'en prie, Karen. J'aime me rendre uti... AAH !

\- Dagur ! S'exclama-t-elle

Dagur venait de glisser sur la roche humide et chuta dans le lac alors que la marmite se vida de son eau et roula vers le lac pour y rejoindre le dragonnier. Karen s'était aussitôt rapprochée du rebord pour venir en aide à Dagur, mais ce dernier remonta rapidement à la surface.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne fait pas attention. Et encore plus quand on marche sur de la roche humide ! Dit-il avec humour en remontant sur la terre ferme

\- C'est sûr. Et… Oh. Dagur, tu es blessé. Constata Karen

\- Hein ? Où… ? Ah. Dit-il en regardant une entaille à son bras qui dégoulinait de sang.

\- Viens, je vais te soigner.

\- C'est qu'une égratignure Karen. Je vais survivre.

\- Une égratignure qui pisse tout de même le sang ! Alors discute pas et viens t'asseoir.

\- A vos ordres chef. Riait-il

Karen lui rendit un sourire amusé et ne traîna pas pour recueillir de la terre légèrement boueuse qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie. Face au regard étonné de Dagur, elle le rassura sur cette méthode de soin et lui expliqua pourquoi.

\- La boue empêchera le sang de couler en attendant qu'on rentre au village pour te mettre un bandage. Et je te rassure que la boue, pour le corps, c'est très sain.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Mais je te fais confiance, Karen.

\- C'est rassurant. Souriait-elle en continuant d'appliquer la boue sur la plaie

\- Elles sont vraiment petites.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes mains.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en les regardant

\- Comparée aux miennes, oui.

\- Mmh… Elles ne sont pas si petites que ça je trouve. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis une fille, et qu'en général, on est censé avoir des mains plus douces et délicates que les vôtres. Dit-elle en regardant toujours ses mains

\- Hin. Tu veux comparer ? Riait-il en levant sa main droite

Elle haussa les épaules avec le sourire et posa sa main gauche boueuse sur la sienne, ce qui ne gêna pas Dagur. Mais en voyant la différence de taille entre leurs mains, Karen fut assez surprise.

\- Ah oui quand même… Constata Karen

\- On te l'a jamais dit ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Non. T'es le premier. Mais je te rassure, je ne le prends pas mal.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et puis c'est pratique pour pouvoir soigner les gros bobos des guerriers. Hin... Notamment quand ils se prennent des échardes. Dit-elle en regardant Dagur avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Comment oublier tes méthodes de soin, Dagur ? Elles sont limite barbares ! Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu aurais fait pire que mieux tellement que tu étais énervé ! Riait-elle

Dagur exprima à son tour un sourire en coin et laissa Karen finir ses soins. Pendant qu'elle le soignait, Dagur ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder faire, tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier chaque partie de son visage. Elle était si belle… Tellement belle que lorsqu'il posa son regard sur ses lèvres fines et roses, il avait une folle d'envie d'y regoûter. Mais s'il en avait la chance, il ne lui donnerait pas un baiser fougueux et sauvage comme la dernière fois. Non. Cette fois, il l'embrasserait avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tenter quoi que ce soit par respect pour Meloki et parce que Karen avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie… Alors il se contenta de la regarder et de penser à elle car c'était les seules choses qu'il avait droit de faire, même si c'était en partie assez douloureux pour lui.

\- Et voilà. J'ai fini. Bon avec la chaleur, la boue risque de vite sécher et de te donner envie de gratter, mais… Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'étonna Karen en voyant que Dagur l'observait attentivement

Dagur aurait pu détourner le regard à ce moment-là, mais il ne put résister à l'envie de plonger dans le regard unique de Karen.

\- Rien. Dit-il avec innocence

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est mes yeux qui te perturbent encore une fois ? Le taquina-t-elle

\- Humph... Karen. Tu es la seul personne que je connaisse qui a des yeux de deux couleurs différentes ! Je n'y peux rien si tes yeux sont intriguant !

\- Au point de te faire rougir ?

\- Je… Enfin bref. Rentrons.

Il se leva pour rejoindre Ombretueur qui attendait patiemment avec les autres dragons. Karen s'apprêtait à taquiner Dagur sur ses joues qui étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux, mais son état l'intrigua énormément. Pour qu'il rougisse à ce point et qu'il agisse de cette manière, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison ! Mais laquelle ? Elle aurait aimé le découvrir maintenant, mais elle se rappela de pourquoi ils étaient là. Pour l'eau ! Et c'est là qu'elle se rappela d'une chose !

\- Dagur, attends ! L'appela-t-elle en se levant à son tour

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas partir tout de suite. J'ai encore la marmite à ramener du fond du lac.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Je peux le faire si tu veux.

\- Pas la peine. Je peux très bien le faire toute seule. Et puis je viens de soigner ta plaie. Je reviens.

Elle plongea immédiatement dans le lac, chercha du regard la marmite qui était au fond du lac, puis elle nagea pour aller la chercher. Mais dès qu'elle attrapa la poignée et qu'elle tira la marmite vers elle, elle se retrouva face à un petit problème. Avec l'eau à l'intérieur, la marmite était beaucoup trop lourde ! Pour la ramener à la surface, ça risquait d'être très embêtant ! Mais elle devait essayer de la remonter car le village avait besoin d'eau ! Chaque marmite pleine permettrait tellement de choses pour le village qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de repartir avec une marmite en moins ! Elle essaya encore et encore, mais à cause d'un gros effort, ses réserves d'oxygènes furent vite vidées ! Consciente de sa bêtise, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et essaya de remonter le plus vite possible à la surface ! Mais elle étouffait et il lui fallait de l'air tout de suite ! Et c'est au moment où ses poumons se crispèrent et qu'elle cessa de nager à cause de la douleur, qu'elle vit Dagur plonger et nager vers elle. Mais quand elle crut qu'il lui prendrait la main pour l'emmener plus rapidement à la surface, il lui attrapa son visage et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Choquée qu'il ose faire ça, elle se retrouva pourtant soulagée quand de l'air envahit à nouveau ses poumons ! Mais Dagur ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher ! Il semblait même l'embrasser alors qu'il lui donnait encore un peu d'air ! Tiré d'affaire, Karen se sépara de force de son emprise, puis lui adressa un regard noir tout en ce jurant d'avoir des explications une fois à la surface ! Elle remonta à la surface sans lui et se hâta de rejoindre la terre ferme. Une fois à genoux sur l'herbe, elle reprit son souffle et s'essuya instinctivement la bouche alors que Dagur venait de regagner la surface. Mais par précaution, et avec le même regard noir, Karen se releva et s'écarta rapidement de l'eau et de Dagur. Mais ce dernier se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour se justifier.

\- Karen, attend !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! Comment as-tu osé m'embrasser alors que ma sœur et toi aviez rompu et qu'elle est sur Berk, et que moi, je suis avec Eret ! La dernière fois ne t'a donc pas suffit ?!

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Karen ! J'ai voulu te sauver la vie, rien de plus !

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! J'ai… J'ai senti de la tendresse et de l'amour à travers ton geste !

\- Karen…

\- Et puis je te rappelle que l'eau, c'est mon élément ! Je ne me suis jamais noyée ! Même dans des situations pires que celle-ci ! Alors ce n'est pas à cause d'une marmite trop lourde et d'une petite distance entre le fond et la surface que j'allais me noyer !

\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, Karen ! Mais je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal ! Quand j'ai vu que tu ne remontais pas tout de suite, j'ai préféré plonger pour vite te venir en aide ! Et quand j'ai vu que tu manquais d'air, je… J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être juste. Voilà.

\- Tu me le jures ? Demanda-t-elle, absolument pas convaincue

\- Oui. Je te le jure.

Karen ne lui répondit pas car elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il semblait sincère, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il disait la vérité. Mais en voyant à travers son regard qu'il semblait sincère, elle décida de le croire et de ne pas s'énerver davantage.

\- Ok. Je te crois.

\- Merci, Karen.

\- Mmh. Allez, on rentre.

\- Et la marmite ?

\- On la laisse là. Berk survivra si on ne la ramène pas. Et puis franchement, je n'ai pas très envie de replonger pour aller la chercher.

Sur ce, ils remontèrent en selle et repartirent sans dire un mot. Ils se chargèrent ensuite de transvider le contenu des marmites dans la citerne puis de vaquer à leur occupations chacun dans leur coin. Karen se chargea de remettre les marmites en place, puis elle ramena tous les Vipères aux écuries. Elle prit le temps de leur donner à boire et à manger avant d'aller chercher sa sœur avec Zéphyra. Mais elle ne la trouva nulle part au village alors elle se rendit à la grande salle pour manger un morceau vu qu'il était l'heure de manger. Zéphyra ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vouloir la quitter alors Karen accepta qu'elle reste avec elle, ce qui enchanta la jolie dragonne ! Finalement, Karen trouva Meloki dans la grande salle, seule dans son coin, en train de réduire son repas en bouillie avec sa fourchette, sans éclat de vie ni de colère. En la voyant aussi triste, Karen soupira tristement et se joignit à elle, sans oublier d'adresser un sourire aux dragonniers qui mangeaient entre eux. Meloki ne leva même pas les yeux de son assiette quand Karen s'asseya sur le banc, ni quand Zéphyra caqueta pour avoir un peu d'attention de la part de son dragonnier. L'attitude de Meloki envers Zéphyra commença sérieusement à agacer Karen, mais elle réglerait ce problème une autre fois. Pour l'heure, c'est Meloki qui avait besoin d'aide.

\- Ça va ?

\- A ton avis ? Mon repas est froid et je n'ai pas faim. Donc non, ça ne va pas. Enfin bref. Ca été avec la flotte ?

\- Oui. Dagur m'a donné un coup de main et je dois dire que…

En entendant son nom, Meloki releva soudainement la tête et fronça le regard.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre partenaire pour ta mission ?

\- C'est lui qui s'est proposé, Melo.

\- Et alors ? Vu ce que tu sais, tu ne pouvais pas dire non et choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?!

\- Il m'a rejoint en cours de route ! Je n'allais quand même pas l'envoyer balader ! Et puis un coup de main n'était pas de refus vu comment ces marmites sont lourdes une fois pleines.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Moi je parie que t'en a profité pour en savoir plus sur notre rupture, hein ? Avoue !

A cause du tumulte provoqué par l'aînée, plusieurs personnes, dont les dragonniers, tournèrent leur regard vers elles. Karen se tourna vers eux et les rassura d'un simple regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur.

\- Alors déjà, tu te calmes, car je n'ai pas fait preuve d'agressivité. Et puis tu attires tous les regards sur nous alors que cette discussion est personnelle. Ensuite, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère mais calme

\- Parce que vous étiez tous les deux à cette fichue source ! Voilà pourquoi !

\- Je vois. Puisque tu t'énerve pour rien et qu'on ne peut pas discuter, je vais te laisser réduire tranquillement ton repas en bouillie. A plus tard, Melo. Dit-elle calmement en quittant la table

Meloki fronça le regard et balança sa fourchette sur la table avant de quitter la table d'un pas pressé. Zéphyra la suivit aussitôt sans pour autant recevoir un geste de Meloki. Karen les suivies du regard d'un air songeur, puis elle poussa un long soupir avant de prendre place à la table de ses amis.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ma sœur est malheureuse donc non, Astrid. Ça ne va pas. Répondit-elle tristement alors qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau.

\- Ça va s'arranger tu verras.

\- Je l'espère. Où est Dagur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Probablement en train de faire le foufou avec Ombretueur. Répondit Ingrid avec un léger sourire

\- Il se débrouille bien avec lui. Constata Harold

\- Je suis d'accord. N'empêche, qui aurait cru voir ça un jour ? De voir Dagur devenir un dragonnier ! Dit Varek

\- Bah si mon père en est devenu un malgré sa haine passé, alors n'importe qui peut le devenir. Et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Ajouta Harold.

\- C'est vrai que c'est très encourageant ! Et… Karen ? Ça va ?

Karen était perdue dans ses pensées, le visage à moitié caché derrière son verre d'eau. Elle pensait à sa sœur, à ce qui venait de se passer, de ce que Meloki avait dit, du ton qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à elle et du manque de confiance qu'elle avait exprimé à son égard. Mais elle revoyait également l'éclat de son regard qui exprimait clairement de la colère et de la peine, tout comme elle revivait la scène du baiser dans le lac. Bien que Dagur lui ai juré que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser, Karen n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Et elle était également sûre que l'état de Meloki cachait autre chose ! Mais quoi ?

\- Karen ? Insista Ingrid

\- Mmh ? Euh… Oui, ça va.

\- T'est sûre ? T'en fais une tête. Constata Krane

\- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause de tous ces trajets. Et puis j'ai faim. Rustik ? Passe-moi les côtes de yak, s'il te plait.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Elle se servit deux côtelettes et mangea avec appétit. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé à mâcher sa première bouchée qu'elle s'arrêta de mâcher. Elle plissa ensuite le nez et cracha le contenu de sa bouche par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Elles ont un drôle de gout… Eurk… Dit-elle en s'essayant la bouche avec sa main

\- Ah ? Je les trouve délicieuses, pourtant. S'étonna Varek

\- Et encore ! Ce n'est pas les délicieuses côtelettes de Yak cuisinés par Ingrid ! Dit Kogne

\- Ou le poulet à la Parenvrille ! Ajouta Krane

\- Merci les jumeaux. Rougissait Ingrid. Mais avec la chaleur qu'il fait, une partie de la viande ne doit pas être très bonne. Supposa-t-elle

\- Ouais bah je crois que je vais me rabattre sur le ragoût de mouton.

Karen repoussa son assiette avec les côtelettes et se servit une bonne assiette de ragoût qu'elle mangea avec un meilleur appétit ! Mais elle essayait surtout de rendre son appétit crédible aux yeux de tous. Et comme ça marchait à merveille, elle continua de faire semblant de se régaler sans pour autant continuer de réfléchir. Après le repas, tout le monde quitta la grande salle pour accomplir son devoir. Ingrid et Karen voulait encore donner un coup de main, mais Harold rappela qu'elles étaient des invitées. Mais face à l'entêtement des jeunes femmes, Harold abandonna et leur permit de donner un coup de main. Ingrid alla à la citerne avec Astrid pour faire la distribution d'eau aux villageois et Harold prévoyait d'aller voir sa mère dans son sanctuaire. Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux se chargèrent de patrouiller dans tout le village pour venir en aide aux habitants et aux animaux si y'avait un problème. Quand à Karen, elle se proposa pour donner un coup de main à Mulch et Baquet pour la pêche, si jamais ils avaient besoin d'aide. Harold donna son accord et chacun partit de son côté. Karen se rendit donc à pied jusqu'aux quais et ce n'était pas plus mal en fait. Ça lui permettait de réfléchir calmement aux questions qu'elle se posait. De toute manière, elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre ! En chemin, elle passa près de la forge. Et vu les coups de marteau, Gueulfor semblait occupé. Karen fut alors interpellée, mais pas par la voix du forgeron, mais par celle d'une petite fille.

\- Karen !

L'interpellée s'arrêta et vis une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu courir vers elle ! Karen la reconnue aussitôt !

\- Gerda ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Elle attrapa Gerda dans ses bras et cette dernière embrassa Karen sur la joue. Karen lui rendit son geste avec autant d'affection et reposa la petite pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'elle avait une longue tresse dans le dos, alors qu'avant, il volait librement aux quatre vents.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Mais dis-moi ? Que faisais-tu à la forge ? Tu n'embêtais pas Gueulfor, j'espère ?

\- Non. J'avais besoin de lui pour soigner mon dragon.

\- Ton dragon ? Tu en a un maintenant ? S'étonna Karen

\- Oui ! Viens, je vais te le présenter !

Gerda emmena de force Karen qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé. Tout comme Gueulfor quand il vit les filles entraient dans l'atelier.

\- Re bonjour, Karen.

\- Salut Gueulfor.

\- Voilà, Gerda. J'ai terminé. Dit-il en rendant à la petite son dragon

\- Merci Gueulfor ! Karen, je te présente Chipie !

Karen fit alors la connaissance de Chipie, une femelle Terreur Terrible de couleur rouge avec des petites taches blanches et roses sur les ailes. La dragonne adressa un grognement joyeux à Karen en guise de salut, puis tout comme Grattouille, le défunt Terreur Terrible de Karen, Chipie alla se nicher sur la tête de Gerda. A croire que c'était typique chez ces petits dragons ! Gerda leva les yeux avec un grand sourire amusé, ce qui fit sourire Karen.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Chipie. Et d'après ce que je vois, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre toute les deux !

\- Oh ça oui ! Avoir un dragon pour ami, c'est vraiment génial ! Et Chipie est ma meilleure amie !

\- Je vois ça.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu envie d'avoir mon propre dragon ! Et plus tard, je serai un dragonnier qui viendra en aide aux autres ! Tout comme toi !

\- Oh Gerda… C'est vraiment très gentil. Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle, émue

\- De rien Karen. Bon. Il faut que j'y aille. Encore merci, Gueulfor !

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis là pour ça.

\- A bientôt Karen !

\- A bientôt Gerda.

Karen suivit les deux amies du regard avec un tendre sourire. Cette amitié entre un dragon et un enfant de cet âge, c'est quelque chose de très beau à voir. Et celle entre Gerda et Chipie était vraiment belle à voir ! Et savoir qu'un enfant prenait exemple sur un adulte afin de devenir un dragonnier, c'était très touchant ! Mais malheureusement, en regardant Chipie qui était toujours assise sur la tête de Gerda, Karen repensa à Grattouille. Il lui manquait beaucoup… Mais il était mort en agissant bravement pour venir sauver son dragonnier. Et ça, Karen ne l'oublierait jamais ! Tout comme elle n'oublierait jamais son petit dragon, ni comment il était mort…

\- Alors ? Quoi de neuf, Karen ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial, Gueulfor. La routine. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Souriait-il

\- Et ça va pour travailler avec cette chaleur ? Surtout dans une forge ?

\- J'ai jamais autant sué de ma vie, mais je m'y fais.

\- Mmh. Et Valka ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue depuis mon arrivée.

\- A cause de cette chaleur, elle passe beaucoup de temps dans son nouveau sanctuaire pour s'occuper sur ses dragons. Mais ça lui arrive de revenir au village pour aider Harold et manger en famille. Expliqua-t-il avec le sourire.

\- D'accord. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense… Je tenais à te remercier à nouveau pour les nageoires que tu m'as fabriqué.

\- Elles marchent bien ?

\- Du tonnerre ! J'ai pu accéder plus vite à des zones de recherches et c'est vraiment génial de nager plus vite ! Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'apporter des modifications ! Elles sont parfaites !

\- J'suis ravi d'entendre ça, Karen. Bon. Et sinon ? Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oh bah je commence à te connaitre toi aussi. T'a presque la même tête qu'Harold quand y'a un truc qui va pas et que tu veux le garder pour toi. Alors si tu veux te confier, je t'écoute.

\- Y'a rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais. C'est juste qu'en voyant le dragon de la petite, j'ai repensé au mien et… Bah voilà.

\- Ah. Je vois. Mais avant que tu ne rencontres son dragon, j'ai vu de loin que tu semblais pensive et contrariée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… Comment dire… Ma sœur est malheureuse et en colère. Et je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses car j'ai promis de ne pas m'en mêler.

\- Ah. Pas facile ça.

\- Mouais... Donc ce qui lui arrive me travaille et j'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Karen. Ta frangine a de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme toi.

\- Hin… Merci Gueulfor. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas pourquoi… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en colère contre moi.

\- Tu sais... Quand quelqu'un est malheureux, il rejette la faute de son malheur sur tout, en plus d'envoyer tout le monde balader. Mais je suis sûr que tout va très vite s'arranger.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Te prend pas trop la tête Karen. Laisse passez le temps et soit présente pour ta sœur dès qu'elle aura besoin de toi. Et si elle ne le montre pas en ce moment, ne te vexe pas et reste patiente.

\- Ok. Je vais essayer. Merci pour ces bons conseils, Gueulfor. A plus tard.

\- De rien Karen. A plus !

C'est donc avec le sourire et avec un sentiment de confiance que Karen quitta la forge. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux quais, elle médita sur les sages paroles de Gueulfor. Il avait raison. Brusquer les choses ne servait à rien. Il fallait être patient et se monter présente dès que Meloki en aurait besoin.

En voyant enfin les deux pécheurs qui déchargeaient leur navires, Karen leur proposa un coup de main, mais il se trouve qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin car même s'il faisait chaud, la pèche était assez bonne. Mais ce qu'ils demandèrent à Karen, c'était qu'elle aille remplir leurs gourdes avec de l'eau bien fraîche avant qu'ils ne repartent. La jeune fille se chargea de cette mission avec joie, même si elle aurait aimé les aider pour la pêche. Eret n'était toujours pas là et elle avait besoin de s'occuper en attendant qu'il arrive. Elle alla donc retrouver Ingrid et Astrid à la citerne et remplit les gourdes en expliquant la situation. Comme y'avais beaucoup de monde, ses amies lui proposèrent de leur donner un coup de main dès qu'elle aurait rendu les gourdes aux deux pécheurs et Karen accepta avec joie. De retour sur les quais, Karen fut remerciée et rejoignit les filles sans plus attendre. Avec la chaleur et son état, Astrid essaya de ne pas faire trop d'efforts. C'est pour ça qu'elle se chargeait de remplir les sceaux en activant simplement la valve, et Ingrid et Karen se chargeaient de porter les sceaux et de les rendre aux villageois.

Alors qu'elle attendait que son sceau se remplisse, Karen entendit des rugissements plaintifs, tout comme les filles et les villageois présents à la citerne ! Karen reconnut tout de suite ces cris ! C'était ceux de Zéphyra ! Karen abandonna son poste et courut à sa recherche. Elle la trouva deux huttes plus loin. La pauvre semblait souffrante et boiteuse ! En la voyant dans cet état, Karen fut encore plus envahie par l'inquiétude et courut vers elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas ! Et elle trouva rapidement la cause. La pauvre vipère avait un bout de bois planté dans la patte avant gauche ! Karen la lui retira avec prudence et fit de son mieux pour consoler Zéphyra qui gémissait de douleur.

\- Là… Tout va bien maintenant… C'est fini… Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras

Zéphyra se calma petit à petit. Karen chercha du regard sa sœur mais elle ne la vit nulle part. La colère se mit à l'envahir et elle resserra sa poigne sur le bout de bois ensanglanté qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

\- Karen ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?

\- Une grosse écharde dans la patte, mais ça va maintenant.

\- Tant mieux. Mais où est Meloki ? Pourquoi Zéphyra n'est pas avec elle ?

\- Ça, je ne vais pas tarder à la savoir. Grommela-t-elle. Astrid ? Tu veux bien aller soigner Zéphyra ?

\- D'accord, mais… Tu vas où ?

\- Il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec ma sœur. Répondit-elle d'un ton assez froid

Ingrid et Astrid s'inquiètent de voir Karen avec un sentiment de colère dans le regard. Elle qui est si douce et si gentille ! Les seules fois où Astrid l'avait vraiment vue en colère, c'est quand Rustik et Krochefer avaient failli mettre le feu à la grande salle lors du premier anniversaire d'Harold en tant que chef, et la suivante, c'est quand elle s'est battue contre sa sœur dans la forteresse de Dagur, juste après qu'elle ait tué Grattouille. Si y'a bien une chose qu'Astrid était sûre, c'est que Karen ne supporte pas que ses dragons et ses amis souffrent. Elle eut alors un mauvais pressentiment. Elle en fit part à Ingrid et la brune lui confia qu'elle avait la même crainte. Elles décidèrent de confier Zéphyra à Gueulfor, puis elles se lancèrent à la poursuite de Karen afin d'intervenir au cas où ça tournerait mal !

Karen était furieuse contre sa sœur ! Elle savait qu'elle était malheureuse, mais de là à ne pas s'occuper de son dragon et prendre le risque qu'il se blesse tout seul ! Avec la chaleur, les dragons peuvent vite être désorientés ! Tout comme les humains ! Une chance que Karen n'était pas loin quand la Vipère s'est blessée ! Si Zéphyra avait été dans la forêt ou loin du village quand ça s'est produit, et que personne ne l'ai trouvée pour s'occuper d'elle, sa colère aurait été plus grande ! Meloki était chargée de veiller sur son dragon ! C'était le devoir majeur d'un dragonnier ! Karen se rendit là ou sa sœur logeait le temps de son séjour sur Berk. La porte de la chambre était fermée alors Karen frappa à plusieurs reprises.

\- Melo ! C'est Karen ! Ouvre !

Mais elle n'entendit aucune réponse, ni aucun bruit une fois qu'elle avait cessé de martyriser la porte. Si sa sœur était dedans et qu'elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, Meloki risquait de le regretter ! Karen était trop en colère pour lâcher l'affaire !

\- MELO ! Je sais que tu es là ! Alors si tu ne m'ouvre pas tout de suite, je rentrerai de force !

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. Pas celle que Karen espérait, mais celle d'à côté. Karen vit alors Dagur sortir de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je cherche ma sœur qui visiblement n'est pas là-dedans. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Dagur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si énervée ?

\- Je la cherche pour avoir une petite conversation.

\- Sur quoi ? Vu ce que tu tiens dans ta main, ça à l'air plutôt grave. S'inquiéta Dagur en voyant le bout de bois ensanglanté

\- Ça l'est. Du moins pour moi.

Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois et quitta le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, elle essaya de se calmer un peu pour savoir où poursuivre ses recherches. Karen avait certainement pas envie de sillonner tout le village sous cette chaleur rien que pour retrouver sa sœur ! Elle essaya alors de se mettre à sa place. Ou irait-elle se réfugier si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Où se sentirait-elle le mieux pour laisse libre cours à sa colère ou sa tristesse ? Karen irait se réfugier près de l'eau, alors que Meloki irait plutôt…

\- A l'académie. Murmura Karen

Elle marcha aussitôt vers l'académie et trouva enfin sa sœur qui s'entraînait au lancer de dague. Sans avoir peur des représailles dans un endroit qui contenait toutes sortes d'armes, Karen avança vers sa sœur.

\- Melo ?

L'interpellée fronça légèrement le regard en entendant ce diminutif, puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tiens. Dit Karen en lui lançant le bout de bois ensanglanté.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Meloki en le regardant une fois qu'elle l'a attrapé

\- Un bout de bois avec du sang, au cas où ça ne se voit pas.

\- Ça je le vois bien, je ne suis pas idiote.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais tu ne me demande pas où je l'ai trouvé ?

\- Très bien. T'a trouvée ça où ?

\- Dans la patte de Zéphyra.

\- Ah.

\- Et en parlant d'elle, je peux savoir pourquoi elle était toute seule et pas avec toi ?

\- Hé ! Je te rappelle qu'un dragon n'est pas obligé de rester du matin au soir avec son dragonnier !

\- Un dragonnier ? Parce que tu te considères comme un dragonnier ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu insinues que je n'en suis pas un ?!

\- Non. Parce qu'un vrai dragonnier sait qu'il ne faut pas laisser son dragon tout seul quand il fait chaud comme ça ! Surtout pendant une période indéterminée ! Les dragons sont tout aussi sensibles à la chaleur que nous ! Ça peut les perturber et les inciter à faire des bêtises et des dégâts de manière involontaire !

\- Et voilà. Mademoiselle je-sais-tout ne peut pas s'empêcher de me faire une leçon !

\- Je ne suis une Mademoiselle-je sais-tout ! Et puis j'ai de quoi t'en faire une ! Tu imagines si elle s'était blessée en dehors du village ?! Ou si elle avait eu des blessures plus graves ?! Tu t'en fiches ou quoi ?!

\- Et toi alors ?! Ton dragon n'est pas avec toi et t'a pas l'air de t'en inquiéter !

\- Ne mélange pas tout ! Krabulle est dans l'eau car c'est le seul endroit où il ne risque rien à cause de cette maudite chaleur ! Et par la même occasion, il ne risque pas d'être un danger pour les villageois ! Et puis ça fait depuis que je suis petite que je m'en occupe ! Je sais que je peux le laisser seul et lui faire confiance, alors que toi, ça fait juste six mois que Zéphyra est ton dragon !

\- Oh mon Thor ! Pour la seule fois où elle se blesse sans que je sois avec elle, j'ai…

\- La seule fois ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne t'en occupe pas ? Tu es si malheureuse que ça pour ne pas t'occuper d'elle ?!

\- C'est pas tes oignons Karen !

\- Au contraire ! Quand les conséquences de ton chagrin ont des répercussions sur un dragon que je t'ai confié, ça me regarde ! Et je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de plus grave par ta faute !

A ce moment-là, Astrid, Ingrid et Dagur venaient de débarquer dans l'académie. Dagur avait décidé de suivre Karen car il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout comme sa sœur et Astrid. Les deux sœurs ne se préoccupèrent pas d'eux et continuèrent de se disputer.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas me la rependre ?

\- J'allais justement le dire. Et je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle retourne auprès de moi

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est mon dragon je te rappelle !

\- NON, C'EST LE MIEN ! S'exclama sévèrement Karen. JE l'ai trouvée ! JE l'ai dressée ! JE lui ai donné son nom ! JE m'occupe d'elle depuis que je suis arrivée ! Et c'est MOI qui l'ai trouvée et qui l'ai libérée de ce bout de bois ! PAS TOI !

Astrid avait vu juste au sujet de Karen et de l'attention qu'elle portait à ses dragons et à ses amis. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de fureur ! Surtout au point de vouloir reprendre Zéphyra ! Et vu l'éclat dans son regard, ça ne semblait pas être une décision prise à la légère !

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais l'approcher. De toute manière, tous mes dragons n'ont pas de chance en restant à tes cotés.

\- Ah vraiment ? Bah vas-y. Reprends-la. Je n'avais pas tellement de lien avec elle de toute manière. Et puis je déteste le rose !

\- Un vrai dragonnier ne dirait jamais de telles choses sur le dragon qui a partagé son existence ! Même si ça n'a duré que six mois ! Reprocha Karen

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas un dragonnier. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Et puis je n'ai jamais voulu être un dragonnier ! Rétorqua-t-elle froidement

Cette phrase étonna énormément Karen. Qu'est-ce qui a changé sa sœur à ce point depuis la dernière fois ? Sa rupture avec Dagur était vraiment la seule raison qui justifie autant de colère ? Karen aimerait bien le savoir !

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre… Pourquoi avoir accepté de t'en occuper alors ?

\- Peu importe. T'a récupéré ton dragon ? Alors fiches-moi la paix. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie

\- Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ?! Je n'ai pas fini de te parler, Melo ! Dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras

\- Oh, nom de Thor ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je déteste ce surnom ! Reprocha-t-elle sévèrement en libérant son bras

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait quand je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous ! Voilà pourquoi ! Répondit-elle en regardant sévèrement Dagur

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand on était toutes les deux à la source, hein ? Mais peut être que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu n'aies pas voulu me dire !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- T'est sûre ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'important à me dire ? Quelque chose qui pourrait justifier ton état, ta froideur et ta colère à mon égard ? Parce que j'ai également remarqué que tu avais une attitude étrange envers moi depuis qu'on s'est revue !

\- Tu ne le sais donc pas ? Vu que vous n'étiez qu'à deux à la source, je pensais qu'il oserait t'avouer la véritable raison, ou que tu en profiterais pour briser ta promesse. Dit-elle avec sarcasme

\- Je n'ai rien brisé du tout ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?

\- Je…

Elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de lui dire la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était trop tard.

\- Explique-toi Meloki ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin ?!

\- Ce que tu m'as fait ? Hin… A cause de ce que tu es, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime. Tout ça parce que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

\- Quoi ?! Mais je… Je… Bafouilla-t-elle

Karen tourna alors son regard vers Dagur, mais le regard de ce dernier était légèrement fuyant et ses joues étaient de nouveau roses ! Exactement comme à la source ! Karen se rappela alors de l'attitude commune de Meloki et de Dagur, et du fait qu'il ne semblait sourire qu'en sa présence ! Mais elle se rappela également de l'attitude étrange de Dagur à la source. C'était une attitude assez similaire à celle qu'il avait eu à la forteresse, quand Karen était captive et qu'elle logeait de force dans la chambre de Dagur. Quand Karen fit enfin le lien entre toute cette histoire, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et regarda Dagur d'un air choqué !

\- On non… Ne me dis pas que… ?!

\- Qu'il est amoureux de toi ? Bah ouais. Il est toujours amoureux de la parfaite petite princesse des océans.

\- Et tu me le reproche… ?! Alors que je n'y suis pour rien dans votre malheur… ?!

\- Elle a raison, Melo. Karen n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi le responsable ! Intervint Dagur

\- Toi, ne t'en mêle pas ! T'en as déjà assez fait ! Lui reprocha-t-elle. Et puis t'es sûre que tu n'y es pour rien, Karen ? Ne me fais pas rire. Depuis que tu es arrivée, il n'y en a que pour toi ! Et bien entendu, toi, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde pour monter à quelle point tu es parfaite ! Reprocha-t-elle avec dégoût et colère

\- Meloki ! S'exclama Karen, les yeux brillants

Personne n'osait intervenir, même s'ils en avaient trop envie ! En même temps, ils sentaient tous que Meloki devait régler un conflit entre elle et sa sœur, et que des vérités devaient éclater ! Même si ça faisait mal d'entendre toute ces horreurs et de voir Karen pleurer et être aussi atterrée, ils devaient laisser les choses se dire. Il n'y avait que comme ça que les choses s'arrangeraient une bonne fois pour toute. Mais vu comment ça a commencé, cette discussion ne s'achèvera pas avec des étreintes fraternelles.

\- Et vas-y que je souris et que je me préoccupe de tout le monde ! Et vas-y que je me propose pour une noble mission ! Et vas-y que j'étale ma science ! Et vas-y que j'attire tous les regards parce que j'ai du talent et que je suis jolie ! Poursuivit l'aînée

\- Arrête, je t'en prie ! Supplia Karen en versant une larme

\- Sérieux Karen ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as tout pour plaire ! Tu es gentille, sincère, bienveillante, jolie, intelligente, courageuse, tu sais y faire avec les dragons, tu as eu tout ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir depuis l'enfance, et tu as le cœur de tous ! Surtout des hommes ! Eret, Rustok, Dagur ! Ce sera qui le prochain ? Le jumeau ? Varek ? Ou peut-être Harold ? Méfier vous les filles ! Dit-elle avec sarcasme à l'attention d'Astrid et d'Ingrid qui froncèrent aussitôt le regard

\- ARRÊTE ! TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Karen en bouchant ses oreilles avec ses mains

\- NON ! Je n'arrêtai pas ! Tu voulais savoir la vérité ?! Bah la voici ! Et je me fiche que ça te fasse pleurer ! Moi, ça fait des mois que je pleure et que je suis malheureuse, mais tout le monde s'en fiche ! Et ce que j'ai dit, je le pense du plus profond de mon âme ! J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime à cause de toi car c'est ce que tu es qui l'a charmé à tout jamais ! Et même si je fais tous les efforts du monde… Jamais je ne serais comme toi et jamais il m'aimera autant que toi….

A bout de force et tremblante de rage, elle adressa un regard glacial à sa sœur avant de s'en aller. Et malgré toutes les horreurs que Meloki venait de lui balancer, Karen ne voulait pas que tout se termine mal entre elles !

\- Meloki, attends ! Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main

\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se libérant de sa main. Je ne veux pas de ton aide et de ta bienveillance si écœurante ! Ça aussi ça m'énerve !

\- Meloki je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas que tout se brise une nouvelle fois entre nous ! La supplia-t-elle en larmes

\- Pourtant c'est déjà fait ! J'en ai marre d'être malheureuse à cause de toi et que tu gâche ma vie ! Tu l'a toujours fait et tu ne feras que ça aussi longtemps que tu vivras !

\- Non c'est faux, je… Je ne veux que ton bonheur parce que tu es ma sœur et parce que je t'aime ! Je… J'n'ai jamais voulu que Dagur…

\- Ça m'est égal. Je ne veux plus te voir et je ne veux plus de ce lien fraternel ! Garde ton amour pour les autres.

\- Melo ! Je… Dit-elle en voulant la rattraper une nouvelle fois

\- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

Folle de rage, Meloki poussa Karen qui percuta violemment le sol poussiéreux de l'arène ! Ingrid et Astrid coururent aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Karen ?! Ça va ?!

\- Oui, Ingrid… Je vais bien. Assura-t-elle en adressant un regard froid à sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Tu as encore une fois toute l'attention sur toi.

\- Ne rejette pas sans arrêt la faute sur moi, Meloki ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Et puis tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu es malheureuse ! Au lieu de te plaindre, fais plus d'efforts ! Rétorqua-t-elle

A bout de nerfs, Meloki s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour lui en coller une, mais Dagur l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Fait pas ça, Melo.

\- Argh ! Lâche-moi, Dagur !

\- Non. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

\- Hin… Pourquoi ? T'a peur que je te tue ton grand amour ?!

\- Je fais ça parce que tu risques de le regretter si tu la frappe.

Écœurée de cette discussion, de Dagur, de ce qu'elle ressentait et ne supportant plus de subir le regard de tous, Meloki se dépêtra de son emprise et s'en alla sans plus tarder. Karen soupira tristement et essuya aussitôt les nouvelles larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

\- T'est sûr que ça va aller, Karen ?

\- Oui Astrid… Désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer… Et désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça…

\- T'a pas à t'excuser, tu sais. Les disputes ça arrive souvent entre frères et sœurs !

\- Ouais, regarde les jumeaux ! Ils se tapent dessus depuis l'enfance et pourtant, ils sont toujours aussi soudés !

\- Ouais, mais vous oubliez une chose. Ils ont grandi ensemble, alors que Meloki et moi, non. Pff… Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette discussion prendrait une telle tournure… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle se finisse autrement...

\- Karen, je… Intervint Dagur

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, sale menteur ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Rétorqua-t-elle en larmes, avant de sortir de l'académie.


	3. Bravoure

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos review, vos fav, vos follow et votre soutien ! Vous êtes adorables ! Merci ! ^^ Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes précédentes fics ! Merci à vous ! ^^ Alors quelques réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Blue : Contente de te revoir dans les reviews, Blue ! :D Et je suis contente si tu es ravie qu'il y ait une suite ! Merci ! ^^ Alors ce que j'ai découvert sur dragon 3 est l'une de tes deux suggestions. ;) Mais on verra si ça arrivera dans le film ! En tout cas, moi je l'espère !^^ Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Dark Frozen VI : Salut ! :D bah oui. Toutes les filles ne peuvent pas aimer le rose x) Et oui ! Il fait chaud et tout le monde déprime sur Berk ! x) Tu m'as fait rire avec Gueulfor ! J'aurais dû inclure ce genre de passage xD Et t'en fait pas. Certaines choses vont s'arranger par la suite ;) Mais quoi ou pour qui ? Ahahaa ! Mystère ! ^^ Et j'ai pas le droit aux commentaires du crâne ? Il est en congé ? lol x) Encore merci et bonne lecture Dark ! ^^_**

 ** _Bris'Abyss : Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Notamment pour certains passages. hihi^^ Et ouais ! Vive les relations familiales ! xDD Pour Karen et Dagur, tu verras au fil des chapitres. Pareil pour Meloki. C'est tout ce que je peux dire afin de garder le mystère et l'intrigue ;) Mais je te rassure sur un point, il n'y aura pas que du négatif entre eux. ;) Alors sache que toute personne présente dans un chapitre, ou toute action qui s'y passe, c'est pour une bonne raison :) Et tu sauras pourquoi dans ce chapitre ;) Aaaaaah ? On suggère que Karen attend elle aussi un bébé ? :D Mmmh… Peut-être. Tu verras bien pour ça aussi ;) Alors pour le futur dragon de Meloki, je trouve que tes suggestions sont très intéressantes ! :D En plus, l'idée de la reine des Verenflammes m'a fait rire xD J'espère sincèrement que ce que j'ai prévu au sujet de son futur dragon te plaira :3 Encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Alors vendredi prochain, Berk recevra un invité spécial ! :D Mais en attendant de savoir qui c'est, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :3 Si c'est le cas, laissez un fav, un follow et une review ! :3 Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Bravoure

Alors qu'Astrid emmenait Karen voir Zéphyra tout en essayant de la consoler, Ingrid était restée à l'académie pour discuter avec son frère. Il semblait tellement abattu et triste qu'elle n'aurait pas pu partir sans avoir essayé de le consoler.

\- Euh… Dagur ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Mmh… ?

Ne sachant quoi dire, elle l'enlaça affectueusement dans ses bras. Dagur ne refusa pas ce geste d'affection et enlaça sa petite sœur. Ingrid se souvenait au combien il était triste et perdu face à ses émotions pour Karen quand il était enfermé dans ses propres cellules, mais la… C'était pire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Ne le sois pas, petite sœur… Tout ça c'est de ma faute et j'ai mérité d'être méprisé et rejeté… Je sais que jamais je n'aurai son cœur, mais le fait que Karen me déteste et qu'elle me regarde comme elle l'a fait… Ça me fait tout aussi mal… Si ce n'est plus.

\- Dagur…

\- J'aurai tellement aimé connaitre le véritable amour dès le début, comme toi et Varek, Eret et Karen, ou encore Harold et Astrid…

\- Ne désespère pas. Je suis sûre que la femme de ta vie est la quelque part !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Ingrid. Et puis j'ai de quoi désespérer. La seule femme que j'aime est déjà prise et elle me déteste.

\- Oh, Dagur… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour te remonter le moral…

\- Le fait que tu sois auprès de moi me suffit, Ingrid. Et ce que tu essaie de faire me touche beaucoup. Merci…

Malgré ses yeux brillants et son air constamment triste, il lui adressa un sourire sincère, lui donna une bise sur la joue et s'en alla de l'académie.

\- Où tu vas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je vais aller voir la vieille Gothi pour voir si elle n'aurait pas une potion qui me ferait oublier ce que je ressens pour Karen.

\- Quoi ? Tu… Tu veux vraiment avoir recours à une telle méthode ?

\- Si la vieille en a une, ça arrangerait pas mal de choses. Crois-moi. Mais si elle n'a rien… Bah…

\- Quoi ? Tu feras quoi, sinon ?

\- J'irais m'isoler un peu dans les bois avec Ombretueur. A plus tard, frangine.

\- Dagur… Murmura-t-elle

Impuissante et tout aussi triste que lui, Ingrid regarda son frère s'éloigner de l'académie d'un pas lent. La brune s'en alla à son tour d'un pas tout aussi lent pour rejoindre ses amies qui étaient retournées distribuer de l'eau. A côtés d'elles, Zéphyra se reposait tranquillement à l'ombre de la citerne. Elle avait un bandage à la patte et semblait ne pas trop souffrir de sa blessure. Karen ne disait pas un mot et continua de distribuer de l'eau dans le calme le plus absolu. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le dernier villageois fut servi, les filles se servirent à boire puis Karen en donna un peu à Zéphyra. Ingrid et Astrid n'avaient pas vraiment dis un mot depuis leur retour. De plus, Ingrid avait plusieurs fois regardé du coin de l'œil la hutte de Gothi qui se trouvait au sommet de la grande salle.

\- Hé ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta discrètement Astrid

\- Non.

\- C'est par rapport à Dagur ?

\- Je… Rho, tant pis. Karen ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je dois te parler de Dagur.

\- Non, Ingrid. Je ne veux ni parler de lui, ni de ma sœur, et j'ai encore moins envie de les voir !

\- C'est trop important, Karen ! Mon frère est malheureux et sincèrement désolé de ce qui s'est passé !

\- Ça m'est égal. Le mal est fait. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Maintenant si vous me le permettez, je vais emmener Zéphyra à la plage pour qu'elle se baigne un peu. Et en même temps, je vais voir si Krabulle va bien. A plus tard.

Déterminée, Ingrid fronça le regard et se mit face à Karen, bras écartés sur le côté pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! Dagur est tellement malheureux qu'il est parti voir Gothi pour voir si elle n'a pas une potion d'amnésie !

\- D'amnésie ? Il veut oublier quoi ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Ce qu'il ressent pour Karen !

Les traits de Karen semblaient s'adoucir en entendant une chose aussi surprenante !

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir. Et encore moins quand il s'agit des émotions de mon frère qui le rongent de l'intérieur ! Il est vraiment mal, Karen…

\- Je… Ecoute, Ingrid. J'admets que ça se voyait qu'il était désolé pour tout. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut puisque je suis avec Eret !

\- Je ne te demande pas de te mettre en couple avec lui, Karen ! Je te demande juste d'aller le voir et d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire !

\- Ingrid, je…

\- S'il te plait, Karen ! Je pense que ça pourrait beaucoup l'aider s'il te disait ce qu'il a sur le cœur ! En se confiant, il arriverait surement à trouver un peu de paix intérieure ! Je t'en prie… Je ne supporte pas de le voir aussi triste… La supplia-t-elle en lui prenant les mains

Karen hésita un moment, puis en voyant le regard si désespérée de la jeune Parenvrille, Karen soupira.

\- Bon d'accord. Je veux bien écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Génial ! Oh merci Karen…

\- Mmh. Mais vous voulez bien surveiller Zéphyra pour moi, le temps que je grimpe là-haut ?

\- Pas de soucis, mais je crois que t'aura pas besoin d'aller chez Gothi. Répondit Astrid

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout simplement parce que Gothi n'a pas ce genre de potion dans ses affaires. Elle soigne différents maux, même les plus graves, mais elle ne peut pas effacer les souvenirs, ni même… Oh…

\- Comment ça « Oh » ? S'inquiéta Ingrid, tout comme Karen

\- Bah elle peut mettre quelqu'un sous hypnose et lui reprogrammer le cerveau. Ça avait marché une fois sur Varek qui s'était pris pour euh… Thor Briseur-D'os.

\- Sérieux ?! S'exclama Ingrid, à la fois étonnée et amusée

\- Oui. Mais la véritable nature de Varek a repris le dessus. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, il est toujours le Varek qu'on a connu.

\- Tant mieux. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé le voir se prendre pour Thor Briseur d'Os ! Ça devait être quelque chose !

\- Je confirme ! C'était même…

\- Eh oh ? Les filles ?

\- Oh. Pardon Karen. Comme je le disais, Gothi peut faire ça… Mais avec le recul, et avec ce qui est arrivé à Varek, je me dis que Gothi ne mettra plus personne sous hypnose pour régler un problème de ce genre. Et puis si Dagur était sous hypnose ou sous l'emprise d'une potion, bah il finirait tôt ou tard par ressentir de l'amour pour toi.

\- Je vois. Alors où est-ce que je peux trouver Dagur ?

\- Il m'a dit que si Gothi ne pouvait rien pour lui, il irait s'isoler dans les bois avec son dragon. Et je pense qu'ils doivent y être. Répondit Ingrid

\- Bien. Mais avant de le rejoindre, je vais d'abord faire ce que j'ai prévu de faire.

\- D'accord. Merci encore Karen.

\- Mmh.

Elles laissèrent donc Karen s'en aller sur le dos de Zéphyra, puis elles emmenèrent calmement Sonovent et Tempête au centre de lavage pour dragons. Avec cette chaleur et tout le travail accompli depuis ce matin, leur dragonnes avaient elles aussi besoin d'un bon bain ! En chemin, Astrid en profita pour exprimer sa crainte à sa meilleure amie.

\- Franchement Ingrid… Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de lui demander ça ?

\- Ils doivent s'expliquer Astrid. Ou du moins, Dagur doit s'expliquer avec Karen. S'il avait essayé de lui parler une fois qu'elle s'est calmée et qu'elle ait digéré la première discussion, elle n'aurait pas voulu l'écouter. Il vaut mieux qu'il lui parle tant qu'elle est encore dans cet état-là.

\- Mmh. Et t'as pas peur pour Dagur ? Parce que si elle a trop de colère en elle, elle risque de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Surement. Mais je n'ai pas peur pour lui. Et j'ai confiance en Karen, en plus de la connaitre. Même dans le chagrin, elle ne fera rien qu'elle puisse regretter. Elle va surement lui hurler dessus, l'insulter ou lui donner un bon coup de poing. Mais rien d'autre.

\- Espérons que tu dises vrai. Et euh… Tu savais qu'il avait rompu avec Meloki pour cette raison ?

\- Non. Tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, alors je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé y'a quelque mois, j'aurais dû le deviner. Et j'aurais surement pu faire quelque chose…

\- Ne t'en fait pas Ingrid. Ça va s'arranger.

\- Je l'espère. Bon allez. Occupons-nous de nos dragons. C'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire en attendant.

\- Tu as raison.

oO*Oo

Karen arriva rapidement à la plage. Même blessée, Zéphyra pouvait quand même voler. Et comme la distance était très courte, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque qu'elle se fatigue. Mais Karen voulait restait vigilante. Elle demanda à sa dragonne de se poser en douceur sur le sable, ce qu'elle fit. Karen descendit de son dos et lui caressa affectueusement le museau.

\- Ecoute ma belle… Vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et vu comment ma sœur te délaisse à cause de son chagrin et pour d'autres raisons, j'ai pris la décision de te garder auprès de moi. Tu es d'accord pour que je redevienne ton dragonnier ?

Comme si elle avait attendu ça depuis des mois, Zéphyra gazouilla joyeusement et sautilla prudemment sur place !

\- Hin… Je prends ça pour un oui ! Ne t'en fait pas, Zéph. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Plus jamais tu ne seras délaissée. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Reconnaissante, Zéphyra nicha sa tête contre Karen qui continua de la caresser.

\- Tout ira bien. Mais maintenant, il faut informer Krabulle. Je suis sure qu'il sera très content !

Elle s'empara de son sifflet et souffla dedans. Zéphyra émit un petit grognement à cause du son strident et Karen s'en excusa avec un sourire amusé. Krabulle réapparu à peine une minute plus tard.

\- Salut Krabulle. Ça va ? Tu as mangé je suppose ?

L'Ebouillantueur hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien. Je sais que tu peux trouver de quoi manger quand tu es tout seul dans l'océan. Et je suis contente de voir que ça va malgré cette chaleur. Mais si je t'ai appelé, c'est aussi pour te faire part d'une nouvelle. Zéphyra va revenir avec nous.

Krabulle pencha légèrement la tête, l'air surpris.

\- En gros, ma sœur ne s'en occupe pas comme il faut, alors j'ai pris la décision de la reprendre avec nous. Tu es content ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, Krabulle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et marcha jusqu'à Zéphyra pour lui donner un coup de tête calineux. Zéphyra le lui rendit avec la même joie avant de le rejoindre au bord de l'eau pour faire trempette. Karen avait le sourire en les regardant. Et la joie qui émanait de ses dragons l'aida à oublier un peu sa propre tristesse. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Eret soit là pour la consoler. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. C'était son grand amour mais aussi son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait tout lui dire. Il aurait surement compris tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour sur Berk.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore là, Eret… ? Dépêche-toi de venir… Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi… Dit-elle en fixant l'horizon d'un air à demi triste et inquiet, tout en serrant la moitié du peigne dans le creux de sa main

En y réfléchissant, Karen se disait qu'Eret avait surement eu du travail supplémentaire, ce qui pourrait justifier son retard. Eret était vraiment un homme et un chef dévoué. Et ça, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré quitter l'ile après s'être assuré que son peuple s'en sortirait sans lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Karen savait qu'il arriverait sur Berk avant le crépuscule, comme il le lui avait promis. Voulant chasser ses tristes pensées et ses inquiétudes ne serait-ce qu'un court moment, Karen essuya vite fait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et se força de sourire. Elle enleva ses bottes et rejoignit ses dragons dans l'eau. L'eau était à peine fraiche, mais ça faisait tellement du bien ! Sur le dos, elle fit quelques brasses puis elle s'amusa avec ses dragons en les éclaboussant ! C'est sûre qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre deux dragons, mais elle s'amusait tellement qu'elle riait de bon cœur ! Après que Krabulle lui ai craché un puissant jet d'eau à la figure, Karen déclara forfait car elle était épuisée et à bout de souffle. Elle avait tout juste la force de s'allonger dans l'eau et de se détendre en gardant les yeux clos. Zéphyra alla se sécher sur la plage mais comme Krabulle avait encore de l'énergie, il prit Karen dans une de ses ailes et la berça tendrement dans l'eau. Karen ouvrit alors les yeux et lui adressa un sourire triste quand elle croisa son regard qui reflétait de la peine.

\- Hin… Tu me connais Krabulle. Tu le sais quand je ne vais pas bien…

Krabulle approcha sa tête pour lui faire un câlin. Les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvant plus garder sa souffrance pour elle, Karen enlaça la tête de son dragon et avoua toute l'histoire en pleurant à chaude larmes. Krabulle l'écouta attentivement, mais ne pouvant parler, il continua de consoler son dragonnier.

\- Merci d'être là… Merci à vous tous d'être là… Murmura-t-elle avec gratitude

En voyant Karen si triste, Zéphyra n'hésita pas à retourner dans l'eau pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Karen fut encore plus touchée et continua de pleurer contre ses dragons. Puis vint le moment pour elle de rentrer au village afin de confier Zéphyra à Ingrid et Astrid, le temps qu'elle aille voir Dagur pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle appréhendait le résultat de la conversation et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller le voir. Mais elle l'avait promis à Ingrid pour avoir la paix mais aussi pour rassurer son amie. Elle remercia à nouveau Krabulle et lui recommanda d'être prudent et s'en alla après lui avoir donné une dernière étreinte. L'Ebouillantueur disparut dans l'eau et les filles retournèrent tranquillement au village. Karen semblait songeuse et Zéphyra ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner pour qu'elle garde le sourire. Karen l'avait bien comprit et elle la remercia ave un tendre sourire. Malheureusement, Karen perdit très vite son sourire et s'arrêta même de marcher car elle venait de tomber sur sa sœur. Elles se fixèrent du regard sans rien dire, puis Meloki s'en alla sans oublier d'adresser un regard glacial à Karen. Karen aurait très bien pu l'ignorer et partir à son tour, mais son caractère l'empêcher de le faire. Elle claqua la langue et rattrapa sa sœur.

\- Meloki, attend !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je… Ecoute. Je sais que tu es malheureuse et que tu m'en veux. Mais je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Tiens ? Aurais-je remonté le temps ? Suis-je en train de revivre la pénible discussion de tout à l'heure ? Non merci, mais j'ai eu ma dose. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de poursuivre sa route

\- Meloki, je t'en prie ! Je… Ne me rejette pas à nouveau de manière aussi injuste ! Je ne veux pas perdre le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste ! C'est ce que tu veux toi aussi ? Etre à nouveau seule alors que tu as une sœur et que je t'aime malgré tout ?

Meloki ne répondit pas et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle n'osait regarder sa sœur dans les yeux car au fond d'elle-même, elle avait honte. Elle avait honte de lui avoir exposé la situation d'une manière aussi embarrassante. Et elle avait honte de lui avoir fait des reproches aussi injustes et de l'avoir accusée d'être la cause de tous ses malheurs…

\- Ecoute... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais le seul coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'est Dagur. Pas moi. Insista Karen

\- Je le sais. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé à tort. Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle

Karen esquissa un sourire. Sa sœur reconnaissait ses torts et elle lui présentait des excuses ! Elle ne pouvait pas être plus contente d'entendre ça !

\- Alors, on… On fait la paix ? Plus de disputes, ni de cachotteries ? Tout redevient comme avant entre nous ? Osa-t-elle demanda avec un regard empli d'espoir

\- Non.

Le sourire et la joie de Karen s'envola d'un coup !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la jalousie que je ressens envers toi est on en peut plus réelle ! Tu as toujours tout eu et tu es celle que tout le monde choisira, quoi qu'il advienne ! Et je n'ai surement pas envie de supporter ça pour le restant de mes jours ! Alors je m'excuse de t'avoir accusé à tort, mais le reste s'arrête là.

\- Alors tu préfères ne plus avoir de lien avec moi parce que tu es persuadé que j'obtiendrais toujours tout et que tu toi tu resteras dans l'ombre ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Hin... Désolé, mais je trouve ça totalement absurde !

\- Donc ce que je ressens et ce que je pense, pour toi, c'est absurde ?

\- Pas en général, mais pour ce sujet-là, oui ! Et puis je trouve que c'est vraiment lâche et pitoyable de ta part de rejeter sans arrêt la faute sur moi !

\- Ne me traite pas de lâche, Karen !

\- Et toi arrête de me faire porter le chapeau ! Non mais sérieux ! C'est vraiment à se demander si tu t'es battue pour récupérer Dagur ou si tu l'as laissé filer sans rien faire tout ça parce que ça t'arranger de me faire porter le chapeau !

\- Tu sais quoi ? La discussion est terminée. Et pour de bon cette fois ! S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant la route

\- C'est ça ! Fuis ! C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ! S'exclama-t-elle en retour

Meloki fit aussitôt demi-tour pour coller une gifle à sa sœur, mais Zéphyra s'interposa et rugit à son intention pour la dissuader de frapper Karen ! En la regardant dans les yeux, Meloki baissa son poing, mais garda son air sévère.

\- Tu t'en es sortie grâce à elle, mais ne t'avise plus de m'insulter Karen. Parce que la prochaine fois, je te mettrais mon poing dans la figure ! Qu'il y ait ou non tes amis avec toi !

\- Humph. Dixit celle qui m'accuse de tout depuis le début ! Tu crois que se faire traiter d'allumeuse est plus gratifiant que d'être traitée de lâche ?!

\- Bref. Et tant qu'à faire, je vais récupérer mon dragon. Parce que c'est bien beau de dire que tu la récupère, mais ça te donne pas tous les droits !

\- Très bien. Tu veux qu'elle te suive ? Alors demande-lui. Vas-y.

\- Humph. Viens, Zéphyra. On y va. Dit-elle d'un ton sec

Pas la peine d'y réfléchir et d'hésiter. La dragonne avait déjà fait son choix sans qu'on ait besoin de lui poser la question. Elle se mit alors debout derrière Karen, et en voyant Zéphyra recouvrir les épaules de Karen de ses belles ailes turquoise, telle une cape, Meloki fronça davantage le regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout t'accaparer, hein ?

\- Je ne m'accapare rien, Meloki. C'est elle qui a fait son choix. Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait eu envie de te suivre après l'attitude que tu as eue avec elle ? Rétorqua froidement Karen

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir de toi ! T'es pas ma mère !

\- Heureusement, tiens ! Et puis avec tout ce que tu as dit de mal sur Zéph, je n'allais certainement pas te la laisser ! Hors de question que je commette deux fois la même erreur !

\- Très bien, garde la ta précieuse dragonne ! J'm'en fiche ! Salut !

\- Salut !

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent le dos et poursuivirent leur route chacune de leur côtés, l'air sévère. Meloki ne sembla pas affectée de s'être de nouveau disputée avec Karen, mais la plus jeune, si. Et avec la chaleur, ça n'arrangea pas les choses ! Elle avait chaud, elle avait le cœur qui battait très fort et elle avait encore plus chaud ! Elle en fit presque un malaise mais Zéphyra la rattrapa à temps avec son aile.

\- Merci ma belle... Merci…

Adossée à l'ombre contre le mur d'une hutte, elle se permit juste de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits avant de reprendre la route. Elle trouva ensuite Astrid et Ingrid au centre de lavage pour dragon, mais elles étaient accompagnées d'Harold, de Valka et de leurs dragons respectifs. Astrid signala l'arrivée de Karen en premier, et en se tournant vers elle, Valka lui adressa un sourire chaleureux !

\- Karen !

\- Valka… Souriait-elle en retour

Trop heureuse de la revoir, la protectrice des dragons courue vers la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras. Aussi heureuse qu'elle, Karen l'enlaça également.

\- Je suis si contente de te revoir Karen. Tu nous as manqué…

\- Vous aussi, Valka...

Valka remarqua que la voix de Karen était bizarre et que Karen tremblait. En effet, la jeune femme tremblait parce qu'elle était en train de craquer. Elle voulait lutter contre ses émotions, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle craque ! Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à chaude larmes contre la tunique jaune de Valka. Cette dernière s'inquiéta davantage.

\- Karen ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Désolée Valka… C'est juste que… Ma sœur et moi, on… Elle…

\- Shhh…. Calme-toi. Viens boire un peu d'eau et explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Karen fit oui de la tête tout en essuyant ses joues couvertes de larmes. Valka l'emmena à la citerne et Astrid annonça qu'elle allait s'occuper de Zéphyra pendant ce temps-là. Karen but une bonne quantité d'eau et se passa également de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui… Beaucoup…

\- Je… Harold m'a brièvement donné des nouvelles du village quand il m'a rejoint au sanctuaire. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident ce que tu vis avec Dagur et ta sœur.

\- C'est sur… Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle me reproche tout alors que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Elle est jalouse et malheureuse, Karen. Ça va lui passer.

\- J'aimerais vous croire, Valka. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même pour le moment.

\- Mmh. Mais j'espère que malgré ça, tu seras présente tout à l'heure pour la fête ?

\- Hein ? Quelle fête ? S'étonna Karen

\- Pour changer des courses de dragons, Harold a mis au point un petit parcours d'obstacles spécial viking pour célébrer la grossesse d'Astrid. Et y'aura également un banquet, de la danse et de la musique !

\- Mmh… Un parcours d'obstacles conçu par Harold ? Ça risque d'être très intéressant. Souriait-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas Valka. Je viendrai.

\- Je suis enchantée de le savoir Karen.

\- Merci. J'espère juste qu'Eret sera la avant qu'elle ne commence…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas encore là pour une bonne raison, Karen. C'est un chef. Et tu sais comme moi que les chefs ont des responsabilités.

\- Oh ça, je le sais. Au fait… Félicitation ! Vous allez être grand-mère !

\- Et oui… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé connaitre une telle joie ! J'étais déjà heureuse de retrouver mon fils au bout de 20 ans de séparation, mais là, avoir la joie et la chance d'être grand-mère…

\- Vous pensez qu'ils auront une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien qu'ils aient une fille. Après avoir eu Harold, Stoik et moi aurions tellement voulu avoir une fille…

\- Bah j'espère que votre vœu ce réalisera, Valka. Mais quoi que ce sera, tout le monde sera heureux et cet enfant sera l'enfant le plus aimé du monde. Lui souriait-elle

Valka lui rendit son sourire. Karen vit de loin Ingrid qui semblait la regarder.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une dernière affaire à régler. Je vous retrouverai à la fête.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais si l'un de vous peut veiller sur Zéphyra le temps que je règle cette histoire, ça m'arrangerais beaucoup.

\- Pas de soucis. Compte sur nous.

\- Merci, Valka. A plus tard.

Karen marcha vers Ingrid et cette dernière la questionna sans plus attendre sur Dagur.

\- Tu as pu parler à mon frère ?

\- Non, pas encore. Je comptais y aller. Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé chez Gothi. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas chez elle non plus. Je suppose qu'il doit être dans les bois car je ne l'ai pas revu depuis tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord. Merci Ingrid.

Karen se rendit tranquillement à l'entrée de la forêt et entra dans les bois. Elle chercha Dagur tout en continuant de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé et à tout ce qui s'était dit récemment. Du coup, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues car elle avait trop mal. Sa sœur lui avait dit des choses horribles, en plus de lui reprocher injustement son malheur et de l'avoir renié ! Encore une fois… Etre isolée dans les bois lui permettait justement de pleurer sans inquiéter qui que ce soit, mais elle essaya de ne pas trop se laisser aller à son chagrin, car elle ne voulait pas que Dagur croit que ses larmes étaient pour lui.

Après avoir bien pleuré et d'avoir eu le temps de se calmer, elle entendit des bruits de pas et des échos de voix au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche. C'était la voix de Dagur. Il n'était pas loin et Ombretueur était apparemment avec lui vu les grognements qu'elle entendait. Karen se laissa guider au son de leurs voix, mais quand elle les trouva, elle resta cachée derrière un gros tronc d'arbre et les observa en train de s'amuser ensemble. Ou plutôt en train de se battre ! Leur bagarre était un jeu et un bon entrainement ! Et la chaleur étouffante ne semblait déranger ni le dragon, ni le dragonnier. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de Karen, alors la jeune femme en profita pour étudier avec curiosité leur attitude commune. Karen admettait que voir Dagur s'occuper d'un dragon, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur complicité et en entendant Dagur s'adressait à son dragon avec enthousiasme !

\- Allez mon pote ! Attaque ! Fais voir à papa ce que tu as dans le ventre ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement en menaçant son dragon avec ses poings

Le Gronk chargea sur Dagur qui esquiva le coup d'un rapide pas sur le coté, mais le dragon enchaîna vite avec une attaque tourbillonnante destinant à frapper Dagur avec sa queue ! Mais le viking esquiva l'attaque avec un saut bien calculé !

\- Ahahaa ! Raté ! Je suis beaucoup trop rapide pour… AH !

Ombretueur en avait profité pour donner un puissant coup de boule dans l'estomac de Dagur, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre direct à terre ! Dos contre l'herbe, Dagur serra les dents et évita de bouger, alors qu'Ombretueur s'approchait de lui pour s'assurer que son dragonnier allait bien.

\- Aargh…. Tu m'as bien eu mon pote… Bien joué…. Argh… Faut croire que dans mon état, je suis moins vigilent au combat. Et…

Ombretueur fut soudain aux aguets, oreilles levées et yeux légèrement plissés. Karen savait qu'elle venait d'être repérée, et que de ce fait, la fameuse discussion allait devoir commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a mon pote ? T'a senti un dragon sauvage ? Demanda Dagur en se relevant

\- Je n'ai pas d'écailles en guise de peau, mais vu que j'empeste l'eau de mer, je pense que c'est ça qui a attiré son attention. Dit calmement Karen en sortant de sa cachette

\- Ka… Karen ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, mais…

\- C'est à cause d'Ingrid que je suis là. Elle m'a demandé d'aller te voir pour que tu puisses me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Mais ne la blâme pas, Dagur. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Ingrid…

\- Alors j'accepte de t'écouter, mais on reste tous les deux là où nous sommes pour pas qu'il y ait de dérapages ou de représailles physiques. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Alors je t'écoute. Dis tout ce que tu as à dire. J'ai le temps, mais n'en abuse pas non plus.

\- Entendu. Je… Sache que je te suis content que tu aies accepté de m'écouter. Mais ce que je veux surtout que tu sache, c'est que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout, Karen. Il faut que tu me croies ! Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de te dire mes sentiments à ton égard car je sais que ça n'aurait servi à rien puisque tu es avec Eret et que je ne tiens pas à détruire ton couple. Et je suis désolé que tu aies appris tout ça de cette manière.

\- C'est sûr que j'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir tout ça. Ou que si je devais l'apprendre, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre quand on était à la source.

\- Non. Peu importe l'endroit, jamais je ne t'aurai fait part de mes sentiments. Je ne devrais pas avoir de tels sentiments à ton égard et j'aurais tellement préféré qu'ils s'estompent où qu'ils disparaissent mais… Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé pourtant ! Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que tout… Et à cause de moi, vous êtes toute les deux malheureuses. Si j'avais pu contrôler mes sentiments et tomber amoureux de Meloki en premier, rien ne serait arrivé. Seulement…

\- Je comprends Dagur. On ne peut pas toujours avoir le contrôle de ses émotions. Et encore moins choisir qui on aime.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Pourtant... Tout semblait marcher entre vous ! S'étonna Karen

\- On la cru aussi, Karen. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer mes sentiments et faire davantage de mal à ta sœur ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux d'elle ! Elle mérite mieux que moi…

\- Dagur…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te demande sincèrement pardon, Karen. Pour tout. Meloki ne me pardonnera peut être jamais et je peux le comprendre et le supporter. Mais j'espère au moins que toi, tu…

\- Je te pardonne, Dagur. Sincèrement. Et même pour le fait de m'avoir menti quand on était à la source.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pour cette fois, non, car je sens que tu es vraiment désolé pour toute cette histoire. Et aussi parce que je sens que tu souffres et que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

\- En effet… Merci Karen. Je suis soulagé de te voir aussi calme et aussi compatissante.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien de s'énerver et de hurler indéfiniment. On est des adultes, alors autant essayer de régler ce problème et agir comme tels. Même si tout le monde ne partage pas ce point de vue… Maugréa-t-elle en pensant à sa sœur

\- J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre toi et ta sœur.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tout à l'heure, j'ai encore essayé d'arranger les choses, mais elle me déteste tout autant que toi… Et de ce fait, tout va recommencer entre nous. Les disputes, les reproches, les mauvais regards… Du moins tant qu'on sera au même endroit. Mais une fois qu'on sera tous parti de Berk, je pense que je ne la reverrais plus jamais… Pourtant, je… Je…

Elle allait de nouveau pleurer, mais elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer devant Dagur, ni qu'il en profite pour la consoler. Elle voulait abréger la conversation mais elle se souvint d'une dernière chose.

\- Enfin bref. Je… Ingrid m'a également dit ce que tu comptais faire vis-à-vis des sentiments que tu as pour moi. Que tu allais demander une potion à Gothi pour tout oublier.

\- Ah.

\- Sérieusement, tu comptais vraiment faire ça ?

\- Si ça pouvait arranger pas mal de choses, oui. Mais comme la vieille n'était pas chez elle, alors je suis parti dans les bois comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Dagur, je…

\- Enfin bref. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, Karen. J'ai eu la chance de te dire que j'étais désolé et ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et je te remercie de m'avoir permis de le faire, tout comme je te remercie de m'avoir accordé ton pardon. Et promis, je te laisserais tranquille jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour sur Berk.

\- Bon. Et bien dans ce cas, je vais m'en aller. Mais avant, sache que moi aussi je suis désolée. Pour tout.

\- Merci, Karen.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner dans les bois avec Ombretueur. De son coté, Karen repartait tranquillement vers le village. Et bien qu'étant intérieurement chamboulée par cette discussion qui s'était mieux passé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de marcher. Elle tremblait de partout, au point qu'elle crut que ses jambes allaient faillir à tout moment sous le poids de ses émotions ! Elle aurait préféré rester sur place pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou pour pleurer à son aise, mais elle ne voulait pas donner d'illusions à Dagur. Karen continua donc de marcher tout en pleurant silencieusement. A un moment, elle sentit le sol trembler, puis plus rien. Ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, mais c'était assez inquiétant pour qu'elle se fige sur place et qu'elle en cherche la cause tout autour d'elle. Mais elle ne vit rien. Quelques secondes après la première secousse, le sol se remit à trembler de manière beaucoup plus forte et quelque chose jaillit brusquement du sol, envoyant de la terre partout ! Sous l'effet du choc, Karen poussa un cri, tomba à terre puis elle protégea son visage des débris. Quand les débris cessèrent de tomber, Karen ouvrit les yeux mais elle regretta de les avoir ouverts car elle était tombée sur le seul et unique dragon qui pouvait la tétaniser sur place ! Un murmure Mortel ! Alors que le dragon la regardait d'un air sévère, Karen essaya de bouger, mais en voyant ses grands yeux blancs, son immense gueule, ses grandes dents pointues et toutes ses mâchoires circulaires, elle en était incapable ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot, même si sa bouche était entrouverte! Quand le dragon se mit à rugir, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un puissant cri de terreur tout en se couvrant la tête avec ses bras ! Le dragon s'apprêta à attaquer mais il reçut un tir de lave en pleine figure !

\- HÉ, L'AFFREUX ! LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! S'exclama Dagur

Le Murmure Mortel tourna alors la tête vers ses assaillants et leur adressa un puissant rugissement ! Karen était toujours aussi terroriser ! Elle n'avait pas bougé du sol, ni même ouvert les yeux et encore moins ôter ses bras de sa tête ! En la voyant dans cet état, Dagur ordonna à Ombretueur de distraire le dragon pendant qu'il emmène Karen en lieu sûr. Le dragon hocha la tête et Dagur sauta de son dos. Ombretueur réussi sans problème à attirer l'attention du dragon sauvage et Dagur put sans soucis prendre Karen dans ses bras. A son contact, Karen osa ouvrir les yeux et ressenti du soulagement en croisant son regard.

\- D…Dagur… Dit-elle d'une voix apeurée

\- Tout va bien Karen. Je suis là. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire

Sans plus tarder, il courut la mettre à l'abri derrière un gros rocher. Karen tremblait toujours et Dagur avait bien l'intention de se débarrasser de l'un des pires cauchemars de Karen afin qu'elle n'ait plus peur et qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

\- Reste ici, Karen. Je reviens vite.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dragon pour l'aider à chasser le Murmure Mortel, mais Karen le retient par le bras d'une main ferme, mais tremblante.

\- Dagur, attend ! Où… Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

\- Obliger ce dragon à foutre le camp d'ici.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… C'est de la folie !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sera vite fini. La rassura-t-il à nouveau avec un sourire

Il courut rejoindre son dragon sous le regard apeuré et inquiet de Karen. Malgré son état, elle était impressionnée par la bravoure de Dagur ! Il n'y avait aucune once de peur dans son regard et il n'avait pas peur de courir vers le dragon sauvage pour le combattre avec l'aide du sien ! Et même si elle était terrifié de regarder le Murmure Mortel rugir et attaquer, Karen ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le combat en étant à moitié cachée derrière le rocher. Elle priait pour que Dagur et Ombretueur s'en sortent. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose qu'elle s'en mordait les doigts en plus d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

De leur côté, le duo s'en sortait plutôt bien. Dagur était remonté sur son dragon et Ombretueur tirait autant de fois qu'il le pouvait tout en suivant les instructions de son dragonnier. Le murmure Mortel se défendait comme il pouvait, mais par ruse, il réussit à mettre le Gronk à terre avec un puissant coup de queue dans le ventre ! Dagur fut expulsé du dos de son dragon et Ombretueur percuta un arbre, ce qui le mit K.O ! Dagur se releva en serrant les dents, mais quand il vit que le Murmure Mortel allait s'en prendre à son dragon blessé, il se releva, sortit son épée et chargea en poussant un puissant cri de guerre ! En voyant ça, Karen eut un sursaut d'effroi !

\- DAGUR, NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER !

Dagur l'ignora et continua de charger en hurlant sur son ennemi. Ce dernier se préparait d'ailleurs à contre-attaquer et ne quitta pas l'épée des yeux ! Dagur la lança, mais pas sur le dragon. La lame se planta dans le tronc d'à côté et, comme prévu, le Murmure Mortel avait focalisé toute son attention dessus. Ce qui fit sourire Dagur ! Il put donc mettre un bon coup de poing sous le museau du dragon, puis de lui en coller un autre en plein dans le nez et enfin dans l'œil ! Le dragon rugit de douleur, puis il décida de prendre la fuite. Mais avant de disparaître, et histoire de se venger de cet humiliation, il donna furtivement un puissant coup de queue dans le ventre de Dagur qui chuta inévitablement dans le tunnel du dragon. Karen eut un nouveau hoquet d'effroi mais elle attendit que le dragon soit assez loin pour venir en aide à Dagur.

\- Dagur ?! Ça va ?! S'exclama-t-elle par-dessus l'entrée du tunnel

\- Aaargh… Ouais impec… Répondit-il en se relevant. La vache, il ne m'a pas loupé… Grimaça-t-il en se tenant le ventre d'une main

\- T'est blessé ?!

\- Nan... Juste un peu secoué... Comment va Ombretueur ?

\- Euh… Il est toujours inconscient.

\- Je vois… Bon. Je remonte !

Karen lui adressa en retour un faible sourire. Bien que son cauchemar soit loin d'ici, ses larmes et sa peur étaient toujours présentes. Elle se tenait quand même tout près d'un tunnel de ses horribles monstres et elle avait peur qu'un autre en ressorte pour réclamer vengeance ! Dagur escalada la paroi en ignorant ses douleurs, puis quand il eut presque atteint le rebord, Karen lui tendit la main. Il la prit tout en la remerciant, mais le sol s'effondra comme par hasard sous le poids de Karen qui fut entraînée avec Dagur vers le fond du tunnel ! Karen cria sur le coup, et pour la protéger, Dagur la protégea entre ses bras et se prit les dégâts de la chute en plein dans le dos ! À terre, il grimaçait de nouveau alors que Karen ouvrait enfin les yeux. Le souffle rapide, elle leva son regard vers Dagur sans s'énerver face au fait qu'elle était prisonnière de ses bras. Dagur croisa à son tour son regard. Leurs visages étant assez près l'un de l'autre, ils ne faisaient que se regarder et de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Ça va ? Osa-t-elle demander

\- Euh… Ouais. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, j'vais bien.

Dagur lui adressa un léger sourire, sans pour autant quitter son regard. Pareil pour elle. Ils continuaient de se regarder sans rien dire. Le silence était tellement pesant qu'ils étaient capables d'entendre et de ne ressentir que les battements de leurs cœurs ! Celui de Dagur battait toujours aussi fort pour Karen. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Mais Karen sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, et ce, d'une étrange manière. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la peur, mais c'était surtout à cause du fait que Dagur avait affronté un Murmure Mortel avec une bravoure exemplaire ! Et ce genre d'héroïsme ne la laissait pas indifférente. A sa place, personne ne le serait ! En réalisant ce qu'elle ressentait, ses joues se mirent progressivement à rougir et elle sentit son cœur frémir. Sa bravoure venait-elle de faire naître des sentiments à son égard ? Impossible. Ce qu'elle ressentait c'était juste par rapport avec ce qui c'était passé. Rien de plus. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas encore détachée de lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas détourné le regard alors qu'il avait toujours son regard planté dans le sien ? Elle n'arrivait pas à vouloir l'empêcher de faire tout ça et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi. Son état de choc était encore trop récent et trop conséquent pour qu'elle ait toute sa tête. Mais un bruit venant du fond du tunnel la fit réagir. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, se releva brusquement et regarda le fond du tunnel avec effroi.

\- Dagur ! Il… Il y a un autre dragon qui approche !

\- Je ne pense pas, Karen. Ça doit être le bruit d'un bout de roche qui est tombée par terre. Dit-il en espérant qu'elle soit rassurée

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps dans ce trou pour le savoir ! Sortons vite de là !

\- D'accord. Mais garde ton calme si tu ne veux pas que la roche s'effondre à nouveau.

Karen suivit la consigne à la lettre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et en un rien de temps, elle et Dagur regagnèrent enfin la surface. Dagur alla ensuite voir son dragon qui commencer peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Comment il va ? Demanda Karen en s'agenouillant à leur cotés

\- Un peu sonné, mais ça à l'air d'aller. Pas de plaies, ni d'ailes cassées.

\- Tant mieux. Merci de m'avoir secourue, Ombretueur. T'a été génial. Lui souriait-elle

Elle caressa affectueusement le museau du dragon qui se mit à ronronner malgré ses yeux clos. Elle adressa ensuite un regard à Dagur.

\- Et merci à toi aussi Dagur. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit.

\- C'est rien Karen. mais Merci. Et euh… Merci à toi d'être venue me secourir.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas rester cachée alors que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide. Cela dit…

Elle se tut deux secondes, puis elle donna une claque à Dagur avant de le fixer avec un air sévère ! Pas vraiment surpris de sa réaction, Dagur fixa Karen dans les yeux et fut peiné de voir qu'elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Il détestait la voir pleurer…

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris, pauvre imbécile ?! Attaquer toi-même un Murmure Mortel ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Pourquoi tu as pris ce risque ?!

\- Parce que j'étais prêt à tout pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer et pour que tu n'aies plus peur. Et aussi parce que je voulais te protéger. Voilà pourquoi. Répondit-il calmement

A nouveau frappée par la surprise, le visage de Karen s'adoucit et elle ne quitta pas Dagur des yeux. Elle ressentit son cœur frémir en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu… Tu as donc affronté un Murmure Mortel…. Pour moi ?

\- Karen. Même si je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami à tes yeux, ou moins qu'un ami, je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était de verser des larmes, ce qui désola Dagur.

\- Je t'en prie Karen, arrête de pleurer. Ce... C'est insupportable de te voir comme ça…

\- J'y peux rien… ! Pe… Personne n'avait encore jamais prit le risque d'affronter un tel dragon pour moi… !

Dagur voulut approcher sa main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il en avait déjà trop dit et trop fait, alors valait mieux qu'il ne fasse rien d'autre qui puisse la contrarier.

\- Viens. On va rentrer au village. Dit-il en se levant

\- D'accord… Dit-elle en se levant à son tour, tout en essuyant elle-même ses joues

Ombretueur se leva également puis ils se mirent tous les trois en route vers le village. Mais le souci, c'est que Karen avait du mal à avancer tellement que ses jambes tremblaient et qu'elle était encore sous le coup de toutes ses émotions ! Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolée… Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre de l'attaque…

\- Je comprends. Tu te sens d'attaquer à voler mon pote ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son dragon

Etant des dragons assez résistants, le Gronk hocha la tête d'un air confiant. Dagur invita Karen à venir s'asseoir sur le dos du dragon et ne grimpa qu'une fois qu'elle fut installée.

\- Tu sais… J'avais juste besoin de cinq minutes de pause. Dit-elle gentiment

\- Dans ton état, vaut mieux que tu rentres vite au village plutôt que de rester dans les bois.

\- Merci Dagur. T'est gentil.

\- _C'est parce que je t'aime, Karen..._ Lui dit-il mentalement. De rien. On y va, Ombretueur.

Le dragon décolla et s'envola tranquillement vers le village. Même si elle n'avait plus le vertige et que le Gronk volait à vitesse normal, Karen posa ses mains sur la taille de Dagur. Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle sentait son air étonné.

\- C'est pour pas que je tombe. Se justifia-t-elle.

Dagur hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Le retour au village se passa dans le silence. En arrivant, Karen se sentait un peu mieux et sa curiosité fut vite piquée quand elle vit plein de villageois se rendre sur une petite plaine située à l'est du village.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Demanda Dagur

\- Au parcours d'obstacles organisé par Harold pour fêter la future naissance de son enfant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avais oublié.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu comptes participer ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je vais attendre un peu avant de tenter ma chance. Vu que je suis encore un peu sous le choc, c'est plus sage.

\- T'a raison.

\- Tu vas tenter ta chance aussi, je suppose ?

\- Et comment ! Et je vais gagner en un rien de temps ! Haha !

Karen esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que Dagur ordonna joyeusement à Ombretueur de se rendre au parcours d'obstacle. Depuis le ciel, Karen et Dagur avaient un très bon aperçu de l'ensemble du parcours. C'était un parcours légèrement surélevé, en ligne droite, avec différentes plateformes mobiles, différents piliers à esquiver et différent sauts d'obstacles répartis sur quatre paliers. Mais connaissant Harold et sa passion pour inventer des choses, il n'avait certainement pas conçu un parcours trop facile. En observant le parcours, Karen en déduit que ça n'allait pas être si simple d'atteindre l'arrivé ! Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et c'était une bonne occasion pour les villageois de se détendre par ces temps difficiles ! Les dragonniers étaient comme prévu rassemblés entre eux avec leurs dragons, justes à côté des villageois qui faisaient la queue pour inscrire leur nom auprès de Valka. La moitié d'entre eux s'étonnèrent de voir Karen et Dagur arriver ensemble, sauf Ingrid, Astrid et Harold qui savaient pourquoi. Mais l'ensemble du groupe s'inquiéta quand ils virent le teint légèrement pâle de Karen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- On est tombé sur un Murmure Mortel dans les bois. Répondit Dagur en aidant Karen à descendre du Gronk

\- Ouah trop cool ! Y'a longtemps que j'en ai pas vu un ! S'enthousiasme Krane

\- Andouille ! T'a oublié que ce dragon, c'est la phobie de Karen ? Gronda Kogne en lui donnant une claque sur le casque

\- Oops… Désolé. Mais c'est juste que je pensais que ces dragons avaient quitté l'île ! S'étonna Krane

\- Étrange, en effet... Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon pareil faisait ici ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- J'ai peut-être la réponse, mon frère. Durant mon affrontement, j'ai remarqué qu'il était marqué au fer rouge.

\- Au fer rouge ? Grimaça Ingrid.

\- Oui, frangine. Mais je serais incapable de vous faire un croquis du symbole. Désolé.

\- Ça veut donc dire que des malfrats capturent et maltraitent toujours des dragons… Comprit Astrid avec effroi

\- Peut-être. Ou alors c'est un dragon qui…

\- Euh… Dites… ? On peut parler de ça plus tard ? Faudrait pas qu'on gâche la fête avec toutes ces histoires et qu'on fasse paniquer tout le monde… Et pour être honnête, j'ai envie d'oublier ce cauchemar volant et de m'amuser avec mes amis… Intervint Karen avec un air suppliant alors qu'elle tremblait encore un peu

\- Oops… Désolée Karen… S'excusa Astrid

\- C'est vrai, excuse nous. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je veux juste m'asseoir et boire un peu d'eau. Et dès que j'irais mieux, je compte bien participer au parcours. A ce propos, bravo Harold. Ca à l'air d'être un sacré parcours ! Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

\- Merci Karen. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de faire autre chose que des courses de dragons !

\- Hin… Et euh… Est-ce qu'Eret est arrivé ?

\- Non. Désolée, Karen. S'excusa Astrid.

\- Oh…

\- Mais il va bientôt arriver. J'en suis sûre.

\- Mmh, mmh… Soupira-t-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc

Tout le monde voyait qu'elle était triste qu'Eret ne soit pas encore là. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? La rassurer avec des paroles qu'ils lui avaient déjà dites plus tôt dans la journée ? Inutile. Partir à la recherche d'Eret ? Inutile aussi. Et puis ce n'était pas trop le moment. Pour l'heure, valait mieux laisser Karen reprendre ses esprits et commencer les festivités pour que tout le monde pense à autre chose. Y compris Karen. La rencontre avec le Murmure Mortel avait eu un gros impact sur elle. Ingrid lui apporta un verre d'eau, puis elle et ses amis s'asseyaient à ses côtés, tandis qu'Harold monta sur l'estrade en compagnie d'Astrid pour faire un discours. Après un super discours, l'annonce de quelques règles et d'une récompense qui furent conclues sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris de joie, le concours allait enfin pouvoir commencer !


	4. Une terrible nouvelle

**_Salut à tous ! :D Ça y est ! Finie l'attente ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui est l'invité spécial de Berk ! :D Malgré vos suggestions à ce sujet, je n'y répondrai pas car je préfère vous faire la surprise et vous laisser découvrir son identité au cours de votre lecture ;) J'espère juste que l'idée vous plaira ^^ Alors petites réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Blue : Alors pour le couple Dagur/Karen, il y aura encore des moments entre eux. Mais où est ce que ça les mènera à la fin de la fic ? Ça, tu le verras bien ;) Pour Karen, tu supposes qu'elle est enceinte ? Remarque, vu les arguments que tu énonces, ce serait possible. Mais ça ajouterait un autre effet drama à l'histoire ;) Encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Bris'Arc : Et oui. Encore une dispute ! x) Alors l'idée que Meloki devienne le dragonnier d'un Murmure Mortel m'a rendue perplexe et songeuse ! Bravo à toi ! Tu as de sacrée idées ! :D Mais malheureusement, et heureusement pour Karen, ce ne sera pas lui son nouveau dragon. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ! xD Pour moi, imaginer un dragonnier chevaucher un tel dragon, c'est comme imaginer quelqu'un qui chevauche une mygale géante ! Karen est mon OC préférée et je trouve que je la fait déjà assez souffrir comme ça x) alors si elle voit sa sœur chevaucher un tel dragon, bah j'ai plus qu'à la faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! xD Bon ok. Si tu es persuadée que Karen est enceinte, je ne vais pas briser tes espérances ^^ Mais imagine l'effet drama supplémentaire si elle l'était ;) Et je suis d'accord avec toi sur l'excuse en béton qu'elle pourrait donner aux autres si elle venait à déraper avec Dagur. Ce serait trop crédible ! Mais est ce qu'elle commettra une bêtise avec lui ? Mmh… Mystère ! Héhé :p Et oui, tu as bien lu le mot danse, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il y ait une superbe danse comme celle de Valka et Stoik. :) C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes théories ! J'espère avoir le bonheur d'en lire d'autres :3 Encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Dark Frozen VI : YEAH ! Mon ami le crâne est de retour ! Je suis contente ! ^^ Bah notre ami le crâne devra supporter les autres instants entre Dagur et Karen ! Parce que oui, il y en aura encore ! ;) Et ouais. Vive les liens fraternels. Surtout avec ces deux-là ! A côtés, les jumeaux, c'est des anges ! xDD Pour le parcours dans un château en chine, je crois que c'est « Takeshi's Castle » :) En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu du parcours conçu par notre cher Harold ! ^^ Encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! Alors petite précision concernant le parcours. Je me suis inspirée du parcours d'obstacles dans le film « Lancelot, le premier chevalier » :) Si vous voulez voir un aperçu du parcours, tapez « gauntlet scene from first knight» sur YouTube ;) Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et laissez un fav, un follow et une review si ce chapitre vous a plu ! :3 A vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Une terrible nouvelle

Bon nombre de vikings avaient tenté leur chance sans pour autant réussir à franchir la totalité du parcours d'obstacles. Même les dragonniers y avaient participé. Parmi eux, Rustik avait réussi à atteindre le second palier, Varek avait perdu à la moitié du premier, les jumeaux avaient chacun réussi à atteindre le troisième palier et Ingrid arriva jusqu'au quatrième palier ! Arrivée à la moitié du niveau avec des armes en mouvement, elle avait mal calculé son coup et elle s'était faite pousser hors du parcours par l'une des armes. Tout le monde fut très déçu, y compris elle, mais la prestation de la jolie brune fut acclamée comme il faut ! D'autres villageois participèrent après elle, mais aucun d'eux arriva jusqu'au bout. Harold avait vraiment conçu un parcours extraordinaire qui demandait à tous les participants d'user de leurs capacités physiques et mentales pour arriver jusqu'au bout ! Dagur participa à son tour, et comme Ingrid, il arriva au quatrième palier ! Mais avec son obsession pour les défis et la victoire, et étant beaucoup trop sûr de lui, il avança trop vite et se prit une grosse masse dans les côtes avant de finir hors du parcours ! Ingrid l'aida à se relever alors que le public l'acclamait tout aussi fort qu'Ingrid ! Et tout comme elle, il était super déçu d'avoir échoué, si ce n'est plus.

Meloki était présente aussi, par politesse envers Harold et Astrid, mais elle ne comptait pas participer. Pour se défouler, elle critiquait mentalement tous les participants et les erreurs qu'ils commettaient ! Même Dagur y a eu droit ! Et Meloki ne se privait pas pour l'insulter et le critiquer à sa guise !

Dans son coin, Karen reprenait calmement ses esprits et n'avait pas cessé d'étudier attentivement le parcours à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait sa chance. Elle avait compris les erreurs de tous et elle savait comment s'y prendre pour arriver à la fin ! Quand Valka annonça son nom qui était le dernier de la liste, Karen se leva de son banc et monta les quelques marches avant de faire face au premier palier composé de plateformes qui bougeaient dans différentes directions. Bon ce n'était pas le plus dur des paliers, mais au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et de foncer, Karen avança tranquillement sur la première plateforme circulaire et sauta aux bons moments sur les prochaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le prochain palier. La majeure partie des concurrents avait eu le tournis et c'est pour ça qu'ils perdaient en arrivant au second palier ! Mais comme Karen avait l'habitude de l'océan et du va-et-vient des vagues, elle n'avait pas le tournis sur les plateformes ! En voyant sa prestation aussi calme et précise, elle attira l'attention de tous. Meloki le remarqua, ce qui attisa une nouvelle fois sa colère et sa jalousie ! Elle ne quitta pas pour autant les tribunes, mais elle se contenta de regarder Karen et de la critiquer au même titre que Dagur.

Arrivée au second palier composé de poteaux tournoyant avec d'énorme boules et masses en cuir suspendues par des chaines et fixées sur des extrémités liées aux poteaux tournoyant, Karen poussa un bref soupir et attendit le bon moment pour courir se réfugier contre le pilier central du premier poteau. Elle tourna autour comme si elle faisait partie des obstacles liés à ce dernier, puis elle attendit le bon moment pour courir se réfugier contre le pilier suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le troisième palier ! L'amusement et le défi lui faisait oublier sa mésaventure avec le Murmure Mortel et l'absence inquiétante d'Eret, et un sourire ne quitta pas son visage qui,malgré tout, demeurait concentré.

Elle arriva enfin au troisième palier. Celui-ci était un petit parcours d'obstacles où le but était de d'enjamber les rondins disposés en vague ondulante jusqu'au dernier palier. Se sentant en pleine forme, et non en sueur ou en ayant le tournis comme les précédents concurrents, Karen inspira simplement et se mit à enjamber les rondins avec grâce et amusement, tel une petite fille qui jouerait à la marelle. Meloki bouillonnait de rage en la regardant car elle savait qu'elle allait gagner ! Elle pria alors les dieux pour que Karen échoue et tombe d'un des piliers, mais Karen arriva finalement au dernier palier. Tous les villageois étaient attentifs à ce qui allait se passer. Ingrid et Dagur étaient les seuls à être allé aussi loin. Karen allait-elle les battre et remporter le parcours ? Meloki serra les dents en voyant l'attention générale des villageois pour Karen, mais elle continua d'espérer qu'elle perde !

Karen demeura immobile et regarda avec un sourire serein les armes qui vacillaient de droite à gauche. Karen ne bougeait pas. Seuls ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des armes. Devant la simplicité qui se dégageait du dernier pilier qui pourtant semblait le plus difficile, Karen esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à genoux. Son geste intrigua et inquiéta tout le monde ! Se sentait-elle mal ? Pourquoi s'agenouillait-elle ? Pourquoi souriait-elle devant le palier le plus dur et le plus dangereux ? Leur inquiétude passa en un éclair à la surprise quand ils virent Karen ramper à plat ventre sous les lames ! Seul Harold regardait Karen avec le sourire. Il était content de voir qu'une personne avait trouvé la faille à ce palier ! Quand Astrid tourna son regard vers son mari, elle comprit pourquoi il souriait et elle se mit également à sourire. Dagur était également épaté ! Tout comme Ingrid ! Jamais ils n'auraient eu l'idée de se faufiler sous les lames pour atteindre la fin du parcours ! Et quand Karen se releva au bout de l'estrade, tout le monde l'applaudit et l'acclama deux fois plus qu'Ingrid et Dagur ! La jeune femme eut naturellement un sourire radieux sur son visage quand ses amis coururent vers elle pour la porter en triomphe ! Krane et Rustik la portèrent sur leurs épaules sous les rires de Karen. Mais elle perdit vite le sourire en voyant que parmi tous les êtres qui lui étaient cher, l'homme de sa vie n'était pas parmi eux. Karen sombra quelques secondes dans la tristesse avant de se remettre à sourire quand Gerda et ses petits camarades crièrent son nom avec joie !

Karen descendit à terre pour enlacer Gerda qui s'était mise à courir vers elle. Alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, le regard de Karen croisa celui de Dagur. Étrangement, et bien qu'elle soit entourée de ses amis, le regard de Dagur était le seul qu'elle arrivait à distinguer. Le guerrier Parenvrille lui souriait tout en l'applaudissant avec fierté, et il la félicita d'une voix muette. Karen lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle lâcha ensuite Gerda puis tourna son regard vers le chef de Berk et son épouse. Harold leva la main et tout le monde se tut pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

\- Félicitation Karen ! Tu nous as offert une belle performance où la stratégie s'allie à l'amusement avec perfection ! Et c'est avec honneur et joie…

Harold se tourna vers Astrid qui tenait dans ses mains une jolie petite boite en bois. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une belle médaille en or sertie du sceau de Berk et attachée par un beau ruban de couleur rouge.

\- … Que je te remets la médaille du vainqueur ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Karen pencha la tête et Harold lui passa la médaille autour du cou. Il enlaça son amie et la félicita à nouveau avant de laisser la place à Astrid.

\- Félicitation Karen ! C'était impressionnant ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant

\- Merci beaucoup, Astrid.

\- Et cette fois, tu as participé et tu as gagné ! Pas comme la dernière fois ! Rappela-t-elle avec le sourire

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'aurais franchi la ligne d'arrivée si Gra… Enfin bref. Merci encore, Astrid. Merci à tous ! Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers ses amis

Durant dix minutes, Karen reçut les félicitations de tous. Sauf de Dagur pour des raisons évidentes. Pareil en ce qui concernait Meloki. Elle s'était d'ailleurs éclipsé des tribunes pour errer et rager dans les rues du village. Elle n'avait même eu besoin de faire preuve de discrétion puisque tout le monde été occupé avec Karen ou qu'ils discutaient entre eux au sujet du parcours ! Pour célébrer la victoire de Karen et la future naissance de l'héritier de Berk, Astrid et Harold convièrent tout le monde à la petite fête prévue sur la grande place. Dès lors, tout le monde festoya et s'amusa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même s'il faisait toujours aussi chaud ! Mais Karen s'amusa moins que les autres. En retrait et le regard constamment tourné vers l'océan, elle était triste qu'Eret ne soit toujours pas là. Et son retard l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Malgré les sages paroles de ses amis à son sujet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de serrer son pendentif dans le creux de sa main. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand Harold lui adressa la parole !

\- Karen ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Harold

\- Euh… Ouais, j'étais… Perdue dans mes pensées. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- C'est à cause d'Eret, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il en voyant l'air triste qu'elle essayait de dissimuler

\- Ecoute. Je sais ce que tu vas encore me dire, mais ça va aller. Je sais qu'il va arriver. Tout comme Johann. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'inquiétais qu'il ne soit pas encore là, lui aussi.

\- En effet. Mais je connais Johann. Il braverait l'océan entier pour être là. Tout comme je sais qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de nous raconter ses histoires dès qu'il sera arrivé.

\- Hin… Ouais, c'est vrai. Sinon, c'était un sacré parcours que tu as mis au point, te félicite.

\- Merci, mais c'est à moi de te féliciter d'avoir trouvé la faille dans le dernier palier. J'ai bien cru que personne n'allait y penser !

\- C'est en observant les autres que j'ai vu la faille. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal que le bout des armes ne frôle presque pas l'estrade alors que normalement, elles le devraient.

\- Vraiment très impressionnant, Karen. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! A part te demander si tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main

D'ordinaire, elle aurait surement accepté. Mais en s'imaginant en train de danser avec Harold, Karen repensa aux disputes qu'elle avait eues avec sa sœur, et son cœur s'attrista.

\- Euh… Non merci. Refusa-t-elle poliment

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il

\- J'ai mes raisons…

\- Si c'est par rapport à ce que ta sœur t'a dit quand vous vous êtes disputé dans l'arène, sache que personne…

\- Astrid t'a tout dit, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et je suis désolé que Meloki t'ai dit de telles choses.

\- Que veux-tu… Soupira-t-elle tristement

\- Karen. Peu importe les horreurs qu'elle t'a dit, personne sur Berk ne le pense. Et encore moins tes amis ! Et il ne faut surtout pas que tu la crois ! Sinon, la culpabilité et le doute te rongeront, comme lorsque tu essayais de nous cacher que tu étais la fille de Drago. Alors si tu ne veux pas revivre ça, viens t'amuser. Insista-il gentiment en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

Karen ne savait pas quoi dire. Harold avait vraiment un cœur en or et chacune de ses paroles avaient les mêmes effets que celles d'un sage, si bien qu'un sourire sincère et reconnaissant se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main. Le sourire d'Harold s'allongea et il entraîna Karen parmi les autres. Voulant suivre ses conseils afin de s'amuser et de ne pas repenser aux horribles paroles de sa sœur, Karen laissa son cœur se remplir de bons sentiments et son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. Elle dansa avec Harold, puis avec Valka. Elle riait, discutait et festoyait avec ses amis. Elle était heureuse, et ce malgré l'absence d'Eret. Quand la seconde danse se termina, une troisième n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Karen vit que Dagur était dans son coin, adossé contre une hutte, les bras croisés et un frêle sourire sur le visage. Il semblait calme et son regard parcourait l'ensemble de la fête. En se rappelant des sages paroles d'Harold, Karen eut envie d'aller le voir. Elle s'excusa auprès de Valka et marcha vers Dagur.

\- Salut Dagur.

\- Salut championne. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle

\- Je m'amuse bien, donc oui, ça va. Lui souriait-elle

\- C'est bien. Dit-il en reportant son regard sur la fête

\- Mmh. Et toi ? T'a l'air pensif.

\- J'essaie de me rappeler la forme du symbole rouge sur notre ami de la forêt. Mais impossible d'avoir une image précise. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas la marque d'un sceau au fer rouge, mais une blessure sanguinolente.

\- Sans doute. En tout cas, c'est gentil d'essayer de te rappeler la forme du symbole.

\- De rien. Il en va de la sécurité de tous au cas où l'incident viendrait à se reproduire.

\- Je comprends. Au fait...

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main

Il tourna son regard vers sa main, puis après deux secondes de blanc, son regard se fronça légèrement mais Karen pouvait déceler de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux vert, même s'il regardait à nouveau les autres qui s'amusaient.

\- Non, Karen. Pour tout le monde, il vaut mieux éviter.

\- Tu sais, c'est juste pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Et aussi pour m'excuser de t'avoir giflé.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser et de me remercier. T'es saine et sauve, alors ça me suffit.

\- Mais je…

\- Pourquoi tu insistes ? Ce ne sont pas les gens qui manquent pour danser, alors va t'amuser avec tes amis et laisse-moi. S'il te plait.

\- Je t'en prie, Dagur… Laisse-moi te remercier en t'offrant une danse… Juste une ! C'est trop demander malgré ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…_ Soupira-t-il pour lui-même

\- Bon… Dans ce cas, offre-moi cette seule et unique dance pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu as fait à la forge et à la source. Acceptes, et je ne t'en tiendrai plus rigueur. Une danse est moins douloureuse qu'un baiser, non ?

\- Pff… Très bien.

Contente de le voir changer d'avis, Karen lui adressa un sourire et tendit ses mains. Dagur les pris toute les deux et entama une simple danse sans essayer de penser aux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. C'était dur, car pour la première fois, il dansait avec celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, mais sans pouvoir agir comme il le voudrait. Si Eret n'était pas dans sa vie, il aurait pris plaisir à danser avec elle, à la faire tourner sur elle-même et voir ses longues tresses voler autour de son doux visage, il aurait aimé lui rendre ces beaux sourires, il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras, ne jamais lâcher sa main, et encore moins mettre un terme à cette danse. Mais là, il devait se contenter de danser. Tout simplement. Karen se rendait bien compte qu'il respectait sa promesse. Et ça l'attrista quand même. Dagur était malheureux et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même une danse ne parvenait pas à lui faire décrocher un sourire. Triste, elle baissa le regard et arrêta de danser.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? S'inquiéta Dagur

\- Je suis désolée, Dagur... Je n'aurais pas dû insister. Je vois bien que tu souffres et je n'arrange pas les choses en t'invitant à danser. Excuse-moi…

\- Karen...

\- Et tu avais raison. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si on garde nos distances. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je ne t'en veux plus pour ce que tu as fait.

Elle lâcha ses mains et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Tout aussi triste et désolé qu'elle, Dagur la regarda s'éloigner mais ne trouva pas la force de la rattraper. Et s'il la rattrapait, que lui dirait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Certainement quelque chose qui n'arrangera pas les choses, alors autant rester là et laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Mais c'était injuste de souffrir de cette manière ! N'ayant plus le cœur à vouloir faire partie de la fête, il fit demi-tour pour aller dans ses quartiers à l'auberge. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua et l'empêcha d'avancer. La musique venait de s'arrêter, tout comme les danses, les rires et les conversations. Intrigué, Dagur chercha la cause et vit que tout le monde regardait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avancer parmi la foule avec un petit drapeau blanc qu'elle tenait de la main gauche. L'étrangère avait de longs et beaux cheveux noirs coiffés en dégradé avec une petite frange sur le côté droit. Elle avait un joli visage au teint légèrement tanné, de beaux et grand yeux d'un marron très foncé avec de longs cils, de fin sourcils noirs, une bouche pulpeuse d'un rose très délicat, un nez et un menton légèrement pointu. Par-dessus une tunique à longues manches noires et un pantalon noir, elle portait une longue tunique en écailles de dragon rouge foncées, et encore par-dessus, elle portait un petit gilet en fourrure marron foncé. Elle portait également des brassards et des bottes en fourrure marron foncé et aux lanières rouges, ainsi qu'une ceinture noire et dorée. Pour finir, elle était armée d'une épée édentée qui était restée accrochée à sa ceinture et elle était accompagnée d'un Coupeur de pluie violet clair, aux multiples taches blanches et bleu ciel sur ses ailes et aux yeux jaunes. Tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers le cœur de la grande place, son dragon regardait sévèrement les Berkiens sans pour autant leur grogner dessus. Tout le monde reculait pour les laisser passer, ce que l'étrangère semblait apprécier vu qu'elle avait toujours ce sale petit sourire qu'elle n'atteigne le cœur de la grande place, Harold lui fit calmement face, mais son regard exprimait de la méfiance,tout comme le reste de sa famille et ses amis.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Veni. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Harold Haddock. Et voici mon dragon. Aquilon. Dit-elle poliment

Harold hocha la tête en retour, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qu'il n'aimait pas. Et c'était la même chose pour Astrid, Valka et tous les autres.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Veni ?

\- Oh, je ne suis pas là pour gâcher la fête si c'est ce que vous craignez. C'est pour ça que je me suis présentée avec ce symbole de paix. Dit-elle en agitant légèrement son petit drapeau blanc.

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous avoir de la méfiance à ton égard ?

\- Parce que vu le symbole que je porte sur ma ceinture, j'avais imaginé un accueil des plus austère. Reconnais-tu ce symbole, Harold ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sale petit sourire

Le regard d'Harold bascula de ses yeux à sa ceinture. Il y avait un grand soleil doré avec un trou noir au milieu. En y réfléchissant, Harold le reconnu tout de suite ! Et les autres aussi ! C'était le même symbole qu'il y avait sur la ceinture de Drago Poing-Sanglant !

\- Vu ta tête, je suppose que tu t'en rappelle ?

\- Je reformule ma question, Veni. Qui es-tu ? Dit-il d'un ton plus froid

\- Je suis Veni. Fille de Drago Poing-Sanglant.

En sachant qui elle était, tout le monde fronça le regard, serra les poings ou s'empara de l'arme qu'ils avaient sur eux. Karen, elle, eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant que Veni était également la fille de Drago ! Ça voulait donc dire qu'elle avait une autre sœur ?! Et de la même branche familiale ?! Veni demeura très calme et sereine en voyant la réaction des villageois.

\- Rangez vos armes, je vous prie. Après tout, je ne vous ai pas attaqué et j'ai ceci qui prouve que je suis venue en paix. Dit-elle en agitant le bout de tissu blanc

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne t'empêchera pas de te faire massacrer ? Rétorqua Rustik

\- Mmh… Charmant garçon. Lui souriait-elle en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Mais tu as raison. Vous savez qui je suis et je sais que le nom de mon père et tous ceux qui lui sont liés peuvent facilement vous mettre en colère. Mais si j'étais vous, je rangerais mon arme et j'éviterais de faire une bêtise en vous attaquant à moi.

\- Vous êtes deux contre un village ! Qu'avons-nous à craindre ? Demanda Astrid

\- Moi ? Rien. C'est plutôt vous et vos amis qui risquez vos vies si jamais je ne rentre pas chez moi en vie et en seul morceau avant le coucher du soleil.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Que veux-tu ? Répond ! Demanda Harold d'un ton sévère

\- On se calme, Harold. Je vais répondre. Mais avant… Où est Karen ?

\- Je suis là.

Karen sortit de la foule et avança de trois pas vers Veni, le cœur battant. Maintenant qu'elles étaient l'une face à l'autre, Les Berkiens voyaient bien la ressemblance entres elles ! Elles avaient le même marron aux yeux, le même teint, le même rose aux lèvres, la même taille, la même corpulence et le même âge. Cependant, Karen inspirait la douceur et la gentillesse alors que Veni inspirait tout l'inverse !

\- Ma sœur… Enfin je te rencontre ! Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Comment sait-tu que j'étais là ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance et appréhension

\- Grâce à un brocanteur beaucoup trop bavard et extrêmement trouillard. Répondit-elle avec un sale petit sourire

Karen et les autres eurent d'emblée un hoquet de surprise car ils comprirent de qui elle voulait parler !

\- Johann ?! S'exclama Karen

\- Mmmh… Oui. Je crois que c'est son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'exclama Ingrid

\- On l'a juste interrogé. Vu qu'il sait toujours plein d'histoires sur tout et sur tout le monde, on n'a pas eu trop de difficulté pour entendre ce qu'on voulait savoir, notamment la fête pour la future naissance de l'héritier de Berk et la présence de Karen sur l'île. Mais je vous rassure, il est en vie et gentiment enfermé dans une cellule.

\- Pourquoi vous le gardez prisonnier ?! Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! S'exclama Karen

\- On avait besoin d'un argument motivant pour le chef de Berk. Tout comme quelqu'un d'autre. A ce propos… Tiens.

Avec un petit sourire, Veni lui jeta une petite bourse en tissu noir. Karen fut étonnée de voir que la bourse était très légère, comme s'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Elle lança un regard méfiant à sa demi-sœur qui l'encouragea du regard à ouvrir la bourse. Karen prit une inspiration, l'ouvrit et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Elle mit la main sur quelque chose de petit, mais quand elle sorti l'objet du sac, elle eut un hoquet d'effroi et plaqua son autre main contre sa bouche quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de l'élastique rouge d'Eret et de quelques mèches de cheveux noirs !

\- Rassure-toi, il est en vie lui aussi. Notre père tenait à te rassurer à ce sujet.

Nouveau choc collectif ! Drago était en vie ?!

\- Il… Mon père est en vie ?!

\- Surprise, hein ? Comme tout le monde à ce que je vois ! Constata-elle avec amusement

Karen avait les larmes aux yeux et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine ! C'était donc pour ça qu'Eret n'était toujours pas arrivé ?! Parce qu'il était prisonnier de Drago ?! Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir senti qu'il était en danger ! Et elle regrettait par-dessus tout d'être partie sans lui !

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?! S'exclama sévèrement Karen

\- Papa tiens plus que tout à se venger de ce traître ! Mais il ne le tuera pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas rejoints. Il me l'a assuré pour que tu sois motivée et pour que tu puisses dire adieu à ton… Grand amour. Dit-elle avec une légère once de dégoût

La cruauté et le sadisme se lisait parfaitement dans sa voix et sur son visage ! Voir Karen en larmes et totalement effrayé du destin d'Eret ne semblait pas l'affecter ! Karen n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que Veni fronça le regard et s'adressa d'une voix forte et puissante à tous le village.

\- Retenez tous ceci ! Drago Poing-Sanglant est en vie et encore plus assoiffé de vengeance ! Ce qu'il demande est très simple ! Votre chef, Karen et le Furie Nocturne devront se rendre à l'ancien sanctuaire de Valka avant l'aube ! S'ils se rendent tous les trois sans faire d'histoires, vos vies et le village seront épargnés ! Vous vivrez sous le règne de Drago et tous vos dragons lui appartiendront ! Mais si vous essayez de nous attaquer, de résister où de ne pas respecter l'accord, alors votre vie deviendra un cauchemar et tout ce à quoi vous tenez vous sera enlevé d'une manière encore plus terrible que l'Alpha de mon père ! Et je vous déconseille de m'attaquer, de me suivre ou de me faire prisonnière ! Vous le paierez deux fois plus cher !

Veni monta ensuite sur le dos d'Aquilon, mais avant de partir, elle s'adressa à Harold et à Karen avec son sale petit sourire.

\- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Je vous dis à demain matin ? Sur ce, profitez bien de la fête ! Tant que vous le pouvez encore. Et toutes mes félicitations pour le futur orphelin ! Hin, hin !

Aquilon poussa un puissant rugissement et s'envola à toute vitesse vers l'horizon. Dès qu'ils furent partis, tout le monde céda à la panique alors que Karen avait le souffle court ! Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'élastique d'Eret et elle ne cessait d'imaginer le pire à son égard ! Ne supportant plus l'idée qu'il soit entre les mains de son père et que sa vie allait bientôt toucher à sa fin ! De plus, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que son père était toujours en vie et qu'il continuait de commettre des atrocités ! C'était trop pour elle ! Et la chaleur et les villageois en panique autour d'elle ne l'aidaient pas ! Elle marcha donc en direction de la plage, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Astrid la rattrapa pour essayer de la réconforter.

\- Karen ? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

Sans accorder un regard à son amie, Karen repoussa gentiment sa main d'un air absent.

\- Laisse-moi Astrid… J'ai besoin d'être seule un bon moment…

Astrid hocha faiblement la tête d'un air navré et laissa Karen s'en aller. Meloki suivait également Karen du regard. Elle avait été présente à la fête, mais avait pris soin de rester dans son coin. Elle avait tout vu et tout entendu, y compris le chagrin, la surprise et l'effroi sur le visage de Karen. Mais même qu'elle ressentait de la compassion et de la peine pour sa sœur, elle n'essaya pas de la rattraper. Vu leurs relations actuelles, Karen n'aurait certainement pas envie de la voir et encore moins de l'écouter ! Elle se contenta juste de suivre Ingrid, Dagur et les autres dragonniers dans la grande salle, après qu'Harold ai plus ou moins rassuré tout le monde en annonçant qu'il allait trouver une solution.

Sur la plage, Karen était enfin seule. Elle pouvait sans problème se laissa aller face à ce tourbillon d'émotions ! Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord qu'elle soit dans l'eau. Elle y entra et commença à donner de grands coups de pieds, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers le large, elle donnait de puissants coups de poings dans l'eau, ce qui lui éclaboussa le visage. Puis elle se mit à hurler et à pleurer sans relâche, seule, debout dans l'océan. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui avaient semblé parues une éternité, Karen s'était enfin calmée. Elle s'était assise au bord de l'eau et ne se souciait guère des vagues qui s'abattaient faiblement sur elle. Les jambes repliées contre elle et le menton dans le creux de ses bras, elle fixait l'océan et les derniers rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient dessus, tout en continuant de pleurer, de réfléchir et de prendre conscience de la situation.

Elle était partagée entre tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête… Elle avait peur pour Eret et elle angoissait de le savoir mort avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le revoir ! Mais elle était également surprise de savoir que son père était en vie, mais d'une part, elle était heureuse à l'idée de ne plus être une orpheline ! Elle avait également hâte de le voir mais elle avait peur de cette rencontre. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'il ne la croit pas ? Ou qu'il la rejette ? Et elle appréhendait la véritable raison de sa présence à leurs côtés. Pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'elle les rejoint ? Parce qu'elle était de leur famille ? Ou pour autre chose ? Et puis Eret était en danger et ses heures étaient comptées. Mais son père l'épargnerait-il si elle le suppliait ? Après tout, il réclamait sa présence à ses côtés. Ça veut donc dire qu'il est au courant de son existence et qu'il veut la connaitre ! Tant de questions auxquelles elle voulait vite des réponses…D'un côté, tout ça serait merveilleux si son père n'était pas un monstre qui commentait d'horribles choses pour arriver à ses fins. Mais en plus de savoir que son père était en vie, elle avait une autre sœur ! Bon, elle avait l'air complètement cruelle, mais elle restait néanmoins sa sœur. Comme Meloki.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce tourbillon d'informations, de questions et d'émotions ! Elle avait hâte d'en avoir le cœur net et elle voulait absolument faire quelque chose sans qu'une guerre ou d'autres massacres ne voient le jour ! L'archipel connaissait la paix et Karen ne voulait pas voir la joie et les sourire de tous ces gens s'envolaient à cause de la peur qu'inspirait un seul homme ! Et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harold et Astrid soient séparés par la mort, et que leur enfant grandisse sans son père ! Et encore moins qu'elle perde Eret et que chaque viking perds son dragon ! Karen continua de réfléchir encore et encore, quand elle eut une idée. Elle fixa l'horizon avec détermination puis elle se releva, ramena tous ses cheveux tressés vers l'arrière et les attacha avec l'élastique d'Eret. Elle prit ensuite la moitié du peigne dans ses mains, y déposa un baiser, ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à son bien aimé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Eret. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et appela aussitôt Krabulle avec son coquillage. Le dragon lui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, mais il s'étonna de voir que le regard de Karen semblait à la fois triste et sérieux !

\- Krabulle… L'heure est grave. Mon père est toujours en vie.

Le dragon sembla surpris par cette révélation.

\- Mouais. Le crâne qu'on a trouvé au fond de l'océan n'était pas le sien. Et ce n'est pas tout… Il menace de faire régner la peur et la guerre… Et… Et il a capturé Eret pour le tuer…

Krabulle était très triste pour elle car il avait conscience que ces deux-là s'aimaient énormément. Il s'approcha de son dragonnier et la réconforta comme il le pouvait. Karen l'enlaça affectueusement et versa encore quelques larmes contre le cou de son dragon qui ronronnait tristement.

\- Je compte mettre un terme à toute cette folie, Krabulle. J'y arriverai. Je le sais ! Mais je vais devoir me rendre là-bas sans toi…

Surpris, l'Ebouillantueur lui fit face. Il pouvait malheureusement voir que Karen était très sérieuse et qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis ! Refusant de la laisser partir toute seule face au danger, il fronça le regard et sembla lui parler à travers ses grognements !

\- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas du tout d'accord, et j'en suis désolée Krabulle. Mais je refuse de te mettre en danger ! Si je te perds, je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Tout comme je ne m'en remettrai jamais si Eret venait à disparaître… Dit-elle d'une voix coupée par un sanglot

Krabulle la comprenait, mais il grogna de plus belle dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison ! Mais Karen était tout aussi bornée que lui !

\- Ma décision est prise Krabulle ! Je ne partirai pas avec toi ! Tout ce que je te demande… C'est de te tenir loin du danger jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini ! Si je te sais à l'abri, j'arriverai à mes fins avec l'esprit tranquille ! C'est l'avenir de tous les vikings et de tous les dragons qui est en jeu ! Tu peux le comprendre et l'accepter… ? Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et suppliante

Krabulle cessa de grogner mais continua de fixer Karen avec un regard à la fois sévère mais triste. Il baissa ensuite le regard et hocha lentement la tête. Accablée par sa décision, Karen prit tendrement la tête de son dragon entre ses mains et embrassa son front avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci, Krabulle... Sache que ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'avoir décidé ça. Mais ce n'est pas un adieu. On se reverra quand tout sera fini. Je te le promets…

Elle l'embrassa et l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de le relâcher.

\- Je t'aime… Maintenant va et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit… Je compte sur toi…

Sur ce, le dragon lui donna un dernier coup de tête affectueux avant de disparaître dans l'océan en poussant un cri de colère. Karen éclata à nouveau en sanglot, puis dès qu'elle fut calmée, elle courut chez elle pour enfiler son armure, prendre une arme et déposer sa médaille d'or. Elle courut ensuite aux écuries pour aller chercher Zéphyra. Sur le chemin, la peur qu'elle vit sur le visage de chaque villageois lui fendait le cœur. Eux qui s'amusaient y'a à peine une heure… Mais leur chagrin lui donna la force de mettre à bien son plan ! Dans les écuries, Zéphyra se reposait dans son enclos. Elle était toujours là et c'était parfait. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Karen aurait pris un autre dragon pour son voyage. Mais comme Zéphyra volait très vite, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Elle ouvrit la barrière et réveilla sa dragonne avec des caresses sur le museau.

\- Tout va bien, Zéph… C'est moi. Je suis venue te chercher pour une mission. Tu viens ?

La dragonne manifesta de la joie en voyant qu'on avait besoin d'elle et elle ne traîna pas pour se lever ! Sa blessure à la patte ne semblait plus trop la faire souffrir. D'un sens, tant mieux. Mais au moment de partir, Karen devint songeuse. Elle s'était rendue compte que si elle partait sans rien dire, ses amis s'inquiéteraient et tout deviendrait trop compliqué, voir périlleux ! Son attitude inquiéta Zéphyra qui caqueta à son oreille.

\- Tout va bien, ma belle. Tout va bien. Je dois juste faire un détour… Dit-elle en regardant au loin la grande salle

oO*Oo

Harold se trouvait toujours dans la grande salle avec les dragonniers, sa femme, sa mère et Gueulfor. De leur côté, c'était également la panique ! Ils avaient réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles, mais aucune ne valait la peine de prendre autant de risques !

\- Il n'y a donc rien qu'on puisse faire ?! S'emporta Rustik

\- Je crois bien que non… Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire risque d'être fatal à chacun… Répondit Ingrid d'un air tout aussi dégoûté et furieux

Inquiète, Astrid se tourna vers son époux qui fixait attentivement le brasier central.

\- Harold, tu ne vas accepter son offre ? Hein ? Rassure-moi… !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Astrid. Si je veux que toi et les autres aies une chance de survivre à un massacre, je dois accepter son marché.

\- Fils ! Tu ne peux pas accepter ! Cet homme a déjà pris la vie de ton père,je ne supporterais pas qu'il prenne la tienne !

\- Je sais, maman. Mais c'est mon devoir. Papa n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se soumettre si ça permettait à son peuple de survivre. Comme il le disait si bien… « Un chef protège les siens ». Et pour vous tous et pour le village, je me rendrais sans contester.

\- Harold. Je sais ce que Stoik aurait dit. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à se battre pour protéger les siens, notre île, nos dragons et nos libertés !

\- Je sais, Gueulfor. Mais Veni a dit que si on ne respecte pas l'accord, quelque chose de plus terrible que l'Alpha s'abattra sur le village ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je refuse de prendre le risque !

\- Tss ! Si ça se trouve c'est du flan ! Supposa sérieusement Krane

\- Mmh… J'en doute, Krane. Dans la voix et le regard de cette fille, je sentais qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle était extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Je suis d'accord. Cette fille ne blaguait pas. Vous pouvez en être certain. Confirma Meloki.

\- Je voudrais bien vous croire, les gars. Mais quand je repense à la menace et l'effroi que représentait son Alpha, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire… Répondit Kogne en se frottant nerveusement les bras

\- Un autre Alpha, une nouvelle armée de dragons ou une armée viking encore plus puissante. Suggéra Varek. Ou alors…

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… Grommela Kogne d'un air inquiet

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver une autre solution ! Je refuse que tu te rendes, Harold ! Protesta Astrid

\- Tout comme moi ! Protesta Valka

\- Ecoutez. Je sais que…

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et l'assemblée se tourna vers Karen qui s'avançait calmement vers eux, suivie de Zéphyra. Ils étaient étonnés de voir Karen vêtue de son armure et de voir ses cheveux attachés, mais surtout, de ne plus voir une once de tristesse sur son visage ! Elle semblait déterminée, mais ils se demandaient pourquoi !

\- Désolée d'avoir manqué le conseil. Mais rassurez-vous, Harold n'ira nulle part.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Gueulfor, tout comme les autres

\- Tu as un plan ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Oui. Je vais me rendre seule au sanctuaire et je vais tout arranger.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent-ils, excepté Meloki et Dagur

\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Je vais tout arranger » ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- Je vais négocier avec mon père et tenter de le raisonner. Puisqu'il sait que j'existe et qu'il souhaite ma présence à ses côtés, autant que j'utilise cette chance ! Je le supplierai d'épargner Eret, de relâcher Johann, et d'éviter d'entrer de nouveau en guerre !

Comme elle s'y attendait, tout le monde fut surpris de son plan. La plupart étaient surtout impressionnés par son courage et sa détermination. Quant à Meloki, elle se doutait que sa sœur aurait envie de jouer les héroïnes pour sauver son grand amour, et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps à l'envie de rencontrer son père ! Mais vu la mauvaise réputation de cet homme, elle ressentit de la crainte pour Karen, mais elle se garda de faire part de ses sentiments puisqu'elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Karen semblait plus que déterminée et ce n'est pas l'intervention de sa sœur aînée qui l'empêcherait de partir ! Harold n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le plan de Karen et il comptait bien la protéger et la mettre en garde !

\- Karen. Je ne doute pas de ta volonté, mais ne fait pas la même erreur que moi ! J'ai tenté de raisonner Drago alors que mon père avait tout fait pour m'en dissuader ! Et il avait raison ! Cet homme ne peut être raisonné !

\- C'est mon père, Harold. Je… Je sais qu'il m'écoutera ! Et je sais que je peux y arriver ! Après tout, tu as bien réussi à convaincre le tiens au sujet des dragons !

\- Nos pères ne sont pas comparables, Karen ! Sur certaines choses, le mien était peut-être aussi buté qu'un vieux Yak, mais ce n'était pas un fou qui voulait la guerre pour rien !

\- Je sais… Mais je dois refuse que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de ma famille ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me faire confiance, de rester ici et de veiller les uns sur les autres. Dit-elle avant de se diriger au pas de course vers la sortie

\- Karen, attends ! Je… KAREN ! S'exclama Harold

Trop tard. Karen venait de quitter la grande salle et de s'envoler vers l'ancien sanctuaire de Valka ! Harold ragea de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre de rester sur Berk et il donna un puissant coup de pied dans une chaise pour passer ses nerfs !

\- Mais quelle tête de mule… Dragonniers ! Tous en selle !

Les dragonniers grimpèrent sans plus attendre sur leurs dragons et se lancèrent à la poursuite de Karen.

\- Maman. Gueulfor. Je vous confie Berk en attendent qu'on revienne.

\- Compris, Harold.

\- Soyez prudents. Implora Valka

\- On n'en aura pas pour longtemps, maman. Je te le promets.

Harold s'en alla à son tour, le regard sévère. Meloki resta sur place, bras croisés et adossée contre un pilier. Ingrid n'était pas partie tout de suite car elle voulait voir la réaction de Meloki concernant Karen. Et en ne la voyant pas bouger pour lui venir en aide, elle sentit la colère monter en elle et elle s'adressa à Meloki d'un air mécontent.

\- Tu comptes rester là sans rien faire ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Ingrid ? Elle n'espère plus rien de moi et c'est réciproque.

\- Mais c'est ta sœur, nom de Thor ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de Drago, même que c'est son père, tu regretteras de n'avoir rien fait pour la protéger !

\- Vous êtes suffisamment nombreux. Et puis je te rappelle que je n'ai plus de dragon.

\- Si tu tiens quand même à venir, grimpe derrière moi. Mais décide-toi vite !

\- Pas la peine. Je reste ici.

\- Je vois… Bah malgré les reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire, heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé tomber Dagur quand il avait besoin d'aide ! J'aurais été indigne d'être sa sœur et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné !

\- Tant mieux pour toi, Ingrid.

\- Mais je… ! Rrrh ! Bah tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison de rester ici. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une sœur comme Karen !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle avec Sonovent. Meloki resta sans regrets sur place, mais elle s'empressa de quitter à son tour la salle avant que Gueulfor ou Valka ne lui fasse à leur tour une leçon de morale ! Quant à ces deux-là, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se mettre d'accord sur la procédure à suivre pour la survie du village.

oO*Oo

Grâce à la rapidité de Zéphyra, Karen s'éloigna assez vite de Berk. Et sa blessure à la patte n'entrava pas la vitesse de vol de la Vipère. Elle semblait même heureuse de voler ! A croire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les ailes quand Meloki était son dragonnier ! Le cœur battant mais toujours aussi déterminée, Karen ne quittait pas l'horizon du regard. Mais elle devait se douter qu'Harold et les autres ne la laisserait pas partir ! Pour preuve, elle entendit des échos de voix et les rugissements de Krokmou ! Elle claqua la langue, et demanda à Zéphyra de faire demi-tour et de faire du surplace.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous ai demandé de ne pas me suivre !

\- Parce que tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser partir toute seule ? C'est mal nous connaitre, Karen !

\- Il a raison ! Je te rappelle qu'on est plutôt borné comme groupe ! Répondit Astrid

\- Oh ça, je le vois bien ! Mais n'espérez pas me faire changer d'avis ! J'irai là-bas quand même !

\- Tu es impulsive, Karen ! C'est la colère, l'angoisse et la curiosité qui te pousse à aller là-bas !

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? Rester sur Berk et attendre l'aube ? Désolée, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Autant que j'agisse tout de suite !

\- Karen !

\- Non, Harold ! Je ne dépends pas de Berk alors je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! Maintenant retournez auprès des vôtres et laissez-moi régler toute cette histoire !

\- Mais je… ! Pff. Karen. T'a pas encore compris que toi et Eret vous faite partie de notre équipe ? Et que de ce fait, on ne peut vous abandonner face au danger ? Dit-il d'un ton plus calme

\- Je le sais très bien, Harold... Mais je refuse que vous vous mettiez en danger ! Alors pour la dernière fois… Rentrez tous sur Berk… Les supplia-t-elle avec des yeux brillants

\- Ta décision est vraiment prise, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ingrid avec tristesse

\- Mmh, mmh…

\- Dans ce cas, la mienne aussi. Je pars avec toi. Assura la brune avec un regard déterminée

\- Quoi ?! Mais… !

\- Moi aussi ! Souriait Varek

\- Moi aussi ! Hors de question que vous couriez le danger sans nous ! Affirma Krane

\- Carrément ! De toute façon, sans nous, ce serait pas pareil ! Pouffa Kogne en tapant dans la main de son frère

\- Comptez sur moi aussi ! Et puis j'aimerais enfin faire payer l'affront que ton père a fait à Krochefer ! Non parce que marcher sur la tronche d'un dragon pour imposer sa loi, c'est inadmissible ! Et encore plus quand on piétine mon dragon ! C'est les Jorgensen qui imposent leur loi ! Pas les autres !

\- Les gars ! S'il vous plait… ! Implora Karen

\- Je suis des vôtres. Hors de question de laisser ma sœur face au danger, ni aucun de mes amis. Alors je viens avec vous. Et si y'a des ennemis à massacrer, je veux y participer ! Annonça Dagur avec un grand sourire sadique

\- Mais je… !

\- Euh… Astrid ? Tu ne dis rien ? S'inquiéta Varek en tournant son regard vers elle

\- C'est parce que je sais qu'Harold ne voudra pas que je vous suive. N'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle en regardant Harold.

\- Oui. Toi et le bébé devrait être loin du danger. Alors rentre sur Berk, préviens ma mère et Gueulfor, et fait ce qu'il faut pour le village. Je sais que tu leur apporteras tout le soutien qu'il faudra, Astrid…

\- Harold … Je voudrais juste que…

\- Non. Les interrompit Karen

Intrigués, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La pauvre ne semblait plus vouloir aller au sanctuaire.

\- Je ne veux pas que vos adieux se passent ainsi... Si tu as prévu de te rendre au sanctuaire Harold, alors nous irons ensemble, demain matin. Mais tu as quand même le droit de dire au revoir à tes amis et ta famille, et de passer encore du temps avec eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous enlever ça…

\- Karen…

\- Rentrons.

Elle repartit la première en direction de Berk, tête baissée à cause de la honte et du chagrin. Tout le monde la suivit sans rien dire. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle, mais ils la remerciaient tous mentalement pour son altruisme. De retour sur l'île, il faisait légèrement sombre. Harold donna quand même une instruction générale par rapport à demain matin, puis d'un pas lent et le moral assez bas, tout le monde s'en alla faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Karen n'avait rien à faire à part attendre, mais elle avait besoin d'être à nouveau seule. Elle se tourna alors vers Ingrid.

\- Ingrid ? Tu peux garder Zéphyra pour moi ? Histoire que je ne sois plus tenter de fuir en douce, que plus personne ne s'inquiète et ne se lance à mes trousses ?

\- Pas de soucis, Karen.

\- Merci.

Elle donna une caresse à Zéphyra et s'en alla vers le rebord d'une falaise. Mais Ingrid la rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Karen ?

\- Quoi… ?

\- Pourquoi t'es partie avec elle et pas avec Krabulle ? Si tu voulais nous semer, ça aurait été bien plus simple, non ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- C'est vrai. Mais comme je l'ai relâché le temps que cette histoire se termine, je n'avais plus que Zéphyra.

\- Quoi, tu… Tu as relâché ton dragon ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Ingrid. Pareil pour vous. J'aurais très bien pu partir sans vous prévenir, mais si je l'avais fait, vous vous seriez encore plus inquiété et vous vous serez encore plus mis en danger. Mais que je vous prévienne ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé. Vous en auriez fait qu'a votre tête…

\- Mmh. C'est une qualité et un défaut communs chez les dragonniers. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Je sais… Je vais y aller. Merci encore…

Karen s'en alla, suivie du regard par Ingrid qui avait énormément de peine pour elle. Elle s'en alla donc d'un pas traînant avec Sonovent et Zéphyra. Karen retourna sur la falaise où elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à regarder l'horizon et à attendre le retour de Krabulle, à l'époque où ils étaient séparés et qu'elle avait été recueillie par Valka et Harold. Elle s'asseya en tailleur sur le rebord et joua nerveusement avec son pendentif. Elle ne cessait de penser à Eret. Était-il encore en vie ? Ou bien était-il déjà mort ? Se faisait-il torturer par Drago en attendant l'aube ? Avec de telles questions, comment pourrait-elle trouver le sommeil et rester tranquillement sur Berk ?! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel qui était devenu encore plus sombre ! Karen leva ses yeux vers le ciel et elle sentit aussitôt une légère pluie s'abattre sur son visage. Il pleuvait. La pluie était enfin revenue après des semaines de chaleur et de sécheresse ! Mais le retour de la pluie ne faisait qu'accroître son chagrin. Parce que normalement, si Veni n'était pas venue, tout le monde serait encore en train de faire la fête et tout le monde serait heureux de voir enfin la pluie ! Karen était sûre que certains auraient dansé sous la pluie ou se seraient embrassés ! Mais avec la mauvaise nouvelle que sa demi sœur venait d'annoncer, ils devaient être à moitié heureux qu'il pleuve. Elle en était certaine ! Tout a été gâché… Toute la joie et les sourires sont partis en un éclair ! Karen bouillonnait tellement de colère et de chagrin, qu'elle hurla de colère avant d'exploser en sanglot.


	5. Je te rencontre enfin

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, vos favs, vos follows et votre soutien ! Ça me touche beaucoup et je suis vraiment contente de lire à nouveau vos avis, vos théories et vos attentes ! Merci ! ^^ Alors petites réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Dark Frozen VI : Ohayo Darky-sama !_** ** _^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Veni à ce point ! Ça fait plaisir ! ^^ Tu veux le parcours dans ton jardin ? Euh… Je doute qu'il y a ce genre de parcours en kit montable à Ikea ! xD et oui ! Dans « Point communs » le crane était un invité spécial ! Kakakaaa ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Blue : Je suis contente que Veni t'intrigue ! :D Vraiment ? Tu penses qu'elles feront partie des morts de cette histoire ? Mmmh… Peut être. Qui sait ? ;) Pareil pour la confrontation entre ces deux là. J'espère que ce qui va se passer te plaira ! Encore merci d'être là, Blue ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Bris'Ailes : Et encore des théories aussi dingues les unes que les autres ! Je suis heureuse ! Merci Bris'Ailes ! ^^ Alors dans l'ordre… Oui, j'aurais pu approfondir le parcours en y ajoutant des épreuves en duo avec les dragons, mais j'étais tellement préoccupée par d'autres sujets important de la fic que ce genre d'idées m'est passée par la tête x) Pour la victoire de Karen, je voulais qu'elle gagne, histoire qu'elle gagne au moins une fois à une épreuve conçue par nos chers dragonniers, mais aussi pour qu'elle ait sa revanche sur sa défaite lors de la course de dragons ;) Vu que tu aimes les pensées de Dagur en italique sur sa souffrance et son amour pour Karen, j'essaierai d'en inclure d'autres. Promis ;) Et oui. Drago est de retour. C'était à prévoir ! x) Pour le nom de Veni, l'idée m'était d'abord venue grâce à la célèbre citation de César, mais aussi à cause du mot « venin ». Tu enlève une lettre et puis voila ! J'avais enfin trouvé le nom de cette peste car je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à lui trouver un nom ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ Et je te rassure sur un point, elle et Dagur ne finirons pas ensemble. ;) En revanche, plusieurs de tes suggestions se réaliseront. Mais je te dirais pas lesquels ! :p Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 ** _Voila, voila ! ^^ Bon. Vu le titre de ce chapitre, je pense que vous avez comprit ce qui va se passer. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira et si c'est le cas, laisser une review, un fav et un follow ! :3 Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Je te rencontre enfin

Il avait plu toute la nuit et le tonnerre avait grondé durant des heures. Le seul avantage, c'est que toutes les réserves d'eau du village étaient remplies au maximum. Mais malgré ça, la nuit fut des plus tristes et des plus longues pour bon nombre de personnes. Beaucoup de larmes ont été versées, beaucoup d'adieux ont été fait et Morphée n'avait pas été très clémente envers eux. Comme bon nombres de Berkiens, Dagur avait entendu le cri de désespoir et de colère de Karen. Ça lui avait déchiré le cœur ! Il aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il était retourné dans sa chambre, mais il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et ce n'était pas le mauvais temps qui l'empêchait de dormir. Mais le fait que Karen soit malheureuse. Il était prêt à tout pour lui rendre son sourire ! Quitte à l'aider à sauver Eret !

Déterminé, il se leva discrètement de son lit, sortit en douce par la fenêtre et se rendit discrètement chez Karen. Une fois devant sa porte, il se dit qu'elle ne l'entendra pas à cause du mauvais temps. Mais peut-être qu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, oui. Etre trempé de la tête aux pieds ne l'empêcha pas d'escalader la maison et de monter sur le toit de l'ancien enclos de Tempête. Une fois devant la fenêtre fermée avec les volets, il frappa discrètement tout en l'appelant. Comme Karen avait du mal à dormir, elle entendit une voix et des coups sur les volets. Intriguée, elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et fut surprise en voyant Dagur. Cela dit, elle resta quand même sur ses gardes.

\- Dagur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il faut que je te parle. C'est très important.

Vu son air sérieux, la curiosité de Karen s'éveilla. Elle hocha alors la tête et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il entra sans plus tarder dans la chambre et s'empressa de fermer les volets. Ce qui intrigua encore plus Karen !

\- Euh… Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant

\- Parle moins fort. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là, ni qu'on entende ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Alors viens-en au fait. Conseilla-t-elle en croisant les bras

\- Très bien. Karen. Tu veux vraiment aller au sanctuaire toute seule ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie et me rappeler que mon plan n'a pas marché ? Répondit-elle froidement

\- Non. Mais si tu y tiens toujours, alors je t'y emmènerai avec Ombretueur dès maintenant. C'est toi qui vois.

Surprise, Karen entrouvrit la bouche. Il était sérieux là ?

\- Ce... C'est vrai ? Tu m'y emmènerais ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu penses pouvoir régler cette histoire avant l'aube, compte sur moi pour t'y conduire et te venir en aide.

Karen eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle était vraiment touchée par l'offre de Dagur et elle avait très envie de l'accepter ! Mais en y réfléchissant sérieusement, elle savait que ça ne servirais à rien de fuir en cachette. Que leurs amis s'en rendent compte maintenant ou dès demain, ce sera la panique générale. Et Karen refusait cela. Elle avait également retenue que seul, on ne pouvait rien faire et que l'union faisait la force. Même dans les pires situations. C'est donc avec un léger sourire reconnaissant et forcé, qu'elle lui donna sa réponse.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Je te remercie pour ton offre, ta confiance et ton soutien, Dagur. C'est très gentil mais Harold et les autres ont raison. Il est plus sage de partir et d'affronter le danger tous ensemble.

\- Bon. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je n'insisterais pas. Sur ce, j'y vais. A demain, Karen. Dit-il sans être vexé de son refus

\- A demain, Dagur.

Il ouvrit les volets et jeta un œil à droite et à gauche. Comme il ne vit personne, il passa par la fenêtre et s'en alla. Dès qu'il fut parti, Karen soupira tristement et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour refermer les volets. Mais avant de les refermer, son regard se posa sur Dagur qui marchait au milieu de la rue sous la pluie battante et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus. Triste, elle ferma lentement les volets alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Elle retourna se coucher et trouva le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Quant à Dagur, il avait réussi à retourner dans sa chambre sans s'être fait repérer par Ingrid ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira tristement en repensant à Karen. Bien qu'elle lui avait répondu gentiment et avec un léger sourire, il avait ressenti qu'elle se retenait d'accepter. Il se demanda alors si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être allé là-bas.

\- _Je ne sais même plus si ce que je fais est bien ou mal… Je ne sais plus…_ Se dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de trouver à son tour le repos.

oO*Oo

Les préparatifs d'urgence ayant été mis en place aussi vite que possible, Harold pouvait s'en aller avec l'esprit légèrement apaisé. La veille du départ, il avait passé les dernières heures qui lui restaient en compagnie de sa famille, mais surtout en compagnie d'Astrid. Ils avaient pleurés et s'étaient réconfortés comme ils le pouvaient. Mais ils avaient surtout parlé du bébé et du choix du prénom au cas où ce serait une fille ou un garçon. Le cœur lourd, Astrid avait participé de son mieux à la conversation et avait accepté les suggestions d'Harold. Elle lui devait bien ça puisqu'il y avait un risque qu'il ne revienne plus jamais pour elle et leur futur enfant. Cette nuit fut donc la leur et ils en profitèrent comme ils le pouvaient.

Le lendemain, tous les dragonniers accompagnèrent leur chef, sauf Astrid qui resta comme convenue auprès de Valka et de Gueulfor. Si elle n'été pas enceinte, elle aurait suivis Harold et ses amis sur le champ ! Mais elle partageait avec Harold le même désir de ne pas faire courir de risque à un être innocent. Meloki ne c'était pas joint au groupe et on ignorait où elle était. Son absence ne surpris personne, et encore moins Karen. Après des derniers adieux et encouragements entre eux et les villageois, les dragonniers décolèrent vers l'ancien sanctuaire de Valka. Comme tous les autres, c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'Astrid, Valka et Gueulfor les suivaient du regard, tout en priant les dieux de ne pas les abandonner.

oO*Oo

Le trajet a été fait dans le silence le plus total. Tout le monde était aux aguets du moindre danger, de la présence d'un navire ou d'une embuscade. Mais il ne se passa rien jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur l'île. Revenir ici rappela de très mauvais souvenir pour les Berkiens, mais surtout pour Harold. Karen, Ingrid et Dagur n'étaient jamais venus sur cette île, mais ils étaient à moitié étonnés de voir des ossements humains et de dragons, des morceaux de bouliers, des armes, des morceaux d'armure, des débris de catapultes, des débris de pièges en métal, des filets, des débris de glace, et surtout, de voir un immense squelette de dragon ! En le voyant, ils eurent tous des frissons dans le dos, et les Berkiens furent encore plus triste.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Grimaça Ingrid en regardant le squelette

\- C'était l'Alpha protecteur de ma mère. Il a été tué au combat par l'Alpha de Drago...

\- Oh non… Fit Ingrid avec tristesse

Dagur posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur, alors que Karen avait les poings serrés à cause de la tristesse et la colère qui l'envahissait de nouveau ! Son père n'était-il donc capable que de semer le chaos et la mort ?! L'espoir et l'idée de le raisonner lui sembla sur le moment complètement absurde ! Refusant de rester sur place, Karen avança la première sur le champ de bataille et tout le monde la suivis. Si son père ou Veni étaient ici, ils devraient être visibles. Mais le fait de ne voir personne, ni de voir aucun dragon, ni aucun navire, commença à les inquiétés !

\- Euh… Rassurez-moi. Quand on va à un rendez-vous, on est supposé voir ceux qui l'ont proposé ? Non parce que là… Dit Rustik en regardant autour de lui

\- C'est peut être une embuscade. Restez sur vos gardes. Conseilla Dagur qui avait une main sur le pommeau de son épée

Mais Karen en avait marre de ce petit jeu ! S'ils étaient là, pourquoi personne ne se montrait ?! A bout de nerfs, elle s'adressa d'une voix haute et clair au vaste champ de bataille et à la montagne de glace située devant elle.

\- VENI ! SI TU EST LA, MONTRE TOI !

\- Karen ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Demanda Varek d'une voix aigu

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer à cache-cache et perdre mon temps, Varek ! Je suis là pour… AIE !

Elle venait de recevoir une fléchette dans le cou ! Elle la retira aussitôt et plaqua sa main sur sa peau, mais elle ressentit très vite de puissants effets de somnolence !

\- Karen ! S'exclama Harold

\- Non… Pas encore… Murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol enneigé

Harold la rattrapa à temps avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol, puis Ingrid reçut à son tour une flèche ! Dagur la rattrapa, puis chaque dragonnier et chaque dragon en reçut une à tour de rôle ! Aucun d'eux n'avaient vu d'où venaient les tirs afin de se protéger ! Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout le monde fut à terre, que les tireurs sortirent de leur cachette. Les hommes de Drago étaient cachés sous les débris les plus importants, tout en étant camouflés dans des tenues faites de fourrure aussi blanche que la neige. Les tireurs encerclèrent les dragonniers tout en gardant leurs sarbacanes en joug, puis l'un d'eux sonna dans une corne de brume. De la montagne, le viking qui avait attaqué l'île des trappeurs et capturé Eret sortit d'un pas calme et assuré, au côté d'un Ebouillantueur bleu foncé qui répondait au nom d'Abysse. Il rejoignit ses hommes, et deux d'entre eux s'écartèrent pour le laisser admirer leurs proies endormies. Il les regarda un par un avec un sourire qui exprimait sa satisfaction. Mais quand son regard se posa sur Karen qui était endormie aux côtés d'Harold, son sourire diminua et il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

\- Karen… Enfin… Dit-il d'une voix douce et basse

Il poussa ensuite un bref soupir, se releva et ordonna à ses hommes d'emmener tous les prisonniers, Karen y compris, sur le navire caché à l'arrière de l'île. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les captifs reprirent connaissance en même temps, non sur l'île du sanctuaire, mais dans les cellules d'un navire qui semblait assez grand, à en juger par le nombre de cellules qui formait un « U », ainsi que la taille et la longueur du couloir. Harold se réveilla avec un léger tournis, mais il se rappela immédiatement ce qui s'était passé ! Ignorant ses vertiges, il se leva et se dirigea vers la grille de sa cellule.

\- Les gars ?! Vous êtes là ?! Demanda Harold en s'accrochant aux barreaux

\- Aargh… Ouais… Grommela Rustik

\- Présent… Dit Krane d'une voix encore endormie

\- Aaah ma tête… Grimaça Karen

\- Je suis là, Harold… Dit Ingrid en s'approchant à son tour de la grille de sa cellule

\- Mon Thor… Pourquoi ai-je une horrible impression de déjà-vu… ? Demanda Varek avec angoisse alors qu'il se relever

\- Sauf que là, j'y suis pour rien. Lui répondit Dagur en se massant le crane

\- Mouais. Et on n'est pas attachés aux murs. Ajouta Kogne

\- Et on est toujours ensemble et en vie. C'est le principal. Conclu Karen en se frottant les yeux

\- En vie ? Excuse-moi, Karen. Mais vu qu'on s'est fait capturer, je crois qu'on ne va pas rester en vie très longtemps. Rétorqua Kogne

\- Hé ! Un peu d'optimisme, c'est trop demander ? Ronchonna Rustik

\- Et en plus, nos dragons ne sont pas avec nous. C'est la misère... Ajouta Kogne

\- Ouais… Moi qui rêvais de faire cramer et exploser des trucs… Soupira tristement Krane

\- Hé oh ! Vous avez fini d'être négatifs ?!

\- Bon. Tout le monde est là et vous allez bien. C'est déjà ça. Mais en ce qui concerne nos dragons, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Drago ne les tuera pas. Il les gardera pour son armée personnelle.

\- Et nous alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Vu que le navire est toujours en mouvement et qu'on a dormi pendant un bon moment… Ça veut donc dire qu'on se rend dans un endroit plus éloigné que l'ancien sanctuaire des dragons. Supposa Harold

\- Tu penses à la base de Drago ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Possible. Le rendez-vous et l'embuscade n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour qu'on ne sache pas ou se trouve la base et qu'on ne puisse pas appeler du renfort. Et je… Karen ?

Karen s'était subitement mise à secouer la grille de sa cellule avec force et colère, puis elle enchaîna avec des coups de poings et des coups de pieds ! Ça faisait un sacré vacarme ! Suffisant pour énerver le prisonnier d'à côté ! Manque de chance, c'était Rustik !

\- AAAH ! Karen ! J'ai déjà mal au crane alors épargne mes oreilles, s't'eut plait… Supplia Rustik en se bouchant les oreilles

\- Je convoque cette garce de force ! Ou du moins quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à nos questions ! Alors si vous voulez tous en avoir aussi le cœur net, aidez-moi ! Répondit-elle sèchement

\- Ok. Allons-y les gars !

Tout le groupe se mit aussitôt à secouer la grille de sa cellule. L'idée de Karen porta vite ses fruits car Veni débarqua dans le couloir avec un air très calme et un sourire satisfait. Elle marcha le long des cellules et se présenta devant celle de Karen qui était tout au bout du couloir.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Karen ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

\- Arrête avec ce ton mielleux, Veni ! C'est insupportable ! Dit moi plutôt pourquoi vous nous avez tendu un piège, où vous nous emmenez et où sont nos dragons ?! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?! S'énerva Karen en serrant les barreaux de la grille

\- N'aie crainte. Ils sont tous en vie et sagement enfermés dans des cages. Répondit-elle. Ce qui m'a étonné en revanche, c'est que ton Ebouillantueur ne se trouve pas parmi eux. Où est-il ?

\- A parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?! N'y compte pas !

\- C'était juste une simple question, Karen. Inutile de t'énerver.

\- C'est ça ! Bah tu veux que je te dise ? Je préfère mille fois être séparé de mon dragon plutôt que de le savoir entre les mains d'une garce comme toi !

\- Garce ? Moi ? Humph. Si c'est par rapport au rendez-vous sur l'île, sache que je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi que vous y attendrez. Je me suis juste contentée de transmettre le message. Alors avant de m'insulter, sois sûre de ce que tu me reproches. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton calme mais sévère

Karen était tellement en colère qu'elle respirait bruyamment sans pour autant lâcher la barrière ni quitter Veni des yeux. Veni leva les yeux au ciel puis sa curiosité fut attirée par les deux pendentifs de Karen. Par précaution, Karen les enferma dans une de ses mains et recula d'un pas tout en continuant de foudroyer Veni du regard.

\- Je vois. Sur ce, je vous laisse. On se reverra plus tard. Oh. Avant que j'oublie…Sache que ce n'est pas moi qui ai organisé cette embuscade. Mais une autre personne qui avait autant hâte que moi de te rencontrer. Dit-elle à l'intention de Karen

\- Qui donc ?

\- Tu le verras quand on sera arrivé.

\- Et on peut savoir ou vous nous emmenez, exactement ? Demanda Harold

\- A la base de notre père. Il a d'ailleurs hâte de tous vous revoir. Dit-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

Elle quitta calmement la cale du navire, laissant le groupe en proie au soulagement mais aussi à l'inquiétude.

\- Bon. On sait que nos dragons sont en vie. C'est déjà ça. Soupira Harold

\- Oh ma Bouledogre… Vous croyez qu'elle a dit la vérité ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Je pense que oui, Varek. Ils auraient plus à gagner si c'est nous qui mourrions plutôt que nos dragons. Le rassura Ingrid

\- C'est logique, mais je préférerais rester également en vie…

\- On le restera, Varek. Crois-moi. Assura Dagur

\- J'aimerais être aussi sur que vous… Mais merci de me rassurer. Dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant

\- Karen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Krane

A travers les barreaux de leurs cellules, tout le monde pouvait voir que Karen avait ôté son sifflet en forme de coquillage et qu'elle le regardait avec un regard déterminé et brillant de larmes. Ne se préoccupant pas des autres, elle y déposa un baiser et le posa soigneusement par terre, ce qui intrigua encore plus ses amis !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Veni a manifesté de l'attention et de l'intérêt pour Krabulle et pour mes colliers. Je ne peux me permettre qu'elle me prenne mon sifflet et qu'elle fasse venir Krabulle jusqu'ici…

\- Quoi, tu vas le casser ?! Demanda Ingrid

\- Fait pas ça, Karen ! S'exclama Harold

\- Je n'ai pas le choix… ! Si je veux le protéger de cette famille, je n'ai pas d'autre solution… Et tant pis si je perds le seul moyen que j'ai pour le faire venir jusqu'à moi. Je le protégerai coûte que coûte !

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et posa son pied juste au-dessus du coquillage. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Ni Veni, ni son père ne devait mettre la main dessus !

\- Karen ! Si c'est trop dur, je peux le faire à ta place ! Se proposa Harold

\- Moi aussi ! On sait tous ce que ce sifflet représente pour toi ! Ajouta Ingrid

\- Pareil pour nous ! On est les champions pour tout démolir, t'a oublié ? Ajouta Kogne

\- Vous êtes gentils, mais c'est à moi de le faire... Je… Vos vies et celles de mes dragons sont plus importantes ! S'exclama-t-elle en larmes

CRAC ! Karen avait enfin trouvé le courage de réduire le coquillage en mille morceaux. Son geste et le bruit laissa un lourd silence planer dans la salle, et Karen plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour camoufler le sanglot qu'elle essayait de contenir. Mais c'était trop dur. Elle venait de détruire un précieux souvenir d'enfance, ainsi qu'un objet qu'elle avait porté toute sa vie, ainsi que le moyen de faire venir Krabulle jusqu'à elle. Tout ça à cause de la crainte qu'inspirait sa demi-sœur ! D'abord Meloki, puis ensuite Veni ! Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait avec son père ? Surement bien pire ! A bout de nerfs, elle s'effondra à genoux dans sa cellule et sanglota, la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses mains. Ses amis partagèrent sa peine et ne dirent plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le groupe sentit le navire s'arrêter. Vu la secousse qui réveilla une partie d'entre eux, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Karen avait fini de pleurer mais son moral en avait pris un sacré coup. Alors quand elle comprit qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer son père, l'appréhension envahit son cœur.

\- Bon bah apparemment, on est arrivés. Constata Rustik

\- Je vais enfin le voir… Murmura Karen avec angoisse

\- Karen… Dit Ingrid avec compassion

\- J'ai peur et en même temps, je suis pressé de le voir… C'est normal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je pense que oui. Et malgré la situation, personne ne t'en veux de vouloir rencontrer Drago. La rassura Ingrid

\- C'est vrai. Même que c'est notre ennemi, on sait tous que c'est ton père et que tu as souhaité le rencontrer depuis que tu as appris son existence. Ajouta Harold

\- Et ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer puisqu'on sera à tes cotés. Conclut Varek

\- Merci les gars… J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. Seulement… J'ai également peur pour vous… Avoua-t-elle

\- Bah ! On en a vu d'autre et on s'en est toujours sortis. La rassura Rustik

\- Et puis les Thorston ne craignent pas la mort ! Si on va au Valhalla, on aura le bonheur de semer la pagaille dans la grande salle d'Odin pour l'éternité…

\- Oh le rêve… Soupira Kogne d'un air rêveur.

\- Mouais… Mais avant de rejoindre les dieux et toute la tribu Thorston, on a encore de la pagaille à faire dans l'archipel !

\- Bien dit, frangin !

Karen exprima un petit rire sincère face à l'entrain et l'humour des jumeaux. Puis elle se releva lentement et commença à prier les dieux pour que tout se passe bien. Mais quand la porte principale s'ouvrit et que Veni refit son apparition avec un homme à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en plusieurs rastas et rassemblées en une queue haute, tout le monde tourna son regard vers eux et cessa de rire. Qui était cet homme ? Serait-ce lui qui aurait organisé l'embuscade ? Serait-ce lui qui désirait tant voir Karen ? C'est ce que tout le monde se demanda. Mais ils se demandèrent surtout quelque chose. Comment se fait-il que cet homme ressemble beaucoup à Drago ?! Serait-ce… ?! En voyant leurs airs surpris, l'inconnu esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

\- Vu vos têtes, je suppose que vous avez devinez qui je suis ?

\- En effet. La ressemblance est beaucoup trop frappante pour qu'on puisse l'ignorer. Répondit Harold.

\- Humph. Bonne déduction, Harold Haddock. Mais laissez-moi quand même me présenter. Je m'appelle Thorken. Je suis le fils de Drago Poing-Sanglant et le frère jumeau de Veni.

Comme ils étaient déjà surpris de la ressemblance entre lui et Drago, le fait de l'entendre se présenter comme son fils les laissa sans voix ! En plus d'avoir une fille, Drago avait un fils ?! Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'ont jamais su ?! Mais de tous, Karen fut la plus surprise ! Si bien qu'elle regarda Veni et Thorken à tour de rôle. Et comme Kogne et Krane, ils avaient leurs différences, mais aussi leurs similitudes ! Thorken était légèrement plus grand et plus baraqué que Veni, mais ils avaient tous les deux le même teint, les yeux marron foncé, les cheveux noirs ébène, le même type de visage et ils portaient tous les deux une ceinture avec le symbole en forme de soleil. Le symbole de la tribu des Poing-Sanglant.

\- J'ai donc un frère… ? En plus d'avoir une autre sœur… ?

\- C'est sûr qu'il y a mieux comme rencontre. Mais on fera connaissance plus tard vu qu'on doit t'emmener. Informa Veni

\- Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance

\- Voir notre père. Il t'attend. Répondit Thorken

\- Hors de question que je sois séparée de mes amis ! Je ne partirais pas sans eux !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu'ils seront simplement transférés sur le navire de notre père une fois que votre entrevue sera terminée. Il préfère régler un problème à la fois.

Thorken ouvrit la grille de sa cellule.

\- Maintenant, suis-nous sans faire d'histoires. Notre père est loin d'être un homme patient.

\- Sauf quand ça l'arrange bien sûr. Hin. Ricana Veni

\- C'est vrai. Et puis on t'emmène pour que tu voies également Eret.

Karen ne bougea pas de sa cellule. Son cœur battait à nouveau à toute vitesse, et savoir qu'elle allait enfin voir son père et revoir Eret n'arrangea pas son état. Elle adressa alors un regard à Harold comme pour recevoir un conseil. Tout ce qu'elle reçut de sa part, c'est un signe de tête encourageant. Elle inspira profondément et sortit calmement de sa cellule. Veni referma la porte, puis elle l'emmena avec son frère vers la porte.

\- Hé ! Les deux affreux ! S'exclama Dagur

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui, tout comme Karen. Dagur fixait les jumeaux avec colère, alors que ses poings étaient fermement agrippés à la grille de sa cellule.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi ! C'est clair ?

\- Pareil en ce qui me concerne ! Faite du mal à Karen et vous le regretterez ! Menaça Ingrid avec la même once de colère dans le regard

\- De même pour moi ! S'exclama Harold

\- Pareil ! Je le jure sur l'honneur des Jorgenson ! S'exclama Rustik

\- Quiconque s'en prend à l'un des nôtres le paiera très cher ! Annonça Varek en adressant un mauvais regard à leurs geôliers

\- On vous fera mordre la poussière ! Menaça Krane

\- Et même plus encore ! Rien n'est pire que des Thorston en colère ! Ajouta sa sœur

\- Les amis… Murmura Karen, émue de leurs soutiens et de leurs amitiés

\- Woah. Que de valeureuses paroles… Pour des prisonniers. Ricana Veni.

\- Bon. Assez perdu de temps. Allons-y.

Thorken invita sa sœur à avancer et Veni s'empressa de fermer la porte dans un fracas qui fit sursauter Karen. Inquiète pour ses amis et angoissée par rapport à son père et Eret, elle marcha en silence parmi les couloirs faiblement éclairés du navire. Thorken et Veni ne disaient pas un seul mot et n'adressaient aucun regard à Karen. Ils se contentaient de suivre les ordres de leur père. Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était le bruit de leurs pas sur le plancher qui grinçait légèrement sous leur passage. Seulement, Karen avait du mal à garder le silence plus longtemps.

\- Dites... Vous vivez depuis longtemps à ses côtés ?

\- Mmh ? Oh. Depuis toujours. Répondit Thorken

\- De… Depuis toujours ? Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Karen

\- On n'a pas le temps de te raconter notre vie, Karen. On répondra à tes questions plus tard.

\- Veni, c'est normal qu'elle nous pose la question. Elle…

\- Je sais, mais on verra ça plus tard ! Père nous attend, je vous rappelle ! Dit-elle d'un ton sévère

Thorken n'insista pas. Pareil pour Karen qui essayait plutôt d'appréhender intérieurement ses propres craintes plutôt que d'interroger ses deux-là sur leur vie aux côtés de Drago. Ils franchirent enfin une dernière porte et se retrouvèrent sur le pont principal du navire. Karen vit qu'il y avait des navires partout, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de les compter et de marcher en même temps ! Et pour les compter, il faudrait grimper sur le plus haut mat du navire. Dehors, c'était aussi sombre et lugubre qu'à l'intérieur ! Sans la présence des nombreuses torches et brasiers, on ne pourrait presque pas mettre un pied devant l'autre ! Karen leva les yeux et vit que l'ensemble des navires et du camp était recouvert d'un immense toit fait de roche et de glace, ce qui justifia l'absence de clarté en ces lieux, et le fait qu'il faisait assez froid alors qu'ailleurs sur l'archipel, il faisait horriblement chaud ! Le trio franchit ensuite une passerelle qui les emmena vers un autre navire deux fois plus imposant que les autres. C'est au bout de quelques minutes de marche qu'elle vit un homme de masse imposante, qui se tenait debout sur le rebord d'une épaisse planche de bois reliée au navire par d'épaisses chaines. Il semblait dans ses pensées et totalement absorbé par le calme qui régnait sur la surface de l'eau.

\- Père ? L'appela Veni

C'était donc bien Drago qui se tenait là, devant eux. Karen en avait enfin la confirmation et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il s'affolait la seconde d'après. En entendant la voix de Veni, Drago se tourna lentement vers sa fille qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de Karen. Drago n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'est que son visage avait plus de cicatrices qu'avant et que son bras valide était totalement recouvert de métal ! De plus, une pointe recourbée en métal se dressait sur la paume de sa main. Soit c'était pour apporter du style, soit c'était destiné à des fins meurtrières ! Ce qui ne serait pas improbable venant de Drago ! Il avait un nouveau bras artificiel, il portait la même tenue et il portait toujours sa cape en écaille de dragon noir. Mais son regard semblait encore plus glacial qu'avant ! Vu la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subie et la haine qu'il devait ressentir envers Berk, ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- Voici Karen.

Drago s'avança alors vers eux d'un pas lent et calme. Karen tremblait toujours et déglutit discrètement avant de faire face à son père. Enfin, elle le rencontrait ! Enfin, elle échangea un regard avec lui ! Elle nota que le marron des yeux de Drago était en effet comme celui de son œil gauche ! Et qu'elle avait en effet le teint tanné, tout comme lui ! Si une certaine joie commençait à naître en elle et se manifester à travers un sourire, le regard froid et sévère de Drago, ainsi que son silence, lui firent vite perdre son sourire.

\- Alors c'est toi qui te fais passer pour ma fille ?

\- Euh… Je…

En l'entendant dire ça, Karen frissonna d'effroi. Sa voix faisait tellement peur ! Elle n'y décelait aucune tendresse !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es de mon sang ? Répond. Ordonna-t-il froidement

\- La parole de ma défunte mère que vous avez rencontrée sur une île au sud-ouest de l'archipel, il y a 20 ans. Et maintenant que je vous vois, je sais que vous êtes mon père et que ma mère ne m'a pas menti.

\- Et je devrais te croire ?

\- Je dis la vérité ! Ne... Ne ressentez-vous pas au fond de vous que je suis votre fille ?

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Karen sans rien dire. Bien qu'elle lui faisait face avec courage, elle avait le cœur qui battait affreusement dans sa poitrine ! Drago posa sa main en métal sur la joue de Karen qui frissonna tellement que c'était froid ! Il la força ensuite à le regarder dans les yeux, et même qu'il lui faisait un peu mal, elle ne détourna pas une seule fois le regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré pour un premier contact, mais bon. Elle allait devoir s'en contenter. Ses larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues, dont une qui coulait sur la main en métal de Drago. Il se montra indifférent à son chagrin et la relâcha enfin.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dit-elle la vérité ? Demanda-t-il aux jumeaux sans quitter Karen des yeux

\- Je la crois, père. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Répondit Thorken

\- Je confirme qu'elle est bien de notre famille. Elle a la même tache de naissance que Thorken sur l'épaule gauche. J'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir sur Berk.

\- Dans ce cas, montre-la moi. Ordonna-t-il à Karen

Karen écarta son armure et sa tunique, de façon à ce que Drago et les jumeaux puissent voir la petite tache de naissance de couleur marron clair. Drago la compara à celle de son fils puis examina encore une fois Karen de la tête aux pieds. Il hocha finalement la tête, convaincu du lien de parenté qui les unissait tous les quatre.

\- Bien. Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée… Amenez le traître ! Ordonna-t-il

Karen sursauta sur le coup, mais son attention fut immédiatement attirée par le bruit qui provenait d'une cabine située à leur droite. Elle vit deux soldats s'écarter de la porte afin de laisser passer un autre soldat qui traînait Eret par une corde accrochée autour de son cou. Il avait les bras enchaînés dans le dos, ses cheveux noirs détachés tombaient devant son visage, et à en juger par son état physique, il avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure ! Le voir ainsi choqua Karen qui sentit son cœur se fendre en deux ! Surtout quand l'homme tira avec force sur la corde pour faire avancer Eret qui avait du mal à faire trois pas devant lui ! Le pauvre termina à genoux par terre et se mit à tousser.

\- ERET ! S'exclama-t-elle en larmes

Sans que personne ne la retienne, elle courut le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras et le protéger. Sur ordre de Drago via un simple regard, le soldat qui détenait Eret relâcha la corde mais garda quand même un œil sur les deux amoureux. Karen s'agenouilla et prit avec prudence son visage entre ses mains tout en l'appelant d'une voix douce malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

\- Eret…

\- Karen… Dit-il d'une voix faible

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Karen lui adressa un sourire, puis elle le serra dans ses bras et éclata encore une fois en sanglot. Eret n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit là, ni qu'il aurait la chance de la revoir!

\- Je ne rêve pas… Tu es bien là… ?

\- Evidemment que je suis là… ! Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais t'abandonner… ?

\- Non… Mais comme je te connais, t'a dû en faire qu'à ta tête... Dit-il en exprimant un faible rire

\- C'est vrai. Hin… Riait-elle alors qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi c'est dans un moment pareil que j'ai le plaisir de te voir avec les cheveux détachés… ?

\- Tu aimes vraiment quand ils sont comme ça ?

\- Oui. Je trouve que ça te va super bien. C'est pour ça que je m'amusais à t'enlever ton élastique... Lui souriait-elle

\- Hin... Moi j'aurais tant aimé te voir une fois sans tes tresses et tes rastas. Tu dois être magnifique…

Karen esquissa un sourire, mais quand elle repensa à leur dernière discussion sur leur île, elle fut à nouveau prise d'un sanglot et serra de nouveau Eret dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, Eret… J'aurais dû rester avec toi… Pardon…

\- Ne t'en veux pas, Karen… Au moins, tu étais à l'abri et loin du massacre…

\- Oh non… Dit-elle en imaginant avec effroi le massacre de leur île

\- Mais ce qui me réconforte surtout… C'est de t'avoir revue une dernière fois…

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie… ! On rentrera chez nous ! Et quand on rentrera, je… J'enlèverais mes tresses pour une journée vu que tu y tiens...

\- Non. Parce que je sais ce qu'elles représentent pour toi.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient entre eux, Drago adressa un regard à Thorken. Quand Karen sentit les mains de Thorken sur elle, elle paniqua, l'envoya balader d'un revers de main, puis elle s'accrocha fermement à Eret ! Elle ne comptait pas abandonner car elle avait la ferme attention de sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait !

\- N'essayez pas de nous séparer ! Si vous voulez le tuer, alors vous aller devoir me tuer aussi !

\- Te tuer ne fait pas partie de mes plans, Karen. Et ne me force pas à ordonner qu'on t'assomme ! Ce traître mourra car c'est ce que j'ai décidé.

Il était vraiment déterminé à le tuer ! L'amour entre sa fille et Eret ne sembla pas l'attendrir, ni même leurs chagrins et leurs désespoirs ! Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le supplier à genoux ! Ce qu'elle fit, alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur le plancher et qu'elle inclinait la tête de façon à ce que ses tresses touchent le plancher et que ses larmes s'abattent également dessus.

\- Père, j'implore votre pitié… Faite preuve de clémence envers l'homme que j'aime… L'implora-t-elle à nouveau

\- Karen… Murmura Eret

Le geste, l'amour et le courage de Karen toucha et impressionna Thorken, mais pas Veni. Et encore moins Drago qui perdit patience et se mit à hurler ses ordres !

\- IL SUFFIT ! AMENEZ-LE MOI !

Son refus fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans son cœur ! Était-il vraiment aussi cruel ?! Karen se rua sans plus tarder sur Eret pour le protéger, mais Thorken réussit à les séparer avec l'aide du soldat. Thorken garda Karen prisonnière de ses bras alors qu'Eret fut emmené vers le rebord de la planche, là où Drago se tenait tout à l'heure. À force de se débattre et de pleurer, Karen était à bout de force. De plus, Thorken savait maintenir quelqu'un pour que ses forces diminuent rapidement à force de se débattre !

\- Père… Pitié ! L'implora-t-elle

\- Sache que la magnanimité n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Et je ne tolérerais pas que ma progéniture s'accouple avec des traîtres et des moins que rien !

\- Père… Je… Je vous en supplie… !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Quoi qu'on puisse lui dire, Drago n'écouterait personne et il n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Étant apparemment le seul à ressentir de la compassion et de la peine pour les deux amoureux, Thorken échangea un regard avec sa sœur dans l'espoir qu'elle partage également ces émotions et qu'elle réagisse, mais elle se contenta de fixer froidement le prisonnier. Il tourna alors son regard vers son père et pris le risque de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Père ! Peut-être que…

Pour toute réponse, Drago adressa un regard froid et sévère à son fils qui dévia le regard et qui garda immédiatement le silence. Malgré son geste qu'elle trouvait surprenant, Karen continuait de se débattre, mais pour son bien, son frère était fermement décidé à la retenir. Le soldat accrocha un boulet assez lourd aux pieds d'Eret qui tenait à peine debout, puis il s'écarta pour laisser la place à Drago. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Eret tourna son regard vers Karen qui ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter des yeux.

\- Eret…

\- Je t'aime Karen… Lui souriait-il

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Drago attrapa brutalement le visage d'Eret, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'il était mécontent de quelqu'un. Eret grimaça à cause de ses douleurs et osa regarder Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- Il est l'heure, traître. Et cette fois, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu passes par-dessus bord. Annonça Drago en regardant Eret avec un mauvais sourire

\- PAPA ! PITIÉ !

Son père allait commettre l'irréparable ! Karen implora alors la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé implorer !

\- VENI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! EMPÊCHE LE DE FAIRE CA !

Mais sa demi-sœur resta aussi ferme que son père. C'est alors que l'espoir quitta le cœur de Karen. N'ayant plus la force de parler, elle se contenta de regarder Eret et de le soutenir jusqu'à la fin. Eret demeura courageux malgré tout. Avec effroi, Karen vit Drago balancer Eret par-dessus bord et elle l'entendit rire quand le corps d'Eret atterrit bruyamment dans l'eau !

\- Non…

La réalité était tout aussi réelle que cruelle. Eret n'était plus là, et elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Karen avec désespoir

oO*Oo

Dans leurs cellules, les dragonniers entendirent le cri de Karen. Ils comprirent ce que ça voulait dire et ils se recueillirent en silence, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux. Aucun d'eux n'osait imaginer l'état de Karen…

oO*Oo

Ignorant le cri de désespoir de sa fille, Drago regarda avec satisfaction le corps d'Eret disparaître progressivement dans les profondeurs glaciales de l'océan. Et quand il ne vit plus la moindre bulle d'air remonter à la surface, son sourire s'élargit.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

\- Eret… Murmura Karen

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire payer ce geste ! Peu importe qu'il soit son père, elle avait envie de le tuer ! Avec ruse, elle fit croire à son frère qu'elle s'évanouissait et elle parvint à se libérer de ses bras quand il baissa sa garde !

\- SALE MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers lui

\- KAREN, NON ! S'exclama Thorken

Veni avait laissé sa sœur courir droit sur leur père, car elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, Drago attrapa Karen à la gorge et la souleva d'une seule main ! Les pieds de Karen gesticulaient dans le vide alors que ses mains tentaient de desserrer l'emprise de Drago sur sa gorge !

\- Alors comme ça, je suis un monstre ? Sache que peu d'entre eux ne t'aurait pas laissé lui dire adieu ! Alors montre un peu de reconnaissance, sale petite ingrate !

Il la balança violemment sur le plancher et regarda avec dédain sa fille qui toussait et qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Et j'avais prévenu ce traître que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je ne serais plus aussi indulgent.

\- E… Eret…

Drago tourna son regard vers les jumeaux.

\- Veni. Emmène-la dans ses quartiers. Et veille à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

\- A vos ordres, père.

\- Quand à toi, conduit les dragonniers dans les cellules de mon navire. Des retrouvailles et une discussion s'imposent.

\- Oui, père.

Thorken emmena un groupe de soldats avec lui et Veni emmena Karen dans les quartiers qui lui étaient destinés. Mais la pauvre n'avait plus la force et la volonté de marcher. Veni demanda à un soldat de la porter, et ensemble, ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs du navire de Drago. Veni ouvrit enfin une porte, entra dans la chambre, alluma une bougie et demanda au soldat de déposer Karen sur le lit. Sur ordre de Veni, il quitta la pièce alors que la brune resta un court instant. En voyant l'état de sa sœur, elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était désolée, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Selon elle, ce serait une peine perdue. Elle haussa faiblement les épaules et fit demi-tour.

\- Pourquoi… ? Demanda Karen dans un murmure

\- Pardon ?

Karen se redressa faiblement sur le lit et tourna sa tête vers sa sœur. A travers la cascade de tresses, Veni parvînt à voir le regard de Karen qui était furieux et empli de larmes.

\- Pourquoi t'a rien fait… ? T'est aussi cruelle que lui ou quoi… ?!

\- Que je fasse ou non quelque chose, il serait quand même mort. Alors ce n'était pas la peine de l'en empêcher.

\- Je vous déteste…

Veni ignora cette phrase emplie de haine, puis elle reprit sa route et ferma la porte avant que Karen ne l'atteigne. Elle tourna calmement la clé alors que Karen frappait la porte comme une enragée !

\- VENI, LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME GARDER ICI CONTRE MA VOLONTÉ ! JE VEUX RETOURNER AUPRÈS DE MES AMIS !

\- Que tu le veuille ou non, ta place est ici et avec nous. Père l'a décidé.

\- JE M'EN FICHE ! MÊME SI VOUS ME GARDEZ DE FORCE AUPRÈS DE VOUS, JAMAIS JE NE VOUS AIMERAIS ! JAMAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE VOUS HAIS !

\- Déteste-nous autant que tu veux, Karen. Mais ça ne changera rien.

Elle traversa le couloir tout en ignorant le tapage causé par Karen. Quelques minutes plus tard, Karen cessa de s'acharner sur la porte car elle était à bout de force et ses poings lui faisaient trop mal. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et fixa sans vie le décor de sa nouvelle prison. Mais quand son regard se posa sur son pendentif, ses lèvres tremblotèrent. Elle empoigna son pendentif qu'elle serra dans le creux de sa main.

\- Eret… Pardonne-moi….

Ayant peur que quelqu'un entende ses paroles à travers la porte ou les murs, elle se fixa mentalement un objectif.

\- _Je te vengerais Eret. Je t'en fais la promesse ! Et je fais le serment de protéger tous ceux qui me sont cher ! Je refuse de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir de ses mains ! Même si c'est mon père, je tuerais Drago! Et si Veni ou Thorken se mettent en travers de mon chemin, ils subiront le même sort !_

Horriblement affectée par ses décisions, elle sanglota, la tête calée contre la porte.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, Astrid gérait le village avec l'aide de Valka et Gueulfor. Et malgré ses sentiments et son angoisse, elle savait agir en priorité en tant que chef. Chaque villageois pouvait compter sur elle. Astrid était vraiment digne du rang qu'elle occupait. Et même si chacun partageait les mêmes angoisses qu'elle, ils se montrèrent tous digne d'elle et lui obéirent sans contester ses ordres. De même en ce qui concernait les ordres de Valka et de Gueulfor. De toute manière, vu la situation, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de contester leurs ordres. Les Berkiens essayaient de poursuivre au mieux leurs vies quotidiennes, tous en se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. La chaleur n'étant plus aussi présente, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Les guetteurs sillonnaient le contour de l'île au cas où les dragonniers ou l'ennemi approchaient.

Astrid s'efforçait de ne pas scruter l'horizon, et de ne surtout pas céder à la tentation d'aller rejoindre Harold et les autres. La gestion du village et ses responsabilités de chef l'aidaient énormément, tout comme Valka qui l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Meloki, qui était restée sur Berk, s'était proposée pour être le garde du corps d'Astrid. Etant enceinte, Astrid ne pouvait prendre le risque de se battre. Consciente de cette situation, elle accepta de lui confier cette tâche. Même qu'elle était contente qu'Astrid ait accepté de lui confier sa sécurité, cela ne l'empêcha pas de penser à Karen, Ingrid et Dagur, et de s'inquiéter pour eux. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et le peu de fois où elle avait trouvé le sommeil, elle avait rêvé d'horribles visions sanglantes ! Et Karen en faisait malheureusement partie. C'est à cause de ce cauchemar qu'elle comprit ses erreurs. Elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir suivis, d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête et d'avoir été si méchante et idiote avec sa petite sœur ! Mais il était trop tard. Alors le fait qu'elle ait le poste de garde du corps l'aida également à ne pas quitter l'île. Et même si elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments afin de ne pas faillir à sa tâche, elle gardait l'espoir que la mission des dragonniers se passe bien et qu'ils reviennent tous sains et saufs.


	6. Fratrie

**_Salut à tous ! :D Pour commencer, je suis très contente et soulagée que le précédent chapitre vous ai plu dans son ensemble ^^ La rencontre entre Karen et Drago était un sujet qui me tenait à cœur et c'était l'une des raisons principales qui m'ont poussée à écrire la suite :3 Alors je vous rassure, ce chapitre vous apportera de nombreuses réponses et j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits ^^ Et dernière info, deux fanarts de Veni et de Thorken on été publiés sur le site « l'univers des dragons » ! ^^ Petit rappel, mon pseudo est le même que celui de Fanfiction ;) Alors petites réponses à_** _v **os reviews…**_

 ** _Dark Frozen VI : Toujours aussi fan de Veni à ce que je vois ? ^^ J'espère que tu seras fan de Thorken par la suite :) Ah, on aimerait bien savoir comment nos dragonniers vont s'en sortir hein ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Encore merci à toi Dark ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Blue : Je peux comprendre que tu aies été surprise par leur rencontre. En même temps, c'est logique qu'on le soit. Drago découvre une inconnue qui se fait passer pour sa fille, donc tout méchant qui se respecte montre de la méfiance envers ceux qui se font passer pour un membre de leur famille. Parfois, c'est une question d'héritage à la mort du méchant. :) Ravie que Thorken te plaise également ! ^^ Aaah ? On commence déjà à vouloir caser mes OCs entre eux ? :D Cela dit, ils iraient bien ensemble, je te l'accorde ;) Encore merci à toi Blue ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Bris'me : Je savais que tu n'allais pas croire à la mort d'Eret ! xD Mais j'admets que sa mort aurait été plus flagrante s'il avait été embroché plutôt que d'être donné en pâture aux poissons. Encore une fois, tu exposes des théories intéressantes mais est ce qu'elles se réaliseront ou est ce que notre cher et beau trappeur est officiellement mort ? Ça, mystère dont je ne dévoilerai rien, histoire de te faire languir ;) et oui ! Après la sœur, voila le frère ! J'espère que Thorken te plaira autant que Veni ^^ Alors pour la majeures parties des tes interrogations, je pense que tu auras de nombreuses réponses et j'espère qu'elles te plairont :3 Encore merci Bris ! Et merci pour le compliment, je suis très touchée ! :3 Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, je dirais : Par la force et le chantage x) voila. Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Fratrie

Les dragonniers furent emmenés dans leurs nouvelles cellules sous la surveillance de Thorken qui ne daigna même pas répondre aux questions concernant Karen et Eret. Vu son silence et son regard froncé, leur doutes et leur craintes furent confirmées. Ils voulaient tous se rebeller et tenter de fuir avec Karen et leurs dragons, mais les soldats étaient trop forts et trop nombreux, et toute fuite ou rébellion semblait impossible. En arrivant sur le pont, ils eurent le même réflexe que Karen. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux pour reconnaître l'endroit, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait le reconnaître. L'ancienne base de Drago ne ressemblait en rien à celle-là, mais Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux notèrent cependant qu'il y avait toujours autant de bateaux et qu'ils étaient tous protégés sous un immense toit fait de roche et de glace. Ils reconnurent également le navire de Drago, qui était toujours aussi grand, sombre et lugubre ! Pareils pour les couloirs du navire qui étaient semblable à ceux du navire de Thorken. Et les cellules ? Pareil. Ils furent de nouveau enfermés séparément, puis Thorken quitta la pièce avec ses hommes.

\- Hé allez ! De retour en prison ! Pff… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils se sont embêtés à nous faire changer de cellule ! Grommela Rustik

\- Vu qu'on est sur le navire de Drago, il veut nous avoir à l'œil. Supposa Varek

\- Plutôt comme des trophées de guerre. Dit Krane

\- Mouais. Et je suis sûr que son navire est mieux gardé que tous les autres. Supposa Kogne

\- S'il veut nous avoir à l'œil, il en va de même pour nos dragons. Ils doivent forcement être sur ce navire. Supposa à son tour Ingrid

\- Je suis d'accord. Approuva Harold

\- Au moins, on est tous regroupés sur le même navire. Au cas où on trouve un plan, on rencontrera moins de difficulté. Dit Dagur

\- Ha ! Encore faut-il en avoir un ! Rétorqua Rustik

\- Bah au lieu de râler, fais marcher tes méninges avec nous, Rustok.

\- Ne me cherche pas, Dagur !

\- Maitre Rustik… ? C'est bien vous… ?

Les dragonniers reconnurent cette voix ! C'était celle de Johann ! Sans le vouloir, ils l'avaient un peu oublié. Le groupe se tourna vers sa voix qui provenait d'une cellule située au fond de la pièce. Personne ne l'avait aperçu vu que le pauvre négociant était recroquevillé au fond de sa cellule. Encore épuisé, il rampa à quatre pattes vers la grille et passa la tête entre les barreaux pour apercevoir ses amis qui furent soulagés de le revoir en vie !

\- Johann ! S'exclama joyeusement Harold

\- Oh, maitre Harold… Vous êtes là aussi ! Je doute que vous soyez venu que pour me sauver, mais moi et mon pauvre petit cœur apeuré sommes très contents de vous voir…

\- On n'allait quand même pas t'abandonner, Johann. Lui répondit Ingrid

\- Oh ! Mademoiselle Ingrid ! Je… Quelle joie de vous entendre !

\- Nous aussi on est content de te revoir, Johann. Tu n'en as pas trop bavé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Mentir serait inutile, mademoiselle Ingrid. Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je leur dise ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'en excuser… Je ne suis pas un brave guerrier, mais j'ai essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible…

\- Personne ne t'en veux, Johann. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie. Le rassura Varek

\- Merci, maitre Varek…

\- Le fait qu'il soit en vie pourrait nous être très utile. Dis, le négociant ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais nous apprendre sur les gardes, le navire, Drago ou encore les deux affreux ? Lui demanda Dagur

\- Eh bien... Pour commencer, le navire est très grand, bien gardé, et il est composé de nombreux couloirs, portes et escaliers. Quant aux gardes, il y en a dans tout le navire. Ils sont très forts et bien armés. Quant à Drago, je ne peux rien dire car je ne l'ai vaguement aperçu. Mais j'en sais plus sur les jumeaux.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Alors... Ils sont tous le temps ensemble et semblent très liés l'un à l'autre. Comme maitre Kranedur et mademoiselle Kognedur. Mais Veni est la plus froide et la plus perspicace, alors que Thorken, lui, est le plus fort mais le plus compatissant. Quand Veni m'interrogeait et me torturait, il m'a semblé apercevoir de la pitié dans le regard de son frère. C'est même lui qui a dû demander à sa sœur d'arrêter de me frapper une fois l'interrogatoire fini.

\- Quelle peste... Grogna Ingrid

\- Thorken serait donc gentil ? S'étonna Krane

\- Difficile à croire vu qu'il ressemble à son père ! Rétorqua Rustik

\- Euh… Karen est la fille de Drago, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être douce et gentille. Rappela Kogne

\- C'est sûr que mademoiselle Karen n'a rien à voir avec ces deux-là. Approuva Johann. A ce propos… Où est-elle ?

\- Drago la fait prisonnière juste après que… Qu'Eret soit tué. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Répondit tristement Harold

\- Oh les pauvres… Murmura tristement Johann

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago fit son entrée en compagnie de deux de ses hommes. Quand son regard sombre se posa sur les dragonniers, un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage recouvert de cicatrices. Bien qu'Ingrid et Dagur ne l'aient jamais rencontré, il ne leur inspirait pas du tout confiance !

\- Drago. Dit Harold d'un ton glacial

\- Aaah... Le maitre des dragons et ses fidèles dragonniers. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Pff ! Si tu crois que tu nous as manqué, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Rétorqua Krane

\- Vos avis m'importent peu. Je suis venu pour me réjouir de votre captivité et de ma victoire.

\- Et nous balancer ton plan pour qu'on rage en vain dans nos cellules ? Devina Ingrid

\- Mmh. A ce que je vois, on a recruté de nouveaux membres qui sont aussi teigneux que vous. Pareil pour lui, je suppose.

\- Hé ! Fait gaffe à qui tu t'adresses mon vieux ! Je suis Dagur, le chef des Parenvrilles ! S'énerva Dagur

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Chef. Mais votre amie a raison. Vu que vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, autant vous dire ce que je compte faire et me réjouir de votre misère et de votre impuissance.

\- Tout détruire ? Humph. Rien d'étonnant Drago. Tu ne sais faire que ça !

\- Oh je ne tiens pas qu'à tout détruire, Harold. Mes plans ont changés. Veni vous a bien fait part de mes intentions quand elle venue sur Berk, non ?

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous la croire alors qu'on s'est fait avoir sur l'ile du sanctuaire ? Reprocha Varek

\- Très juste. Je n'aurais rien à gagner si je ne réduis pas Berk à néant.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Tout détruire ? Supposa Rustik

\- Presque. Tout d'abord, je vous attacherais sur le pont de mon navire et vous forcerez à voir mon armée capturer chaque dragon, tuer chaque homme, et capturer chaque femme et enfants pour les revendre comme esclaves ! Puis quand l'ile sera vidée de toute forme de vie, je la réduirai en cendres jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par être ensevelie sous l'océan et rayée de la carte !

\- T'est vraiment qu'une ordure ! Ragea Harold alors que ses amis déglutirent en imaginant le plan de Drago se réaliser

\- Hin hin. Attend d'entendre la suite avant de m'insulter, cher maitre des dragons. J'ai eu vent que ta mère était repartie vivre sur Berk. Alors quand j'aurais mis la main dessus, je te forcerais à la voir se faire tuer sous tes yeux ! Pareil pour tous tes amis ! Et en ce qui concerne ton cher Furie Nocturne, il deviendra mon nouvel Alpha.

Ses projets terrifièrent chacun d'entre eux, au point qu'ils eurent tous des frissons et des sueurs froides ! Mais plus que de la peur, c'est de la colère qui animait le cœur d'Harold.

\- Krokmou ne t'obéira jamais !

\- Comme pour Karen, je trouverais le moyen de me faire obéir. J'y arrive toujours. Hin hin.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

\- Rien de plus simple. Je te garderais en vie jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par mourir de chagrin. En parlant de ça, j'ai pas encore parlé d'Astrid…

Là, Harold sentit la peur et la colère se propager brusquement à travers tout son corps ! De toute sa famille et ses amis, c'est Astrid qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre ! Et encore moins leur futur enfant ! Il ne s'en remettrait jamais !

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER, TU M'ENTENDS ?! OU JE PEUX TE JURER QUE… !

\- Que quoi ? Vu que tu es derrière des barreaux, tu ne pourras rien faire ! Mais je ne vais pas te dire ce que je compte faire d'elle. J'attendrais d'avoir réalisé tous mes projets pour que tu le sache.

\- DRAGO ! SI… Si tu exécute ton plan, je peux te jurer que des que je sortirais de cette cellule, JE TE TUE ! S'exclama Harold en s'agrippant aux barreaux

\- Humph. Essaie d'abord d'en sortir et on en reparlera. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai un festin qui m'attend avant qu'on ne mette les voiles sur Berk. Et j'en profiterais aussi pour faire connaissance avec ma fille.

Il fit demi-tour, mais avant de partir, il tourna son regard vers Ingrid et Dagur.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux de la tribu des Parenvrilles, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. Répondit froidement Ingrid

\- Pourquoi ? On sera épargné ? Humph ! Permets-moi d'en douter. Ricana Dagur

\- Tu as raison d'en douter. Vu que vous êtes des alliés de Berk, vous mourrez aussi. Et vôtre ile sera également réduite à néant.

\- Euh… Monsieur Drago ? L'appela Johann d'une voix effrayé

\- Ah. Le négociant. Je l'avais oublié. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je… Pourriez-vous me libérer et me donner un navire afin que je puisse de nouveau exercer mon travail sous votre commandement ? Comme je sais conclure des affaires comme personne d'autre, je… Je vous serez bien utile, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu auras ta liberté et ton navire que lorsque j'aurais réduit Berk à néant. Hors de question de laisser filer mes prisonniers pour qu'ils tentent de prévenir Berk de la menace qui les guette ou de rallier des renforts.

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions !

\- Peut-être. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Drago refit demi-tour, mais Harold l'interpella.

\- Une minute, Drago ! Où sont Karen et Eret ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as leurs a fait ?! Répond !

\- Le traitre sert actuellement de repas au peuple marin. Quand à Karen, son sort ne vous concerne plus. Vu que c'est ma fille, sa place est auprès de sa famille. Plus auprès de vous.

\- A parce que tu penses sincèrement qu'elle voudra rester à vos côtés et vous aimer comme une vraie famille ?! Après ce que vous avez fait à Eret, elle ne vous le pardonnera jamais ! S'exclama Ingrid

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai des moyens de persuasion qui devraient vite la faire changer d'avis. Elle finira par s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Croyez-moi. Souriait-il avec malveillance

\- Des moyens de persuasions ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ?! S'exclama Dagur avec rage

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Ni à toi, ni à aucun d'entre vous.

\- Sale enfoiré ! Ose lui faire du mal, et je … !

\- Mais dis-moi ? Vu que tu es le seul à avoir réagi avec autant de rage face au destin de Karen, j'en déduis que tu as le béguin pour elle, non ?

Dagur serra les dents et garda le silence. Mais son attitude fit sourire Drago.

\- J'en étais sur. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent jamais. Grace à toi, je viens d'avoir une autre idée qui risque de faire des merveilles. Emmenez-le. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes avant de partir

\- A vos ordres.

Sous les protestations et les regards effrayés des dragonniers, et surtout d'Ingrid, Dagur fut menotté et emmené ! Bien qu'étant inquiet, il resta calme et rassura sa sœur avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision. Même si le geste de son frère l'avait quand même rassuré, Ingrid sombra dans l'effroi et l'inquiétude.

\- Dagur... Murmura-t-elle en collant son front contre les barreaux

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire à votre avis ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Vu qu'il risque de servir de méthode de persuasion pour Karen, je n'ose imaginer. Mais si elle refuse que Dagur soit torturé, alors elle obéira et Drago aura encore une fois gagné.

\- Et à votre avis, c'était quoi la méthode de persuasion de Drago ?

\- Je pense le savoir car j'en suis le responsable… Avoua Johann

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien je… Durant mon interrogatoire, Veni m'a ordonné de lui dire tout ce qu'on pouvait savoir d'intéressant sur Karen. Le bon comme le mauvais. Et du coup, je… Je leur ai parlé de…

\- De son vertige ? Ah bah non, c'est vrai. Elle a plus peur de ça. Se rappela Rustik

\- De sa phobie contre les Murmure Mortel, c'est ça ? Comprit Harold

\- Oui… Oh si vous savez comme je m'en veux… A cause de moi, mademoiselle Karen va…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Johann. Ils t'ont forcé à le dire. Mais comme ils ont capturé Dagur, je pense que Drago va plus se servir de lui que de ces dragons.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis pour la confronter avec un tel dragon, il faudrait qu'il en ait un ! Supposa Varek avec optimisme

\- Oh mais justement ! Il en a, maitre Varek ! C'est avec des Murmures Mortels qu'il a réduit l'ile des trappeurs en miettes !

\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent les dragonniers avec des yeux ronds

\- Comment tu le sais ?!

\- J'ai entendu les gardes jubiler du massacre de l'ile…

\- Mais c'est impossible de les commander ! Ce… Ces dragons sont beaucoup trop sauvages ! S'étonna Ingrid

\- Johann ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre à ce sujet ? Demanda Harold le plus calmement possible

\- Je… Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, mais je crois avoir entendu les gardes parler de caisses à déplacer avec précautions et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie que Drago les tuent ou les forces à manger le contenu en guise d'omelettes. Du coup, je crois que Drago détient leurs œufs et qu'il force ces dragons à faire le sale boulot en échange de la vie de leurs futures progénitures.

\- C'est donc ça que voulait dire Veni ? Détruire Berk d'une manière encore plus horrible qu'avec l'Alpha ? Comprit Kogne

\- Si le Hurlement Mortel est parmi eux, alors oui, ce sera tout aussi monstrueux que L'alpha. Ajouta Krane

\- Oh non… Me dites pas qu'il va nous refaire le même coup qu'Alvin ? S'horrifia Varek

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais des Murmures Mortels ne seront pas suffisants pour détruire entièrement Berk. Comme l'ile des trappeurs est plus petite, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à la rayer de la carte. Répondit Harold d'un air pensif

\- Tu insinue quoi ? Que Drago contrôlerait d'autres dragons tout aussi dangereux et qu'ils les enverraient tous pour raser Berk ?

\- Connaissant Drago et sa folie, j'en suis sûr et certain, Rustik. Et si c'est bien ce qu'il mijote, alors que les dieux nous viennent en aide...

\- C'est sûr qu'on a tous besoin de leur aide ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on sorte de là et qu'on prévienne Astrid du danger ! Annonça Varek avec angoisse

\- On sortira de là, Varek. Essayons de sortir de nos cellules et après on avisera.

\- Bien dit, Ingrid. Allez les amis ! Ne traînons pas ! Les encouragea Harold

oO*Oo

Après avoir séché ses dernière larmes, Karen s'était levée pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle était calme et ne voulait plus dire un seul mot de peur qu'on l'écoute. Elle savait que Veni était partie, mais elle ignorait si quelqu'un d'autre était dans le couloir. Réfléchissant toujours au moyen de se venger d'Eret, son regard s'attarda sur chaque objet. Elle constata qu'ils avaient vraiment tout préparé pour son arrivée ! Même s'ils étaient sur un bateau, la chambre était très confortable et elle ne manquait de rien ! Mais Karen trouvait que leur attitude n'avait aucune logique. S'ils voulaient qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle ne manque de rien auprès d'eux... Pourquoi l'avoir privée de son bonheur ? D'autres larmes coulèrent inévitablement sur ses joues. Elle en avait assez de pleurer. Elle décida alors de se montrer forte et de ne plus pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne sa vengeance. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'allongea sur le lit pour réfléchir, mais aussi pour se reposer, car bizarrement, elle avait mal au cœur.

oO*Oo

Thorken se rendait seul vers ses quartiers personnels. Dans le couloir, il y avait sa chambre, celle de Veni et celle de Karen. Il était étonné de ne pas entendre de cris, de pleurs ou du tapage contre le mobilier. Mais avant d'aller voir Karen, il se rendit dans la chambre de Veni et après qu'il ait eu la permission d'entrer, il la trouva assise sur son lit, l'air songeur malgré son regard froncé.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Thorken en refermant la porte

\- Notre sœur nous hait. Tout ça parce qu'on a rien fait pour empêcher notre père de tuer Eret. Cela dit, Karen doit surement moins te détester que nous, vu que tu as eu le courage de t'interposer. Même si ce n'était que verbalement.

\- Ça a l'air de beaucoup t'affecter. Devina-t-il

\- En effet.

\- C'est parce que tu as vécu ce qu'elle a vécu ?

\- Oui. Sérieusement. Comment aurais-je pu sauver la vie de son amoureux alors que je n'ai pas pu sauver celle du mien ? Si je m'étais interposé, comme à l'époque, il me l'aurait à nouveau fait payer ! Et ça, je n'en avais pas très envie…

\- Notre père est doué pour traumatiser les gens. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on ne le soit jamais. On est ces enfants quand même…

\- Que veux-tu. Mais pour être franche… J'aurais préféré que tout se passe autrement et qu'Eret soit épargné. Père les auraient peut-être gardé de force à bord, mais au moins, ils seraient toujours ensemble et Karen ne nous détesterait pas. Ou peut-être un peu. Humph… Moi qui étais tellement contente à l'idée d'avoir une sœur avec qui j'aurais pu partager tout ce que je n'ai pas pu partager avec toi et père…

\- C'est encore faisable si on va la voir et qu'on lui explique tout. Et si elle essaie de nous tuer, bah on la met hors d'état de nuire sans trop lui faire mal.

\- Pff… Pourquoi pas. Soupira-t-elle. Seulement… Vu qu'elle me voit comme une méchante garce, elle ne voudra pas m'écouter.

\- Tu as caché ta peine derrière ta méchanceté afin de ne plus souffrir et d'être à la hauteur des attentes de notre père. Mais quand on sait toute l'histoire, comme moi, on sait que tu n'es pas si méchante. La rassura Thorken

\- Merci Thorken. Heureusement que tu es là…

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, Veni. Jamais. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Il lui donna une bise sur le front et lui adressa un sourire qui s'élargit quand elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils quittèrent alors la chambre et se rendirent vers celle de Karen. Veni ouvrit la porte puis elle entra avec son frère qui referma la porte. Karen était à moitié dans les vapes, pale et légèrement en sueur. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser et de fusiller les jumeaux du regard !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour vous massacrer alors revenez plus tard !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as le mal de mer ? S'inquiéta Veni

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Maintenant laissez-moi ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! S'exclama-t-elle

Au lieu de lui obéir, Veni fronça à nouveau le regard et se dirigea vers un pichet posé sur une petite table. Elle se servit un verre et le tendit à Karen qui regardait sa demi-sœur avec colère et méfiance.

\- Ne m'approche pas !

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Et puis c'est juste de l'eau.

\- Après ce que tu as fait, pourquoi devrai-je accepter ton aide ? Hein ? Et toi ? Je suppose que tu es le responsable de la captivité d'Eret et du massacre de notre ile ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en tournant son regard vers son frère

\- Oui, Karen. Et sache que j'en suis désolé. Mais c'était les ordres.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses ! Vous avez tous les trois gâché ma vie et mon bonheur ! Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai ! JAMAIS !

\- Tu as raison. Ce qu'on a fait est impardonnable. Mais laisse-nous une chance de nous expliquer.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ECOUTER ! JE VEUX JUSTE QUE VOUS ME… Me… Bweurg…

Karen eut un haut de cœur et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas vomir, elle ne put de s'empêcher de vomir un peu par terre et de tousser à travers sa main. Veni ne se montra pas dégoûté de ce spectacle, ni même Thorken. La brune s'asseya à ses cotés sur le lit et lui tendit à nouveau le verre d'eau.

\- Boit, ça te fera du bien.

Karen tourna son regard vers elle, prête à la repousser, mais elle vit pour la première fois de la gentillesse et de la compassion dans son regard ! Pareil pour Thorken ! Étaient-ils vraiment désolés et sincère ? Pouvait-elle les croire ? Et qu'avaient-ils à lui dire ? Elle avait quand même envie de le savoir. Elle prit d'une main tremblante le verre d'eau et le but d'une traite.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Mmh, mmh…

\- Bien. Tu sais… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et Eret. J'aurais sincèrement aimé faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais ça n'aurais vraiment servi à rien. Il faut que tu me croies.

\- Pourquoi t'a rien fait ? Le simple fait d'essayer aurait été plus…

\- Je sais. Mais si j'ai rien fait, c'est parce qu'il y a quelques années, je… J'ai vécu le même drame que toi.

\- Sans blague ! Se moqua Karen

\- Je te le jure, Karen.

A travers sa voix, son regard et les traits de son visage, Karen pu voir qu'elle semblait extrêmement sincère.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un homme qui a involontairement trahi notre père. Il l'a tué alors que je l'ai supplié, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Pas même lorsque je me suis interposé entre eux ! Et quand il l'a tué, mon père m'a infligé une correction que je ne souhaite à personne et que je ne souhaite plus jamais revivre… Depuis, j'ai tout fait pour lui obéir, respecter ses décisions, même les plus horribles, et qu'il soit surtout fier de moi.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un menson… ? Oh.

En voyant des larmes dans les yeux de Veni, Karen se tut et commença à mieux comprendre l'attitude de Veni. Sa sœur essuya rapidement ses larmes et poursuivit son récit sous les regards encourageant de son frère.

\- Je sais que tu me détesteras quoi que je fasse et quoi que je dise. Mais jamais j'ai voulu que tu souffres, Karen. Au contraire. Malgré les apparences, j'étais heureuse de te rencontrer et d'avoir enfin une sœur avec qui j'allais partager plein de choses. Mais bon… Je te demande quand même pardon Karen… Même si c'est impossi… Oh ?

Elle se tut et écarquilla légèrement les yeux car Karen venait de poser sa main sur la sienne. Karen s'était rendue compte que Veni n'y était pour rien, qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'elle était comme Karen, à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Meloki. Malgré la haine que Meloki ressentait pour Karen, Karen était heureuse d'avoir une sœur et elle n'a jamais voulu cesser de vouloir l'aimer, de vouloir la connaitre et de souhaiter sa présence à ses côtés. Même encore aujourd'hui, malgré la situation entre elles et Dagur ! Et malgré son chagrin et sa colère, Karen ne voulait pas agir comme Meloki et rejeter son autre sœur alors qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité, qu'elle voulait son pardon et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin une sœur.

\- Tu as eu le courage et la franchise de m'expliquer les raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne rien faire. Et je peux les comprendre…

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner. C'est encore trop tôt.

\- Je comprends. Merci quand même, Karen… Lui souriait-elle

\- Mmh. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, Thorken ?

\- J'ai pas vécu les mêmes horreurs que Veni, mais j'ai reçu suffisamment de corrections pour que je n'ose plus contredire notre père. Même à l'âge adulte.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça ? S'étonna Karen

\- Oui. Même qu'il est heureux d'avoir des enfants, il souhaitait simplement qu'on soit à sa hauteur et qu'on soit digne de porter son nom.

\- Mais il a eu de drôles de manières de nous le faire comprendre. Si bien qu'on n'a pas traîné pour devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

\- Et depuis sa défaite face à Harold, il est dans un état pire qu'avant. Sa défaite l'a rendu à moitié fou.

Karen se sentit révoltée par leurs révélations et leurs chagrins, si bien qu'elle exprima ouvertement ses sentiments !

\- C'est horrible… Une famille est faite pour être unie et s'aimer ! Pas pour qu'on en souffre et qu'elle nous fasse vivre dans la peur ! Tss… Même que j'ai cherché à le rencontrer depuis que j'ai appris son existence, je regrette d'avoir fait un tel souhait ! Il est indigne d'être un père et de mériter de l'affection ! Ce n'est qu'un monstre et je suis bien contente d'avoir grandi sans lui ! Et je ne souhaite plus le connaitre, le voir, et encore moins lui parler !

\- Le négociant nous a expliqué que tu souhaitais le rencontrer. Qu'espérais-tu de lui à l'époque ? Demanda Thorken avec curiosité alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, face à ses sœurs

\- Je… Je souhaitais simplement rencontrer mon père, voir à quoi il ressemble, savoir qui il était et voir si on avait des points communs. Et savoir s'il y avait une chance qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie puisque j'avais perdu ma mère et mon village. Mais avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai entendues sur lui, je n'étais pas sûre de lui ressembler, j'avais moins envie de le connaitre et j'avais peur qu'on me traite à mon tour de monstre. Mais mes amis m'ont prouvé le contraire. Tout comme Eret…

\- Karen… La consola Veni en serrant sa main dans la sienne

Mais la jumelle remarqua quelque chose.

\- Tiens ? Tu n'as plus ton coquillage ?

\- Non. Je... Je l'ai détruit.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Pour éviter que vous appeliez mon dragon et que vous lui faites du mal.

\- Karen. On est des dragonniers, nous aussi. Et père nous laisse chevaucher nos dragons pour nos missions. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne te laisse pas le tien et qu'il lui fasse du mal !

\- Peut-être., mais comment le savoir avec tout ce que vous avez fait ? J'ai donc prit les devants… Quitte à souffrir.

\- Ça se comprend. Tu dois beaucoup tenir à lui.

\- Oui, beaucoup…

\- Dis ? Le négociant nous as dit que tu chevauchais un Ebouillantueur. Parle-moi un peu de lui, s'il te plait. Demanda Thorken

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Oh… Dit-il avec une petite mine boudeuse

\- T'a vraiment l'air déçu. Remarqua Karen

\- C'est parce qu'il chevauche aussi un Ebouillantueur. Confia Veni

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. J'ai tellement entendu parler de tes exploits et de ton courage pour avoir dressé un dragon aussi sauvage, que j'en été admiratif et du coup, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'en dresser un !

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Oui. Et puis… C'est toi qui m'as donné envie de devenir dragonnier. Pas mon père.

\- Ouah… Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Moi qui croyais être la seule personne dans tout l'archipel à en avoir dressé un ! Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux

\- Bah nous sommes deux maintenant. Souriait-il.

\- Et comment il est ? Demanda Karen avec curiosité

Le sourire de Thorken s'élargit, ce qui fit sourire Veni. Depuis le temps où il a appris l'existence de Karen et de ses prouesses avec son Ebouillantueur, il n'avait pas cessé de vouloir la rencontrer pour la connaitre et partager son expérience en tant que dragonnier de classe marine ! Mais quand il s'apprêta à lui répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais n'entra pas dans la chambre. Thorken se leva de sa chaise et alla ouvrir. C'était un garde.

\- Ah. Maître Thorken. Je vous cherchais. Ainsi que vous, mademoiselle Veni.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Votre père m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait tous les trois pour manger. Et qu'il compte sur vous pour amener la prisonnière. Euh… Votre sœur. Se rectifia-t-il dès qu'il vit le regard sombre de Thorken

\- Bien. Dis-lui qu'on arrive.

\- A vos ordres.

Il s'en alla et Thorken se tourna vers ses sœurs.

\- Vous avez entendu ? C'est l'heure d'aller manger.

\- Je ne viens pas avec vous.

\- Karen…

\- Sérieux ! Ce... Ça n'a aucun sens ! Notre rencontre est le fruit d'une captivité, il a tué l'homme que j'aime malgré mes supplices, et il espère que je vais me joindre à vous pour dîner comme si de rien n'était ?! Hors de question !

\- Je te comprends. Mais dans ce cas, fait le pour nous. Proposa Thorken

\- Nan, c'est trop facile ça ! Désolée pour vous, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis !

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de le provoquer et de le mettre en colère ? S'étonna Veni

\- Non.

\- Whoa. J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes. Mais quand tu subiras toi-même sa colère, tu risques de vite changer d'avis et de te montrer plus obéissante.

\- Et il fera quoi ? Il m'enfermera dans ma chambre ? Il me privera de dîner pendant une semaine ? Il me battra ? Tout ça m'est égal ! La souffrance qu'il m'infligera à l'avenir sera beaucoup moins forte que celle que je ressens depuis qu'Eret n'est plus là !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais n'oublie pas que tes amis et vos dragons sont toujours captifs. Et le connaissant, il risquerait de se servir de l'un d'eux comme moyen de persuasion.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cet homme qui ne fonctionne qu'en infligeant des menaces ?! Comment vous pouvez supporter de vivre avec lui ?!

\- Parce que c'est notre père et que nous n'avons plus que lui. Et si on décide de s'enfuir, il nous considérera comme des déserteurs, voir des traîtres.

\- Et il nous tuera dès qu'il nous aura retrouvés. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Il oserait faire ça à ses propres enfants… ? Ça me dégoûte… Mais si vous dites vrai au sujet du chantage, je refuse de prendre le risque que quelqu'un souffre à cause de moi. Alors je viens avec vous mais n'espérez pas me voir sourire. D'accord ?

\- Ça marche. Merci Karen.

\- Mmh.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois sans plus tarder vers la salle à manger privée de la tribu Poing-Sanglant. Drago se trouvait déjà à table et leva son regard vers la porte des que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il fut satisfait de voir Karen mais il s'étonna de ne pas la voir liée ou maintenue par les jumeaux. Il les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent dans le silence. Les jumeaux s'asseyaient côte à côte à la gauche de Drago, tandis que Karen pris place à sa droite.

\- Puisque Karen n'est pas venue ici de force, j'en déduis que vous avez fait connaissance ?

\- En effet, père. Nous avons jugé bon d'établir un dialogue.

\- Mmh. Et comment se fait-il que tu te sois laissé emmener sagement ici ?

\- Mon frère et ma sœur m'ont fournis des arguments très convaincants. Voilà tout. Répondit-elle froidement sans lui adresser un regard

Etre assis pour la première fois de sa vie à table, aux côtés de son père, ne l'enchanta guère. Elle ne décelait aucune chaleur, ni aucun amour ! Et avec ce qu'il avait osé faire à Eret, c'était pire ! Et en repensant à Eret, elle ce retenait de céder à sa colère. Surtout qu'il y avait des couteaux sur la table ! Ce serait tellement simple de s'en emparer et de lui planter rapidement un couteau dans la gorge pour que cette folie s'arrête et que plus personne ne soit en danger ! Mais Veni et Thorken étaient là, eux aussi. Et elle n'avait pas envie de s'en faire des ennemis si elle venait à tuer leur père. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça. Malgré le fait qu'ils furent traumatisés depuis l'enfance, ils l'aimaient.

\- Quel genre d'arguments ? Le chantage ? Devina-t-il sans s'énerver.

\- Très juste. Et je refuse de voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir.

\- Sage décision, Karen. Mais vu que tu sembles brûler d'une haine que tu essaie de contenir, je tiens quand même à te présenter notre invité pour que tes sentiments envers moi ne viennent gâcher mon repas.

Il claqua des doigts et tourna son regard vers la porte situé sur le mur à sa droite. Inquiète, Karen se tourna vers le mur et vit avec effroi deux gardes franchir la porte en compagnie de Dagur ! Le pauvre était maintenu par les bras, en plus d'être torse nu !

\- DAGUR ! S'exclama Karen

\- Salut Karen. Lui souriait-il avec confiance, alors que les gardes l'attachèrent par les bras, face au mur, à des chaines clouées sur celui-ci.

\- Je te déconseille de te lever de ta chaise, Karen. Il est très bien là où il est, et il ne lui arrivera rien si tu obéis et si tu restes sagement à ta place.

Folle de rage, Karen serra les dents et tourna le dos à Dagur.

\- Je suis désolée, Dagur…. Dit-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Karen. J'ai ai vu d'autres. Et bien pire que d'être enchaîné face à un mur ! Dit-il en ricanant

\- Dagur...

\- Bien. Sur ce, mangeons tant que c'est chaud.

Drago, Veni et Thorken se servirent en silence, mais pas Karen. Pour l'encourager, Veni lui proposa un plat de morceaux de yak.

\- Tiens.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim, mais en voyant la quantité imposante de viande et face à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, Karen eut envie de vomir et fit de son mieux pour rester impassible et pour ne pas montrer son malaise devant tout le monde ! Ce dégoût pour la viande de yak lui rappela l'incident avec la côtelette dans la grande salle. Elle qui croyait que c'était juste à cause de la chaleur, mais non ! Elle n'arrivait plus à vouloir en manger ! Elle essaya de trouver une explication logique, mais la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était...

Comprenant avec effroi la raison de son état, Karen fit encore plus d'efforts pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons car elle craignait les futures réactions de son père ! Mais par chance, pour que personne ne se doute de rien, elle avait une échappatoire. La viande de mouton ! Ça au moins, ça ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir !

\- Non merci. Je n'aime pas la viande yak. Je préfère le mouton. Refusa-t-elle poliment

\- Y'en a pas. J'ai horreur du goût de cette bestiole. Alors mange ce qui y'a. Ordonna froidement Drago entre deux bouchées

\- Non ! Je ne vais certainement pas me rendre malade pour vous faire plaisir ! Vous voulez vraiment que je vomisse sur la table et que la nourriture soit gâchée ?

Sans quitter des yeux son assiette, Drago claqua des doigts et l'un des gardes donna un puissant coup de fouet dans le dos du prisonnier ! Le claquement retentit violemment dans la pièce, ce qui fit à peine sursauter les jumeaux, mais surtout Karen qui sentit son cœur se déchirer ! Elle se retenait de se retourner et des larmes s'écoulèrent très vite sur ses joues. Bien entendu, Drago ne s'en soucia pas. Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient navrés pour elle mais ils tachèrent de ne pas trop le montrer en présence de leur père. Dagur avait discrètement serré les dents face à la douleur. Mais pour rassurer Karen et narguer ses bourreaux, il se mit à rire.

\- Hin... C'était censé me faire mal ? J'ai rien senti !

\- Ne fait pas trop le malin, Dagur. La prochaine fois, ils frapperont en même temps et plus fort. On verra si tu seras toujours d'humeur à rire. Rétorqua Drago

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Intervint froidement Karen en essuyant ses joues.

Même que son envie de meurtre venait de se décupler, qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de manger du yak, elle se servit un morceau, puis une poignée de légumes et de pommes de terre. Il n'y avait même pas de plat de poissons à table ! C'était bien sa veine ! Elle mangea sans quitter son assiette des yeux. Le gout était atroce dans sa bouche ! Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour paraître naturelle et ne pas avoir envie de vomir. Sans pour autant la voir, Dagur sentait au fond de lui que Karen n'allait pas bien et tenta de la raisonner.

\- Karen ! Ne te rend pas malade pour lui faire plaisir, ni pour me protéger ! Je vais bien !

Drago claqua des doigts et Dagur reçu deux coups de fouet ! Les gardes ayant frappés plus fort et en même temps, ça faisait encore plus mal ! Au grand plaisir de Drago, mais pas pour celui de Karen, Dagur avait poussé un cri de douleur et le pauvre reprenait son souffle à travers ses dents serrées.

\- On rigole moins maintenant, hein ? Souriait Drago

\- Hin… Même pas mal…

\- Tais-toi, Dagur… J't'en prie… Le supplia Karen

\- Karen…

\- Je vais bien, alors tais toi.

Elle avait essayé de le rassurer le plus naturellement possible à travers sa voix. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle mourrait d'envie de cracher cette viande infecte ! Mais ce qui lui donna quand même la force d'avaler son repas, c'était le fait qu'en obéissant et en jouant le jeu, Dagur ne souffres plus. Reconnaissant du geste et du sacrifice de Karen, Dagur se résigna à ne plus intervenir pour la protéger. Mais l'envie d'infliger de belles corrections à l'aide de ses poings le démangeait ! Pour passer ses nerfs, il imagina le meilleur moyen de faire payer à ses geôliers tout le mal qu'ils causaient. Le repas se déroula donc en silence. Seul le bruit des couverts et de la mastication se faisait entendre. Arrivée à la fin de son morceau de viande, Karen tenait toujours bon, mais elle était affreusement triste. En plus de tout le reste, son premier repas aux côtés de son père était une horreur qui lui semblait interminable... C'était loin d'être aussi conviviale que ce qu'elle avait imaginé… N'ayant plus faim, mais ayant mangé le maximum de son assiette, elle posa ses couverts et but un peu d'eau.

\- Termine ton morceau de viande. Ordonna Drago

\- Je n'ai plus faim. Si je me force, je vais vomir.

\- Je ne tolère pas le gaspillage, ni que mes enfants ont la carrure d'un insecte ! Alors mange !

C'en était trop pour elle ! Elle en avait marre de lui et de son comportement ! Il était temps de réagir ! Qu'importe les conséquences ! Les dragonniers n'ont pas pour habitude de se laisser faire et de baisser les bras ! Alors autant être à la hauteur de ce titre !

\- Nom de Thor, votre raisonnement est illogique ! Si je vomis, là j'aurais gaspillé la nourriture ! C'est ça que voulez ?! S'énerva-t-elle

Drago resta calme et n'ordonna pas aux gardes de frapper Dagur. A la place, il esquissa un sourire amusé qui étonna et inquiéta intérieurement Karen.

\- J'admets que tu as un sacré caractère, Karen. L'un des principaux traits de caractère de la famille.

\- Humph. Fit-elle en détournant le regard

\- Bref. Maintenant... Parles moi de ton dragon. Bien que le négociant nous en ait brièvement parlé, je veux savoir comment tu t'y es prise pour le dresser.

Bien que la question de son père fût posée d'un ton calme et curieux, Karen fronça le regard et regarda son père dans les yeux.

\- Hors de question que je vous parle de lui. Après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous ne méritez pas que je vous parle de ma vie, de mon dragon ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni que je vous porte de l'affection et de l'attention ! Je vous hais et je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec vous ! J'ai vécue des années sans vous et je m'en suis très bien sortie ! Et je le ferais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Elle respirait bruyamment et son cœur battait très fort et très vite. Elle regrettait d'avoir pété un câble ! Et à cause d'elle, Dagur allait encore souffrir ! Mais étrangement, Drago n'avait pas ordonné aux gardes de fouetter le détenu. Il s'était contenté d'écouter sa fille sans s'énerver. Il savait pertinemment que Karen avait des choses à lui dire alors autant qu'elle le dise une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Pourtant, même en sachant qui j'étais, tu as sillonné l'archipel pour me retrouver. Rétorqua-t-il

\- Ça, c'était avant que vous ne tuez Eret ! Si vous lui aviez accordé votre clémence au nom du peu d'intérêt que vous devez avoir pour moi, j'aurais encore voulu vous connaitre et vous parler. Mais j'étais bien sotte de vouloir une telle chose ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être mon père ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre qui ne cesse d'infliger le malheur autour de lui ! Même à son propre sang !

\- Karen ? L'appela Veni

Drago continua de rester calme et attentif au discours de sa fille. Quand à Karen, elle sentait que Veni avait peur qu'elle ne dévoile par accident ses confessions ! Mais Veni n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Karen était peut être furieuse, mais elle mesurait d'avance l'ampleur et les conséquences de chacune de ses paroles.

\- Un vrai père qui aime son enfant et qui le veux auprès de lui ne le ferait jamais souffrir en ôtant la vie de celui qu'il aime ! Et vu que vous l'avez tué et ignorer ma souffrance, j'en déduis que vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous êtes incapable d'aimer de toute façon ! Alors je vais vous poser une question. Et répondez franchement ! Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vous rejoigne, si ce n'est pas par amour ?

\- Parce que tu es de mon sang et parce que tu as un énorme potentiel avec les dragons qui pourrait nous être utile. Et je refuse qu'un tel talent serve quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Sa réponse, pourtant honnête, fit de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux de Karen tellement qu'elle était dégoûtée !

\- Rien que ça ? Ju… Juste parce que je suis de votre famille et pour que je vous aide à conquérir le monde ou je ne sais quoi ?! Vous me dégoûtée… Jamais je ne vous aiderez en quoi que ce soit ! JAMAIS ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise

\- Si tu as fini de crier et d'exprimer ta haine, rassis toi.

\- Hors de question que je vous obéisse ! Je n'ai pas à le faire !

\- Karen, arrête ! Tu vas… ! Intervint Thorken

Mais son père lui adressa un regard noir qui le dissuada d'intervenir.

\- Dernier avertissement, Karen. Rassis toi. Conseilla Drago d'un ton sévère

\- Non ! Et puis j'exige que Dagur et moi retournions auprès des nôtres ! Parce que c'est auprès d'eux qu'est notre place ! ET C'EST EUX, NOTRE FAMILLE !

A bout de nerfs, Drago lui donna une puissante baffe, se leva à son tour d'un bond, puis il l'attrapa par la gorge et la balança violemment par terre !

\- KAREN ! S'exclamèrent Dagur et les jumeaux qui s'étaient levés de table

\- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Cette sotte va comprendre qu'on ne me tiens pas tête ! Même s'il s'agit de mon propre sang !

Pendant que Karen reprenait son souffle, Drago s'empara de l'un des fouets des gardes et fouetta sa fille en plein dos ! Karen hurla de douleur, ce qui fit enrager Dagur !

\- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! LAISSE-LA ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de se défaire de ses liens

Drago lui donna lui-même un coup de fouet qui le fit hurler de douleur ! Comparé aux gardes, Drago avait une force colossale ! Et pourtant, il est manchot ! Face à la douleur, Dagur serra les dents et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

\- Si je t'entends encore une seule fois, c'est elle qui subira tes coups de fouets ! Alors ferme-la !

Dagur dû se résoudre à se taire et de supporter les cris de douleur de Karen qui se faisait sévèrement fouetter ! La pauvre était recroquevillée sur le côté, dos à son père et ses bras protégeaient son visage et son ventre. Drago ne lui laissa même pas le temps de récupérer entre chaque coup ! Il était bien décidé à lui faire payer son insolence ! De son coté, Karen essayait de tenir bon et de ne pas l'implorer même si la douleur était insupportable malgré le port de son armure en cuir ! A chaque coup, elle criait de plus en plus fort et pleurait de plus en plus ! Elle reçut un dernier coup et Drago s'arrêta enfin pour prodiguer des menaces.

\- Voilà ce qui t'attendra à chaque fois que tu oseras me tenir tête, Karen ! J'espère que cette leçon te servira à l'avenir !

\- Aargh… Je... Je m'en fiche…

Dans son état, elle trouva la force de tourner la tête vers Drago et de le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Vous pourrez me corriger autant que vous le voulez… Mais il ne se passera pas un jour, une heure, une minute sans que je me batte ! Ja… Jamais je ne cesserai de vous défier, ni de vouloir m'enfuir ! S'exclama-t-elle avec courage

Son courage impressionna énormément Dagur et les jumeaux ! Mais le regard de Drago était si noir, que Karen sentit la peur l'envahir ! En voyant leur père fouetter de nouveau leur sœur avec violence, les jumeaux décidèrent de se montrer aussi courageux qu'elle, et avec un simple échange de regard, ils se mirent d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils passèrent par-dessus la table et Veni se chargea de neutraliser les gardes pendant que Thorken s'interposa entre son père et Karen. Le fouet s'enroula autour de son bras mais ne lui fit aucune douleur tellement qu'il était fort !

\- Ça suffit, père !

\- Thorken ! Comment oses-tu… ?!

\- Comment moi, j'ose ?! Tss ! C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça ! Et en tant que frère, c'est mon rôle de protéger mes sœurs ! Et plus jamais je ne vous laisserais leur faire du mal ! S'exclama-t-il avec autant de courage que Karen

Le père et le fils commencèrent à se battre pendant que Veni aida Karen à se relever pour l'écarter du combat. La pauvre avait du mal à marcher et pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Le combat dura peu de temps, car Drago venait d'assommer son fils avec un puissant coup de poing ! Les filles crièrent son nom, puis Veni se positionna devant Karen pour la protéger.

\- Veni ! Murmura Karen avec angoisse

\- Tout va bien, Karen. Je te protège. La rassura-t-elle à travers ses mots

\- Écarte-toi, Veni ! Ou je peux te jurer que toi et ton abruti de frère le regretterez !

\- Hors de question que je m'écarte ! Je ne vous laisserais plus la toucher ! Et il est temps qu'on cesse d'avoir peur de vous ! Nous sommes vos enfants ! Pas de vulgaires soldats !

\- Qu'importe ! Personne n'a à me tenir tête ! Pas même mes propres enfants !

Avec le fouet qu'il tenait toujours, il donna un coup de fouet sur Veni qui la contra comme Thorken avec son avant-bras. Face à la douleur, elle siffla entre ses dents mais fut vite projetée vers le sol, aux pieds de son père ! Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver son coup de pied qu'il lui donna dans le ventre ! Karen plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche tellement qu'elle avait peur pour elle ! Vu la force de ses coups et que du sang sortait de la bouche de Veni, il allait la tuer !

\- J'ai eu tort de vouloir votre présence à mes côtés. Vous êtes tous les trois une véritable source d'ennuis et vous ne valez pas mieux que la vermine que je commande ! Mais au moins, grâce à votre entêtement et votre traîtrise, je sais que je ne peux compter que sur une personne pour mener à bien mes projets ! MOI !

Et il continua de frapper Veni qui criait de plus en plus ! Déterminée à sauver sa sœur, Karen trouva de nouveau la force d'agir. Elle se releva, courut vers la table, s'empara d'une chaise et la frappa de toute ses forces contre la tête de son père qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd ! Karen le fixa avec effroi, croyant qu'elle l'avait tué ! Mais elle fut quand même soulager de le voir respirer ! Drago étant en position de faiblesse, elle ne traîna pas pour s'emparer des fouets et de lui ligoter les mains et les pieds. Pendant que son frère était en train de se relever en se massant la joue, elle alla voir Veni qui était consciente, mais dans un sale état.

\- Veni… L'appela Karen

\- Karen, tu… Tu m'as sauvée… Pourquoi… ? Dit-elle en se redressant

\- Question stupide ! Tu es ma sœur et je n'allais quand même pas rester là sans rien faire alors que tu m'as protégée juste avant ! Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère

Extrêmement touchée, les yeux de Veni se remplirent de larmes et Karen n'hésita pas à la serrer dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Thorken libéra Dagur et l'aida à garder l'équilibre.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais… J'ai eu pire. C'est des égratignures, ça. Ricana-t-il

\- Dagur…

Le Parenvrille tourna son regard vers Karen qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Contente qu'il soit toujours en vie et que son calvaire soit fini, elle lui adressa un sourire et le serra dans ses bras tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les plaies dans son dos. Dagur était tout aussi content que le calvaire de Karen soit fini qu'il l'enlaça à son tour avec prudence.

\- Désolé, Karen.

\- Non Dagur… C'est moi qui suis désolée… A cause de moi, tu…

\- Hé ? C'est rien, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. D'accord ? La rassura-t-il en lui faisant face

\- D'accord… Lui souriait-elle en séchant ses larmes

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Thorken qui aidait Veni à rester debout

Comprenant qu'il s'adressait spécialement à elle, Karen fronça le regard et trouva rapidement un plan.

\- Veni et moi, on va rester ici pour s'occuper de notre père et le garder hors d'état de nuire. Et à son réveil, j'en profiterais pour le convaincre de mettre fin à cette folie. Pendant ce temps, emmène Dagur comme si c'était un prisonnier et partez libérer nos amis et nos dragons pour qu'ils retournent sur Berk. C'est la priorité absolue ! Et s'ils refusent d'obéir et s'ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, assommer les et emmener les de force.

\- D'accord. Compte sur moi, Karen.

\- Oui… Compte sur nous… Approuva Veni

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce cinglé ! Protesta Dagur en désignant Drago du regard

\- Il est en état de faiblesse, Dagur ! C'est notre seule chance ! Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Mais je…

\- Ecoute. J'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir, mais il faut que tu ailles rejoindre les autres. Surtout Ingrid ! La pauvre doit se faire un sang d'encre et je suis sure qu'elle serait soulagée de te revoir ! Tout comme les autres ! Et tu en profiteras pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu et qu'il était prêt à en faire qu'à sa tête, Karen posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa avec détermination.

\- Dagur. Tu m'as dit que tu avais confiance en moi, alors aujourd'hui, je te demande de me faire confiance. Et puis Veni sera avec moi. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire. Le rassura-t-elle encore une fois

\- Je… Entendu. Allons-y, Thorken.

\- Merci, Dagur. Le remercia Karen.

\- Mmh. Grommela-t-il

Il fit à peine un pas en avant, qu'il fronça le regard et se retourna vers Karen pour l'embrasser. Voulant respecter sa volonté, mais ne voulant pas la laisser seule, il craignait qu'il ne lui arrive malheur et qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais ! Alors si c'était la dernière fois, autant en profiter pour lui faire comprendre le message. Il c'était donc fermement emparé de son visage et lui vola un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Karen fut surprise mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Et pour la première fois, elle lui rendit volontairement son baiser, mais sans être aussi passionné que lui. Les jumeaux les regardaient avec un sourire complice avant de détourner le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Dagur rompit le contact et fixa Karen dans les yeux. Elle avait les joues rouges et son cœur battait la chamade.

\- T'a intérêt à revenir.

Puis il s'en alla avec Thorken sous le regard des filles. Karen frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis elle se pinça les lèvres et rougit de plus belle en croisant le regard de sa sœur.

\- Eh bah dis donc ! Il a vraiment le béguin pour toi !

\- Euh... Ouais.

\- Et ça à l'air d'être un type bien et courageux.

\- En effet.

\- Et canon, il faut le reconnaître ! Surtout avec tous ses muscles !

\- Euh… Bref ! Tu m'aide à le… ? Dit-elle en désignant du regard son père, puis le mur.

\- Oui.

Les deux sœurs traînèrent alors Drago jusqu'au mur pour l'installer contre.

\- Au fait… Encore merci de m'avoir défendue. La remercia Karen

\- T'est notre sœur, c'est normal. Mais on est juste désolés de ne pas être intervenus plus tôt. Crois moi, ça me rendait folle de ne rien pouvoir faire…

\- C'est rien. Il vous inspire la terreur, alors je peux comprendre.

\- Mmh. N'empêche, ton courage et ton audace sont impressionnants ! J'ai un modèle à suivre ! La félicita-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Euh… Ouais, mais j'étais quand même morte de trouille ! Avoua-t-elle avec un rire nerveux

\- Par rapport à lui ou par rapport à Dagur ? La taquina Veni

\- Euh… Les deux, en fait.

Malgré leur état et avec les forces qui leur restaient, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'installer contre le mur. Mais vu la corpulence de Drago, les pauvres étaient essoufflées !

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Veni en reprenant son souffle

\- On attend qu'il se réveille. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit Karen en fixant sévèrement son père


	7. L'irréparable

**_Salut à tous ! :D Bon. Vu le titre de ce chapitre, la suite de l'histoire ne présage rien de bon. De plus, ce chapitre m'a demandé plus de travail que les autres parce que je voulais qu'il soit top, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3 Alors petite réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Dark Frozen VI : Eh oui, j'aime faire des références aux films. Héhé :p Aaah ? On est surpris par les jumeaux ? Tant mieux ! C'est ce que je voulais ! ^^ Je voulais que tout le monde croient qu'ils sont aussi dangereux que leur père, alors qu'en fait, ils sont gentils et contraints de mal agir ^^ Ton appréhension sera confirmée dans ce chapitre Dark. Quelque chose de terrible se passera et j'espère que ça te plaira :) Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Blue : Eh ouais ! Karen est enceinte. Bonne déduction ! ^^ Alors quelqu'un mourra dans ce chapitre, mais je te laisse découvrir qui ça sera ;) Karen, Veni et Thorken ont 20 ans et y'a juste quelques mois qui les séparent, mais ils sont plus vieux que Karen :) Bah quand Drago va se réveiller, ça va chier ! C'est tout ce que je peux dire x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Encore merci Blue ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'hab, si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une review, un fav et un follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - L'irréparable

Comme convenu, Thorken emmena Dagur jusqu'aux cellules des prisonniers. Comme Dagur était « ligoté », chaque garde présent sur leur chemin ne vit que du feu et ne se permit pas d'interroger Thorken. Et puis vu son regard froncé assez semblable à celui de Drago, valait mieux pas pour eux ! Les gardes devant la porte menant aux cellules les laissèrent entrer et leur arrivée attira l'attention de tous les dragonniers qui n'avaient pas réussi à sortir eux même de leurs cellules. En voyant son frère torse nu et blessé, Ingrid fut surprise, mais elle fut soulagée de le revoir en vie !

\- Dagur !

\- Salut frangine. Lui souriait-il

\- Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Ils m'ont juste chatouillé avec un fouet. Rien de grave.

\- Et Karen ? Demanda Harold

\- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous. Et vous la reverrez plus tard. Répondit Thorken

\- Tu veux plutôt dire jamais ! Rétorqua sévèrement Varek

Thorken ignora sa remarque qui était tout à fait compréhensible, et lâcha Dagur qui se libéra aisément de ses liens, sous les yeux médusés de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Faites moins de bruit. On va vous faire sortir. Répondit Thorken alors qu'il donnait une tunique en toile de jute à Dagur

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette embrouille encore ?!

\- Parle moins fort, Rustok. C'est un plan de Karen. Répondit calmement Dagur pendant qu'il enfilait la tunique

\- Hein ? Un plan Karen ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Euh… Je comprends plus rien moi ! Dit Kogne

\- Moi aussi. J'ai décroché !

\- Moi aussi… Annonça Rustik

\- Vous comprendrez dans peu de temps. Les rassura Dagur

Une fois habillé, il prit la clé que Thorken lui tendit, ce qui étonna davantage ses amis ! Il libéra en premier Ingrid, puis Harold et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit libre, y compris Johann.

\- Bon. Vous nous expliquez ? S'impatienta Harold qui garda quand même un œil sur Thorken, tout comme Ingrid et les autres.

\- En gros, Veni et moi sommes de votre côté, et sur ordre de Karen, on est venus vous libérer ainsi que vos dragons pour que vous partiez sur Berk.

\- Euh… Ouais, mais si c'est un ordre de Karen, pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec vous ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'occupe de Drago avec l'aide de Veni. Répondit Dagur

\- T'est sérieux ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Oui. Et aussi fou que ça puisse paraitre, tout est vrai. Mais je les ai vus faire leurs preuves et si Karen leur fait confiance, alors moi aussi. Mais pour l'heure, il faut qu'on exécute le reste de son plan.

\- Mais…

\- Et elle a ajouté que si vous refusiez d'obéir et que si vous faites vos têtes de mule, on devait vous assommer et vous emmener de force. Ajouta Dagur

\- Bon bah on va obéir.

\- Ouais ça vaut mieux. Je tiens à ma vie.

\- Et on exécute son plan en fonçant dans le tas sans armes pour nous défendre ? Ricana Rustik

\- Donnez-moi une minute.

Le groupe observa Thorken sortir de la cellule et entendit deux secondes plus tard un léger vacarme. Il entra de nouveau dans la cellule, en trainant les deux gardes.

\- La voie est libre et voilà des armes. Annonça Thorken en laissant les gardes s'effondrer par terre.

Le groupe se dispensa de commentaires vu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trop confiance en lui. Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et Dagur et Ingrid prirent leurs armes. Ils sortirent les premiers avec Thorken, suivis des autres dragonniers et de Johann qui était sous la protection d'Harold. Dagur et Ingrid mirent discrètement à terre les deux prochains gardes et les jumeaux prirent leurs armes, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait une arme pour se défendre. Thorken les guida jusqu'à la cale où leurs dragons étaient enfermés. Chacun d'eux étaient muselé, et fermement liés avec des cordes et des chaines. Même Cranescrusher était parmi eux et logé à la même enseigne que ses camarades ! Et même qu'il était le dragon d'Eret, Drago ne pouvait se permettre de se débarrasser d'un dragon aussi rare et aussi cher sur le marché ! Drago rêvait depuis longtemps d'en posséder un et il était heureux que l'un de ses rêves se soit réalisé. Chaque dragonnier couru auprès de son dragon pour le libérer, et avec l'aide de Thorken qui montait la garde, ce fut facile et rapide.

\- Bien. Maintenant qu'on a nos dragons, fichons vite le camp d'ici !

\- Attendez. Avant que vous ne partiez, il y a une mission que j'aimerais vous confier. Une mission qui sauvera la vie de votre village et de ses habitants.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Mon père avait pour objectif de détruire Berk avec l'aide d'une armée de Murmure Mortel et d'Aile de la mort, mais aussi de Verenflammes.

La nouvelle laissa tout le monde sans voix ! Johann avait donc vu juste ! En effet, cette armée de dragons sauvages et mortels est tout aussi effroyable que l'Alpha à lui tout seul !

\- Oh mon Thor… Murmura Varek avec effroi

\- C'est en lien avec les œufs ? Demanda Harold

\- Je pense savoir comment tu es au courant, mais oui, c'est bien ça. Mon père a pris leurs œufs en otage, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse être, ces dragons deviennent très obéissants quand il s'agit de la survie de leurs progénitures.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

\- Et donc, si j'ai bien deviné, tu veux qu'on rapporte les œufs à leurs parents ? Supposa Rustik

\- Oui. Mais il faudra également faire en sorte que les dragons vous suivent jusqu'à leur ile et qu'ils y restent sans déclencher de représailles. Déjà qu'un seul de ces dragons est dangereux, alors quand ils sont nombreux et unis, je vous laisse imaginer la catastrophe.

\- En effet… Mais pas de problème. On y arrivera. Assura Harold

\- Et puis Krokmou est le nouvel Alpha. La victoire est donc assurée. Enfin j'espère… S'inquiéta Varek

\- Une mission périlleuse et mortelle ! Cool ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer grave dans ma cellule !

\- J'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même! S'enthousiasma Kogne

\- Euh les gars ? On fera la fête quand on aura réussi, ok ?

\- Laisse, Ingrid. Tu connais les jumeaux. Ils déconnent et relativisent toujours pour faire face à toutes les situations. Même les plus dangereuses. Expliqua Harold

\- Je sais. Dans ce cas, ne trainons pas.

\- Sage décision. Je vais vous conduire là où sont entreposés les œufs et je vous indiquerais sur quel bateau sont enfermés leurs parents. Allons-y.

Les dragonniers et leur dragons suivirent le fils Poing-Sanglant jusque dans une salle où pas mal d'œufs étaient entreposés dans des caisses et de la paille. Il était aisé de différencier les œufs des différentes espèces. Gris clair et tachetés pour les murmures mortels, et lumineux et multicolores pour ceux des Ailes de la mort. Dans la salle, il y avait une certaine chaleur à cause des Verenflammes, tous enfermés dans une grande cage en acier.

\- Woah ! C'est une vraie fournaise ici ! S'exclama Krane

\- Au moins, les œufs sont maintenus au chaud… Ajouta Varek en essuyant son front

\- Et pour les Verenflammes ? On fait quoi ?

\- Je me chargerai de les ramener sur leur ile. Vous, occupez-vous des œufs.

\- Ouais mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir où nous sommes par rapport à Berk.

\- Nous sommes au Nord-ouest, au-delà de l'ile des dragons.

Avec ça, Harold localisa mentalement les différents nids des deux espèces. Mais les ramener en deux groupes séparés avec leurs œufs comme bagages serait trop dangereux et trop compliqué. Et ça risque d'attiser davantage leur colère ! L'ile des dragons étant à proximité, ce serait plus simple pour déposer les œufs et les réunir. Ils pourraient par la suite se rendre d'eux même avec leurs œufs vers leur propre habitat.

\- Bien. Prenez les œufs et amenez-les au plus vite sur la plage de l'ile des dragons. Quant à moi, j'en prendrai qu'un de chaque espèce et j'entrainerai les dragons vers l'ile pour les motiver à me suivre. Et dès que vous nous verrez, partez sans plus attendre sur Berk. Compris ?

\- Compris. Répondirent-ils.

Sans plus tarder, ils prirent tous les œufs et suivirent Thorken jusqu'au pont principal. Bien entendu, ils croisèrent en chemin d'autres gardes qui tentèrent de leur bloquer la route, mais Thorken les mit aisément hors d'état de nuire. Mais une fois sur le pont, Thorken avança le premier et s'adressa aux soldats afin de faciliter la mission des dragonniers.

\- Soldats ! Veni et moi succédons à notre père ! Il est devenu beaucoup trop fou et dangereux ! Dorénavant, vous nous obéirez ! Et le premier ordre que je vous donne, c'est de laisser sortir les dragonniers et leurs dragons qui sont derrière moi, afin qu'il accomplisse une mission que nous leur avons confiés.

Les gardes furent confus et étonnés, mais ils obéirent sans broncher. Sur les ordres de Thorken, ils laissèrent passer les dragonniers et leurs dragons, puis ils les regardèrent monter en selle et fuir vers la sortie avec les œufs ! Les soldats des autres navires tentèrent de les en empêcher mais l'ordre de Thorken fut rapidement transmis de navire en navire, si bien que les dragonniers quittèrent la base sans problème ! Harold et Krokmou étaient encore auprès de Thorken avec un œuf de chaque espèce dans les bras.

\- Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais.

\- Tu me remercieras quand nous aurons mené à bien notre mission, Harold.

\- D'accord. Lui souriait-il. Et maintenant ?

\- On va au navire qui détient les dragons.

\- Alors en selle.

Harold et Thorken montèrent sur le dos de Krokmou et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie, sous le regard surpris de l'armée de Drago. Le navire en question était amarré à l'écart de la flotte, au cas où. Voir tous ces dragons muselés, attachés, marqués au fer rouge et avec une horrible expression de tristesse dans le regard attrista Harold. De loin, il vit qu'il y avait une dizaine de Murmure Mortel et d'Aile de la mort. Ça aurait fait une armée vraiment redoutable ! En plus des Verenflammes ! Chassant de son esprit la vision du carnage qu'ils auraient causé, Harold inspira et ordonna à Krokmou de se poser le pont. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les gardes présents sur le navire tentèrent d'attaquer le Furie nocturne, mais quand ils virent que Thorken était là, ils cessèrent aussitôt de bouger.

\- Maitre Thorken ?! Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Je suis venu mettre un terme au plan diabolique de mon père avec l'aide du chef de Berk. Sur mon ordre et sur celui de ma sœur, nous allons libérer les dragons pour qu'ils retrouvent leur famille et leur liberté sur l'ile des dragons.

Bien qu'étant des dragons sauvages, chacun d'eux sentit l'espoir l'envahir ! Mais ils avaient du mal à y croire ! Surtout en voyant l'un d'eux avec les œufs dans ses bras ! En sentant leur méfiance, Harold s'adressa à eux.

\- Nous vous rendons vos œufs. Mes amis les ont tous amenés sains et saufs sur l'ile des dragons et je vous donne ma parole qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Et une fois réunis, vous pourrez tous rentrer chez vous. Je vais vous y conduire, mais en contrepartie, ne nous attaquez pas, ni le navire. Et j'ai juste pris vos œufs comme garantie de votre bonne foi. Je ne leur ferai aucun mal.

Les dragons grognèrent, mais redevinrent vite assez calmes. Comparé aux autres humains, ils sentaient à travers le regard et la voix d'Harold qu'ils pouvaient le croire et lui faire confiance. De même quand ils croisèrent le regard de Krokmou. Harold adressa un regard à Thorken qui ordonna à tous ses soldats de libérer les dragons. Une fois libre, les dragons sauvages respectèrent la demande d'Harold et suivirent le trio jusqu'à l'ile des dragons. Sur le navire, tous les soldats remercièrent les dieux de ne pas s'être fait réduire en charpie !

Les dragonniers étaient tous arrivés sur l'ile des dragons et avait entreposé les œufs en deux tas séparés, puis ils avaient filé se mettre à l'abri en attendant l'arrivée d'Harold, sans pour autant quitter les œufs du regard. Au cas où un dragon aurait envie de se faire un petit casse-croute, ils étaient prêts à intervenir. Ingrid et Varek aperçurent au loin Krokmou et informèrent les autres. Ils quittèrent leurs planques et partirent en direction de Berk, en priant les dieux pour que tout se passe bien pour Harold, Krokmou et Thorken ! Une fois sur la plage de l'ile, Harold déposa rapidement les œufs et se positionna en hauteur. Désormais absorbés par les retrouvailles avec leurs œufs, les dragons se rendirent auprès de leurs œufs et ne se préoccupèrent même plus du trio ! Ils étaient tellement heureux et soulagés de revoir la totalité de leurs œufs et de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien ! Et pour ajouter une touche à leur bonheur, certains œufs se mirent à éclore ! N'ayant plus besoin de rester là, mais heureux de les voir tous réuni, le trio décolla et s'envola vers Berk. Et comme Harold l'avait prévu, aucun des dragons ne se lança à leur poursuite.

\- Tu es vraiment le maitre des dragons, Harold. Je suis très impressionné.

\- Merci Thorken. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Repartir rejoindre mes sœurs. Avec Veni, je vais me charger de notre père et de sa flotte. Karen vous rejoindra dès que je serais revenu.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ?

\- Pas la peine. Regarde. Souriait-il en penchant son regard vers l'océan

Harold et Krokmou firent de même alors que Thorken se mit à siffler. Le duo vit avec surprise un Ebouillantueur de couleur bleu foncé surgir de l'océan ! Le dragon leva ensuite sa tête vers eux et rugit amicalement !

\- Bah ça, pour une surprise !

\- Harold, Krokmou, je vous présente Abysse. Mon meilleur ami.

\- Euh... C'est moi ou tu as copié Karen ? Rigola Harold

\- On peut dire ça. C'est elle et ses exploits qui m'ont donné envie d'avoir un Ebouillantueur comme dragon. Bon. Sur ce, bon retour sur Berk et à très bientôt.

\- Au revoir, dragonnier. Et encore merci.

Thorken lui adressa un sourire et se laissa tomber de Krokmou pour rejoindre son dragon avant de disparaitre avec lui sous l'océan. Son geste amusa Harold.

\- Humph… Il me rappelle Karen. Mais bon. Au lieu de sauter, j'aurais pu le rapprocher de son dragon, mais c'est son choix. Cela dit, j'aurais fait pareil pour toi mon grand. Quoique je l'aie déjà fait quand j'ai affronté Drago. Tu te rappelles ?

Krokmou rugit avec affection tandis qu'Harold lui caressait affectueusement la tête. Puis, confiant envers les jumeaux et Karen, les deux amis filèrent à toute vitesse vers Berk, impatient de retrouver leur amis et leur famille.

oO*Oo

Drago se réveilla peu de temps après que les filles l'aient installé contre le mur et terminaient de discuter du plan de Karen. Dès qu'elles le virent bouger et l'entendirent grogner, les filles empoignèrent fermement leurs armes. Veni avait dégainée son épée édentée et Karen avait pris une hache à l'un des deux gardes qui étaient ligotés et toujours dans les vapes. Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit que ses filles le regardaient d'un air sévère et qu'elles le menaçaient avec des armes, sa colère refit très vite surface, mais il esquissa rapidement un sourire en coin en regardant Karen.

\- Hin… Là, je vois bien que tu es ma fille. Tu as le même regard que moi quand je fixe un ennemi.

\- Provoquez-moi si ça vous chante, mais sachez que vos paroles ne m'atteindront plus jamais. Ni moi, ni le reste de ma famille.

Veni et Karen s'échangèrent un sourire, ce qui fit rire Drago.

\- Hinhin… La bonne blague ! Vous êtes maintenant les meilleurs sœurs du monde alors qu'elle et son frère m'ont aidé à capturer Eret et à mettre à sac ton ile ! Sans oublier l'interrogatoire du négociant et la capture de tes amis !

\- Ils suivaient vos ordres. En aucun cas, ils ne l'auraient fait d'eux même. Rétorqua Karen

\- Exact. Plus jamais nous ne vous obéirons, père. Et plus jamais nous n'aurons peur de vous.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tuer pour remporter la victoire ? Rétorqua sèchement Drago

\- Pas besoin de vous tuer pour gagner. C'est déjà le cas ! A l'heure où nous parlons, les dragonniers et tous nos dragons sont libres ! Déclara Karen d'un ton victorieux

\- Tout comme les œufs et les dragons sauvages. Souriait Veni

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Quels œufs ? Quels dragons ? S'étonna Karen en se tournant vers elle

\- Ah… C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au courant de ça. Mais en gros, notre père avait rassemblé une armée de Murmure Mortel, d'Aile de la mort et de Verenflammes pour anéantir Berk. Et pour y arriver, il avait gardé leurs œufs comme moyen de pression.

Karen n'était pas au courant de cette partie du plan et vu horrifiée de l'apprendre et d'imaginer les dégâts qu'ils auraient pu causer ! Drago en profita pour la provoquer.

\- Oui. Et c'est avec les Murmure Mortel que l'île des trappeurs a été saccagée ! J'aurais tellement voulu apprécier ce massacre ! Hahaha !

Karen aurait voulu exprimer sa rage, mais face à un homme comme Drago, autant se montrer plus malin, même si c'était assez difficile face à la vision du carnage sur l'île et le souvenir du Murmure Mortel sur Berk ! Si ça se trouve, c'était un des dragons de Drago puisque Dagur avait aperçu une marque au fer rouge ! Mais que faisait-il sur Berk ? Ca, mystère : Soit il avait déserté son groupe, soit il avait été envoyé en mission. Mais la première option paraissait la plus plausible.

\- Vos paroles ne m'atteindront pas. Vous avez certes ordonné la destruction de notre île, mais un foyer peut se reconstruire. On l'a toujours fait depuis des siècles et on le refera encore et encore. Répondit calmement Karen, bien qu'elle fixait toujours son père d'un œil sévère

\- Humph ! C'est vrai, mais pourquoi reconstruire un foyer puisque personne n'y habitera ! Je te rappelle que, selon mon cher fils, tous les trappeurs ont été tués. Tout comme ton grand amour.

Karen tremblait de rage et ça se voyait même si elle essayait de se contrôlait. Son état amusa davantage Drago !

\- Tu meurs d'envie de me tuer hein ? Tu l'as surement juré à Eret ?

\- En effet. Mais vous tuer ne le ramènera pas à la vie et je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière. Je ne deviendrai jamais comme vous !

\- Mais ça épargnera celles des autres. Notamment ce cher Dagur. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. Cela dit, il a l'air plus à la hauteur qu'Eret. Si ça aurait été lui ton grand amour, je ne l'aurais pas tué. Comme gendre, il m'aurait certainement mieux convenu.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour juger si une personne vaut plus qu'une autre ? Vous ne… Rhh. Bref. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais plus personne ne souffrira par votre faute. Veni et Thorken vont prendre le commandement de la flotte et de vos troupes, tandis que vous croupirez en prison. Tout le monde retrouvera sa liberté et le monde sera protégé du fléau que vous êtes. Vous avez perdu. Père. Conclu-t-elle

\- Et vous croyez que je vais accepter tout ça et vous laissez faire ? Hin… N'Y PENSEZ MÊME PAS !

Avec toute sa force et sa rage, et de son seul bras valide, il brisa le lien de ses bras, puis de ses pieds ! Les filles cramponnèrent leur armes et s'apprêtèrent à contre-attaquer, mais Drago se servit de ses propres liens pour frapper ses filles, puis il les repoussa violemment avec son bras tant qu'elles étaient sous l'effet de surprise ! Les filles percutèrent la table et les chaises et grimacèrent sous l'effet de la douleur pendant que Drago s'emparait de sa propre lance.

\- C'est ma flotte et mes troupes ! Personne d'autre n'aura le privilège de les commander ! Et je refuse d'aller en prison. C'est vous que j'enfermerai dans les cellules de mon navire et je vous garderai jusqu'à ce que vous rendiez votre dernier souffle. Et je tuerai tous ceux qui vous auront obéit, tout comme je tuerai chacun des êtres qui vous sont cher !

\- Je... J'aurais dû me rendre à l'évidence depuis le début que vous ne pourriez être raisonné… Ni que vous pourriez être autre chose qu'une bête sans cœur… Dit Karen en se relevant du sol

\- Karen… Murmura Veni

\- Je vous empêcherai de mettre vos projets à exécution… Je vous en empêcherai quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Déclara-t-elle en saisissant sa hache

\- Quel courage ! C'est très admiratif. Mais pour que la paix perdure, il faudra que tu me tue. C'est la seule solution.

\- Jamais. J'arriverai à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire sans vous tuer.

\- Arrête de rêver, pauvre idiote ! Cesse d'hésiter et tue-moi ! ALLEZ !

\- JAMAIS !

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Vu que Veni s'était à son tour relevée, il l'envoya à nouveau à terre en la frappant dans le ventre avec sa lance. Comme elle avait déjà reçu plein de coups et qu'elle était encore sous les effets de la douleur, elle termina rapidement à terre. Drago lui donna ensuite un coup de pied dans les côtes pour la mettre sur le dos, puis il appuya fortement son pied contre sa cage thoracique. La pauvre avait mal, en plus d'avoir du mal à respirer !

\- VENI ! S'exclama Karen

\- Si tu veux la sauver, tue-moi.

\- Non Karen… ! Ne… Ne fais pas ça… ! Ne deviens pas comme nous… !

\- SILENCE ! S'exclama t-il en appuyant davantage son pied

Le puissant cri de douleur de Veni fut insupportable à entendre et cela poussa Karen à courir vers son père pour la sauver ! C'est au moment où elle allait abattre sa hache sur lui qu'il contra son attaque en attrapant le manche de la hache ! Karen luttait pour reprendre possession de son arme, mais Drago avait trop de force ! Il arracha la hache des mains de Karen, l'attrapa aussitôt par la gorge et la souleva d'une seule main ! Karen tenta de se débarrasser de son emprise qui lui bloquait la respiration, mais en vain. Elle allait mourir s'il continuait comme ça !

\- Pauvre petit idiote. Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais réussir à me tuer ? Tu n'es pas une tueuse. Mais moi, si ! Et pour avoir quand même tenté de me tuer, je vais t'ôter la vie pour que tu retrouves ton grand amour. Puis j'ôterai celle de tous ceux que tu aimes, comme ça, vous serez tous réunis au Valhalla !

L'idée que le monde se retrouve à nouveau plonger dans la peur et que tout le monde disparaisse lui était intolérable ! Tellement intolérable, que Karen trouva la force de lui infliger un puissant coup avec ses pieds ! Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, Drago baissa sa garde et ne put esquiver le coup de couteau que Karen venait de lui porter au cou ! Tout à l'heure, elle en avait profité pour s'en équiper et le cacher dans son armure, au cas où ça tournerait mal et qu'elle en aurait besoin pour se défendre. Mais en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, la détermination et la colère laissèrent place à l'effroi ! Elle ôta aussitôt le couteau et se mit à paniquer quand elle vit du sang sur le couteau, sur sa main et sur le bras métallique de son père !

\- Oh non… Que... ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?!

\- Karen… Murmura Veni avec désolation et effroi

Drago lutta autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ne pouvant rapidement plus lutter face à la mort et la douleur, il s'effondra de tout son corps, sa main en métal encore plaquée contre sa plaie sanguinolente. Cette vision fut encore plus horrible pour Karen !

\- PAPA !

Elle lâcha son couteau ensanglanté et s'agenouilla auprès de son père qui gisait dans une petite marre de sang.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai ?! Je n'ai pas fait ça ?! Papa ! PAPA ?! PAPA ! Hurla-t-elle en lui secouant les épaules

Aucune réponse. Drago était mort. Elle l'avait tué.

\- Non… Je… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… ! Je voulais juste… ! Je… Je suis désolée… !

Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises et les futures horreurs qu'il allait commettre, il restait avant tout son père ! Elle qui avait tant espéré le rencontrer et retrouver une famille, voilà que ce rêve venait de se briser… Tout ça parce qu'elle avait cédé à ses sentiments afin de protéger l'archipel, ses amis et sa famille ! Et maintenant, elle était de nouveau une orpheline, en plus d'être une meurtrière. Elle qui n'avait jamais tué un seul être humain, qui aurait imaginé que la première personne qu'elle tuerait serait son propre père ! Cet acte la hantera pour toujours et risquer de causer un véritable impact sur sa vie. Tant que le corps de son père était encore chaud, elle le sera dans ses bras et cala sa tête contre la sienne. C'était la seule et unique étreinte qu'elle partagerait avec lui, mais elle essaya surtout de ne pas regarder le sang qui giclait encore de son cou. En voyant sa sœur pleurer à chaude larmes contre le corps de leur père, Veni ne sentait pas la colère l'envahir, mais plutôt la tristesse et la compassion. Elle venait elle aussi de perdre son père et Karen était devenue tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit. Elle aurait voulu la préserver de tout ça... Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se relever pour aider sa sœur, Thorken débarqua dans la pièce et fut tout aussi horrifié de voir leur père gire dans son propre sang et que Karen pleurait contre lui ! Pas besoin de mots pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il avait clairement compris la situation, et tout comme sa sœur jumelle, il ne ressentit aucune colère pour Karen. Seulement de la peine et de la compassion. Il se dirigea vers Karen et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Karen…

\- Je suis désolée… Je... Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… ! Dit-elle en tournant son regard larmoyant vers le sien.

Thorken la prit d'instinct dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler. Face à son geste, Karen ne put s'empêcher de sangloter de plus belle.

\- Je vous en prie… Pardonnez-moi… Les implora-t-elle

\- On ne t'en veut pas, Karen… On ne t'en voudra jamais.

Quelque peu rassurée, Karen continua quand même de trembler et de pleurer dans ses bras, ce qui désola les jumeaux. Thorken la prit dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de leur père et de tout ce sang, puis ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce. Veni referma lentement la porte après avoir adressé un dernier regard au cadavre de son père. Ils emmenèrent Karen dans sa chambre et Thorken demanda à Veni de veiller sur elle le temps qu'il se charge de faire transporter le corps de Drago et qu'ils fassent voile vers Berk. Veni hocha la tête et laissa son frère s'occuper du reste. Elle se tourna vers Karen qui était assise sur le lit, le regard figé avec effroi sur ses mains ensanglantées. En voyant sa sœur en état de choc, Veni l'emmena immédiatement se laver les mains et ôter toute trace de sang. Karen la laissa faire car elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, à part pleurer et répéter en boucle qu'elle était désolée et que c'était impossible qu'elle l'ait tué ! Veni la rassura au mieux avec des paroles sincères et parvint légèrement à la calmer. Une fois propre, l'état de Karen s'améliora un peu. Elle fit alors les cents pas tout en pleurant et en se tenant la tête. Veni tenta encore et encore de la consoler et de la calmer en lui prodiguant de précieux conseils, comme respirer ou rester immobile le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Karen retourna donc s'asseoir sur le lit et elle essaya de se calmer en essayant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle venait de faire et quels étaient les conséquences. Bien que tourmentée, elle prit rapidement conscience de tout ça et versa encore des larmes dans le creux de ses mains. Veni la laissa pleurer mais n'osa pas s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Karen était en train d'accepter tout ça et il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Après de longues minutes, Karen regarda droit devant elle, prit de profondes inspirations, sécha ses larmes et se leva pour aller fouiller l'armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Une tenue en noir. Dit-elle d'une voix grave

\- Mais pour… ? Oh. Comprit-elle

\- T'a tout compris. Et j'ai une double raison de vouloir porter du noir. Mmh. Ça fera l'affaire. Dit-elle en sortant un vêtement noir

\- C'est une robe, Karen.

\- C'est d'autant mieux. Comme j'ai les jambes qui me lancent à cause des coups de fouets qui ont probablement laissé des marques, mon pantalon ne me gênera plus.

\- Tu veux que je sorte ?

\- Non. Ça ira. Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi.

Sa voix était triste. Quasi absente. Elle pleurait encore, mais elle n'éclata pas en sanglot. Veni soupira tristement et se retourna pour laisser sa sœur se changer. Karen ôta prudemment son armure, puis sa tunique. Elle enfila la longue robe noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, puis elle ôta ses bottes, puis son pantalon. Elle serra les dents face à la douleur et fronça le regard quand elle vit que ses jambes portaient la marque des coups de fouets. Drago n'était vraiment pas allé de main morte ! Comme elle avait également mal dans le dos et dans les bras, elle allait avoir besoin de sa sœur.

\- Veni ?

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu peux venir m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. Dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle

\- Arrache les manches et déchire le tissu dans le dos. Je vais devoir soigner les marques.

Veni hocha la tête et déchira les manches longues au niveau des épaules, avec l'aide d'un couteau. Karen avait ainsi les bras à l'air et toutes deux grimacèrent en voyant l'état de ses bras. Veni déchira ensuite le dos de la robe pour que le dos de Karen soit dégagé, mais tout en faisant en sorte que la robe tienne toujours sur elle au niveau du cou et de la taille. Karen entendit Veni siffler entre ses dents et elle en devina la raison.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais… Mais ne t'en fais pas. Y'a de l'alcool et des bandages dans la commode.

\- Mmh. Je constate que vous avez pensé à tout. Cette chambre ne manque vraiment de rien. Dit Karen en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- C'est moi qui m'en suis chargée. Je tenais à ce que tu aies une belle chambre au cas où cette histoire se serait bien passée et que tu aurais décidé de rester avec nous. Mais bon... C'était un autre rêve. Soupira-t-elle en revenant avec les bandages et l'alcool.

\- C'est gentil quand même, Veni. Merci. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de soigner mon dos pendant que je m'occupe de mes bras et de mes jambes ?

\- Pas du tout. Tiens.

Elle lui donna la moitié du matériel de soin et les soins durèrent presque une demi-heure. Karen était à moitié couverte de bandages et de pansements. Elle ressemblait presque à une momie. Face au contact de l'alcool sur ses blessures, Karen n'avait pas une seule fois crié ou même pleuré. A cause de son crime et son chagrin, elle était restée indifférente face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas qu'elle cherchait à l'être, mais son état la rendait naturellement comme ça. Veni s'en était inquiétée mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait demandé si ça allait, Karen lui répondait simplement » ça va. » Après ça, Karen remit ses chaussures et porta son regard sur une de ses tresses qui c'était à moitié défaite.

\- Toi qui as toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur… Ça te dit de me coiffer ?

\- Te coiffer ? Genre te faire une tresse ou un chignon ?

\- Non… Plutôt défaire toute mes tresses et mes rastas.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es très jolie comme ça.

\- C'est pour exaucer un souhait d'Eret. Il souhaitait me voir sans mes tresses et il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Alors pour lui, j'ai envie d'avoir à nouveau mes cheveux détachés.

\- Je comprends. Compte sur moi.

\- Merci…

Karen enleva l'élastique d'Eret et l'enroula autour de son poignet. Veni s'asseya sur le lit et commença à défaire une tresse.

\- Dis ? Comment ça se fait que depuis tout le temps ou vous étiez ensemble, tu n'as jamais défait tes tresses pour lui ?

\- Parce que c'était l'une des dernières choses que ma mère avait fait pour moi avant de mourir. Avoua-t-elle. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse plein de tresses et des fines rasta, puis je suis partie en exploration avec Krabulle. Et quand je suis revenue, je n'avais plus de foyer, ni de famille. Tout mon village a été ravagé. Mais j'ai pu retrouver ma mère et lui parler une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne meurt. C'est là qu'elle m'a révélé qui était mon père. Et depuis ce jour, je l'ai cherché et je n'ai pas eu le courage de défaire ma coiffure.

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre sa mère.

\- Qu'est-elle devenue ? Comment a-t-elle rencontré papa ?

\- D'après ce qu'on sait, il est venu dans son village pour imposer la terreur. Lui et son armée ont tué les villageois, brûlé les maisons, volé les richesses, les armes et les provisions, et gardé des femmes pour les revendre comme esclaves. Mais quelques-unes sont devenues les propriétés de l'équipage et mon père a gardé ma mère pour lui tout seul. Puis un jour, elle est tombée enceinte. Ma mère ne semblait pas du tout heureuse, mais mon père semblait se réjouir de cette nouvelle car il souhaitait avoir un fils aussi fort qu'un dieu. Il a donc tout fait pour que la grossesse de ma mère se passe bien. Puis quand elle nous a tenus dans ses bras, à ce qui parait, elle s'est mise à sourire pour la première fois depuis sa captivité. Elle nous a aimés mais elle est morte quand j'avais six ans et c'est une autre esclave qui a pris soin de nous. Je crois même me rappeler que durant ces six années, mon père était heureux, souriant et affectif. Et je crois qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux au fil du temps. Mais après la mort de ma mère, il a changé et il n'est plus jamais redevenu celui qu'il était à cette époque.

\- Attend. Tu veux dire… Que durant toutes ces années, il aurait commis toutes ces horreurs à cause d'un chagrin d'amour ?

\- Non. Même à l'époque, il serait la terreur pour mener à bien ses projets. Mais d'une part, on s'en fichait puisqu'on formait tous les quatre une famille. C'était la meilleure période de ma vie…

\- Je suis désolée pour vous deux. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que notre père soit tombé amoureux.

\- Mmh. J'avoue que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Je te crois, Veni.

\- Et pour ta mère ? Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

\- Il voulait juste que mon village offre le gite et le couvert à lui et à son armée. Mais parmi les villageois, il a choisi ma mère pour passer un peu de bon temps. Et encore. Elle a dû accepter sous la menace car il était venu avec son Alpha. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de mourir, il a été gentil avec elle.

\- Tu crois que c'était avant ou après qu'il ait connu ma mère ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et puis je trouve que ce n'est pas important.

\- C'est vrai. On a tous les trois 20 ans et il doit juste y avoir quelques mois d'écart entre nous. C'est bon, j'ai fini.

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux les brosser ou je peux le faire ?

\- Vas-y. Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé de faire ça. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Veni la remercia et lui brossa les cheveux avec douceur. Pendant que Veni lui brossait les cheveux, Karen était calme et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à l'avenir qui lui semblait malheureusement déjà tout tracé. Les yeux brillants, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas penser à ça tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée sur Berk, elle reposa aussitôt sa main sur ses genoux. Sa sœur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son geste. Quand elle eut fini de lui brosser les cheveux, elle se mit face à Karen et arrangea ses cheveux pour qu'elle soit encore plus belle. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua, c'est le collier que Karen essayait de cacher sous sa robe.

\- Tu as un autre collier ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux le voir ?

Karen se pinça les lèvres et sortit son collier pour le montrer à sa sœur qui s'était rapproché pour le regarder de plus près.

\- C'est quoi ? Un peigne ?

\- La moitié d'un peigne. Eret avait l'autre moitié. Mais… Comme c'est dur pour moi de le regarder sans penser à lui, je le cache sous ma robe.

\- Ah. Désolée...

Karen ne répondit pas et remit le collier sous sa robe. Veni termina de la coiffer en silence. Elle lui donna ensuite une jolie et fine ceinture en cuir marron foncé que Karen attacha autour de sa taille.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Veni.

\- Je t'en prie. Après tout ce qui c'est passé, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Karen la serra dans ses bras.

\- Et pardon pour t'avoir traitée de sale garce.

\- C'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Merci… Est-ce qu'on peut aller sur le pont ? J'ai besoin d'air.

\- Pas de soucis.

Veni l'accompagna sur le pont. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Et même s'il y avait un peu de vent, c'était très agréable. Thorken était également sur le pont et alla les voir dès qu'il les aperçues.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Disons qu'on fait avec. Avoua Veni

\- Pareil. Répondit amèrement Karen

Thorken hésita à faire une remarque sur la nouvelle tenue et la nouvelle coiffure de Karen, même s'il la trouvait très jolie. Mais autant lui faire un compliment pour lui redonner le sourire, même s'il sera éphémère.

\- Tu es très jolie avec tes cheveux détachés.

\- Merci. C'est Veni qui m'a coiffée.

\- Tu as pu réaliser un de tes rêves, alors ? Je suis content pour toi. Lui souriait-il

\- Moi aussi. Encore merci, Karen.

\- De rien, Veni.

\- Et tes blessures, ça va ? Vu le nombre de bandages, tu… ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura-t-elle.

Le nouveau chef de la tribu Poing-Sanglant regarda sa sœur se diriger d'un pas pressant vers le rebord du navire. A chaque instant, elle était prête à fondre en larmes car elle revoyait en boucle la mort de son père et tout ce sang ! Et observer l'océan en mouvement l'aida à ne pas trop y penser. Veni encouragea son frère à aller lui parler. Ça lui avait fait du bien alors elle savait que ça lui ferait également du bien. Et d'après elle, et malgré son état, Karen semblait contente de faire connaissance et de se confier à elle. Alors ce sera surement la même chose avec lui. Thorken alla donc rejoindre Karen qui ne détourna pas son regard de l'océan. Thorken vit qu'elle tenait fermement le rebord du bateau.

\- Karen ? Ça va ?

\- Grace à l'attention que je porte à l'océan, ça me permet de ne pas repenser à ce que j'ai fait. Même si c'est affreusement dur…

\- Je comprends. Et euh… Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Sincèrement… Je ne sais pas. Avant de prendre une décision et de vous en faire part, il faut que j'aille parler à une personne sur Berk. Quand j'aurais ma réponse, je pense que je saurais quoi faire.

\- D'accord.

Karen hocha la tête et continua de fixer l'horizon, l'océan, les vagues formaient par le mouvement du navire et l'écume qui stagnait à la surface. L'éclat de tristesse dans son regard et sur son visage désola son frère.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A plein de choses. Répondit-elle d'un ton brut

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Je serais content de pouvoir t'aider, Karen. Même si c'est juste t'écouter.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

Karen apprécia sincèrement son geste. En plus d'être concentrée sur l'océan, le fait de parler avec son frère allait l'aider à ne pas trop penser à son crime, son chagrin et son inquiétude concernant une éventuelle grossesse.

\- Tu penses à Eret ?

\- Oui… Je… Je vais avoir du mal à me remettre de sa mort et à vouloir retourner dans l'océan… Parce que je sais qu'il est mort dedans…

\- J'en suis navré. Mais que comptes-tu faire par rapport à ton dragon ? Rassure-moi, tu vas quand même retourner nager et explorer l'océan avec lui ?

\- Encore faut-il que Krabulle soit près de moi. Pour le protéger, je l'ai libéré et je lui ai demandé de se mettre à l'abri et d'attendre que je le rappelle avec mon sifflet. Mais je ne l'ai plus car je l'ai brisé par crainte que vous ne lui fassiez du mal…

\- S'il te faut un sifflet pour l'appeler, alors siffle. L'encouragea-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas siffler… Avoua-t-elle

\- Alors je vais t'apprendre. C'est très simple, regarde.

Il lui fit une démonstration et siffla en portant ses doigts à sa bouche. Il siffla tellement fort que Karen porta sa main à son oreille. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un Ebouillantueur bleu foncé surgit hors de l'eau et nagea à la surface, la tête tournée vers le navire.

\- Karen, je te présente Abysse.

\- Bonjour. Lui souriait-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main

Le dragon rugit joyeusement à son égard, ce qui accentua légèrement le sourire de Karen.

\- Tu vois ? Abysse est venu à mon appel. Pourquoi pas Krabulle ?

\- Parce que comparé à toi, j'ai toujours appelé Krabulle avec mon sifflet. Alors je doute qu'il réponde à un son différent, même s'il vient de moi.

\- Essaie, Karen. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

\- D'accord.

Karen porta ses doigts à sa bouche et souffla dessus, mais elle n'entendit qu'un faible bruit.

\- Pff. Je n'y arrive pas. Soupira-t-elle

\- C'est parce que tu mets mal tes doigts. Regarde. Tu mets tes doigts comme ça… Juste la… Lui expliqua-t-il en mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche

\- Comme… Cha ? Demanda Karen en imitant ses gestes

\- Oui. Et après, tu souffle dessus ! Vas-y !

Karen essaya encore une fois, mais ce fut un échec. Elle fronça le regard et essaya encore une fois, puis une troisième ! Mais en vain.

\- Rhh ! Ça m'énerve !

\- Entraîne-toi et tu arriveras très vite.

\- Ok…

\- Abysse ? Tu peux retourner nager si tu veux.

Le dragon hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Karen lui fit un signe de la main, puis Abysse replongea dans l'eau.

\- Il a l'air très gentil et très fort.

\- C'est vrai. C'est mon meilleur ami et je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui.

\- C'est pareil pour moi et Krabulle. Il me manque… Soupira-t-elle en fixant l'océan

\- Si ça se trouve, il t'attend sur Berk ?

\- J'espère… Vivement qu'on arrive…

\- On y sera dans moins de deux heures. En attendant, tu veux que je te montre comment manœuvrer un navire ?

\- Non. Je… J'ai plutôt envie qu'on continue de faire connaissance et qu'on reprenne tous les trois notre discussion de tous à l'heure. Tu sais ? Au sujet de nos dragons et de tout le reste.

\- J'en serais ravi, Karen. Et Veni aussi.

Karen lui rendit sincèrement son sourire et alla rejoindre sa sœur avec son frère. Comme son esprit était tourmenté par des pensées négatives et morbides, elle avait envie de parler de choses agréable avec eux et de penser à autre chose le temps du trajet. Veni présenta officiellement Aquilon à sa sœur et le courant passa entre elle et lui. Chacun d'entre eux parla de son dragon, de leur rencontre, de leur dressage, de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble et de plein d'autres choses. Parler avec eux avait fait beaucoup de bien à Karen. Elle se sentait bien auprès d'eux et elle semblait moins triste. Le temps était très vite passé et un des gardes annonça que Berk était en vue. Karen se leva et retourna près du rebord pour regarder l'île qui était encore petite mais bien visible. Elle avait hâte d'y être, de revoir tous ses proches et d'avoir enfin la réponse à sa question.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, tout le monde était heureux de revoir les dragonniers, Johann et leur chef sain et sauf ! A peine arrivé, Harold fit une annonce générale sur les derniers événements en cours. Malgré la surprise causée par son annonce, tout le monde fut très vite rassuré. Mais ils furent surtout très tristes pour Eret, et également tristes et inquiets pour Karen qui était restée là-bas. En retrait, Meloki était contente de revoir tous les dragonniers. Surtout Ingrid ! Mais aussi Dagur, malgré la situation entre eux. Mais en ne voyant pas Karen, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer et se faire envahir par l'inquiétude. Mais comme tout le monde, et ce grâce aux paroles rassurantes d'Harold, elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester calme et confiante jusqu'à ce que Karen revienne. Alors en attendant, elle alla s'occuper de ses affaires.

Deux heures plus tard, une flotte apparue à l'horizon. Les dragonniers en charge de patrouiller autour de l'île informèrent immédiatement Harold qui rejoignit la cote et observa l'horizon avec sa longue vue. Quand il vit que Thorken agitait un drapeau blanc, Harold se mit à sourire et rassura tous ceux qui étaient à ses côtés. La flotte entière resta en retrait et seul le navire de Drago se dirigea vers les quais du village. Tout le monde s'était rendu là-bas. Et même si Harold leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'ils devaient lui faire confiance, les Berkiens faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas contre-attaquer ou recevoir les passagers en étant armés. Même ses amis proches et sa famille restèrent quand même aux aguets. Harold comprenait leur attitude et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. L'imposant navire jeta finalement l'ancre et la passerelle fut abaissée. Sur le pont, le trio familial était assez nerveux.

\- Bon. Le moment est venu.

\- Mouais. Mais je doute qu'on soit accueillis à bras ouverts. Soupira Veni avec inquiétude

\- Je devrais me montrer la première. S'ils me voient, ils sauront qu'on peut vous faire confiance.

\- C'est gentil, Karen. J'accepte ta proposition.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bien. Et comme on l'a prévue tout à l'heure, je leur annoncerais moi-même la nouvelle au sujet de notre père.

\- Tu es sure ? On peut endosser ce rôle à ta place si tu le souhaite. Suggéra Veni

\- Non. J'ai commis cet acte, alors c'est à moi de le faire et d'assumer.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien et se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Karen inspira pour se donner du courage et avança vers la passerelle. Dès que les Berkiens la virent, ils furent contents et soulagé de la revoir même s'ils étaient surpris de la voir recouverte de bandages, en robe noir et les cheveux au vent ! Quand il la vit, Dagur senti son cœur s'alléger d'un immense poids et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Karen était en vie et elle était revenue ! En voyant tous ses amis regrouper sur les quais, Karen leur adressa un sourire émue, puis elle se retourna vers son frère qui lui tendit une lance. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois avant de la prendre et de descendre prudemment la passerelle à cause de ses blessures. Elle s'avança vers Harold et lui présenta la lance de son père comme si elle apportait un présent. Harold reconnu l'arme et devina ce que Karen allait annoncer. Surtout lorsqu'il vit l'éclat sombre dans ses yeux.

\- Chef de Berk… Je te remets la lance de mon père, Drago Poing-Sanglant. Dit-elle en inclinant la tête

\- Karen… Dit-il en regardant l'arme

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit comprendre ? Est-ce que Drago est… ? S'inquiéta Valka

\- Oui. Mon père est mort. Je l'ai tué. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave

Un brouhaha de surprise se fit retentir dans toute la foule, puis des murmures et des messes basses.

\- Tu... Tu l'as tué ? S'étonna Astrid avec des yeux ronds

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant... Plus personne ne souffrira et n'aura peur à cause de lui… Répondit-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes

Astrid fit un pas en avant, ôta la lance des mains de Karen pour la donner à Harold, puis elle la serra avec douceur dans ses bras.

\- Désolée, Karen…

\- Tout va bien Astrid. Je t'assure. Dit-elle en la repoussant gentiment. Si quiconque a des doutes sur ce que j'ai dit, sachez que la dépouille de Drago est à bord de ce navire. Et que si Harold le permet, il sera incinéré devant tout le village pour prouver que la paix est revenue de façon définitive.

\- Euh… Bien entendu, Karen. On organisera ça dans une heure sur la plage.

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Et tes blessures ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Ingrid

\- Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Mais le temps que vous discutez et que vous réglez certains détails avec Veni et Thorken, j'aimerais juste en parler avec Gothi en privé. C'est possible ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la vieille femme.

Gothi hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche. Karen la suivit, mais avant d'aller plus loin, Karen tourna son regard vers Dagur qui était aux côtés d'Ingrid.

\- Tu vois ? Je suis revenue.

\- J'en n'ai pas douté, Karen. Mais je suis quand même content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle avec un frêle sourire. Et tes blessures ?

\- T'en fait pas pour ça. Ma sœur s'en est occupée. La rassura-t-il

\- Bien. Euh… Ingrid ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que Krabulle est ici ?

\- Pas que je sache. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis notre retour. Désolée, Karen.

\- C'est rien. Merci, Ingrid.

Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé et poursuivit sa route avec Gothi jusqu'à l'ancienne hutte d'Astrid. En passant devant Gueulfor, Karen lui adressa un faible sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule avant de la laisser reprendre la route. Pareil pour Valka. Tout le monde s'était écarté pour la laisser passer et ils lui adressèrent tous des regards navrés. Ils avaient tous conscience qu'elle avait tué son propre père et que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Surtout qu'elle avait également perdu Eret à cause de lui. Elle était donc en double deuil. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle portait du noir. A chaque remerciement, Karen avait simplement hoché la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence dans les rues désertes du village, et une fois chez Karen, cette dernière ferma la porte et se tourna vers Gothi qui la regardait d'un air curieux. Karen inspira encore une fois et s'agenouilla devant Gothi qui fut encore plus étonnée. Mais elle fut également inquiète en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de Karen.

\- Gothi… Je… Pouvez-vous me dire si je suis enceinte ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête, posa son bâton contre la table et posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de Karen tout en fermant les yeux. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait vite tellement qu'elle était angoissée de la réponse. Surtout si Gothi lui affirmait qu'elle attendait un bébé ! Elle ne savait pas si elle le supporterait… Après une minute qui lui avait semblait duré une éternité, Gothi ouvrit enfin les yeux et leva son regard vers Karen. Et en voyant la réponse dans son regard, Karen porta sa main à sa bouche tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.


	8. Confessions

**_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plut car je craignais que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Donc merci ! ^^ Alors j'ai une petite annonce à faire concernant ce chapitre. Mon beta n'a pas pu le corriger pour cette fois, donc j'ai essayé de le corriger moi-même :) Bon je sais que mon niveau en orthographe est nul et qu'il y aura toujours des fautes même si je relis 3X le texte et que je m'applique à la correction, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas faire de remarque à ce sujet dans les reviews. Merci d'avance :) Cela dit, j'aurais pu demander à un autre beta mais ça aurait été trop juste niveau temps, et j'aurais également pu attendre que mon beta puisse corriger mon chapitre pour le publier, mais je n'avais pas envie de vous faire languir plus longtemps. ;) Sur ce, voici quelques réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Dark : Bah ouais. Drago est mort. :) A la base, j'avais prévue de faire une graaaaande bataille sur les rivages de Berk avec l'armée de dragons de Drago, ses soldats, les Berkiens, les dragonniers, les dragons de Valka, etc. Mais comme écrire des scènes de batailles avec du sang et des morts (parce que oui, j'en avais prévu pleins), ce n'est pas trop mon truc, j'ai opté pour l'autre version de l'histoire qui est mieux et qui me plait encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ ;) Ooow…. On s'inquiète pour Veni ? T'en fait pas. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien de grave ;) Je suis contente si les moments entre Karen et les jumeaux t'ont plut :) Et oui, ils ne sont pas devenus méchant. Héhé :p Et oui ! Ta poupette est enceinte ! Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus ! Bah tu devras attendre le dernier chapitre pour tout savoir ! ^^ Et à ce propos, la fic fait 10 chapitres :) J'adore les théories que tu as exposées ! Toi aussi tu crois que Krabulle a sauvé Eret de la noyade ? C'est vrai que ça serait trop beau ;) Tout comme Odine qui serait venue le sauver ! x) Encore merci à toi Dark ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Blue : J'admets que la mort de Drago arrive un peu vite, mais c'est comme ça. C'est le pouvoir de l'auteur. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec le destin des personnages x) Alors à ce stade de la fic, le danger est écarté et le Murmure Mortel des bois, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On entendra plus parler de ces dragons jusqu'à la fin ;) Concernant Karen et le bébé, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Pareil pour la confrontation entre la fratrie ;) Encore merci à toi Blue et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Bris : Ravie que la mort de Drago t'enchante ! ^^ Je me doutais que tu serais contente x) Alors sache que ce que tu as écrit sur Meloki m'a impressionnée et touchée ! C'est vraiment profond ! A tel point que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eu cette idée lors de l'écriture… :( Néanmoins, j'espère que le sort que je lui ai réservé te plaira :3 Alors je confirme que sans ses tresses, Karen a les cheveux assez longs et très bouclés. Mais je la préfère avec toutes ses tresses et ses rastas ;) Nom de Thor ! Tu es vraiment persuadée qu'Eret est en vie ! :D Bah j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue s'il ne se pointe pas avant la fin :p Pas mal la description du gendre parfait ! xD J'ai bien ri, merci ! ^^ Je suis ravie que le baiser entre Dagur et Karen t'a plut, et j'ai adoré ce que tu as écrit à ce sujet :3 Ah la la… Dans ma tête, ce baiser était tellement parfait que je ne pouvais ne pas l'inclure… :3 Mais il est vrai que j'ai oublié de commenter leurs états d'esprits à ce sujet lors de leurs retrouvailles sur Berk x) Désolée x) Pour toute excuse, j'était méga absorbée par l'événement important de ce chapitre. :) Et j'ai remarqué le choix de ton pseudo pour tes reviews :D Et j'avoue que le dernier est très bien choisi ;) Tu sais, à chaque fois, je me demande ce que tu va choisir comme pseudo ! A la longue, c'est devenu un petit jeu de devinette et je trouve ça marrant ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et pour le compliment, Bris. Je suis encore une fois très touchée :3 Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Sissi : Salut Sissi ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, ainsi que la grossesse de Karen ! ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous ^^_**

 ** _Voila, voila ! Comme d'hab, si ce chapitre vous a plu, faites moi part de vos avis dans les reviews, et laisser un fav et un follow ! :3 Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Confessions

Karen n'arrivait pas à contenir son chagrin. Elle était bel et bien enceinte. Elle avait caché son visage derrière ses mains et sangloter derrière elles. Face à ça, Gothi ne savait quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle se risqua à poser sa main fripée sur le bras de Karen mais cette dernière lui demanda poliment de la laisser seule et de ne rien dire aux autres pour le moment. Gothi quitta alors la hutte et regagna tristement le village. Une fois seule, Karen sanglota de plus belle. Elle allait devoir élever seule l'enfant d'Eret et ce dernier n'en saurait jamais rien puisqu'il est mort. Jamais il ne verrait son enfant grandir, ni accomplir ses prouesses. Il ne pourra pas choisir avec Karen son prénom, ni jouer avec son enfant, ni le consoler, ni lui transmettre son savoir. Karen allait devoir tout faire sans lui et ça lui était déjà insupportable… Et si en grandissant, son enfant ressemble de plus en plus à Eret, ça lui serait également insupportable…

Karen commença à penser que le sort s'acharner sur elle ! Elle voulu boire un peu d'eau pour digérer tout ça, mais en se relevant, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et chuta par terre. Elle ne c'était pas fait mal, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se relever et l'envie de pleurer était plus forte que tout. Alors elle sanglota contre le plancher, la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses bras.

oO*Oo

En apprenant l'arrivée du navire de Drago, Meloki s'était rendue le plus vite possible aux quais. Mais en chemin, elle venait d'apercevoir Gothi qui sortait de la hutte de Karen. Ça l'avait surprise de voir cette petite vieille sortir de la hutte, mais quand elle vit que Gothi semblait triste, ça l'inquiéta ! Elle décida alors de se rendre dans la maison et non sur les quais. Et quand elle vit en rentrant que Karen était par terre en train de pleurer, et qu'en plus, elle était couverte de bandages, elle paniqua et laissa son instinct de grande sœur l'envahir.

\- Karen ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle courut vers elle et s'agenouilla pour la relever et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Karen !

\- Melo… ? C'est toi… ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible

\- Oui c'est moi, je suis là… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les bandages du regard

\- Je… Je suis…

Mais elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Meloki s'inquiéta encore plus en voyant l'état de sa sœur, puis en voyant Karen se blottir contre elle !

\- Je suis enceinte…

Meloki eut un hoquet de surprise, puis elle consola sa sœur dans ses bras. Comme Meloki savait qu'Eret était mort, elle se doutait que ça ne devait pas être évident pour Karen.

\- Je suis désolée, Karen… Sincèrement…

Karen prononça un merci à peine audible. Meloki la berça le temps qu'elle se calme. Karen se calma progressivement, mais elle continua de pleurer. Meloki profita qu'elle se soit calmée pour lui faire part de ses regrets.

\- Karen… Je suis également désolée de ce qui c'est passer entre nous...

\- Moi aussi si tu savais… Je… J'n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres par ma faute...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard tellement que j'étais malheureuse et en colère. Et je regrette de t'avoir accusé de tous mes malheurs, tout comme je regrette de ne pas vous avoir suivis pour te protéger… Si j'avais été là, tu ne serais pas couverte de bandages !

\- Non. Ça n'aurait rien changé... Les autres étaient là et ils n'ont rien pu faire…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer là-bas ? Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, que je le… ! Dit-elle d'un ton sévère

\- C'est mon père. Il m'a fouetté parce que je lui ai tenu tête…

\- C'est Drago qui t'a fait ça ?!

\- Oui. Et pas la peine d'aller passer tes nerfs sur lui. Il est mort.

\- Mort ?

\- Oui… Je l'ai tué pour protéger tout le monde… Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là… Même que c'était un monstre…. Ce… C'était quand même mon père… ! Dit-elle en tremblant de chagrin

\- Oh Karen… Dit-elle avec compassion

Karen trouva de nouveau refuge dans ses bras et Meloki la consola du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pour que Karen se sente mieux, il fallait qu'elle parle de ce qui c'est passer et qu'elle laisse ses émotions faire surface. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle pouvait espérer se sentir mieux.

\- Karen. Parle-moi de ce qui c'est passer. Que ressens-tu ?

\- Je… Je me sens partager entre le soulagement et les remords… Tout le monde n'a plus rien à craindre de lui et ça me réconforte. Mais d'un autre coté… Thorken, Veni et moi, on n'a plus de père… Et ça, c'est ma faute… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me le pardonner, ni supporter d'avoir tué un être humain ! Je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un de toute ma vie ! Pas même un dragon !

Meloki était navrée pour elle. Mais en lui faisant part de son vécu d'ancien mercenaire, elle avait peut-être une chance de soulager la conscience de sa petite sœur.

\- Comme tu le sais… J'ai déjà tué beaucoup d'humains et de dragons parce qu'on me l'avait ordonné. Pendant des années, je me suis convaincu que ma vie était faite pour ça. Et pas une seule fois, je n'ai eut de regrets. Je satisfaisais les désirs de Dagur et ça me rendait heureuse. Tout simplement. Mais toi, tu as tué quelqu'un pour protéger tous ceux qui te sont cher. Et c'est facilement pardonnable. Alors que moi… Bref. Tu t'en veux et c'est normal, Karen. Tu es humaine et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais si tu veux réussir à supporter le poids de ton acte, tu n'as qu'à penser à tous ces gens que tu as sauvé des mains de ton père, à toute ces femmes et ces gosses qui ne seront pas des esclaves, à tous les sourires qui vont renaitre sur le visage de chacun, à tous ces gosses qui ne seront pas orphelin, à toutes les futures personnes qui verront le jour, comme le bébé d'Harold et Astrid. Grace à toi, ce bébé connaitra son père et il vivra dans un monde harmonieux, et non dans un monde plongé dans la peur et la guerre !

Karen l'avait attentivement écouté. Les sages paroles de Meloki l'avait en effet aidé à se sentir un peu mieux, si bien que de nouvelles larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Merci Meloki... Merci… Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

\- C'est normal. La famille c'est fait pour ça, pas vrai ? Lui souriait-elle

\- Alors, on… On reforme une famille ? C'est vrai ? Demanda Karen avec espoir

\- Oui. Et ce qui c'est passer entre nous ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Je te le jure ! Et je jure de veiller sur toi et sur ton bébé, et d'être là pour quoi que ce soit. Et puis… Même si Eret n'est plus là, tu ne seras pas seule pour élever cet enfant. On sera tous là pour vous deux.

\- Merci... Même que je m'en doutais, ça me rassure d'entendre et de savoir ça… Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir élever cet enfant toute seule… Et à ce propos, je voudrais que tu ne dises rien aux autres. Du moins tant que les funérailles ne seront pas finies.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Et euh… Comment ça se fait que tes cheveux soient… ?

\- Pour exaucer un souhait d'Eret. Il souhaitait me voir avec mes cheveux détachés et il n'en a jamais eut l'occasion. Alors… Voilà. Et pareil pour ma tenue. J'ai décidé de porter le deuil pour lui et pour mon père, mais aussi pour faciliter la guérison de mes plaies aux bras, au dos et aux jambes.

\- Ouais bah vu le nombre de bandages, il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte ! Grommela-t-elle en regardant les bandages

\- C'est vrai… Mais j'ai tenu bon. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Karen. Tu es vraiment une fille très courageuse.

\- Merci… Et puis la douleur est passée. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de marcher.

\- Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Bon. Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ?

\- Oui. Les funérailles officielles de mon père vont bientôt commencer et je me dois d'être présente. Surtout pour soutenir Veni et Thorken.

Meloki l'aida à se relever et l'interrogea au sujet des jumeaux.

\- A ce propos… On peut vraiment leur faire confiance à ces deux-là ? Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton jugement et celui d'Harold, mais…

\- Oui. On peut leur faire confiance. Tu sais, ils sont intervenus pour me protéger de mon père et ils ont permis à nos amis et nos dragons de revenir sain et sauf sur Berk. Sans eux, on serait en guerre à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Mmh. Alors je leur ferais confiance puisqu'ils ont agi ainsi et que tu as confiance en eux.

\- Merci Melo. Euh... C'est vrai. Meloki.

\- Tu peux continuer de m'appeler Melo.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. J'ai fini par apprécier ce surnom. Et… Je peux être franche ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Tu es très jolie avec tes cheveux détachés. Mais je te préfère largement avec toutes tes tresses. Et vivement que tu reporter ton armure. Le noir te va bien, mais le marron te va mille fois mieux.

Karen lui adressa un sourire avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Contente d'avoir renoué les liens avec Karen, Meloki la serra prudemment dans ses bras. Elles sortirent ensuite de la hutte et se rendirent vers la plage. En chemin, elles virent que beaucoup de monde se dirigeait là-bas. Ils étaient sûrement contents de se rendre aux funérailles d'un ennemi aussi dangereux que Drago. Ses funérailles étaient pour eux la véritable preuve que la paix était de retour ! En descendant le chemin qui menait à la plage, Karen et Meloki virent de loin que leurs amis se trouvaient déjà sur place, ainsi que Veni et Thorken, et que quelques villageois étaient en train de construire le bûcher. Une bonne partie du village était également présente. Les dragons des villageois étaient également à leur cotés. Les Berkiens jugeaient bon que leurs amis reptiliens assistent aussi à la disparation de leur ennemi commun. Tout comme la jeune génération de vikings. En parlant de la jeune génération, la petite Gerda se mit à courir vers Karen dès qu'elle l'aperçue ! Karen esquissa un sourire en la voyant courir vers elle avec un grand sourire. La petite était tellement contente qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Karen qui esquissa une discrète grimace face à la douleur.

\- Oh Karen ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois revenue ! J'étais tellement inquiète que j'ai prié tous les dieux pour que tu nous reviennes en vie !

\- C'est très gentil, Gerda. Et comme tu peux le voir, tes prières ont été exaucées.

\- Oui, mais tu es blessée…

\- Oh ça c'est rien. C'est des égratignures qui vont vite guérir. La rassura-t-elle

\- Tant mieux. Et je voulais te dire… Que même si je suis contente que la paix soit de retour et que nous et nos dragons n'avons plus rien à craindre de Drago… Je suis désolée qu'il soit mort. C'était quand même ton papa.

\- Merci, ma puce. Mais t'en fait pour moi. Ca va aller. Te voir sourire me réconforte énormément. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère tout en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux

Gerda lui rendit son sourire avant de l'enlacer une dernière fois et de courir rejoindre ses parents qui avaient gardés Chipie. Les filles la suivirent du regard puis elles reprirent leur route pour rejoindre leurs amis qui se trouvait près du bucher en construction. Karen reçut beaucoup de sourire de la part des villageois et elle ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire en retour, même si c'était moins prononcé qu'eux.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Meloki

\- Ouais... Tout comme Gerda, je constate qu'ils sont tous de nouveau heureux.

\- Ça doit te réconforter, non ?

\- En effet. C'est juste les circonstances qui font que je suis moins enjouée… Si comme Harold, j'avais battu un terrible dragon pour protéger les miens, là c'est sûr que je serais différente.

\- Sans doute. Mais Veni et euh… Thorken ? Ils t'en veulent de l'avoir tué ?

\- Non. Ce qui me surprend beaucoup ! Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'ils se retournent contre moi, alors qu'en fait, même s'ils sont tristes, ils étaient plutôt désolés pour moi.

\- Mmh, mmh. Dans ce cas, ça devrait t'aider à te sentir moins…

\- Zéphyra ! S'exclama Karen

Meloki tourna son regard vers la jolie Vipère qui courait vers Karen tout en caquetant joyeusement ! Les larmes aux yeux, Karen courut vers elle et enlaça avec joie la tête de sa dragonne. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes tellement qu'elle était contente de la revoir ! Ce spectacle fit sourire tous ceux qui étaient proches d'elles.

\- Oh Zéph… Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Dit-elle en sanglotant contre ses écailles

Pour la réconforter, Zéphyra entoura Karen de ses ailes et gazouilla tendrement. Le sourire de Karen s'étendit alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer. En les regardant, Meloki ne ressenti aucune jalousie. Elle comprit que ces deux-là étaient vraiment faites pour former une équipe. Elle se mit alors à changer d'opinion sur le fait d'être dragonnier. Elle admettait que c'était quelque chose de génial, à condition d'avoir le dragon idéal à ses côtés. Elle en parlerait plus tard à Karen mais pour l'heure, elle observa Veni et Thorken qui s'approcher de Karen.

\- Ça fait plaisir à voir. Dit Veni à Karen

\- Oui… Merci à vous deux de m'avoir permit de la retrouver. Les remercia-t-elle tout en essayant ses larmes. Au fait… Je vous présente ma sœur. Meloki. Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle

Meloki s'avança vers eux et à ce moment-là, elle fut à moitié dévisageait par Thorken ! Il était dans le même état qu'Eret le jour où il a rencontré Karen ! Son état et l'absence de réponse aux appels de ses sœurs les étonnèrent. Mais le jeune viking se ressaisit bien vite et salua Meloki avec le sourire. Ils firent tous les quatre rapidement connaissance et les jumeaux expliquèrent à Karen comment ça c'était passer avec les Berkiens après son départ. En résumé, ça c'était plutôt bien passer et les tensions étaient vite tombées malgré quelques regards encore méfiant vis-à-vis de certains villageois. Karen les rassura sur ce point en disant qu'elle aussi avait connue ça et qu'ils finiront par leur sourire et se montrer amicaux. Les jumeaux ne doutèrent pas de ses paroles et ne perdirent pas l'espoir de se faire accepter. Ils lui avouèrent aussi qu'Harold avait décidé d'établir publiquement et dès ce soir, un traité de paix et une alliance entre les deux tribus. Karen fut ravie d'apprendre une telle nouvelle ! Ça allait lui permettre de supporter un peu les funérailles qui n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

Le bûcher était fini et tout le monde était en place autour de lui. Les hommes de Drago avaient transportés leur défunt chef depuis le navire, et quand ils passèrent devant les villageois, personne ne prononça un mot. Le fait de le voir mort avait ôté à chacun l'envie de parler. Les soldats déposèrent dignement leur ancien chef sur le bûcher et rejoignirent les rangs aux cotés de Thorken, Veni et Karen. Torches à la main, la fratrie s'avança lentement vers le bûcher, Karen étant au milieu. Avec Harold, les jumeaux s'étaient mit d'accord pour que ce soit eux qui mettent le feu au bûcher. Tout le monde soutenait Karen. C'était elle la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Quand ils furent tous les trois face à leur père qui paraissait assez serein, ils n'eurent pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit à voix haute. Du moins si, mais mentalement et chacun pour soi. Après un court instant, ils échangèrent un égard, puis ils brûlèrent ensemble le bûcher. Mais au moment de baisser sa torche, Karen se mit à trembler en plus de s'être remise à pleurer. C'était trop pour elle ! Après lui avoir ôté la vie, elle n'arrivait pas à vouloir participer à son incinération ! Mais elle trouva le courage de déposer sa torche quand son frère et sa sœur posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et qu'ils lui aient adressé un regard encourageant. Libérée de sa torche, Karen prit fermement la main de son frère et de sa sœur et ils reculèrent sans quitter le bûcher du regard. Tout le monde regarda le bûcher s'embrasser de plus en plus, et ce jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'éteignent d'elles-mêmes. La fumée avait donné le tournis à Karen en plus de lui avoir donné envie de vomir, mais elle avait décidé d'ignorer son malaise et d'assister aux funérailles jusqu'au bout. Au final, il ne restait qu'un gros tas de cendre. Il ne restait plus rien de Drago. Pas même un morceau de son armure. Rien.

Après ça, tout le monde rentra chez lui ou retourna à ses occupations, excepté ceux qui étaient chargé de nettoyer les débris du bûcher. Harold et tous les dragonniers étaient toujours sur la plage, et Gueulfor et Valka étaient restés auprès d'eux. Bien qu'étant triste et compatissant pour Karen, une part d'eux, ainsi que de tous les Berkiens, furent soulagés. Stoik était enfin vengé ! Mais malgré le passé et le fait qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans sa mort, Valka se dirigea vers Karen et les jumeaux car elle s'inquiéter pour eux.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? Leur demanda-t-elle

\- Ça va… Je pensais que je serais plus triste mais en fait, non... Répondit calmement Thorken qui était dans ses pensées

\- Pareil pour moi… Le chagrin viendra peut-être plus tard… Supposa Veni

\- Et toi Karen ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pale. Constata Valka

\- Ça va, Valka. J'ai juste faim, soif et je suis fatiguée.

\- Je comprends. Toutes ces épreuves ont dû être pénibles à encaisser. Mais ça ira mieux après un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. La rassura-t-elle

\- Merci, Valka. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer un peu.

\- Bonne idée. Au fait ? Pourquoi tu es parti avec Gothi ? C'est à cause de tes blessures ? S'inquiéta Valka

\- Euh…

Karen croisa rapidement le regard de Meloki qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Les funérailles étant terminées, Karen pouvait enfin faire part de sa grossesse à ses amis et à sa famille. Ça l'aiderait surement à mieux accepter la situation et à en ressentir de la joie, mais ça permettrait aussi d'apporter à tous de la joie ! Et puis pourquoi gardait ça secret plus longtemps ? En plus, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut éternellement cacher à ses amis ! Le temps et les symptômes auraient finis par la trahir.

\- Pas vraiment. Avoua-t-elle

\- Ah ?

L'intérêt de tous ses amis fut alors sollicité. Karen devint embarrassée, mais elle se décida enfin à tout leur dire.

\- Oui. Je… Je lui ai demandé si je… Sij'allaisavoirunbébé… Bafouilla-t-elle nerveusement

\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai rien compris.

\- Je lui ai demandé si j'allais avoir un bébé.

\- Et ? Insista Valka

\- Et bah… Oui.

Il s'écoula deux secondes de blanc avant que tout le monde réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Ils furent tous ravis pour elle, mais leurs sourires s'envolèrent bien vite en réalisant qu'Eret ne serait pas là pour voir son enfant grandir.

\- C'est nul… Je suis à la fois content et triste… Soupira tristement Krane

\- Ouais pareil… Soupira tristement Kogne

\- Karen, je… Lui dit Valka

\- Ça va aller, Valka. Même qu'Eret n'est plus là, je sais que je ne serais pas seule. Enfin… Que nous ne serons pas seuls. Précisa Karen en posant naturellement sa main sur son ventre

\- Et comment ! Avec nous tous réuni, cet enfant ne manquera pas d'amour ! Tu peux en être certaine ! Annonça Ingrid avec un grand sourire, histoire de remonter le moral de tous

\- C'est vrai ! Et puis je suis trop contente ! Nos bébés vont avoir le même âge et ils pourront jouer ensemble ! S'enthousiasma Astrid

\- Et ils risquent peut être de tomber amoureux et de finir leur vie ensemble ! Ajouta Valka

\- Et ouais. Comme bon nombre de personnes avant eux. Héhé. Approuva Gueulfor avec un petit rire

\- Ouais. Sauf si elles ont des filles ou des garçons. Là, adieu les projets de couples ! Ricana Rustik

\- Bah ! Peu importe ce que sera les future bébés ! On va vous aider à trouver des noms super cool et qui déchire !

\- Parce que trouver des noms, c'est notre spécialité ! Fanfaronna Kogne en posant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était faire des bêtises et tout faire exploser ? Se moqua Varek

\- Les Thorston cultivent plusieurs talents, mon cher Varek. Ce serait moins drôle si on en n'avait qu'un ! Précisa Krane avec fierté.

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Veni s'adressa à Karen.

\- C'était donc pour ça que tu vomissais la viande de yak ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ai compris ce que j'avais.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, Karen. Même si…

\- Je sais. Et je suis contente que mon bébé ait une seconde tante et un oncle. Souriait-elle

\- C'est vrai ça… Je vais être tata ! Réalisa Veni avec un sourire

\- Et moi tonton ! Souriait Thorken

\- Mais alors... Si tu attends un bébé, tu ne repartiras pas avec nous ? Comprit Veni

\- Euh…

\- Comment ça ? Tu comptes quitter Berk ? S'étonna Harold qui venait de les entendre

En sentant de nouveau tous les regards sur elle, Karen se senti cernée et mal à l'aise ! Elle voulait vite s'en aller et être seule ! Elle garda cependant son calme et décida d'écourter poliment la conversation.

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à l'avenir, ni au prénom de mon enfant, ou si je veux une fille ou un garçon. J'avais d'autres choses plus graves en tête. Et là, tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est aller me reposer car je ne tiens plus debout.

\- On comprend. Désolé, Karen. Repose-toi bien. Lui dit Harold

\- Merci. A plus tard les amis.

\- Je t'accompagne. Se désigna Meloki.

Elle aida Karen à monter sur Zéphyra puis elle grimpa à son tour sur son dos et toutes les trois s'envolèrent vers la hutte de Karen.

\- Au moins, toute cette histoire les aura réunies. Souriait Astrid en les regardant s'éloigner

\- Oui. C'est une bonne chose. Approuva Ingrid avec le sourire

\- Bon ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Reprendre nos vies et continuer nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, Rustik. Je vais d'ailleurs profiter du beau temps et de la paix pour aller faire une balade sur la plage avec Astrid. A plus tard !

\- A plus tard ! Les salua Astrid

Ses amis lui rendirent son salut puis Harold prit tendrement la main de sa femme et s'éloigna du groupe en compagnie de Krokmou et Tempête qui couraient côte à côte dans le sable.

\- Ingrid ? Ça te dirait de faire également une balade sur la plage ?

\- Avec plaisir, Varek ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Varek lui rendit son sourire et les deux amoureux partirent avec leurs dragons dans le sens opposé des Haddock.

\- Bon. Bah moi j'ai du boulot qui m'attend à la forge. A plus tard ! Les salua Gueulfor avant de rentrer à pied à la forge, puisque Grump c'était encore une fois assoupi là-bas.

\- Et moi je vais retourner au sanctuaire et faire part de la bonne nouvelle à mes dragons ! Annonça Valka avant de grimper sur Cloudjumper

\- Quant à nous, on va explorer un peu le village et les environs. Annonça Veni

\- Oui. Je pense que ça va nous faire beaucoup de bien. Approuva son frère

\- Alors bonne exploration et profitez en bien ! Les encouragea Valka

Valka s'en alla, et les jumeaux partirent tranquillement au village.

\- Bon bah puisque tout le monde s'en va, nous, on va retourner chez nous pour voir si on nous a rien voler. Salut ! Annonça Kogne en montant sur Prout

\- Ouais ! Et voir si mon Poulet est toujours en vie ! Ajouta Krane en montant sur Pète

\- Pff… Sérieusement ? Tu comptes t'en débarrasser un jour de ta volaille ? J'ai ai marre de marcher dans les excréments et les plumes ! Sérieux, y'en a partout ! Même sous mon oreiller ! Ronchonna Kogne alors que leur Braguettaure décollait.

\- Poulet est en phase d'apprentissage de la propreté ! Prend ton mal en patience ! Ronchonna Krane

\- Mais ça fait des mois que ça dure ! Et je commence à être allergique aux plumes !

\- Rholala ! Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante quand tu râles !

\- Toi aussi !

\- Hé ! C'est toi qui as commencé !

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'énerve !

Le son de leurs disputes se faisait de moins entendre pour Rustik et Dagur qui étaient les seuls à être encore là. Rustik ronchonna à l'attention des jumeaux qui lui taper sur le système, puis il se tourna vers Dagur qui malheureusement, venait de se faire la malle avec Ombretueur.

\- Sympa ! Je suis tout seul et tout le monde s'en fiche !

Krochefer grommela et lui souffla de l'air chaud par le nez.

\- Rhaaaa tu m'as compris ! Qu'il est bête ce dragon, je vous jure… Bon aller, viens. On va aller se remplir la pense le temps que je trouve quoi faire. Lui dit-il en montant sur son dos.

Krochefer approuva l'idée via un rugissement et ils s'envolèrent vers la grande salle. Tout le monde avait le moral pour travailler, se balader, manger ou se reposer ! De retour chez elle, Karen s'était occupée d'installer Zéphyra dans l'ancien enclos de Tempête pour qu'elle se repose, puis elle était rentrée seule chez elle. Quant à Meloki, elle s'en était allé faire un petit tour aux écuries. Karen avait finalement réussie à trouvé le repos, mais un horrible cauchemar l'empêcher de dormir…

 _Elle était sur le navire de Drago et il faisait encore plus sombre que lorsqu'elle y était. Seules des torches éclairées le bateau, mais d'une faible lueur. Elle avait de nouveau assisté à la mort d'Eret et crier désespérément son nom, mais sans être capable de bouger de là où elle était ! Elle leva ses yeux larmoyant vers son père qui avait balancé Eret par-dessus bord, mais une horrible odeur de chair brûlée envahie progressivement l'air ! Drago se tourna vers sa fille, et la pauvre fut terroriser en voyant que son père était affreusement brûlé de la tête aux pieds ! Mais le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas en souffrir et qu'il agissait comme si de rien n'était ! Elle vit son père la fixer dans les yeux et lui adresser un effroyable sourire qui lui glaça le sang, puis elle vit son regard sombre s'abaisser et son sourire s'élargir, en plus d'émettre un ricanement glacial ! Intriguée, Karen baissa à son tour son regard et vit qu'elle gisait dans une marre de sang ! Son propre sang ! Pourtant, elle n'était pas blessée ! A ce moment-là, elle comprit ce qui lui arrivé. Elle était en train de perdre le bébé ! Elle leva ses mains vers son visage, et en les voyants imbibés de sang qui coulait le long de ses bras, elle poussa un puissant cri d'effroi alors que son père riait diaboliquement. Pour abréger les souffrances de sa fille et se venger d'elle, il lui transperça le ventre avec sa lance et Karen tomba raide morte par terre, les mains agrippées à son ventre sanguinolent…_

Au moment où la lance l'avait transpercé dans son cauchemar, Karen s'était aussitôt réveiller en hurlant ! Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec un air affolé, puis en s'apercevant qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne gisait pas dans une mare de sang, elle soupira de soulagement et tenta de se calmer en reprenant calmement son souffle. Elle passa une main sur son front et son visage qui étaient en sueur et en larmes, puis n'ayant plus envie de dormir, elle descendit boire et manger quelque chose. Elle liquida d'une traite une carafe d'eau, s'asseya à table et essaya de manger un gros morceau de pain frais. Elle ne put manger que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pris mais au moins, elle était calmée même si elle pleurait toujours. Elle repensait à son cauchemar et à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en perdant le bébé. C'était aussi horrible que d'avoir perdu Eret… Mais dans son cauchemar, elle l'avait naturellement perdu puisqu'elle n'était pas blessée ! Elle posa la main sur son ventre et fut horrifiée à l'idée qu'elle finisse par perdre naturellement le bébé ! Serait-ce à cause de la brutalité de son père ? Ou était-ce une punition des dieux pour avoir commis un meurtre sur son propre père ? Karen se remit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre ce qu'il lui restait d'Eret ! Elle voulait connaitre cet enfant ! Elle voulait l'aimer, le voir grandir et lui parler de son père quand il serait plus grand ! Elle voulait vivre sa grossesse en même temps que celle d'Astrid ! Elle voulait s'amuser à chercher le prénom idéal pour son enfant et rire des suggestions des jumeaux !

\- Je ne perdrais pas cet enfant... Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi ! Je me battrais chaque jour s'il le faut, mais jamais je ne te perdrais ! Jamais ! Dit-elle à son bébé alors qu'elle passait une main sur son ventre.

Elle était décidée à se battre ! Elle commença donc par sécher ses larmes et finir son repas jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus faim. Elle réussit à manger la moitié de ce qu'il lui restait, puis elle se resservit à boire. Repue, elle hésita à retourner ce coucher car elle avait peur de refaire cet horrible cauchemar. Mais elle avait besoin de repos. Elle remonta alors ce coucher, ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver elle-même un nom pour son bébé. Mais en voyant plusieurs noms s'afficher dans son esprit, Karen fut perdue et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

oO*Oo

Meloki était repartie bredouille des écuries. La majeure partie des dragons présents là-bas étaient déjà pris, et ceux qui n'avait pas de dragonnier ne lui avait pas déclenché le moindre coup de cœur. Elle aurait dû attendre d'être avec Karen pour en choisir un. Seule, elle était complètement paumée ! En chemin, elle vit Dagur qui était assis dans le sable, le regard tourné vers l'horizon qui commençait à se teindre d'un rose très doux alors qu'Ombretueur barbotait dans l'eau. Elle hésita à aller lui parler, mais si elle avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Karen, elle pouvait se réconcilier avec lui. Elle descendit le chemin menant à la plage puis elle rejoignit Dagur. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait gaffe à la présence de Meloki et sursauta légèrement quand elle lui adressa la parole.

\- Salut. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant place sur le sable.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Depuis leur rupture, il n'y avait pas eu une seule conversation correcte. Juste des mots écorchés avec de sombres regards de la part de Meloki, et Dagur n'avait jamais tenté de discuter avec elle. Mais Meloki était décidé à faire le premier pas et à régler cette histoire, quitte à se faire remballer.

\- Dagur ?

\- Mmh ? Dit-il sans tourner son regard vers elle

\- Euh… Je voulais te dire merci par rapport à ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit et avoir eut conscience de ton geste et de tes sentiments tellement que j'étais furieuse et jalouse. Mais avec le recul… Et surtout grâce à Karen, j'ai tout comprit. Donc merci… Et désolée.

\- Merci, Melo. Mais je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu es une fille bien et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura vraiment te rendre heureuse.

\- Merci, Dagur.

Ils s'échangèrent un léger sourire avant de reporter leur regard sur l'océan, ou plutôt sur Ombretueur qui s'amusait à se rouler dans le sable ! Dagur ne prononça aucun mot et Meloki sentait qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler et qu'elle était de trop.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu ne me gène pas, mais en même temps, j'ai rien d'autre à dire.

\- Mmh.

Dans sa voix, elle avait senti qu'il était perturbé par ses pensées et ça se voyait également à travers son regard et son attitude. Pour une fois, elle avait envie d'être comme Karen. Quelqu'un de gentil et d'altruiste, même si c'était avec son ancien petit ami.

\- C'est à Karen que tu pensais avant que j'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

\- Sans être méchant, que je pense à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Pour que tu t'énerves sur moi si jamais ma réponse ne te convient pas ? Demanda-t-il sans s'énerver

\- Non. Je n'ai plus l'intention de m'énerver et d'agir comme une gamine. Je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel point tu dois être malheureux et perturbé par ce que tu ressens pour elle, et je veux t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as balancé mes sentiments et la raison de notre rupture à Karen alors que je voulais qu'elle ne sache rien ! Reprocha Dagur

\- Je sais… Et je m'excuse pour ça aussi. Mais depuis l'incident, vous avez discuté tous les deux ?

\- Oui, et rien ne changera. Je me suis confié, elle sait ce que je ressens, mais jamais on ne sera ensemble. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Eret est mort que je vais en profiter pour prendre sa place et endosser le rôle du père de son enfant. Et Karen n'est pas prête à laisser un autre homme prendre sa place dans son cœur. Même si c'est moi et qu'elle sait que je... Enfin bref.

\- Mmh. Si c'est aussi par rapport à moi, sache que je ne serais pas fâché de vous voir ensemble. Je sais que tu protégeras Karen et son bébé, que tu les aimeras de tout ton cœur et qu'ils pourront compter sur toi.

Dagur tourna aussitôt son regard vers elle et lui adressa un regard très surpris !

\- T'est sérieuse, la ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah… Merci. C'est surprenant et très inattendu de t'entendre dire un truc pareil… Mais ça ne changera rien à mes décisions. Jamais je ne tenterais de la conquérir et plus jamais je ne tenterais quoi que ce soit envers elle. Et je le fait aussi par respect pour toi et ce qu'on a vécu.

\- Merci, mais…

\- Et d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je vais rentrer chez nous dans trois jours, comme c'était prévu. Mais d'ici-là, je garderais mes distances.

Il se leva et ajouta une dernière chose.

\- Garde cette discussion pour toi, et surtout pas un mot à Karen. Elle est déjà suffisamment contrariée et malheureuse, pas la peine de l'embêter avec ces histoires.

\- Dagur ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je… Non, rien. Dit-elle en refixant l'océan

\- Quoi ? Si t'a autre chose à dire, dis-le.

Vu l'état de Dagur, même s'il était assez calme, Meloki hésitait à lui parler de ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais elle se jeta quand même à l'eau.

\- Je pensais… A la loi qui te permettrait de… Bafouilla-t-elle

Dagur comprit tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler. Son regard redevint sévère mais il garda son calme.

\- Hors de question. Avant, je n'aurais pas hésité à utiliser cette loi, mais maintenant que j'ai changé et que je veux être quelqu'un de bien, je ne compte pas en faire usage sur qui que ce soit. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Compris ?

\- Compris. Désolée de t'avoir énervé. Je voulais juste… S'excusa-t-elle

\- Je sais. C'est très gentil et généreux de ta part, Melo, mais ne te préoccupe plus de moi. Pense plutôt à toi et à Karen.

\- Justement, je pense à Karen ! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse et seule pour le reste de sa vie ! Dit-elle en se levant à son tour

\- La forcée à être avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas ne la rendra pas heureuse. Crois-moi. Et ce sera pareil pour moi.

\- Mais…

\- Et vu le nombre de personne qui l'entoure et qui veux son bien, elle ne sera pas malheureuse.

\- Je parlais d'amour, Dagur ! Pas de… !

\- Ecoute. Si elle veut retrouver le bonheur auprès d'un autre homme, il vaut mieux la laisser faire ses propres choix. Mais en aucun cas, je ne ferais partie de sa vie. Je préfère que rien ne change entre nous.

Meloki était perplexe ! Mais elle était sure qu'il y avait une autre raison à son entêtement.

\- Tu l'aime tellement au point de ne pas vouloir tenter ta chance et te rendre volontairement malheureux ? Ou c'est parce que tu as peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur d'Eret ?

\- Je ne suis pas un homme fait pour elle. Point barre.

\- Dagur…

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire un tour. Ombretueur ! Viens mon grand !

Le Gronk couru vers lui à toute vitesse et Dagur ne traîna pas pour monter sur son dos et s'envoler vers Thor sais où. En le regardant partir, Meloki ne se sentait pas bien. Elle voulait bien faire mais elle avait plus l'impression d'avoir tout gâché et d'avoir perturbé d'avantage l'esprit torturé de Dagur… Mais la seule chose qui la consola, c'est d'avoir eu une conversation sérieuse et mature avec lui. Pas de cris, ni de bagarre, ni d'injures. Elle poussa un profond soupir et retourna chez Karen pour voir si elle était réveillée et savoir comment elle allait.

oO*Oo

Veni et Thorken venaient de faire le tour du village à pied. Ils avaient le sourire malgré le décès récent de leur père. Mais ils se sentaient tellement enivrés par leurs libertés qu'ils ne se sentaient pas tristes. De loin, ils avaient assistés à la discussion entre Meloki et Dagur. Thorken n'avait pas quitté Meloki des yeux et semblait contrarié en la regardant s'éloigner de la plage.

\- Hé ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Veni

\- Euh… Ouais. Ouais, ça va.

\- Humph ! Mon œil ! Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur

\- Je… A ton avis ? Tu crois que la sœur de Karen et Dagur sont ensemble ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Elle te plait ?

\- Euh… On peut dire ça. Mais si elle est déjà prise, je ne voudrais surtout pas…

\- J'y crois pas ! T'as le béguin pour elle ?! Mais c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Cela dit, si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, va à sa rencontre et demande-le-lui.

\- Veni. Je… Je n'ai jamais abordé une fille ! Que… Comment saurais-je ce qu'il faut dire ? Si je me plante, j'aurais l'air d'un idiot !

\- Oooow…. T'est trop mignon et trop drôle quand t'es timide !

\- Non mais vas-y, moque toi au lieu de m'aider !

\- Je t'ai conseillé d'aller la voir ! C'est de l'aide, ça ! Protesta-t-elle en se marrant à moitié

\- Veni !

\- Ok, ok. J'arrête. Euh… Bah au pire, si tu as peur de te prendre un râteau, parles-en à Karen.

\- Ouais. Je crois que je vais faire ça.

\- Bon bah je vais te laisser y aller.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais aller m'occuper d'Aquilon. C'est l'heure de son repas et j'aimerais voir Berk vu du ciel. Pourquoi ? T'a peur d'y aller tout seul ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Se moqua-t-elle

\- Non, merci. J'suis pas un gosse. Grommela-t-il

\- Je sais. Bon courage quand même !

Elle le salua de la main et reparti en direction de leur navire. Thorken l'avait regardé s'éloigner pendant deux secondes avant de se tourner vers le village et de se donner lui-même du courage.

\- _Je peux y arriver. C'est qu'une question après tout ! Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Et puis Karen est gentille. Elle me répondra et ne se moquera pas. Aller. C'est parti._

Il prit donc le chemin menant chez Karen tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait formuler sa question. Il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un idiot aux yeux de sa sœur. Surtout qu'il était un Poing-Sanglant ! Qu'elle image aurait-on de lui s'il se montrer timide et pas brave ? C'est une angoisse qui l'avait toujours hanté mais là, il en avait encore plus peur ! En arrivant chez Karen, il se racla discrètement la gorge, inspira et frappa à la porte. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Meloki lui ouvrir la porte !

\- Euh… Salut. Dit-il

\- Salut. Répondit-elle avec un air légèrement étonné

\- Salut, Thorken. Ça va ? Demanda Karen en se joignant à eux.

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- J'ai dormi et manger. Du coup, ça va mieux. Pareil pour mes blessures.

\- Super. Euh… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute ? En privé.

\- Bien sûr. Vas-y, Melo. Je te rejoins.

Meloki hocha la tête et partie en direction du centre de lavage pour dragons puisque Karen voulait s'occuper de Zéphyra. Karen invita ensuite son frère à entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle une fois la porte fermée

\- En fait... Je voudrais te parler de… De ta sœur. Avoua-t-il

\- Meloki ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Et j'aurais voulu savoir si… Elle et Dagur sont ensemble.

\- Euh… Non. Du moins ils l'ont été, mais ils ont rompu il y a peu de temps. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle me plait.

\- Ce… C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi tu m'en parle à moi et pas à elle, puisque tu viens de la croiser ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur de me faire remballer et de passer pour un idiot. Et je me suis dit que toi, tu pourrais m'aider. Voilà pourquoi. Je… J'ai l'air idiot, je sais. Le fils de Drago Poing-Sanglant qui est timide et qui n'ose pas aller vers une femme. Tss. Tu parles d'un homme... Avoua-t-il, le regard fuyant et les joues rouges.

Karen esquissa un sourire. Elle fit face à son frère, prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Thorken. C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ces choses-là, tu sais ? Tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir idiot pour ça ! Et puis je serais ravie de t'aider. Le rassura-t-elle

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon frère et je veux que tu sois heureux. Et si Meloki peut l'être aussi, alors je serais encore plus heureuse ! Là, je dois aller la rejoindre au centre de lavage pour la toilette de Zéphyra. J'en profiterais pour lui parler de toi et de ce que tu ressens.

Touché par sa gentillesse, Thorken la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Karen… T'est vraiment trop gentille.

\- De rien, Thorken. Bon aller. Je vais vite la rejoindre. Je te tiendrais au courant très vite.

Il la remercia encore une fois et ils sortirent tous les deux de la hutte avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Karen emmena Zéphyra qui l'attendait sagement dans son enclos puis elles rejoignirent Meloki qui les attendaient en jouant avec un petit caillou qu'elle jetait et rattraper au vol.

\- Nous voilà. Signala Karen

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

\- Ça t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle prenait une brosse

Le ton employé par Karen intrigua Meloki qui cessa de jeter son caillou. Zéphyra entra dans le centre de lavage et Karen commença à lui brosser les écailles après qu'elle ait trempé la brosse dans de l'eau.

\- Ça devrait ?

\- Il se peut que ça t'intéresse, en effet. Souriait-elle

\- Alors dis-moi ce que c'est au lieu de faire durer le mystère.

\- D'accord. Mais avant, que penses-tu de lui ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, moi. Il a l'air… Bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu lui plais.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? S'étonna Meloki

\- Pas du tout. Assura Karen avec un sourire. Alors ? Est-ce que ça te plairait de sortir avec lui ?

\- Euh... Tu ne crois pas que ça ferait bizarre ? Je veux dire… C'est ton demi-frère ! Et moi je suis…

\- Et alors ? Vous n'avez aucun lien de sang, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Bah… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Dagur, je n'ai jamais pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Hin… Et j'étais loin de me douter que je pourrais un jour plaire à quelqu'un !

\- Tu as de quoi plaire, Melo. Arrête d'en douter.

\- J'y peux rien. Et puis c'est sûr que comparé à toi, je suis…

\- Hé ? Tu veux la brosse dans la figure ? Arrête de te comparer à moi ! Comment veux-tu être heureuse et t'épanouir si tu te sers de moi comme référence pour tout ? Ecoute. Tu lui plais, alors vas le voir.

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais aller le voir ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'en parler ? On s'est vu tout à l'heure !

\- Parce qu'il ne savait rien au sujet de toi et de Dagur, et qu'il ne voulait pas faire une gaffe et paraître idiot. Alors ? Insista-t-elle

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Ah. Tu compte peut-être te remettre avec Dagur ? Supposa-t-elle

\- Non. Y'a aucune chance pour que ça arrive. Vu que c'est toi qu'il aime, c'est assez délicat et vain.

\- Mmh…. Ouais. Dit Karen d'un air embarrassé. Donc si tu ne comptes pas te remettre avec lui, tente ta chance avec Thorken. Si ça marche, tant mieux, mais si ça ne marche pas, bah tant pis. Mais au moins, tu pourras te dire que tu as donné une chance à l'amour.

\- Bon. Bah devant tant d'arguments et d'encouragements, autant essayer.

\- Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Si tu veux aller le retrouver maintenant, vas-y. Ça va aller.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Je vais être occupée avec Zéphyra pendant un bon moment. Et m'occuper est un bon remède face à ce que je traverse.

\- D'accord, mais avant, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Ah ? De quoi ?

\- Des dragons. Je… Je voudrais ton aide pour m'aider à trouver mon dragon.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux redevenir un dragonnier ?

\- On peut dire ça. Vous voir toi et Zéphyra… Ça m'a fait réaliser que si je veux être un dragonnier, il faut que je trouve mon propre dragon et qu'un lien se créer naturellement entre nous.

Karen adressa un sourire ravie à sa sœur.

\- Et bien je pense que ça ferait un excellent sujet de conversation entre toi et Thorken ! Demande-lui de t'aider à en choisir un. Il s'y connait et il saura t'aider. Crois-moi.

\- Bon. Bah j'y avais alors. A plus tard, Karen.

\- A plus tard. Et bonne chance !

\- Hin... Merci. Lui souriait-elle

Karen regarda sa sœur s'éloigner avec le sourire. Elle échangea ensuite un regard avec Zéphyra.

\- Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé entre elle et moi. Tout comme je suis contente de l'entendre parler de redevenir un dragonnier et de la voir accorder une chance à une potentielle histoire d'amour ! Reste plus qu'à prier les dieux pour que ça marche !

Zéphyra rugit pour dire qu'elle était d'accord avec Karen. La jeune femme continua de lui brosser les écailles tout en fredonnant une chanson. Après sa toilette, et sans s'arrêter de fredonner, elle emmena sa dragonne pour la rincer sous un jet d'eau qu'elle actionna en tirant sur une corde. Comme les vipères aiment jouer dans l'eau, Zéphyra n'hésita pas à écarter les ailes et à les agiter pour se sécher. Karen reçut des éclaboussures et ça l'amusa également. Elle termina de la sécher puis elle l'emmena manger un morceau prés d'un bac à poissons qui était pas loin. Zéphyra se régala avec quelques bons poissons, et pendant qu'elle mangeait, Karen s'entraîna à siffler, mais sans les mains vu qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Et à sa grande surprise, elle y arriva après quelques essais ! Maintenant qu'elle savait siffler, elle continua de s'entraîner en sifflant la chanson de tout à l'heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Harold et Astrid revenir de leur balade, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. En les voyant réunis et heureux, Karen repensa à ce que lui avait dit Meloki et elle esquissa un tendre sourire. Mais les voir ensemble lui rappela qu'Eret n'était plus là et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais ce qu'ils seront sur le point de connaitre. Le moral de nouveau à plat, elle détourna le regard et attendit que Zéphyra ait fini de manger avant d'aller faire un tour avec elle.


	9. Ultime erreur

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors dans ce chapitre assez long et riche en événements, les fans du couple Karen/Dagur seront servis ! ^^ Alors ce chapitre n'a également pas pu être corrigé par mon beta :/ Du coup, j'ai du le corriger seule. Donc comme la semaine dernière, évitez les remarques sur les fautes d'orthographes dans les reviews. Merci d'avance :) Alors quelques réponses à vos reviews…._**

 ** _Sissi : En effet, ce n'est pas facile pour Karen. :/ Concernant l'avenir du bébé, je préfère ne rien dire et te laisser le découvrir au cours de ta lecture. Bonne lecture Sissi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt et encore merci ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Blue : Et oui. Bientôt la fin. :) Cela dit, les deux derniers chapitres sont assez long, histoire de compenser. Sur mon dossier Word, ce chapitre fait 20 pages ;) Désolée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de confrontation entre les frangines, mais je suis contente que tu sois satisfaire pour Meloki et Thorken. :) A ce propos, il y aura un passage sur eux dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ encore merci à toi Blue ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voila ! Comme d'habitude, si ce chapitre vous a plut, faite le moi savoir dans les reviews et laissez un fav et un follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Sur ce, je vous remercie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A vendredi prochain pour la fin ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Ultime erreur

Dans son état, Karen ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour voler loin du village. C'est dommage, car elle aurait voulu s'isoler quelques instants. Elle pouvait aller dans les bois mais le souvenir du Murmure Mortel la fit frissonner d'effroi. Et si elle venait à retomber dessus, elle serait tétanisée et donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Zéphyra serait là pour la protéger, certes, mais Karen refusait de faire prendre des risques à quelqu'un d'autre. Dagur avait bravement joué les héros et pris tous les risques, donc c'était largement suffisant. Elle marcha donc vers la plage aux cotés de Zéphyra et retira ses bottes avant de marcher dans le sable. Sa dragonne marcha à ses côtés durant un long moment. Karen était très silencieuse, pensive et son visage reflétait la tristesse. Il lui arrivait de fredonner, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps car elle n'avait pas le cœur à chanter. Même pour son bébé. Zéphyra aurait voulu lui remonter le moral, mais que faire ? L'inciter à vouloir jouer avec elle ? Pourquoi pas. D'un air joueur, Zéphyra donna un faible coup de tête dans le bras de Karen, ce qui attira l'attention de cette dernière. Elle comprit ce que voulait Zéphyra et s'en excusa en lui caressant le museau.

\- Désolée, ma belle. Je ne suis pas très en forme pour jouer… Mais dès que j'irais mieux physiquement et mentalement, je jouerais avec toi. Et si d'ici-là, Krabulle est de retour parmi nous, on jouera et on se promènera tous les trois. Promis.

Zéphyra était triste mais elle allait s'en remettre. Karen lui fit un câlin avant de poursuivre sa balade. Karen marchait à présent au bord de l'eau. Le vas-et-viens des vagues lui caressait les pieds et ça lui faisait du bien. Pareil pour le frêle alizée qui balayer ses longs cheveux ondulés, ainsi que l'air doux. Depuis qu'il avait plu, l'air était beaucoup moins pesant. En regardant l'océan qui scintillait d'or grâce au soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, Karen soupira tristement. Son dragon lui manquait horriblement… En pensant à lui, Karen fronça le regard et se mit à siffler. Pas de réponse. Karen ne se laissa pas décourager et essaya plusieurs fois de suite. Mais Krabulle n'apparut nulle part. Elle essaya encore mais en ne voyant pas Krabulle surgir de l'eau, elle se mit à pleurer. Zéphyra s'approcha et gazouilla tristement. Karen prit sa tête dans ses bras et essaya de la rassurer.

\- Excuse-moi Zéph… Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Mais Krabulle me manque et je veux le revoir… J'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et de revivre la même chose que la dernière fois… C'est horrible. Je ne pensais pas revivre tout ça… En plus, je ne sais même pas où il est ! Je sais que je lui ai demandé de se mettre à l'abri, mais pourquoi il n'est pas sur Berk puisque la paix est revenue ? Je…

Karen sanglota de plus belle et se blottit contre Zéphyra qui l'enveloppa à nouveau avec l'une de ses ailes pour la consoler. Karen la remercia et versa encore quelques larmes avant de se séparer d'elle.

\- C'est passer… Merci, Zéphyra. Lui souriait-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes. Heureusement que toi et les autres vous êtes là… Sans vous… Je me sentirais perdue. Abandonnée…

La vipère frotta affectueusement son museau contre le visage de Karen qui esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon. Krabulle lui manquait, mais Eret lui manquait tout autant. Elle ne s'était même pas encore recueillie pour lui dire qu'elle attendait son enfant ! Elle demanda à Zéphyra de la laisser seule un moment. La dragonne caqueta et s'éloigna pour aller observer une méduse qui c'était échouée sur la plage. Karen s'asseya sur le sable, serra dans ses mains la moitié de son pendentif, ferma les yeux et pensa de tout son cœur à son bien aimé. Après quelques minutes de recueillement, Karen rouvrit les yeux mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Elle aurait tellement préféré qu'il soit en vie et qu'elle lui annonce tout ça de vive voix ! Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle se contente à l'idée que l'esprit d'Eret soit au courant et rassuré. Elle soupira en regardant la moitié de son pendentif, mais un cri de Zéphyra et le bruit d'un impact attira son attention. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant que Zéphyra avait tiré une boule de feu sur la pauvre méduse ! La dragonne c'était certainement fait mal en jouant avec. Karen se leva pour voir si elle n'avait rien, et par chance, non. Karen eut de la pitié en regardant la méduse grillée mais grimaça à cause de l'odeur infecte ! Elles s'en éloignèrent rapidement, et puis soudain, un grondement sourd retenti dans le ciel. Karen et Zéphyra levèrent les yeux et virent que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Ce qui étonna Karen vu qu'il faisait beau il y a quelques minutes !

\- Mmh… Un orage se prépare. Normal, vu qu'il n'a pas plu pendant des jours. Et cet orage risque d'être violent. Viens Zéphyra. On rentre.

Elle remit ses bottes et rentra au village.

oO*Oo

Meloki s'était rendue sur le navire de Drago pour trouver Thorken. C'était le premier endroit auquel elle avait pensé. Et comme si le pouvoir de la divination était avec elle, elle vit Thorken sur le pont de son navire, le nez plongé dans une carte de l'archipel. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et quand Thorken leva son regard vers elle, elle esquissa un bref sourire.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, Meloki.

Un gros moment de silence enchaîna ces brèves salutations. Que dire dans ces cas-là ? Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire ! Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était là, Meloki allait quand même devoir dire quelque chose !

\- Je… Karen m'a parlé de… Enfin tu sais quoi.

\- Ah. Euh... Tu veux qu'on en discute ailleurs ?

\- Je… Non ça ira, merci. Dit-elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux sur le pont

\- D'accord. Et donc… Euh… Que dois-je comprendre par ta présence sur mon navire ?

\- Que je suis d'avis qu'on fasse connaissance avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis aussi de cet avis. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non, merci. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Sur quoi tu travailles ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table

\- Sur l'itinéraire et les choses à prévoir pour notre voyage vers l'ile des Verenflammes.

\- L'ile des Verenflammes ? Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire là-bas ?

\- Libérer des dragons que mon père avait capturés pour réduire Berk en cendre. Maintenant que la paix est établie et qu'elle sera officialisée ce soir, c'est inutile de garder ces dragons plus longtemps en cage.

\- Merci pour ce que vous faite. Et ce que vous avez fait.

\- De rien.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur la carte. Maintenant que la communication était établie, ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu mieux. Meloki décida d'enchainer avec le sujet que lui avait conseillé Karen.

\- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es un dragonnier ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu chevauches quel genre de dragon ?

\- Un Ebouillantueur. Comme Karen. Il s'appelle Abysse. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi, je… Je n'ai pas de dragon.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Mais en gros, je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui qui me correspond.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui te plairait comme dragon ?

\- Bah déjà… Je voudrais un dragon que les dragonniers ne chevauchent pas, histoire de me différencier d'eux. Et je voudrais un dragon mâle. Parce que bien qu'étant une fille, je me sens plus comme un garçon manqué et du genre bagarreur.

Thorken hocha la tête et demeura pensif durant quelques secondes. Meloki se demanda s'il réussirait à l'aider, mais comme Karen lui avait assurée qu'il s'y connaissait et qu'il saurait l'aider, alors autant leur faire confiance à tous les deux. Par ailleurs, Meloki nota qu'elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Le fait qu'il soit légèrement timide l'amusa, et en le regardant réfléchir, elle devait admettre qu'il était pas mal comme garçon, même s'il ressemblait à son père.

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'il te faudrait.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Un Krokpiq. Dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Aucun dragonnier n'en chevauche un, et ces dragons sont assez forts. En particulier quand ils t'attaquent avec leur queue recouverte de pics !

\- Un Krokpiq… ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu sais où je pourrais en trouver un ?

\- Pas la peine de fouiller l'archipel. On en a un dans une des cellules du navire. Je comptais le libérer une fois qu'il aurait repris des forces, mais si un lien se créer entre vous, il est à toi.

\- Bah dans ce cas, conduit moi à lui. Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire

Thorken lui rendit son sourire et emmena Meloki jusqu'à la cellule du Krokpiq. Le dragon était enfermé dans une cage, en train de dévorer un gros tas de poisson. Il était de couleur vert clair avec des tâches jaune foncé sur l'ensemble du corps et de ses ailes, et le bout de sa queue était recouvert d'épines jaune foncé. Et à en juger par la présence de bandages à ses pattes, il était blessé. Devant le regard interrogateur de Meloki, Thorken se justifia.

\- Mon père n'a pas été de main morte quand il l'a capturé. Tout ça parce qu'il s'est défendu. Mais avec Veni, j'ai réussi à m'en occuper et à gagner sa confiance sans que mon père ne le sache. Il nous disait que si on voulait bichonner un dragon, on n'avait qu'à le faire avec les nôtres. Mais pas avec les autres.

\- C'est nul comme raisonnement.

\- Je sais. Mais mon père avait une vision assez spéciale sur de nombreux sujets. Et en général, ça tournait beaucoup en sa faveur. Mais bon. On n'est pas là pour parler de lui, mais pour que vous fassiez connaissance.

Thorken s'approcha de la cage et le dragon leva le nez de son repas pour regarder le jeune viking.

\- Salut mon pote. Ça va ? Tu te régale ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant ses pattes du doigt

Le dragon rugit amicalement, signe que ça allait bien. Meloki les observer tous les deux mais son attention se porta en priorité sur le dragon. Elle devait admettre que Thorken avait vu juste ! Ce Krokpic l'intéresser beaucoup et elle avait très envie de devenir son dragonnier ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ce dragon plus tôt ?

\- C'est bien. Je suis content pour toi. Je suis également venu pour te présenter une amie. Approche.

D'un signe de la main, il invita le dragon à se rapprocher. Et quand le dragon accepta sa requête, Thorken tourna son regard vers Meloki et l'invita également à se rapprocher. Elle avança vers la cage et s'agenouilla pour être face au dragon.

\- Salut, toi. Je m'appelle Meloki. Et euh…

Elle tourna son regard vers Thorken et se dernier l'encouragea du regard à formuler sa propre requête.

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de devenir mon dragon ? J'en cherche un et je dois t'avouer que tu m'intéresse beaucoup. Alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque timide

Comme Ingrid le lui avait appris, elle tendit ensuite sa main pour établir le fameux contact entre un viking et un dragon. Le dragon ne dit rien et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Meloki commençait à perdre espoir, mais quand le Krokpiq colla son museau contre sa main et qu'il se mit à ronronner, les yeux clos, un sourire ravi naquit sur son visage !

\- Il a accepté…

\- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas devoir lui trouver un nom.

Meloki fronça le regard, l'air pensif. Elle observa avec attention son nouveau dragon et trouva le nom idéal pour lui.

\- Que dirait tu de… Frakass ? Ça te plairait ? Vu que tu as l'air fort et que tu dois surement faire de puissants dégâts.

Le dragon rugit d'un air joyeux, ce qui prouva qu'il aimait son nouveau nom et qu'il était content qu'on reconnaisse sa force ! Meloki n'en fut que plus ravie et du coup, Thorken fut tout aussi ravi qu'elle. Les deux dragonniers se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'observèrent durant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Du coup, Frakass retourna finir son repas.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Thorken.

\- De rien, Meloki. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider et d'avoir passer un moment avec toi.

\- C'est réciproque.

Si un lien c'était créer entre Meloki et son dragon, un autre lien était en train de se créer entre ces deux-là. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils furent saisis quand un grondement sourd retenti à l'extérieur !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un orage ? S'étonna Meloki

\- Ouais. Et vu la canicule de ces derniers jours, il risque d'être violent. Alors autant rester à l'abri.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et puis… Autant en profiter pour apprendre à se connaitre. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Bonne idée. Tu veux manger et boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien, oui.

\- Je vais chercher tout ça. Je reviens.

\- D'accord.

Thorken quitta les cellules avec le sourire. Meloki avait elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Le temps que Thorken revienne, elle en profita pour faire davantage connaissance avec son nouvel ami. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte d'en parler à Karen et de lui parler de sa discussion avec Thorken ! Meloki sentait que quelque chose pourrait naitre entre eux et elle semblait assez confiante. Et puis le fait d'être coincée sur le navire à cause d'une tempête la fit discrètement rire. Thorken revint rapidement avec un petit plateau repas assez copieux, puis ils s'installèrent par terre et commencèrent à manger, à boire et à discuter. En pleine discussion, ils entendirent le cor d'alerte du village et Meloki expliqua à Thorken que tout le monde devait se rassembler au plus vite dans la grande salle. Il hocha la tête et Meloki espérait de tout cœur que Karen soit déjà à l'abri.

oO*Oo

Avant que le ciel ne se mette à gronder, les dragonniers, Valka et Gueulfor étaient rassemblés sur la grande place, là où c'était déroulé la précédente fête. Astrid avait rassemblé tout le monde pour leur annoncer qu'une autre fête aura lieu pour la signature du traité de paix ! Tout le monde approuva son idée et fut ravi de ne pas avoir à réinstaller les décorations puisque tout était déjà décoré ! Mais la discussion fut brusquement interrompue par un cri. Le groupe reconnu la voix de Baquet et couru à sa rencontre quand ils l'entendirent hurler ! Mulch était à ses côtés, entouré de poissons, et il tentait de comprendre ce qui arriver à son meilleur ami et compagnon de pèche.

\- Baquet ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Dis quelque chose !

\- Aaah… ! Mulch… Aargh… ! Ma tête !

\- Mulch ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea Harold

\- Oh Harold, tu tombes bien ! Baquet et moi, ont étaient occupés de ramener notre nouveau chargement de poisson au hangar, quand il s'est mis à hurler de douleur ! Expliqua-t-il d'un ton inquiet

\- Oh mon Thor… Je sens qu'il va encore nous annoncer une tempête... Soupira Rustik

\- Y'a de forte chance, Rustik. Baquet ne hurle jamais de douleur sans raison. Sauf pour annoncer une tempête. Confirma Gueulfor

\- Il faut vite… Se mette à l'abri… ! Se sera violent… ! AARRGH ! Hurla Baquet avant de s'effondrer à genoux au milieu des poissons

\- BAQUET ! S'exclama Mulch

Harold fronça le regard et ne perdit pas une seconde pour réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harold ? Lui demanda Astrid

\- On se prépare à affronter cette tempête.

\- Euh… Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt un coup de son cerveau qui commencerais à déconné ? Demanda Kogne

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Depuis le temps qu'il a ce seau sur le crane, faudrait envisager que son cerveau ne fonctionne vraiment plus comme avant ! Approuva Rustik

\- Peut être. Mais en tant que chef, je ne peux me permettre de mettre le village en danger. Et puis Baquet ne s'est jamais trompé. Ni pour la dernière tempête de neige, ni pour la précédente.

\- D'accord. Alors on fait quoi ? On fait comme la dernière fois ?

\- Oui. Varek ? Sonne vite le cor d'alerte pour prévenir qu'une tempête se prépare.

\- Comprit ! Dit-il avant de partir avec Bouledogre

\- Astrid ? Ingrid ? Occupez-vous d'accueillir les villageois dans la grande salle et de leur distribuer ce qu'il faut.

\- Comprit ! Dirent-elles avant de partir avec leurs dragons

\- Maman ? Gueulfor ? Occupez vous des dragons et du hangar et revenez aussi vite que possible. Mais soyez prudent.

\- Compte sur nous, fils. Assura Valka

\- T'en fait pas, Harold. Comme on a consolidé l'ensemble du hangar et des portes anti-tempêtes avec du fer de Gronk, il ne risquera rien !

\- Parfait. Les autres, chargez-vous de ramener ce qu'il faut dans la grande salle. Des couvertures, de l'eau et de la nourriture. Et aider les villageois à conduire le bétail dans la grande salle.

\- Compris !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les derniers membres du groupe encore présent se tournèrent vers Veni qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Aquilon.

\- Une tempête se prépare et on organise les préparatifs d'urgence.

\- Une tempête ? Mais il fait beau ! S'étonna-t-elle en regardant le ciel

\- Hin... Karen a réagi pareil la dernière fois. Se rappela Harold avec un sourire amusé

\- Bon. Bah puisque je suis là, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Oui. Toute aide est la bienvenue. Merci, Veni. Remercia Harold

\- De rien. Alors ? Que puis-je faire ?

\- Aide les autres à rassembler le matériel et des provisions dans la grande salle. Demanda Harold

\- D'accord. Comptez sur moi.

Elle se mit aussitôt en route avec les derniers dragonniers et Harold se chargea de patrouiller dans le village pour aider son peuple. Il ne savait pas où était Karen, Dagur, Thorken et Meloki, mais Harold était convaincu qu'ils se mettraient aussitôt à l'abri ou qu'ils rejoindront au plus vite la grande salle.

oO*Oo

Karen était à mi-chemin du village quand elle entendit au loin le cor d'alerte. Elle aurait pu se rendre plus vite au village si elle avait grimpé sur le dos de Zéphyra, mais elle c'était dis qu'elle avait le temps de rentrer à pied avant que ça n'éclate. Sauf qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rentrer sur le dos de son dragon. Le ciel était encore plus sombre que tout à l'heure, le vent c'était mis à souffler et il commençait à pleuvoir ! Karen décida finalement de grimper sur Zéphyra pour rentrer. Avec ses blessures c'était moins facile, mais elle serra les dents et réussi à grimper. Zéphyra décolla, mais deux secondes après, un éclair retenti violemment dans le ciel ! Prise de panique, les pupilles de la Vipère se rétractèrent et elle devint si folle que Karen du s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber !

\- Zéphyra ! Calme-toi ! Ordonna Karen

Un second éclair retentit. Zéphyra sursauta et Karen chuta malheureusement vers le sable qui amortie sa courte chute. Tellement qu'elle avait peur, Zéphyra ignora Karen et vola à toute vitesse pour se mettre à l'abri ! Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas volontaire, l'image de son dragon qui l'abandonne serra le cœur de Karen qui l'appela désespérément, le corps encore allongé contre le sable humide.

\- ZEPHYRA ! Hurla-t-elle dans l'espoir de la faire revenir

Mais sa dragonne ne fit pas demi-tour. Et pour compléter le tout, la puissance du vent augmenta et la pluie s'abattait encore plus violemment ! Ne pouvant rester ici, Karen rassembla son courage et fit de son mieux pour avancer avec les douleurs qu'elle ressentait via ses blessures, en plus du choc de la chute, du vent et de la pluie. Et chaque fois qu'un éclair éclatait, Karen sursauta. La pluie tombait tellement fort qu'elle était trempait de la tête aux pieds. Elle commençait à avoir froid et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert à cause de la pluie. Et marcher dans le sable mouillé demander encore plus d'efforts physique ! Alors dans son état… La pauvre avait l'impression qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le village ! Mais la chance ne l'avait pas totalement abandonnée. Dagur, qui l'avait entendu crier alors qu'il était en route pour la grande salle avec Ombretueur, avait vite couru à sa rencontre pour l'aider, suivit de son dragon qui n'était pas rassuré par l'orage.

\- KAREN ! L'appela-t-il en la voyant sur la plage

Karen ne l'avait pas entendu avec le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles. Mais quand elle aperçut Dagur, elle se mit à sourire tellement qu'elle était contente de le voir ! D'ailleurs, elle aurait été contente de voir n'importe qui !

\- DAGUR ! S'exclama-t-elle

Tous les deux continuèrent d'avancer l'un vers l'autre, mais manque de chance pour Dagur, Ombretueur pris la fuite quand un autre éclair retenti ! Dagur essaya de le retenir, mais en vain. Il claqua la langue et continua d'avancer.

\- Où est Zéphyra ?! Demanda-t-il quand il fut proche de Karen

\- Elle a eu peur de l'orage et elle s'est sauvée !

A cause de la tempête, ils étaient obligés de parler fort pour pouvoir s'entendre.

\- D'accord ! Vite, suis-moi ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main

\- J'ai un peu du mal à marcher ! Quand l'éclair a retenti, Zéphyra est devenu folle et je suis tombé de son dos ! Explique-t-elle

\- T'en fait pas ! Je suis là ! Ça va aller ! La rassura-t-il

Dagur prit sans plus tarder Karen dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et marcha vers le village en luttant contre le vent et la pluie. Karen était reconnaissante de son geste, mais elle avait l'impression d'être un fardeau !

\- Dagur ! Repose-moi ! On arrivera jamais jusqu'à la grande salle si tu continues de me porter !

\- T'a pas tort ! C'est pour ça qu'on va trouver refuge à la forge ! Tu pourras te réchauffer et te reposer en attendant que ça se calme !

Reconnaissante, Karen esquissa un sourire. Par chance, la forge ne se trouvait pas loin du sentier menant à la plage. Dans les rues, il n'y avait personne. Pas même un dragon. Karen supposa que tout le monde était à l'abri dans la grande salle et que les dragons avaient vite trouvé refuge au hangar. Gueulfor et Grump aussi, puisque que quand Dagur et Karen entrèrent dans la forge, elle était déserte. A l'abri du vent et de la pluie, Dagur reprit son souffle puis il déposa Karen sur une table après avoir écarté ce qu'il y avait dessus.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… J'ai juste froid… Répondit-elle alors qu'elle tremblait

\- Je vais arranger ça. Bouge pas.

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains contre ses bras pendant que Dagur activait le feu de la forge. Pour ne pas penser au froid, Karen le regarda faire. N'étant pas un forgeron, Dagur semblait s'y connaitre et sa force lui permit d'allumer la forge sans trop d'efforts. Il retourna prendre Karen dans ses bras puis la déposa par terre, juste à côté du feu.

\- Voilà. Réchauffe-toi le temps que je ferme les fenêtres et que je trouve de quoi te sécher.

\- D'accord… Mais toi ?

\- T'en fait pas pour moi. Je me réchaufferais après. La priorité, c'est toi.

Dagur parti vite fermer les fenêtres puis chercha dans la forge quelque chose qui ferait office de couverture. De son coté, Karen appréciait énormément la chaleur du feu et rassembla ses cheveux sur le côté afin de les tordre et les sécher. Ses cheveux étaient trempés comme si elle venait de se baigner ! Dagur trouva finalement un drap et retourna voir Karen. Bien que son regard fût attiré par son dos qui était découvert et parfait au niveau du teint et des courbes, mais malheureusement couvert de bandages, il se ressaisit bien vite puis déposa le drap sur les épaules de Karen qui se mit à frissonner.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Il est un peu sale, mais…

\- Ça ira, Dagur… Merci... La rassura-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, malgré la source de chaleur provenant de la forge

Elle était vraiment gelée. Ça se voyait surtout au niveau de ses lèvres qui devenaient bleues. Dagur s'agenouilla face à elle et n'hésita pas à lui frotter les bras à travers le drap. Karen apprécia son geste car elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le faire elle-même avec autant de vigueur. L'attention de Dagur, plus le feu de la forge et la chaleur causée par les frictions aux bras, la réchauffèrent très vite et ses tremblements diminuèrent. Dagur ne cessa pas pour autant de lui masser les bras, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Karen dans les yeux, même si elle ne se privait pas pour fixer Dagur avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu m'as encore sauvée… Constata-t-elle

\- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser seule dans la tempête, Karen.

\- Je sais. Mais y'avait combien de chance pour que ce soit toi qui vienne à mon secours ? Les dieux doivent forcément vouloir qu'on…

\- Ouais bah peu importe ce qu'ils veulent, moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu aille mieux. C'est le cas ?

\- Euh... Oui. Ça va mieux.

\- Bien.

Il cessa de lui frotter les bras et s'asseya auprès du feu, face à Karen, mais sans être trop près d'elle afin de ne pas céder à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et pour qu'il ne commente pas une nouvelle erreur. Parce que oui, il trouvait que son baiser sur le navire de Drago était une belle erreur, même si sa principale motivation était justifiable. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer ses sentiments. Il fixa donc les flammes en frottant ses mains devant, tout en ayant le regard légèrement froncé. Quand à Karen, elle avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et continuait de se réchauffer par ses propres moyens. Mais elle était triste et contrarié. C'était peut-être idiot, mais ça faisait deux fois que Dagur soulignait le fait que la priorité c'était elle, et non elle et son bébé. En y réfléchissant, elle se rappela qu'à aucun moment, Dagur ne l'avait félicité ou dit quelque chose en ce qui concerne le bébé. Elle pensa comprendre pourquoi et ça lui fit de la peine. Si bien qu'elle eut très vite les larmes aux yeux. Et vu son état, c'était plus fort qu'elle ! En la voyant pleuré, Dagur s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non… Ça va passer…

\- C'est à cause de ta chute ? Tu as peur pour le bébé ?

Sur le coup, Karen n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de sa chute sur son bébé ! Et le fait d'imaginer le pire la figea d'effroi ! Elle était déjà suffisamment contrariée avec la mort d'Eret et de Drago, elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça ! Dagur s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiéter, alors il l'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de la rassurer.

\- Karen, regarde-moi… Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien ! Tu n'es visiblement pas tombé de très haut et tu as atterrit sur du sable !

\- Je sais, mais… ! Répondit-elle alors qu'elle pleurait

\- Est-ce que tu as mal au ventre ? Ou ailleurs ?

\- Non, mais… Je… Je…

Elle continuait de pleurer. Il lui attrapa les mains, l'appela gentiment et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. La voir si triste et anéantie par la peur lui déchira le cœur, mais il n'abandonna pas l'idée de lui remonter le moral.

\- Karen. Si t'as mal nulle part, alors c'est que vous n'avez rien.

\- Tu en es sûr… ?

\- Sûr et certain. Et puis si ta chute avait eu de graves conséquences, tu n'aurais pas pu te relever. Mais si tu es vraiment inquiète pour le bébé, je t'emmènerais voir Gothi dès que la tempête se sera calmée. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu restes calme et que tu te réchauffe. D'accord ?

Ses paroles avaient réussi à la calmer. Reconnaissante, elle lui adressa un sourire et Dagur se permit d'essuyer ses larmes avec une infinie douceur. Le regard de Karen se posa sur sa main, puis sur son regard. Elle sentit alors son cœur et son âme revivre, puis elle sentit son corps frissonner. Mais le froid et le fait d'être trempée n'y était pour rien. Elle avait également très envie de se rapprocher de lui. Ce qui l'effraya. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et toute cette bravoure, ressentait-elle de l'amour pour lui ? Et si c'était le cas, pouvait-elle se permettre d'être heureuse avec lui alors qu'Eret était mort depuis seulement quelques heures ? Probablement pas. C'était trop tôt pour débuter une nouvelle histoire et elle ne voulait pas offenser la mémoire d'Eret, ni être la source de commérages mal placés. Et que dirait Meloki s'ils se mettaient ensemble ? Karen n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit d'accord, même s'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit heureuse aux cotés de Thorken. Et même par respect de ce qu'il y a eu entre elle et Dagur, Karen refuserait d'aller plus loin avec lui. Pourtant... Elle admettait se sentir très bien à ses côtés. Elle se sentait aimée, rassurée et heureuse. Mais à part quelques baisers volés et quelques regards, il ne passera jamais rien d'autre. Jamais. A contrecœur, et les yeux brillants, elle prit la main de Dagur et la repoussa gentiment avant de le fuir du regard et de s'emmitoufler dans le drap. Dagur fut d'ailleurs légèrement étonné.

\- Karen ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir encore sauvé la vie, Dagur. Mais à l'avenir… Évite de me toucher ou de commettre d'autres erreurs à mon égard.

\- Par erreurs… Tu veux dire comme ce qui c'est passer à la forteresse, à la source ou sur le navire de ton père ? Comprit-il

Karen hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux le feu de la forge. Dagur se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je comprends. Et puis c'est ce que j'avais prévu de toute manière. Je t'en fais le serment.

\- Merci, Dagur. Et quand la tempête se sera calmée, je me rendrais par mes propres moyens à la grande salle. Ça vaut mieux.

\- Euh… D'accord, mais tu sais que je vais devoir m'y rendre aussi pour rassurer Ingrid ? Alors autant y aller ensemble. Ça ne changera rien au final.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Dans ce cas, on s'y rendra ensemble mais hors de question que tu me porte.

Dagur hocha la tête et resta devant le feu pour se réchauffer. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucuns regards et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. On entendait juste le vent qui soufflait et qui faisait claquer les volets, ainsi que le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le village.

\- Au fait… Je ne te l'aie pas encore dis, mais... Désolé pour Eret.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Et… Félicitation pour le bébé.

\- Merci.

\- Tu penses que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et puis je m'en fiche un peu. Après tout, qu'importe ce que ce sera, ce sera mon enfant.

\- Oui, mais tu voudrais que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Dagur. Ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment.

\- Tu sais, j'essayais juste de…

\- De quoi ? De faire la conversation sur un sujet agréable pour éviter qu'on parle de sujets qui nous feront inutilement du mal ? Non merci. J'ai ma dose en ce moment. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid mais calme

Dagur hocha faiblement la tête et préféra garder le silence. Il se leva au bout de quelques minutes et marcha un peu dans la forge tout en laissant son regard se poser sur chaque arme et sur chaque objet présent autour de lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner auprès d'elle. En attendant que la tempête se calme, il préférait rester à l'écart. Comme ça, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'un mauvais sujet de conversation ne soit lancé, ni qu'une dispute éclate. Quelques minutes plus tard, les éclairs retentissaient encore plus violemment et le vent soufflait encore plus fort ! Ça balayait complètement les rues du village ! Au point que des objets parcouraient dangereusement les rues désertes, comme des caisses, des bouts de bois, le foin, les plantes, les décorations vikings pour la fête, etc. Un des tonneaux de la forge contenant des armes fut d'ailleurs brutalement renversé et le vacarme fit saisir Karen et Dagur qui s'étaient suffisamment réchauffés. Avec inquiétude, Dagur regarda l'état du ciel et les dégâts causés au village. Son regard se fronça quand il comprit que tout ça ne présager rien de bon.

\- La tempête va empirer.

\- Empirer dans quel sens ? Avec le vent, la pluie et l'orage, c'est déjà énorme comme tempête ! Demanda Karen qui s'était relevée pour voir l'état du ciel

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais ça va empirer dans le sens où on va devoir se mettre davantage à l'abri. Avec ce vent, tout ce qui nous entoure est source de danger. Surtout dans une forge.

\- Et que proposes-tu ?

Dagur regarda autour de lui. Traverser la rue pour trouver refuge dans une autre hutte était trop risquer ! Alors la seule chose à faire était de s'enfermer chez Gueulfor. Et par chance, sa hutte était rattachée à la forge. Mais c'était une toute petite hutte qui ne faisait qu'une pièce, presque de la même taille que la salle à manger chez Harold. Et vu la relation entre lui et Karen, Dagur n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte d'être enfermée avec lui dans la même pièce. Il lui demanda de le suivre au fond de la forge, puis il ouvrit la porte menant chez le forgeron et invita Karen à y entrer. Elle y entra sans contester puis elle alluma une bougie vu qu'il faisait sombre. Mais elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Dagur dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et s'étonna de le voir encore sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Tu n'entre pas ?

\- Non. Vaut mieux pas qu'on soit dans la même pièce.

\- Et puis quoi ? Tu vas rester dehors à prendre le risque d'être blessé alors que moi je serais gentiment à l'abri ? Hors de question. Entre.

\- C'est mieux si on reste séparés, Karen. Ça évitera les malaises, les disputes et les dérapages.

\- Rhooo tu me saoul ! Je suis déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs avec tout ce qui c'est passer, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche ! Alors entre, j'te dis ! Ordonna-t-elle sévèrement

Dagur s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais Karen fronça le regard et le tira de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur ! Puis elle ferma immédiatement la porte et colla son dos contre elle, tandis qu'elle fixait sévèrement Dagur.

\- Karen ! Pourquoi tu… ?! S'exclama-t-il

\- J'ai en effet demandé que tu ne me touche plus et que tu évites de commettre d'autres erreurs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'allais refuser ta présence dans cette pièce ! Y'a pas que moi et le bébé qui compte et qui a besoin d'être protéger de la tempête ! Y'a toi aussi ! Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ?!

Dagur fronça le regard et claqua la langue avant de lui tourner le dos. Son attitude énerva davantage Karen.

\- Dagur ? J'étais en train de te parler, là !

\- Laisse tomber, Karen. Assis toi et reprend ton calme. Si ça empire, vaut mieux qu'on soit d'humeur calme pour qu'on puisse réagir en conséquences.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parle ! Rétorqua-t-elle

Il garda le silence et se mit à fixer une hache accrochée au mur. Mais quand cette dernière se mit à trembler comme la majeure partie du mobilier, Dagur fronça le regard et devint encore plus inquiet.

\- Oh oh…

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Karen qui commençait à avoir la trouille en voyant également l'arme bouger

\- Karen, vite ! Entre là-dedans ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant une trappe qui se trouvait dans un coin de la maison.

Elle lui obéit et descendit dans la petite cave le plus calmement possible. Une fois en bas, elle leva le regard vers Dagur et attrapa la bougie qu'il lui tendait. Mais une fois qu'elle eut posé la bougie sur une caisse, elle s'étonna que Dagur soit toujours en haut !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! Dit-elle d'une voix apeurée

\- Y'aura pas assez de place pour nous deux, Karen !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et puis arrête de trouver des excuses pour ne pas te retrouver coincé avec moi !

\- Karen…

\- Dagur ! Je t'interdis de me laisser toute seule là-dedans et de m'abandonner à ton tour ! Ordonna-t-elle avec des yeux brillant

Il se sentait mal de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Dagur se décida enfin à descendre et s'empressa de refermer la trappe. Maintenant qu'il était là et qu'ils étaient à l'abri, Karen se sentait mieux, même s'ils étaient assez proches à cause du manque d'espace. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et elle essaya de rester calme. Mais quand elle entendit des choses tomber ou se briser à l'étage, et qu'un peu de poussière passa à travers la trappe, elle se mit à angoisser ! Ses yeux et son visage reflétaient la peur et l'inquiétude, sa respiration était rapide et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains ! Et son état était clairement visible malgré la faible source de lumière. Dagur s'en était rendu compte et il essaya encore une fois de la rassurer.

\- Karen, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. On ne risque rien ici.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quoi dehors ?! Une tornade ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Mais…

\- Oh mon Thor… Et… Et si on rester coincés… ?! Imagine qu'on… ?!

Dagur l'attrapa par les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Aucun risque. La tempête va bientôt se calmer et on ira ensemble rejoindre nos amis dans la grande salle. Je te le promets.

\- Dagur…

A l'étage, une autre arme accrochée au mur tomba violemment par terre à cause des tremblements qui étaient de plus en plus fort ! Le bruit et les tremblements effrayèrent Karen qui poussa un cri avant de se ruer dans les bras de Dagur. Tremblante, elle le tenait fermement contre elle et cala son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Karen !

\- Malgré ce que je t'ais demander, ne me repousse pas… S'il te plait… L'implora-t-elle, les yeux fermement clos.

Dagur n'avait pas le droit de la repousser vu qu'elle était terrorisée et qu'elle cherchait à être rassurée. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Shhh… Tout va bien. Calme-toi.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive… Ne m'abandonne pas…

\- Tant que je serais avec toi dans cette cave, il ne t'arrivera rien et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Promis.

Karen esquissa un sourire qu'il ne vit pas. Le temps que la tempête se calme, ils décidèrent de s'installer par terre, mais Karen ne se sépara pas pour autant de Dagur. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et avoir un contact physique l'aider à rester plus ou moins calme. Elle essayait également d'ignorer le vacarme que la tempête causée à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Dagur, quant à lui, se contenter simplement de rassurer Karen en la gardant contre lui, mais sans que ça n'aille trop loin.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui… Tu me demande ça pour que je m'écarte de tes bras ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

\- Non. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout. Et si être contre moi peut te permettre de te sentir bien le temps que ça se calme, alors reste.

\- Merci… Dit-elle en esquissant un autre sourire

Ils ne dirent rien pendant les secondes qui suivent. Consciente du malaise actuel, Karen fut à la fois désolée mais reconnaissante envers Dagur pour ce qu'il faisait. Il devait tellement l'aimait et souffrir en même temps… Son visage s'attrista quand elle réalisa ça. Elle hésita à lui demander s'il voulait qu'elle se sépare de lui, mais elle n'avait pas envie que la situation dégénère et qu'un malaise encore plus pesant s'installe entre eux. Ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce étroite et sous terre, alors autant rester calme. Karen ferma les yeux, remit bien sa tête contre l'épaule de Dagur et soupira profondément. L'odeur corporelle de Dagur envahi soudainement ses sens et elle en frissonna. Son odeur n'était pas désagréable du tout. Elle était même… Envoûtante. Vu son état, Karen avait envie de la sentir à nouveau. Elle le fit discrètement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais Dagur se rendit compte d'un truc et pencha son regard vers elle.

\- Karen ?

Prise sur le fait, ses joues prirent une vive couleur rouge ! Puis elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait également eu envie d'embrasser son cou ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle envie de faire ça ? Était-ce normal ? Ou était-ce la situation actuelle qui lui embrouiller l'esprit en lui donnant envie de faire des trucs stupides ? Très mal à l'aise, et coupable envers Eret, elle s'écarta de Dagur, mais en se redressant, son regard croisa le sien. Et là, elle avait soudainement très envie de l'embrasser… Elle voulait le faire.

\- Karen ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Rien, je…

Elle allait le faire. Juste pour cette fois et de son plein gré afin de le remercier de tous ces moments de bravoure, de l'avoir protégée plusieurs fois, mais aussi pour lui rendre tous les baisers qu'il lui avait volé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle se rapprocha progressivement de lui, mais son geste ne rassura pas Dagur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veux juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…

Ses lèvres n'avaient plus que quelques centimètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre les siennes, mais Dagur tourna la tête.

\- Non, Karen. Vaut mieux ne pas faire ça.

Karen fut alors consternée.

\- Alors toi… Tu peux te permettre de m'embrasser pour diverses raisons, mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de te donner un baiser pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée à plusieurs reprises ?

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Bah tu sais quoi ? Je vais le faire quand même.

Elle s'empara brusquement de son visage et lui vola un baiser. Surpris, Dagur écarquilla les yeux et n'osa plus bouger ! Quand Karen se décida enfin à libérer ses lèvres, elle confronta son regard et se justifia.

\- C'est également pour qu'on soit quitte. Ça, c'était pour m'avoir embrassé à la forge. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme

\- Karen… Dit-il d'une voix suppliante

Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois avec autant de sincérité. Dagur essayait de se défaire de son emprise, mais il en fut incapable, car ce qu'elle faisait lui rappelait douloureusement le fait qu'ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble ! De son coté, Karen se sentait mieux en faisant ça. Elle était consciente que pour Dagur, ça devait être horrible, mais elle devait le faire ! Elle rompit de nouveau le contact et plongea dans son regard qu'il fuyait encore une fois.

\- Ça, c'est pour ce qui c'est passer à la source. Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce et compatissante.

\- Arrête, j't'en prie…

\- Non. Il faut que je termine ce que j'ai commencé. Désolée que tu souffres, Dagur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. S'excusa-t-elle

\- Karen… S'il te plait… L'implora-t-il, les yeux clos

Elle ignora ses supplices et l'embrassa encore une fois pendant quelques secondes. Sous l'effet assez enivrant de ses baisers, elle s'était naturellement collée contre lui, mais Dagur n'avait pas une seule fois posé ses mains sur elle. Sauf pour essayer de la repousser. Il luttait contre ses sentiments et il trouvait que c'était cruel qu'elle lui fasse subir ça ! Karen rompit le contact, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se justifia encore une fois.

\- Et ça… C'est pour ce qui c'est passer sur le navire.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que c'est fini…

\- Non…

Elle avait dit ça sans le quitter des yeux alors que ses joues devinrent plus rouges. Elle déglutit discrètement, inspira et lui vola un dernier baiser avec une extrême douceur. Ses gestes semblaient néanmoins plus timides, ce qui intrigua Dagur. Karen tarda à rompre le contact. Elle avait envie d'en profiter car ce serait peut-être la seule et unique fois qu'elle ferait une folie de ce genre. Quand elle se décida à rompre le baiser, elle affronta le regard de Dagur et se justifia d'une voix presque timide.

\- Ça… C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir défendue et protéger dans la forêt, sur le navire, à la plage… Et ici.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as remercié ainsi… ? Alors que tu sais que je… !

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu te remercier à chaque fois, même si je n'aurais pas dû le vouloir…

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Que même si mon cœur appartenait à Eret, ta bravoure à mon égard ne m'a pas laissé indifférente. Surtout face au Murmure Mortel.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Rien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire comme excuses. Et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'on soit quittes, alors… Tout est réglé.

\- Ah, tu crois ça ? Rétorqua Dagur

\- Ecoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fait a dut être pénible pour toi, mais…

\- Oh ça tu peux le dire, Karen !

Le ton si furieux de sa voix fit sursauter Karen qui le regarda avec un regard qui exprimait à la fois de la surprise et de la compassion.

\- Depuis que j'ai compris la nature de mes sentiments à ton égard, je lutte comme un dingue pour ne pas les ressentir ! Tout ça parce qu'Eret faisait et fera toujours parti de ta vie, parce que je sais que tu ne m'aime pas et parce qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble ! Alors ok, tu m'as rendu ce que je t'ai volé et on est quittes. Sur ce point, c'est réglé. Mais tu aurais du simplement me rendre qu'un seul baiser ! Un baiser qui regroupe tout, ça aurait été nettement moins pénible que de supporter cet avalanche de baisers que je ne pouvais même pas rendre et savourer ! J'ai encore du lutter pour ne pas céder à mes sentiments ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir ?! Même encore maintenant ?!

En l'écoutant, Karen se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin ! Elle ne pouvait que s'excuser. Et elle s'apprêtait à le faire quand elle remarqua un détail. L'ambiance à l'extérieur semblait très silencieuse. La tempête était-elle finie ? Elle tendit l'oreille pour en être sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Je crois que la tempête est finie… Ecoute… Répondit-elle en continuant de prêter attention au silence régnant à l'extérieur

\- Reste là, je vais m'en assurez.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Dagur remonter la petite échelle et ouvrir prudemment la porte de la trappe. Quand Dagur fut sorti, elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour désapprouver ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! Un malaise encore plus grand venait de s'installer entre eux ! Et Dagur semblait encore plus malheureux et fâché ! Mais Karen avait également de quoi être fâchée et malheureuse. Dagur lui reprochait son geste et il avait déjà décidé qu'aucun avenir ne verrait le jour entre eux. Et il semblait en être convaincu. Mais Karen pensa qu'il avait tort. Un jour, elle aurait surement permis que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Mais pas tout de suite vu que Dagur et Meloki venaient à peine de se séparer et que Karen était en deuil. Mais cet avenir venait également de partir en fumée vu que Dagur semblait très remonté contre elle.

Au sujet de la tempête, Karen avait vu juste. Elle était finie. Dagur sorti de la cave et avança dans la pièce qui était en désordre. Bon nombres d'objets accrochés aux murs étaient tombés, tout comme les objets posés sur les meubles. Les murs et le toit de la pièce n'étaient pas endommagés, et quand Dagur ouvrit la porte menant à la forge, il put voir qu'elle était également intacte, mise à part un désordre plus conséquent ! En avançant pour voir si le village avait subi des dégâts, il ne vit que des dégâts causés par une puissante bourrasque, mais pas par une tornade. Il n'y avait plus qu'une légère pluie qui continuait de s'abattre sur le village.

\- A ce que je vois, il y a plus de peur que de mal. Constata Karen

Surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il lui avait demandé de rester à l'abri, Dagur se tourna vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu m'as demandé de rester à l'intérieur. Mais comme le danger semble écarter et qu'il n'y a plus qu'une légère pluie, je peux me rendre seule à la grande salle.

\- Karen. J'ai promis de t'emmener là-bas et je le ferais. Protesta Dagur

\- Sauf que vu ce qui c'est passer, je n'ai pas envie de m'y rendre avec toi. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Je te libère donc de ta promesse, Dagur. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Encore merci de nous avoir sauvé et désolée pour ce qui c'est passer. Sincèrement. Et tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je n'aurais même pas du t'embrasser du tout…

\- Karen…

\- Bonne soirée, Dagur. Dit-elle en sortant de la forge

Dagur la regarda s'en aller, ne sachant quoi faire à son égard. Le regard baissé et les bras croisés pour se tenir chaud, Karen avançait d'un pas assez rapide parmi les rues désertes, saccagées et boueuses. Plus elle s'éloignait de la forge, plus elle sentait son cœur pesait très lourd dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait mal. Horriblement mal ! Et elle n'avait qu'une envie. Péter un câble sur quelque chose et pleurer ! Mais il valait mieux ne rien faire. Vu le mauvais temps encore présent et la possibilité qu'une nouvelle tempête revienne, valait mieux pas traîner. Et Thor soit loué, la grande salle était pas loin de la forge.

oO*Oo

Depuis le début de la tempête, tous les villageois avait patiemment attendu qu'elle se termine. Astrid et Ingrid leurs avaient distribuées des couvertures dès leur arrivé et tout le monde eut une portion de ragoût, un morceau de pain, une pomme et une gourde d'eau. Les adultes avaient essayé de calmer les enfants qui avaient peur à cause du tonnerre qui grondait sans relâche. De son coté, Baquet était toujours souffrant et Mulch faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son ami. L'inquiétude demeurait également présente quand personne ne sut dire à Veni ou à Ingrid où se trouvaient Karen, Dagur, Meloki et Thorken. Harold se chargea de les rassurer au mieux avec ses théories et elles s'en contentèrent. Et en ce qui concerne le traité de paix, il était prêt mais il ne pouvait être signé sans la présence de Thorken. Donc en attendant qu'il arrive, le traité fut rangé en lieu sûr.

De son coté, et avec l'aide de Valka, Astrid s'était chargée d'apporter de la bonne humeur en proposant diverses activités très simple et qui ne nécessiter pas beaucoup de matériel comme le tir à la corde, le concours de bras de fer ou les chaises musicales. La première activité fut le tir à la corde entre deux équipes. Celle de Varek et celle de Rustik. Et ça avait eu le mérite de distraire tout le monde, y compris les enfants ! Face aux rires, aux cris de guerre et aux encouragements, plus personne n'entendait le tonnerre ! Le jeu dura plusieurs minutes vu qu'ils y avaient des guerriers très forts dans chaque équipe ! Ce fut finalement l'équipe de Rustik qui remporta la victoire et ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour fanfaronner et frimer. Surtout devant les filles ! Astrid annonça que la seconde activité serait un concours de bras de fer pendant que les jumeaux et Harold installaient une table et deux chaises. Les participants se mirent en file indienne derrière les deux chaises et les duels s'enchaînèrent sans plus tarder ! Après qu'une dizaine de match se soient déroulé, quelqu'un tambourina du poing à la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que pas mal de monde remarqua qu'on entendait plus le tonnerre et le vent qui soufflait contre la porte ! Espérant que le visiteur soit quelqu'un qu'ils attendaient, Gueulfor alla ouvrir la porte qui avait été barricadée au cas où. Et il fut heureux et soulagé de voir Karen !

\- Karen ! Enfin tu es la !

\- Salut Gueulfor… Désolée du retard…

\- Entre vite ! Tu dois être gelée ! Dit-il en voyant son état

\- Un peu… Mais ne re-barricade pas la porte. La tempête est finie et…

\- Karen ! S'exclama Veni

\- Veni !

Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent et furent heureuse de se revoir ! Comme Karen avait la peau glacée et qu'elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, Veni lui donna vite une couverture bien chaude.

\- Merci, Veni.

\- De rien. Dis ? Tu as vu Thorken ?

\- Désolée, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est venu chez moi pour me parler. Je suppose qu'il doit être avec Meloki et qu'ils ont trouvé refuge en attendant que la tempête s'arrête. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Ils vont bientôt arriver. J'en suis certaine. La rassura-t-elle

\- Je te crois. Merci, Karen.

\- De rien.

\- Mais toi ? Où tu étais passé ? On était tous mort d'inquiétude !

\- Désolée…. Mais j'étais à la plage au moment où le corps d'alerte a retenti. Et vu que Zéphyra c'est sauvée à cause de l'orage, j'ai trouvé refuge quelque part avant de venir vous rejoindre.

\- Ah. Bah le principal, c'est que toi et le bébé n'avaient rien et que vous soyez enfin là. Manque plus que Thorken et les autres pour signer le traité de paix et la fête pourra enfin commencer !

\- Hin... Et vous ? Ça a été ?

\- Oui. A part vous quatre, tout le monde a pu être mis à l'abri, y compris le bétail et les dragons dans le hangar. J'ai même aidé aux préparatifs et c'était assez agréable de faire quelque chose qui ne nuit pas aux autres ! Et je me sentais heureuse et fière de moi !

\- Ravie de l'entendre.

\- Au fait ? Tu as faim ? Il y a du ragoût tout chaud.

\- Euh… Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- T'est sure ? Je t'assure qui y'a pas de yak dedans.

\- Merci encore Veni, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est m'asseoir et me réchauffer. A la rigueur, je ne dirais pas non à un verre d'eau.

\- D'accord. Installe-toi à table, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Karen lui adressa un faible sourire et alla s'asseoir. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et leva son regard vers Harold, Astrid, Varek, Ingrid et Valka qui vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- T'est enfin là ! On se demander où tu étais ! S'exclama Astrid qui était ravie et soulagée de la revoir

\- Désolée...

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Je vais bien. Je suis juste trempée et j'ai froid. Et le bébé va bien aussi.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles, alors. Dit Valka avec soulagement

\- Euh… Karen ? Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Dagur ?

Décidément ! D'abord Veni, et maintenant Ingrid ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de penser qu'elle savait où se trouvait les absents ?! Karen comprenait parfaitement leur inquiétudes, mais quand même ! Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Dagur fit son entrée. Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, et Ingrid courut vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras ! Puis tout comme Veni envers Karen, elle prit soin de son frère qui était également trempé. Karen fronça légèrement le regard quand elle vit Dagur et Ingrid se joindre à eux. Sur invitation de sa sœur, Dagur s'asseya à table sans porter d'attention à Karen. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la tension qu'il il y avait entre ces deux-là. D'un sens, tant mieux. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait capable de géré un interrogatoire venant de leur proches. Peu de temps après leur arrivés, Veni arriva avec un verre d'eau.

\- Tiens, Karen.

\- Merci. La remercia-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée

\- Espérons que Thorken et Meloki arrivent vite… Dit-elle avec inquiétude

\- Ils seront bientôt la, Veni. Dès qu'ils seront-là, on pourra enfin signer ce traité et profité des festivités. La rassura Harold

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais dommage que la fête ne se passe pas dehors. Du peu que j'ai vu la dernière fois, c'était plus festif qu'ici. Avoua-t-elle

\- Les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Mais j'avoue qu'on avait décidé de laisser les décorations de la grande place pour fêter la victoire, au cas où y'en aurait eut une à fêter à votre retour. Mais si y'avais pas eut cette tempête, c'est sur qu'on serait tous dehors. Avoua Astrid.

\- Mais dès que Meloki et Thorken seront là, rien ne nous empêchera de faire la fête comme il se doit. Ajouta Ingrid

Veni leur adressa un sourire et alla s'asseoir à coté de Karen qui avait le regard fixé sur son verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Quelques minutes après, Thorken et Meloki arrivèrent enfin, et en plus, main dans la main ! Varek signala leurs arrivés à Veni vu qu'elle discutait avec Karen. Aussitôt, la brune couru rejoindre son frère, alors que Dagur eut l'air assez surpris, tout comme les autres, et que Karen resta sagement assise sur le banc. Vu ce qui c'est passer entre elle et Dagur à la forge, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et quoi dire à Meloki ! Elle avait l'intention d'être honnête et de tout lui dire, mais elle appréhendait sa réaction même qu'elle semblait avoir accepté de tenter quelque chose aux cotés de Thorken. Au passage, elle se réjouissait pour eux. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que les disputes recommence… Ce serait trop pour elle ! Elle comptait lui parler ce soir alors elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ses amis virent qu'elle avait l'air contrarié.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hein ? Ouais, ça va. Assura-t-elle avec un faible sourire

\- Bon. Bah maintenant que tout le monde est là, allons signez ce traité ! Annonça Harold avec joie

Il partit le chercher avec Astrid, et peu de temps après, tout le monde assista à la signature du traité de paix entre Harold, Veni, Thorken, mais également Karen. Comme elle était de la famille, ils avaient décidé de l'inclure dans le traité. La jeune femme fut surprise car elle n'était pas au courant de ça ! Mais elle ne contesta pas pour autant cette décision et signa le traité avec le sourire. Après ça, Harold serra la main des trois membres de la tribu Poing-Sanglant et tout le monde acclama la nouvelle alliance ! Et maintenant, il était temps de faire officiellement la fête ! Comme la tempête était finie, des villageois étaient vite partis chercher de quoi festoyer convenablement ! La bière et l'hydromel coula à flot et tout le monde festoya à sa guise ! Des chansons résonnèrent dans la grande salle, des rires s'élevèrent de la foule, et les gamins faisaient la fête à leur manière en jouant et en courant dans tous les sens ! Les défis de tout à l'heure recommencèrent avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, ce qui donna le sourire à tout le monde ! De son coté, Karen était repartie s'asseoir à sa place après avoir signé le traité. Mais aucun sourire n'illumina son visage. Elle était dans ses pensées qui concernaient à la fois Dagur, Eret et Meloki, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'élastique d'Eret qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son poignet comme un bracelet. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et ça l'épuisé, en plus de la rendre malheureuse… Surtout qu'il lui manquait affreusement…


	10. La grâce des dieux

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et voila ! Nous y sommes ! La fin des aventures de Karen ! :D Alors durant cette fic, beaucoup de questions ont dû être posées ! Genre… Est-ce qu'Eret va revenir ? Où est Krabulle ? Est-ce que Karen et Astrid vont avoir des filles ou des garçons ? L'une une fille ? L'autre un garçon ? Comment seront-ils ? Comment s'appelleront t-ils ? Est-ce que Karen va finir avec Dagur ? Comment cette histoire va finir ? Etc, etc, etc… Pas de panique ! Vous saurez TOUT dans ce chapitre ! ;) Et bonne nouvelle, mon beta a pu corriger ce chapitre ! ^^ Alors petites réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Dark : Ohayô Dark ^^ Alors est ce que Veni va rester célibataire ? Mmmh… Bonne question ! Mais t'inquiète, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Quand à Karen, bien sur qu'elle va tout raconter à Meloki ! C'est obligé ! C'est écrit dans le scénario ! x) Et toute cette histoire va finir en… Nope. No spoil ! :p Ravie que le couple Meloki/Thorken te plaise, tout comme l'instant entre Kakakakaren et Dagur ^^ Encore merci pour tout Dark ! J'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin te plairont ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Bris : Très bon choix pour le pseudo ^^ Oui je sais, je suis méchante et sans cœur avec ce pauvre Dagur x) Mais il y aura vengeance, t'en fais pas ;) En effet, t'as beaucoup d'idées super intéressantes ! Vu comment tu sembles inspirée à chaque fois, tu devrais écrire des fics ;) Encore merci à toi Bris ! J'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin te plairont ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Sissi : Désolée que Dagur te fasse de la peine. Je suis méchante avec lui x) Alors oui, ce serait une bonne chose si Karen pouvait finir avec lui. Surtout vu ce qui se passe et ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée… Mais peut être que ton souhait se réalisera dans ce chapitre :) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin te plairont ! Encore merci à toi Sissi et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Blue : Alors oui, Karen abuse peut être concernant Dagur, mais c'était quand même légitime. Et puis la pauvre est tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait… :( Aaah… Eret. Tellement de gens attendent son retour. Peut être qu'il reviendra. Ou pas :) Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre et cette fin te plairont ! Encore merci à toi Blue ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

 ** _Voila, voila ! J'espère que le dénouement final de cette histoire vous plaira, surtout que j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus pour que la fin soit parfaite et plaise à tout le monde :3 Alors si j'ai bien fait mon travail et que ce chapitre et cette fin vous on vraiment plus, dites-le moi dans les reviews et laissez également un fav et un follow :3 :3 :3 Un grand merci à vous tous pour m'avoir suivis dans cette aventure ! :D Je suis contente d'avoir mené à bien cette fic qui me tenait énormément à cœur ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Céline Dion - How does a moment last forever (J'imagine trop un générique de fin semblable à celui de la Belle et la Bête, mais avec tous les personnages de Dragons présent dans la fic, aux cotés de leurs dragons ^w^)_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - La grâce des dieux

Dagur était dans son coin et réfléchissait silencieusement, tout en lançant parfois quelques regards discrets à Karen. Et à en juger par l'expression de son visage, il semblait aussi tourmenté et pommé qu'elle… Meloki et Ingrid, qui discutaient ensemble au sujet de sa nouvelle relation avec Thorken, remarquèrent leurs attitudes communes.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Ouais. Constata Meloki d'un air inquiet

\- Et tu penses la même chose que moi ?

\- Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux durant la tempête. Ça saute aux yeux. Mais pourquoi ils ont l'air si malheureux, ça, c'est un mystère que j'aimerais comprendre.

\- Moi aussi. Et j'aimerais les aider à régler cette histoire. Quitte à ce qu'on se fasse remballer.

\- Moi aussi. Je vais voir Karen. Décida Meloki

\- Et moi Dagur.

Les filles partirent chacune dans leur coin. Meloki prit au passage une assiette de ragout et l'apporta à sa sœur qui n'avait toujours rien mangé. Karen sursauta légèrement quand Meloki vint s'asseoir face à elle. Elle était tellement dans sa bulle qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher !

\- Salut.

\- Salut, Melo.

\- Tiens. Je t'ai rapporté ça.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. Dit-elle tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de yak dans le ragout.

\- Mais le bébé a sûrement faim, lui. Alors mange un peu. Pour lui. L'encouragea-t-elle

\- D'accord.

Elle prit la cuillère en bois et commença à manger ce ragout qui était un pur délice ! Et sans yak dedans, c'était un plaisir de manger sans avoir peur de tout vomir ! Mais elle mangea seulement deux cuillères avec appétit car ce qui la tourmentait au sujet de sa sœur refit très vite surface. Ne sachant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle la fuyait du regard et joua nerveusement avec sa cuillère le temps de trouver une idée. Mais Meloki exposa en premier son inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Karen ? Même si je pense avoir deviné les causes majeures de ton état, et que tu as parfaitement le droit de les ressentir, je voudrais savoir ce que tu as. Et j'aimerais surtout que tu te confies à moi. Je suis ta sœur et je veux t'aider. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne

\- Justement. J'aimerais me confier à toi mais… Il faut d'abord que tu me jure que tu ne te mettras pas en colère ce soir ! Si ce que je m'apprête à te dire te met en colère, engueule-moi demain, mais pas ce soir ! On célèbre la paix et je ne veux pas qu'une dispute gâche tout ! L'implora-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne

\- Tu as ma parole. Assura-t-elle d'un ton convainquant

\- Merci… Alors voilà. Je… J'ai fait une bêtise. Avoua Karen en lui faisant face avec courage

\- De quel genre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

\- Bah, durant la tempête… Dagur est venu à mon secours et on a trouvé refuge à la forge. Et de fil en aiguille… Je l'ai embrassé. Mais c'était dans le seul but de lui rendre celui qu'il m'avait volé et pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Je te le jure, Melo !

Karen trouvait que c'était inutile de lui dire que Dagur l'avait embrassé plus d'une fois. Rien que le fait d'avouer qu'elle l'avait embrassé, et pourquoi elle l'avait fait, était largement suffisant à ses yeux. Du moins pour ce soir. Si elle devait lui avouer d'autres choses, ça pouvait attendre le lendemain.

\- Je te crois, Karen. Répondit calmement Meloki

Karen fut surprise, mais extrêmement soulagée !

\- Merci… Ca me soulage que tu dises ça et que tu ne te mettes pas en colère…

\- Mmh. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te reproche ce qui s'est passé alors que je ne suis plus avec Dagur depuis des mois, et qu'aujourd'hui, je suis avec Thorken ?

\- Mais par respect pour ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ! Et aussi parce qu'Eret est mort depuis seulement quelque heures ! Je... J'ai eu l'impression de vous trahir tous les deux quand je l'ai embrassé ! Bon au début non, mais après, quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, oui… Et puis je ne veux pas que les villageois me jugent et je ne veux pas être la source de commérages odieux, ni de mauvaises messes basses ! Ce serait insupportable…

\- Je comprends.

\- Et puis vu comment Dagur a réagi à mon baiser, je me sens encore plus mal…

\- Comment ça ? Il a mal réagi, c'est ça ? Devina Meloki

\- Oui…

\- Oh mon Thor... Mais quel entêté celui-là... Grommela-t-elle

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Karen

\- Disons qu'après votre retour, je suis allé le voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement à son égard. Mais comme je me suis également rendue compte qu'il était malheureux et qu'il t'aimait vraiment, j'ai voulu faire un geste. Celui d'accorder ma bénédiction s'il décidait d'aller de l'avant avec toi. Mais il a gentiment décliné mon offre. Et ce pour les même raisons que tu m'as énoncées. Si ce n'est plus.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu… Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna Karen avec des yeux ronds

\- Oui. S'il peut être heureux avec la personne qu'il aime, alors c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.

\- Woah… Je… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à t'entendre me dire un truc pareil, Melo ! C'est… Je n'ai pas les mots, là…

\- Dagur a été aussi surpris que toi. Confia-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Dagur et moi, on ne sera jamais ensemble. Par respect pour toi et parce que mon cœur appartient encore à Eret, il refusera d'être avec moi. Quant à moi, c'est encore trop tôt pour que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un. Et je ne suis pas sûre de suffisamment l'aimer pour ça.

\- Je comprends vos raisons et je vous en remercie.

\- C'est normal qu'on réagisse comme ça envers toi.

\- Mmh, mmh. Seulement… Tu dis ne pas suffisamment l'aimer ? Mais pour vouloir embrasser quelqu'un, c'est qu'on l'aime quand même, non ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais… Bafouilla-t-elle tandis que ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée

\- Ah, tu vois ? Alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour qu'il gagne ton cœur ?

\- Il m'a sauvé d'un Murmure Mortel dans les bois.

\- Ah. C'est vrai que ce genre de bravoure ne laisse personne indifférent.

\- Mouais... Et encore moins quand on te sauve d'un dragon qui représente une phobie. Mais avec la mort d'Eret et de mon père, la découverte concernant mon bébé et mon autre famille, et tout le reste… Je crois que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à la forge. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, Karen. Et sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu venais à changer d'avis concernant Dagur. Bon, pas tout de suite puisque tu es en deuil et que ton cœur appartient encore à Eret. Mais quand le moment viendra, ce sera une nouvelle qui me réchauffera le cœur car je saurais que ma petite sœur sera avec un homme qui saura l'aimer et prendre soin d'elle, ainsi que de son enfant.

\- Merci. Mais ça ne se fera jamais. Si moi, je pourrais un jour envisager un avenir avec lui, Dagur ne changera pas d'avis. Quand il est entêté…

\- …. Il reste buté sur son idée. Je le sais. Je le connais bien. Mais s'il venait un jour à changer d'avis, accepte ce cadeau des dieux, Karen. Ne reste pas seule et malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Merci pour ces belles paroles, Meloki. Dit-elle avec des yeux brillants de gratitude

\- De rien. C'est mon rôle de grande sœur. Et je tiens aussi à te remercier d'avoir eu le courage de me dire ce qui c'est passé. Vu comment tu étais nerveuse, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

\- Oh oui… Surtout après ce qu'on a enduré, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Moi non plus. Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire

Karen n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de sa sœur ! Toutes ces paroles, ces regards et ces gestes étaient sincères ! Elle était tellement ravie de cette conversation qu'elle se mit enfin à sourire !

\- Dis ? C'est l'amour qui t'a changé à ce point ? Je veux dire… J'ai comme l'impression de découvrir une autre facette de ta personnalité !

\- Disons que tu y étais pour quelque chose bien avant que je rencontre Thorken. Mais lui aussi y est pour quelque chose.

\- Je vois. Et d'ailleurs, je suis très contente pour vous deux.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir mis ton grain de sel. D'ailleurs, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter.

\- Je suis toute ouïe ! Dit-elle avec joie

oO*Oo

Pendant que Meloki se confiait à Karen qui l'écoutait en même temps qu'elle mangeait son assiette avec appétit, Dagur et Ingrid étaient toujours en train de discuter. Après qu'Ingrid ait manifesté son inquiétude et qu'elle ait insisté plusieurs fois pour qu'il se confie, Dagur s'était enfin décidé à se confier. Il lui avait dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et Ingrid s'était montrée attentive et compatissante. Même s'il se sentait toujours aussi rongé par ses sentiments, ça lui avait finalement fait du bien de se confier. En tournant le regard vers Karen et Meloki, il vit que la situation entre ces deux-là étaient assez positive, ce qui l'étonna !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

\- Elles discutent. Meloki était inquiète pour elle, tout comme je le suis pour toi. Alors on est venues vous parler pour savoir ce qui vous rendait si malheureux.

\- Je comprends, mais je doute que pour elles, ce soit une bonne id…

Voir Karen sourire à sa sœur l'étonna de nouveau ! Elle qui semblait nerveuse tout à l'heure, la voilà maintenant rassurée ! Et Meloki était calme et elle lui rendait ses sourires ?! Dagur n'y comprenait plus rien ! Ingrid en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

\- Tu vois ? Karen a de nouveau le sourire et Meloki ne semble pas fâchée de ce qu'elle a pu apprendre. Ce qui confirme ce qu'elle t'a dit au sujet de toi et de Karen.

\- Sauf que je ne compte pas changer d'avis, Ingrid. Karen restera à jamais dans mon cœur, mais elle n'est pas celle qui partagera ma vie. La femme de ma vie m'attend surement ailleurs.

\- Ou ici, à cette table. Dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la table de Karen

\- Ingrid… Soupira Dagur d'un air las.

\- Ecoute. Tu aimes Karen et elle le sait. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté au sujet de la forge, ces sentiments semblent réciproques, même si pour le moment, elle semble tourmentée par tout ce qui est arrivé. Mais personne ne vous en voudra et vous jugera si vous mettez ensemble. Et puis rien ne vous oblige à vous marier dès demain !

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ? Que je vais la voir et que je lui fasse la cour ?

\- Bonne idée ! Et offre-lui des fleurs ! Les filles adorent les fleurs.

\- Mouais. Bah vu la sécheresse, elle aura droit à un bouquet de fleurs séchées.

\- Et alors ? C'est très jolie aussi, tu sais ? Et puis c'est le geste qui…

\- Ingrid. Arrête. C'était très gentil et bienveillant de ta part de t'être inquiétée pour moi et d'avoir voulu savoir ce que j'avais, mais je ne veux plus en parler. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me donne de faux espoirs ! On ne sera jamais ensemble ! Son cœur appartiendra toujours à Eret et je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir comme un remplaçant ! Si on doit être ensemble, c'est parce qu'elle l'aura voulue et décidé de son plein gré. Et aussi parce qu'elle m'aime… Ce qui est perdu d'avance vu comment j'ai réagi avec elle.

\- Dagur… Tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives ! Essayez d'en rediscuter calmement, et…

\- Laisse tomber, Ingrid. Dit-il avant de partir

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Boire un verre. Et après, j'irais m'amuser au bras de fer. Mettre une raclée monumentale à tous ceux qui oseront me défier, ça, ça va me remettre sur pied ! Dit-il avec un enthousiasme naissant

\- Dagur ! Insista Ingrid

\- A plus, frangine ! La salua-t-il en partant vers le buffet

oO*Oo

Pendant que Karen finissait de saucer son assiette avec un bout de pain, Meloki tourna discrètement son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Dagur et Ingrid. Et en voyant que Dagur n'était plus là et qu'Ingrid adressait à Meloki un regard navré, la blonde su ce que ça signifiait. La conversation entre ces deux-là était moins fructueuse que la leurs. Meloki chercha Dagur du regard et le vit en train de s'enfiler d'une traite une chope d'hydromel avant de filer à la table des bras de fer. Si Ingrid n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son frère, alors elle non plus n'y arriverait pas. Et comme Karen semblait aussi butée que lui, ce n'était pas gagné. Veni et Thorken arrivèrent au même moment et les filles furent tirées de leurs pensées.

\- On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda Thorken

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Karen avec un sourire ravi

Thorken s'asseya à côté de Meloki et Veni s'asseya aux côtés de Karen, et face à son frère. Thorken et Karen s'échangèrent un regard complice au sujet de sa relation avec Meloki, puis Veni posa involontairement une question assez indiscrète à Karen.

\- Alors ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Euh… Qui m'a parlé de quoi ? S'étonna Karen

Meloki et Thorken se sentirent gênés et pris au dépourvus.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Veni. J'étais en train de régler un autre problème. Avoua Meloki

\- Ah… Désolée… S'excusa Veni qui se sentait mal à l'aise

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Meloki et Thorken s'échangèrent un regard, puis Thorken pris la parole.

\- J'ai demandé à Meloki de venir avec moi demain matin.

\- Je… Que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu pars avec eux ?

\- Euh… Oui. Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble et que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour prendre ce genre de décision, mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Et ce malgré la promesse que je t'ai faite concernant toi et le bébé… Mais je comptais t'en parler après notre discussion ! Seulement… Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant de lui donner ma réponse, mais…

\- Hé ? Ce n'est pas grave, Melo ! Après tout, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Et si cette décision te rend heureuse, alors je suis heureuse pour toi. Lui souriait-elle avec sincérité

\- Mais…

\- Et puis je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu alors que moi, j'ai fait pire. Dit-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil

\- Karen… Murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance

\- Bon. Et vous comptez faire quoi après votre départ ? Visiter l'archipel ? Supposa Karen

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais faire, en effet. Il y a beaucoup d'endroits que j'aurais aimé visiter... Avoua Meloki

\- Pareil pour nous. Du temps où nous étions avec notre père, c'était impossible, sauf pour y apporter la terreur et la destruction. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, bah… On peut réaliser nos rêves.

\- Et vous avez bien raison.

Karen prit affectueusement leurs mains dans les siennes.

\- Profitez de votre liberté pour voir pleins d'endroits ! L'archipel regorge d'endroits merveilleux et je serais heureuse d'entendre vos histoires quand vous reviendrez me voir !

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais voir tout ça aussi si tu acceptais de venir avec nous. On serait ensemble et en famille ! Rétorqua Thorken avec espoir

\- C'est très tentant, mais je ne peux pas. Surtout avec mon état. Il vaut donc mieux que je reste sur Berk. Et puis quand je cherchais mon père, j'ai visité plein d'endroits avec Krabulle avant d'atterrir ici. Je connais donc le monde qui nous entoure. Mais peut-être que plus tard, j'accepterai de visiter avec vous les lieux que je ne connais pas.

\- D'accord. Comme tu voudras, Karen. Mais si tu changes d'avis plus tôt que prévu, envoie-nous un message et on viendra aussi vite que possible.

\- Merci, Veni. Je…

\- YES !

L'attention du petit groupe fut tournée vers Dagur qui venait de battre le père de Rustik au bras de fer ! La foule assez nombreuse autour de la table des bras de fer acclama Dagur qui s'était levé de sa chaise pour fanfaronner !

\- Et un de plus ! Ça m'en fait quatre ! Alors ? Qui veut tenter sa chance ?

\- Moi ! T'a battu mon père, alors je me dois de le venger pour défendre l'honneur des Jorgenson ! Déclara Rustik

\- Comme tu veux, Rustok ! Haha !

\- On va voir le massacre ? Leur demanda Meloki avec humour

\- Et comment ! Riait Karen

Le groupe se leva de table et se joignit à la petite foule pour voir le futur massacre. Vu que ça devenait assez distrayant, ça avait attiré du monde ! Notamment les dragonniers, ainsi que Valka, Gueulfor et quelques villageois, dont Mulch et Baquet qui se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis que la tempête était finie. Dagur et Rustik étaient en place et le jeune Jorgenson défiait Dagur du regard, sous les encouragements de son père. Dagur, lui, était très serein, mais il avait quand même un petit sourire moqueur collé au visage. Ils empoignèrent leurs mains et Gueulfor leur donna le départ. Depuis le premier duel de Dagur, c'est lui qui avait lancé le départ. Et plus le défi continuait, plus il annonçait le départ avec enthousiasme ! Rustik poussait de toutes ses forces au point de faire ressortir ses veines du front, mais le bras de Dagur ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre ! Le Parenvrille ne cessait de sourire et de regarder le pauvre Rustik qui galérait comme un fou ! Les grimaces de Rustik firent rire pas mal de monde, y compris Karen. Après deux minutes, Dagur usa d'un quart de sa force pour faire flancher Rustik en une seconde et de façon assez brusque ! Ravi d'enchaîner une autre victoire, Dagur se leva et fanfaronna encore, les bras en l'air !

\- YES ! Et une autre victoire pour Dagur ! Wouhou !

\- Aaaanw… Mon bras… Grimaça le pauvre Rustik alors que son père, déçu et mécontent, l'éloignait de la foule

\- Allez ! Au suivant ! Qui a assez de courage ou de stupidité pour me défier et espérer me vaincre ?

Le voir avec son attitude d'origine faisait sourire Karen, Ingrid et Meloki. C'était tellement mieux que de le voir tout triste ! Dagur sillonna la foule du regard en attendant son prochain adversaire. C'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais Karen avait le sentiment que Dagur faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard alors qu'elle était au premier rang !

\- Moi. Annonça Thorken

\- Aaah… Thorken ! J'ai enfin la chance de me mesurer à la force des Poing-Sanglant !

\- Et moi à celle de celui qu'on nomme « le Dérangé ». Voyons si ta force est à la hauteur de ce qu'on nous a raconté !

Dagur exprima un sourire ravi, voir presque hystérique, avant de prendre place à table. Il empoigna la main de Thorken qui ne cessait de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui sourire. Confiant, Dagur lui souriait aussi, et quand Gueulfor donna le départ, le duel commença !

\- Aller Thorken ! Fais lui mordre la poussière ! L'encouragea Veni avec enthousiasme

Dagur employa la même technique qu'avec ses autres adversaires, sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, Thorken avait assez de force pour faire bouger son bras tout en restant serein ! Dagur se concentra pour ne pas flancher, tout comme Thorken. Le duel dura ainsi pendant un certain bout de temps. C'était même trop long, mais tout le monde était impatient de voir le résultat de ce duel !

\- Woah… Ils sont tous les deux très fort ! Constata Veni d'un air épaté

\- Ou tous les deux très faibles. Plaisanta Meloki

Karen et Veni pouffèrent de rire et Gueulfor se joignit discrètement à la conversation.

\- Thorken est le seul qui arrive à lui tenir tête. Tous les autres ont flanché en moins de deux minutes !

Le duel continua encore deux minutes et des gouttes de sueur continuèrent de s'écouler sur le visage des deux adversaires. Malheureusement, l'attention de Dagur fut perturbée par Karen qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant quand il croisa son regard. De ce fait, ses sentiments à son égard l'envahir au point qu'il perdit sa concentration, faisant de Thorken le vainqueur du duel ! Le public acclama chaleureusement le vainqueur et le perdant, et les deux adversaires se félicitèrent mutuellement avec une poignée de main.

\- C'était un beau duel ! Merci, Dagur !

\- Merci à toi aussi, mon pote ! Tu as vraiment de la force ! Un adversaire à la hauteur, ça fait plaisir !

\- Pareil !

Des musiques retentirent soudainement au fond de la salle. C'était une musique très entraînante et plusieurs couples commençaient déjà à danser ! Thorken se tourna vers Meloki et l'invita à danser. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Varek et Ingrid, puis d'Astrid et Harold et de Valka et Gueulfor. Les jumeaux avaient décidé de s'affronter au bras de fer et Dagur s'éloigna en direction du buffet. Karen soupira tristement en voyant qu'il l'évitait toujours. Vexée que personne ne lui demande de venir danser, Veni inspira un bon coup.

\- Bon. Hors de question que je reste sans cavalier. Je vais aller demander à Rustik s'il veut danser avec moi ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Quoi, Rustik ? T'est sérieuse ? S'étonna Karen

\- Il me plait ce garçon. Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. A plus tard, Karen !

Karen était bouche bée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais elle fut encore plus sciée quand elle vit Veni entraîner Rustik sur la piste de danse ! L'air craintif de Rustik et l'air jovial de Veni la faisait rire. En regardant tous ses amis danser avec le sourire, Karen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour eux. Un viking lui proposa de danser, mais elle déclina gentiment l'offre en prétextant ne pas être assez en forme pour danser sur une musique assez rythmée. L'homme comprit et alla demander une danse à une autre femme qui accepta son invitation. Karen soupira discrètement, puis son regard se porta inévitablement sur Dagur qui était en train d'engloutir une autre chope d'hydromel. Dagur sentit son regard sur lui, et quand il vit que Karen était bel et bien en train de le regarder, il fronça le regard, posa sa chope vide sur la table et s'éloigna d'elle et du buffet. Ne supportant plus cette situation entre eux, Karen lui courut après et le rattrapa bien vite.

\- Dagur, attends !

\- Holà, je t'arrête tout de suite, Karen ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni de traîner avec toi ! Ça n'engendre que des problèmes et j'ai ai plus que marre ! J'en ai même marre de ressentir des choses pour toi et d'en souffrir ! Si je pouvais tout effacer d'un claquement de doigts pour retrouver ma vie d'autrefois, je le ferais sans hésiter ! Parce que t'avoir connue et t'avoir aimé, c'est les pires choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie ! Alors fiche moi la paix, oublie-moi et va vite t'amuser avec les autres !

Sous l'effet de la boisson et de la colère, Dagur lui avait tout balancé sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de placer un seul mot ! Incapable de lui répondre tellement qu'elle était blessée, elle se pinça les lèvres et s'enfuit de la salle avec les larmes aux yeux, sous le regard inquiet et étonné de certains. Quelques secondes après son départ, Dagur se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite ! Dehors, il pleuvait encore. Tout en pleurant, Karen descendait avec vitesse et prudence le grand escalier de pierre. Si elle venait à déraper, la chute pourrait lui être fatale, ainsi qu'au bébé !

\- KAREN ! S'exclama Dagur

Karen était presque en bas des marches quand elle entendit sa voix. Elle doubla sa vitesse de course et courut tout droit jusque chez elle, parmi les rues désertes et boueuses. Dagur l'appela encore mais Karen ne s'arrêta pas de courir, ni de pleurer ! Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer chez elle et de s'y enfermer ! En plus, elle n'en avait à moitié que faire de la fête ! Cette paix était incroyable, certes, mais ça lui rappelait trop le fait qu'elle avait tué son père pour l'obtenir, et qu'Eret ne pouvait la célébrer avec eux puisqu'il était mort ! Elle atteignit enfin sa hutte et s'y enferma à temps, alors que Dagur tambourinait contre la porte !

\- Karen ! Ouvre !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t'en ! S'exclama-t-elle en larmes

\- Je suis désolé, Karen ! Sincèrement ! Allez, ouvre ! L'implora-t-il

Karen essuya ses joues et décida de l'ignorer. Dagur insista encore un peu, puis il lui vint une idée. En n'entendant plus rien, Karen se montra tout de même méfiante. Puis elle eut soudain la même pensée que Dagur ! La fenêtre de sa chambre ! Elle monta rapidement à l'étage pour bloquer la fenêtre et elle y arriva juste à temps ! Elle bloqua le volet de l'intérieur et continua d'ignorer Dagur qui l'appelait et qui tambouriner le volet de son poing.

\- Karen ! Ouvre, s'il te plait !

\- Même pas en rêve ! Va-t'en, Dagur ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton furieux

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux plus te voir moi aussi ! Alors va-t'en !

\- Hors de question ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert !

\- Bah tu pourras attendre longtemps ! Je ne compte pas t'ouvrir et encore moins te soigner si tu tombes malade !

\- Venant de toi, c'est pas sympa !

\- Ça m'est égal ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Et puis t'aura qu'à demander à Ingrid de prendre soin de toi si tu tombes malade !

\- Karen !

\- Bonsoir, Dagur !

Elle l'ignora avec fermeté et s'allongea sur son lit sans pour autant quitter des yeux la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle fixait d'un air sévère. Elle parvenait à distinguer la présence de Dagur derrière le volet et elle parvenait parfaitement à entendre la pluie qui s'abattait sur le toit de la hutte. Après de longues minutes de silence, Karen fut étonnée d'entendre à nouveau sa voix !

\- Karen… S'il te plait. Ouvre-moi.

\- ...

\- Karen...

\- …

En refusant de répondre, elle espérait que Dagur croit qu'elle s'est endormie. Mais rien que pour son plus grand agacement, Dagur se remit à frapper le volet d'un rythme fort et régulier. Karen réussi à tenir cinq minutes, mais à la longue, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce bruit et de subir l'entêtement de Dagur ! Prête à se lever avec son oreiller pour lui flanquer une raclée, c'est à sa grande surprise que le martèlement s'arrêta enfin ! Elle resta silencieuse et entendit des bruits de pas sur le toit de l'enclos, puis un bruit sourd dans la boue, puis plus rien. Il était parti. N'ayant pas l'intention de lui courir après sous la pluie, elle se réinstalla dans son lit, s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et ferma les yeux pour trouver un peu de repos.

oO*Oo

Une demi-heure après le départ de Dagur, un dragon surgit de l'océan et marcha sur le sable humide. Un homme marcha à ses côtés et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le village. Mais en voyant les dégâts causés par la tempête, et en ne voyant personne, l'homme prit peur et commença à craindre le pire ! Épuisé et blessé, il trouva quand même la force et la volonté de courir vers la hutte de Karen ! Comme la porte était bloquée, il força l'ouverture et entra, suivi du dragon, puis il monta à l'étage. Karen fut réveillée à cause du bruit, et croyant que c'était Dagur qui revenait faire une tentative, elle fronça le regard, s'empara de son oreiller et marcha d'un pas furieux vers la porte de sa chambre !

\- Non mais il te manque combien de cases dans ton cerveau ?! De quel droit tu te permets d'entrer chez les gens par effrac… ?!

Mais quand elle vit qui était son visiteur, elle fut comme frappée par la foudre !

\- Karen…

\- E… Eret… !

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle tomba direct dans les pommes, mais Eret la rattrapa à temps dans ses bras.

\- Ça… C'était à prévoir. Désolé Karen... Lui dit-il d'un ton navré

Il déposa Karen sur son lit le temps qu'elle se réveille, puis il s'asseya sur le rebord du lit et la regarda dormir. Mais son regard s'attarda sur ses cheveux détaché et encore humide, puis sur sa robe noire, ses bandages aux bras et sur son élastique rouge qu'elle portait au poignet. Il la trouvait méconnaissable ! Il savait que Drago et les jumeaux étaient responsables de son état ! Mais en voyant le nombre de bandages, sa colère et son inquiétude redoublèrent !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait… ? Si je les retrouve, ils le paieront très cher !

\- Mmh…

Karen se réveilla enfin. En voyant Eret assis à ses côtés en train de lui sourire, elle prit peur et recula vers le fond du lit, ce qui choqua Eret qui essaya de la rassurer.

\- Karen !

\- M'approche pas ! Tu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me hanter ?!

\- Karen, je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Je suis bien réel ! Et en vie !

\- Non... Impossible ! Je… Je t'ai vu mourir... ! Je l'ai vu te pousser dans l'océan… ! J'ai entendu le bruit de l'eau quand tu es tombé… ! Je… J'entends encore son rire diabolique quand j'ai le malheur d'y repenser… ! Alors pourquoi tu… ?!

Elle était en état de choc et absolument pas convaincue ! Plus que des mots, il lui fallait une preuve physique ! Eret s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Karen eu un hoquet d'effroi car elle s'attendait à ce que la main d'Eret la traverse ! Mais quand elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur humaine sous la paume de sa main, son cœur se remit à battre avec espoir ! Elle toucha sa main du bout des doigts, puis elle porta timidement sa main à son visage. Elle laissa sa main parcourir sa joue avant d'aller se nicher dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait le toucher, sentir son odeur et sa chaleur… Il était bel et bien là ! En vie ! C'était impossible, mais il était là ! Sentant des larmes de joie monter en elle, elle fixa Eret dans ses beaux yeux noisette et esquissa un immense sourire

\- Tu es là… ! Tu es vivant… !

\- Karen… Dit-il d'une voix émue

Trop heureuse de le revoir, Karen l'enlaça et éclata en sanglot dans le creux de son cou. Eret la serra très fort contre lui, ce qui accentua la joie et le chagrin de sa belle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Par quel miracle, tu… ?!

\- C'est Krabulle.

Surprise de sa réponse, Karen écarquilla les yeux et lui fit face, prête à entendre son histoire.

\- Quand Drago m'a balancé dans l'océan, j'ai rapidement sombré vers les profondeurs sombres et glaciales. Mais avant que je ne perde mon souffle ou finisse étouffé sous le poids de la pression, j'ai vu Krabulle nager vers moi et me recueillir dans sa mâchoire. J'ai très vite pu reprendre mon souffle, puis il m'a emmené à l'abri sur une ile isolée. Il m'a ensuite aidé à me libérer de mes liens et à reprendre des forces, avant de me ramener discrètement sur Berk. Je n'avais jamais encore voyagé aussi longtemps sous l'eau et dans la mâchoire d'un dragon, mais je préfère largement voler dans les airs !

\- Il t'a sauvé... ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas à mes appels et qu'il ne s'était pas encore manifesté quand nous sommes revenus sur Berk ! Il était avec toi ! Comprit-elle tout en pleurant de joie

\- Ça m'étonne que tu sois si surprise ! Il n'était pas avec toi ?

\- Disons qu'après avoir appris qu'on t'avait capturé, je lui ai ordonné de ce mettre à l'abri pour pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Mais entêté comme il est, il a dû nous suivre dès notre départ... C'est tout ce que je vois comme explication… Supposa-t-elle

\- Je vois. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Il est en bas, prêt à te retrouver

\- Oh Krabulle… Dit-elle d'une voix coupée par l'émotion

Eret s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais son regard se posa sur les bandages de Karen et son inquiétude à ce sujet refit surface. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

\- Karen... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu… ?

\- Mon père m'a battu à coups de fouet pour me punir de lui avoir tenu tête.

\- Oh, je vais le… ! Dit-il d'un ton furieux

\- Inutile de réclamer vengeance, Eret. Il est mort.

\- Quoi ?! Il… Il est mort ?! S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui. De mes propres mains... De ce fait, la paix est revenue et c'est le principal. Mais je ne tiens pas à parler de la manière dont je l'ai tué. Je veux juste oublier.

\- Karen… Dit-il d'un air navré

\- Quand à ma robe, c'est parce que je portais le deuil pour toi, mais aussi pour mon père que je n'ai pu connaitre que durant un court moment. Et mes cheveux, c'était pour réaliser un de tes souhaits. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, je n'ai plus besoin de porter cette robe. Et je vais pouvoir refaire mes tresses. Dit-elle avec espoir

\- Je m'en réjouis. Car même si je suis content d'avoir enfin le plaisir de te voir coiffée ainsi, je te préfère largement avec tes tresses.

\- Toi aussi ? Décidément…

\- Hin… Et les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui. Tout le monde va très bien. Ils sont tous dans la grande salle en train de célébrer la paix.

\- Et Cranescrusher ? Il est où ?

\- Il va très bien, rassure-toi. Vu qu'il y a eu une puissante tempête, il a dut être emmené à l'abri dans le hangar.

\- Oh, je suis soulagé… Soupira-t-il

\- Je te crois sur parole. Les autres vont être surpris et enchantés de te revoir sain et sauf !

\- Alors allons vite les retrouver, Karen ! J'ai hâte de les revoir et de voir leur tête !

\- Avec plaisir, Eret. Mais avant, je… J'aimerais me changer et me recoiffer. J'en ai marre d'être comme ça ! Je veux redevenir celle que j'étais !

\- Pas de soucis. En attendant, je vais descendre et manger un morceau.

\- D'accord. Mais avant que tu t'en aille… j'ai une dernière chose à t'annoncer et je tiens à profiter du fait qu'on soit seul et que rien ne puisse m'empêcher de te le dire.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Alors voilà. Je vais… Enfin… Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Eret entrouvrit la bouche et la regarda avec des yeux surpris ! Il mit un court moment pour réaliser l'ampleur de la nouvelle avant de laisser la joie l'envahir !

\- On... On va avoir un bébé ?!

\- Oui… Et grâce aux dieux, il aura la chance de connaitre son père… Dit-elle, les yeux brillants

Fou de joie, Eret embrassa Karen, puis il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Thor ! Je vais être papa !

\- Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu le sache et que tu sois en vie… ! J'avais tellement peur de devoir élever cet enfant toute seule… !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, Karen. Je suis la maintenant. Et plus jamais on ne sera séparés !

\- Eret…

\- Mais au fait, depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé sur Berk. La viande de yak ne me réussit pas et Gothi m'a confirmée que j'attendais un bébé. Astrid est même heureuse à l'idée que nos bébés vont grandir ensemble !

\- C'était donc ça leur nouvelle ? Ils attendent eux aussi un bébé ?

\- Et oui. Qui c'est qui avait raison ? Souriait-elle

Pour toute réponse, Eret lui rendit son sourire puis il l'embrassa à nouveau mais avec plus de fougue. Enivrée par ses émotions et son bonheur, Karen l'embrassa avec la même fougue pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle rompit le baiser en prétextant qu'elle voulait vite se préparer s'ils voulaient arriver à temps pour la surprise. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, ils resteraient la à célébrer leurs retrouvailles en amoureux ! Eret hocha la tête et la laissa se préparer. Karen avait des habits de rechange dans ses affaires, mais pour sa coiffure, elle décida juste de bien les coiffés et de faire deux fines tresses de chaque côté du visage. Quant à ses bandages, elle avait enlevée ceux de ses bras et de ses jambes car ils étaient en train de se défaire, en plus d'être sales. De plus, la joie d'avoir retrouvé son grand amour semblait avoir réduit ses douleurs, ce qui l'enchanta !

Elle descendit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et esquissa un sourire radieux en revoyant son cher Ebouillantueur qui l'avait patiemment attendu dans la maison. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa, pleura contre ses écailles et le remercia encore et encore pour tout ! Krabulle était tout aussi heureux de revoir Karen ! Et il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir été absent et d'avoir agi en cachette. Karen n'oublia pas de rendre à Eret son élastique et il attacha ses cheveux après l'avoir remercié et embrassé. Karen permit à son dragon d'aller se reposer et se restaurer dans l'océan, ce qu'il fit après que Karen l'ai encore une fois serré dans ses bras. Une fois seuls, ils se rendirent tous les deux vers la grande salle en se tenant la main avec le sourire. Et comme la pluie s'était arrêtée, cela rendit le trajet encore plus agréable !

En passant la double porte, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête surpris de tous ceux présents dans la salle ! La plupart les regardaient avancer sans rien dire, alors que d'autres faisaient des commentaires sur le retour d'Eret et le miracle qu'il soit en vie, ou sur le retour de la beauté et de la gaieté de Karen ! Quand les dragonniers se rendirent à leur tour compte de leur présence, ils furent tout aussi surpris mais les embrassades et les questions ne se firent pas attendre ! Eret s'apprêta à leur raconter la même chose qu'à Karen, mais quand il vit Thorken et Veni qui le regardaient avec une certaine appréhension, son sourire disparut et laissa place à la colère et l'incompréhension !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ces deux-là ?!

\- Eret, calme-toi ! Ils sont de notre côté maintenant ! S'interposa Karen pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise

\- Karen… C'est les enfants de Drago ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

\- Si tu m'as accordé ta confiance, alors tu pourras également faire de même pour eux !

\- Vous êtes différents ! C'est des meurtriers ! Des guerriers sans cœurs ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec toi !

\- Ecoute, je…

\- C'est même lui qui m'a enlevé et réduit à néant notre île et notre peuple ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant Thorken du doigt, le mettant ainsi mal à l'aise

\- Eret. Calme-toi et écoute-moi. Conseilla calmement Karen en posant ses mains sur ses bras

\- Mais comment oses-tu prendre leurs défenses après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ?!

\- Parce que c'est mon frère et ma sœur ! Ils n'ont pas agi d'eux même et par gaieté de cœur ! C'est Drago qui les a forcés à commettre de tels actes ! Ils se sont même opposés à lui pour me sauver de ses coups ! Et si ce que je te dis ne suffit pas à te convaincre, sache que je t'empêcherai de leur faire subir des représailles. Rétorqua sévèrement Karen

\- Eret. Intervint Thorken

L'ex trappeur tourna son regard vers lui, mais refusa de faire disparaître l'once de haine dans son regard. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers lui, s'inclinèrent et tentèrent de se faire pardonner.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de ce qui est arrivé à ton île et à tes hommes.

\- Tout comme nous sommes désolés de la peine qu'on a infligée à Karen en laissant notre père te tuer. S'excusa Veni

\- Pardonne-nous... Conclut Thorken

Eret ne savait quoi dire. En voyant qu'ils étaient toujours inclinés et en attente d'une réponse, Eret avait envie de croire sa bien-aimée et de leurs pardonner. En croisant le regard de Karen et des dragonniers, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous le même éclat dans le regard. Un éclat encourageant qui signifiait « accorde leur ton pardon » Eret inspira un grand coup puis se décida à leur répondre.

\- Je vous pardonne.

\- Merci, Eret. Merci. Remercia Veni

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup pour ta clémence.

\- Mmh. Je vais surement avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qui s'est passé, mais comme Karen viens de dire que vous l'avez protégée de Drago, alors ça me suffit pour vous accorder mon pardon. Et pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle et le bébé, je vous remercie.

\- Oh ! Alors tu es au courant ? S'enthousiasma Astrid

\- Oui. Et c'est une nouvelle qui m'emplit de joie. Avoua-t-il tout en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Karen

\- Nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous, tout comme nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu pourras connaitre ton enfant, et vice versa !

\- Merci, Harold. Et d'ailleurs, félicitation pour vous et le bébé. Dit-il en lui serrant la main

\- Merci, Eret.

\- Eret ! S'exclama Gueulfor, suivis par Valka

\- Salut, Gueulfor. Le salua-t-il en se tournant vers lui

\- Nom de Thor ! Je ne rêve pas, là ?! Demanda-t-il avec un air abasourdi

\- Non. C'est bien moi, Gueulfor.

\- Heureuse de te revoir, Eret !

\- Moi de même, Valka.

\- En tout cas, ton retour a eu un puissant impact sur Karen. Remarqua Valka en lui adressant un sourire ravi

\- Hin... Je n'allais quand même pas garder cette robe, qui je dois l'avouer, commencer à me taper sur les nerfs. Je n'aime pas les robes. Et encore moins le noir ! Et puis vu qu'Eret est de retour, je n'avais plus de raison de vouloir la porter. Et encore moins pour mon père. Avec toute les horreurs qu'il a commises, il ne mérite pas qu'on porte son deuil. Avoua-t-elle

\- Mmh. Quoi qu'il en soit, bon retour parmi nous les enfants ! Les félicita Valka

Ils la remercièrent en retour, puis la fête repris son cours. Le groupe écouta attentivement le récit d'Eret, puis ils discutèrent un moment sur divers sujets. Après ça, tout le monde décida de laisser Eret et Karen se retrouver. Pendant que les autres dansaient, mangeaient ou se défiaient, ces deux la discutaient tranquillement à table, puis ils se mirent à parler du bébé.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ? Demanda Eret qui avait sa main posée sur le ventre de Karen

\- Pour le début de l'année prochaine, je pense.

\- C'est parfait. En attendant sa venue, ça va nous laisser le temps de tout préparer.

\- Je suis d'accord. Comme on a déjà une maison et un avenir qui nous attend sur Berk, on a déjà ça en moins à penser.

\- C'est vrai. Et euh… Tu as des idées de prénoms ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu en as, toi ?

\- Oui. Pour un garçon, j'ai Alban. Ça te plait ?

\- Mmh… Ouais, c'est pas mal. Et si c'est une fille ?

\- Bah si tu es d'accord… J'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Scampi.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais lui donner le nom de ma mère ? S'étonna Karen

\- J'adore ce prénom. Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oh que oui je suis d'accord ! Je t'aime Eret…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser devant tout le monde. Rien ne pouvait entraver leur bonheur et ils se fichaient bien qu'on les regarde ou qu'on parle d'eux ! Ils étaient heureux et de nouveau ensemble ! C'est tout ce qui comptait ! Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis quand Karen fut incapable de terminer une phrase sans bailler tous les trois mots, Eret lui proposa de rentrer se reposer et elle accepta avec joie.

oO*Oo

Seul dans les rues de Berk avec le moral à plat, Dagur cherchait Ombretueur. Il le trouva près d'un bassin de poissons, en train de manger les poissons qui avaient été dispersés à cause de la tempête. Dagur l'appela et s'avança vers lui et le Gronk fit de même après l'avoir entendu. Les deux amis furent heureux de s'être retrouvés sains et saufs, puis ils firent route vers l'auberge. Mais de loin, et à sa grande surprise, Dagur vit Karen et Eret ! Il se cacha derrière une hutte avec Ombretueur et il les espionna discrètement. Il était très surpris de voir qu'Eret était revenu du royaume des morts, mais il esquissa un sourire en revoyant Karen sourire et vêtue de sa tenue habituelle ! Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'il ne pouvait que se réjouir pour elle. Seulement, le retour d'Eret et le fait de les revoir ensemble le rendit quand même malheureux. Il ne supporterait pas de rester plus longtemps ici. Il fallait qu'il parte pour s'isoler et éviter de causer involontairement du tort à Karen et gâcher son bonheur. Comme il avait retrouvé son dragon, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir, même si c'était deux jours avant la date prévue. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il rentra à l'auberge, suivi de son dragon.

oO*Oo

Sur le chemin du retour, Karen et Eret tombèrent sur Zéphyra qui caqueta de joie en les revoyant ! Pas rancunière, Karen se laissa porter par sa joie et enlaça affectueusement sa dragonne tout en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir abandonné sur la plage. Zéphyra fut soulagée et fit un gros câlin à Karen. Elle célébra également ses retrouvailles avec Eret, puis ils firent route ensemble. De retour chez eux, Eret et Karen installèrent Zéphyra dans son enclos, puis ils rentrèrent dans la hutte. Ils montèrent directement pour aller se coucher, encore habillés. Karen s'allongea la première puis Eret posa sa tête contre son ventre pour parler et dire bonne nuit à son futur enfant. Après ce merveilleux moment qui les avait tous les deux enchantés et émus, Eret s'allongea à son tour. Karen s'installa confortablement contre Eret qui la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à dormir, mais ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils s'endormirent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

oO*Oo

La fête se terminait petit à petit. A tour de rôle, chacun rentra chez soi pour aller dormir, mais ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres ! C'était le cas de Varek et d'Ingrid. Par galanterie, Varek raccompagna Ingrid devant l'auberge et les deux amoureux se quittèrent après avoir échangés un tendre baiser. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Ingrid se mit à bailler et Sonovent s'installa confortablement dans le coin de la pièce. Ingrid commença à ôter ses protections en écailles de dragon, quand son regard se posa sur une feuille posée sur sa couverture. Intriguée, elle la prit et reconnu l'écriture runique de son frère ! Avec curiosité, elle la lut attentivement.

 _« Ingrid._

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin de Berk avec Ombretueur. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé avec Karen, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, de faire le point et réussir à la sortir de ma tête, même si ça risque d'être très difficile. De plus, je sais qu'Eret est de retour et je ne peux risquer de gâcher son bonheur en restant dans les parages._

 _Je suis désolé de partir sans te dire au revoir, mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi et gâcher mon plan. Il est vital que je parte. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serais parti, mais je te demande juste de ne pas essayer de me retrouver. Et si toi et les autres essayaient de me retrouver, je ferais tout pour que vous n'y arriviez jamais._

 _Je te demanderais juste deux faveurs. Durant mon absence, informe Alvin que je lui lègue le commandement de la tribu des Parenvrilles. Je ne peux te demander de prendre ma place en tant que chef et de gâcher ton avenir avec Varek sur Berk. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous alors profitez de la chance que vous avez d'être ensemble !_

 _Ensuite, ne dis rien de tout ça à Karen. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle me cherche ou qu'Eret soupçonne quelque chose qui pourrait compromettre leur bonheur. Je veux juste qu'elle m'oublie. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Mais si elle venait à apprendre que je suis parti et qu'elle s'en inquiète, dis-lui que je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon comportement dans la grande salle et pour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre rencontre._

 _Encore désolé, Ingrid. Et merci d'avance. Rassure toi, je te donnerais bientôt des nouvelles. En attendant, fait bien attention à toi._

 _Ton frère, Dagur. »_

Quand elle lut la dernière phrase, elle laissa l'angoisse l'envahir ! Elle se tourna vers Sonovent pour lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter et de rester sagement ici, mais comme elle dormait déjà, Ingrid laissa tomber et se hâta de rattraper Varek ! Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle et qu'il lui donne son avis ! Elle le rattrapa assez vite et l'appela d'une voix inquiète, ce qui intrigua Varek et Bouledogre.

\- Ingrid ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- C'est Dagur... Lis ça…

Varek prit la lettre et la lu tout aussi attentivement qu'Ingrid. Son regard se fronça légèrement mais il demeura calme alors qu'Ingrid jouait nerveusement avec la mèche de sa tresse.

\- Sa lettre, c'est du sérieux. Ça c'est sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Ecoute. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour lui, mais le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de respecter sa décision et ce qu'il demande. A sa place, je me sentirais soulagé si vous faisiez ce que je vous demande.

\- On en parle aux autres demain, alors ?

\- Oui. En plus, ça lui donnera une bonne longueur d'avance.

\- D'accord…

\- Mais pas un mot à Karen. Conseilla-t-il

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de ne rien lui dire ?

\- Sur ce point, j'avoue que j'hésite. Mais Dagur à énoncer des arguments assez convainquant et on ne sait pas comment elle réagirait s'il elle venait à l'apprendre. Tout comme Eret. Il c'est montrer tolérant la dernière fois, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sera cette fois. Aussi bien envers Dagur que Karen. Donc, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le lui dire.

\- T'a raison… Soupira-t-elle en se massant nerveusement le bras

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, Ingrid. Ça risque d'être difficile, mais rassure toi. Ça ira mieux demain.

\- Je te crois, mais… Je me sentirais mieux si je ne dors pas toute seule ce soir.

\- Euh… Tu veux qu'on… ?

\- Oui... S'il te plait... L'implora-t-elle avec des yeux brillants

\- Si ça peut t'aider, alors c'est d'accord. Viens… Dit-il en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Elle le remercia puis ils rentrèrent chez lui et se couchèrent sans plus tarder. Pareil en ce qui concerne Bouledogre. Aucun des deux dragonniers ne rougissaient ou faisaient traîner les choses. Ingrid était trop triste et inquiète pour ça, et Varek devait assurer pour remonter au mieux le moral de sa copine. A cause de sa corpulence, le lit de Varek était trop petit pour deux personnes. Alors il mit le matelas par terre et donna une seconde couverture à Ingrid. Une fois allongés, elle se blottit contre lui et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Tout va bien Ingrid. Je suis là.

\- Merci Varek… Dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant

Varek embrassa son front et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer, si bien qu'Ingrid ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, tout comme Varek.

oO*Oo

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout le village se réveilla dans la bonne humeur ! Les dégâts causés par la tempête ne gênèrent personne ! Au contraire, ils nettoyaient et remettaient tout en place avec motivation ! La matinée fut des plus belles pour Harold et Astrid, qui avaient la chance de pouvoir se réveiller et partager un petit déjeuner auprès de l'être aimé. Pareil pour Eret et Karen. Quand à Ingrid, elle se réveilla avec le cœur plus léger. Elle regarda Varek qui dormait encore et esquissa un tendre sourire. Varek avait su prendre soin d'elle et agir comme il devait le faire. Pour le remercier, elle lui prépara un bon petit déjeuner, puis quand il se réveilla, ils déjeunèrent sur leur couchette. Une fois debout, Meloki prépara tranquillement ses affaires puisqu'elle partait avec Thorken et Veni pour faire le tour de l'archipel. Depuis hier soir, elle ne s'était pas doutée que Dagur et Ingrid ne soient pas dans leur chambre. Mais après tout, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, elle sortit de l'auberge pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, mais elle fut ravie de voir Thorken qui l'attendait devant l'auberge. Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent Veni qui était déjà dans la grande salle et discutèrent de leur futur programme de voyage une fois qu'ils auraient libéré tous les Verenflammes sur leur île. Veni avait apporté une carte de l'archipel et leurs conversations furent des plus enthousiastes !

Quand vint l'heure de leur départ, les dragonniers se rendirent aux quais. Les adieux furent majoritairement ordinaires, mais pour Karen, ils furent des plus émotifs. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reverrait sa famille, mais elle était très heureuse pour eux. L'état de Karen et des jumeaux prouvait à Eret à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri et compatissant. Meloki et les jumeaux promirent à Karen de revenir très vite, mais avant de partir, Meloki présenta Frakass aux dragonniers. Le dragon était enfin guéri et apte à sortir de sa cage pour profiter du grand air au côté de son dragonnier ! Toutefois, une question se posa au sein du groupe, mais Rustik fut le premier à la poser.

\- Hé ? Où est Dagur ?

\- Euh… Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir. Avoua Thorken

\- Pareil pour moi. Avoua Meloki

\- Pareil. Répondit Karen d'un ton neutre afin qu'Eret ne soupçonne rien

\- C'est drôle, je pensais qu'il serait venu vous dire au revoir. S'étonna Astrid

\- Bah. Si ça se trouve, il dort encore ou alors il est en vadrouille avec Ombretueur. Supposa Rustik

\- En fait… Il est parti pour une mission. Avoua Ingrid

\- Hein ? Une mission ? S'étonna Harold

Varek fut discrètement inquiet. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient convenu la veille qu'ils diraient tout aux autres mais rien à Karen, mais comme elle était là, il se demanda ce qu'Ingrid allait leur dire !

\- Oui. Il est parti assez tôt et il m'a laissé un mot en m'expliquant qu'il devait partir pour une mission des plus urgentes.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Il n'a rien précisé à ce sujet. Désolée. Mais il m'a garantie qu'il reviendrait bientôt et qu'on ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Explique-t-elle

Son mensonge avait apparemment l'air très convainquant car tout le monde fut étonnés, certes, mais convaincus.

\- Mmh. Dommage qu'ils ne nous aient pas demandé un coup de main, mais bon. Il est tout à fait capable de gérer une mission solo. Répondit Harold

\- C'est vrai. Surtout qu'il n'est pas seul. Ombretueur est avec lui. Ajouta Astrid avec un sourire confiant.

\- Mais c'est quand même dommage qu'il soit parti sans nous dire au revoir. M'enfin. Je pense qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de le revoir. Supposa Thorken.

\- Tu as raison. Allez. Profitez que le temps soit clément pour mettre les voiles. Et bon courage avec les Verenflammes !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harold. On les a capturés sans trop de problèmes, alors les relâcher devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Confia Veni avec un clin d'œil

Ils se dirent au revoir une dernière fois, mais avant de monter à bord de leur navire, Veni se dirigea vers Rustik et lui donna une bise sur la joue.

\- A bientôt, Rustik. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

\- Euh… Ouais. A bientôt. Répondit-il d'un air embarrassé

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil puis monta à bord du navire. Ils larguèrent les amarres, saluèrent leurs amis avec des signes de la main, puis quand ils furent assez loin pour pas que Veni l'entende, Rustik poussa un cri et frissonna de peur, ce qui étonna Krane.

\- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oh Thor… Cette fille me fout grave les jetons ! En plus, elle ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée et j'ai dû fuir et me planquer pour avoir la paix ! Brrr… Avoua-t-il

\- N'empêche, quelle popularité Rustik ! Un vrai tombeur ! Se moqua Astrid

\- La ferme, Astrid. Grommela-t-il avant de quitter les quais.

Ses amis le suivirent pour continuer de se moquer de lui, mais Karen fut la seule à rester sur place à regarder le navire s'éloigner vers l'horizon. Eret remarqua son absence à ses côtés, alors il fit demi-tour pour la rejoindre.

\- Hé ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que…

\- Je sais. Mais ils reviendront très bientôt.

\- Je sais. Mais je... Oh !

Karen se rappela qu'elle devait montrer quelque chose à Thorken avant qu'il s'en aille ! Ne pouvant le rattraper sur le dos d'un dragon puisque Zéphyra et Krabulle n'étaient pas là, Karen se rapprocha du bord et mit à crier son nom.

\- THORKEN !

\- QUOI ? S'exclama ce dernier depuis le large

Son appel attira l'attention de ses amis qui se tournèrent vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait. Avec le sourire, Karen porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla avec une telle puissance, que Thorken parvint à l'entendre de là où il était ! Ravi de savoir que Karen savait enfin siffler, il siffla à son tour, ce qui enchanta Karen qui sautilla de joie avant d'enlacer Eret ! Son entrainement avait porté ses fruits ! Elle salua encore sa famille d'un dernier signe de la main avant de rejoindre ses amis pour accomplir leurs tâches quotidiennes. Mais avant, Eret et Karen allèrent retrouver leurs dragons respectifs pour faire une longue balade en amoureux et fêter les retrouvailles avec leurs amis reptiles ! Et comme promis, Karen avait emmené Zéphyra avec eux, ce qui avait enchanté la belle Vipère !

oO*Oo

En cinq ans, beaucoup de choses ont changées…

Pour Snoggeltog, Astrid avait mit au monde un petit garçon très robuste. Le nouvel héritier du trône de Berk avait les cheveux blonds, le teint clair, les yeux verts et se prénommait Bjorn. En cette période de fêtes, Harold et Astrid ne pouvaient espérer plus beau cadeau ! Valka, qui était heureuse d'être à nouveau une mère, fut encore plus heureuse d'être grand-mère ! Et sa joie fut immense quand Astrid lui permit de tenir son petit-fils. Valka était tellement heureuse et émue qu'elle commençait déjà à faire plein de promesses au petit bébé qui gazouillait dans ses bras. Leurs amis et les villageois furent heureux pour eux, et encore plus quand Harold présenta son fils devant tout le village ! A tour de rôle, Krokmou et Tempête avaient déjà commencés à faire connaissance avec le bébé qui, comme Harold à son âge, ne montra aucun signe de peur en voyant les deux reptiles ! Au contraire, il gazouillait tout en tendant ses petites mains afin de les toucher ! Bon nombres de personnes leur avait dit que ce petit garçon allait devenir un incroyable dragonnier, tout comme ses parents. Et ils n'avaient pas eu tort ! Dès son plus jeune âge, Bjorn commençait à se passionner par les dragons, par le travail de son père et des autres dragonniers, et commença déjà à parler de ce qu'il voulait faire quand il se sera plus grand : Devenir un dragonnier, découvrir le monde, découvrir d'autres espèces de dragons et protéger le monde, comme ses parents ! Son enthousiasme ne pouvait qu'enchanter sa famille et son peuple !

Eret et Karen avaient établis leurs vies sur Berk. Ils avaient emménagé dans l'ancienne hutte d'Astrid et avait tout préparé pour l'arrivée du bébé. Mais le temps que le bébé arrive, Karen assura pendant quelque mois la surveillance des côtes de Berk avec Krabulle. Quant à Eret, il travaillait à la scierie et assurer avec Harold l'aménagement du village qui ne cessait de croître. Avant la naissance de leur enfant et avant que Karen ne soit trop ronde, ils s'étaient mariés au même endroit qu'Harold et Astrid, devant un magnifique couché de soleil. Elle portait une belle robe couleur écrue, une ceinture faite avec du cuir tressé et des coquillages, ainsi qu'une couronne en coquillage qui reposait sur ses long cheveux ondulés semblables à ceux d'une sirène. La cérémonie fut magnifique et émouvante, et la fête dura toute la nuit !

Un mois avant la date prévue, Karen était sur le point d'accoucher. Mais contrairement à Astrid qui avait accouchée sans trop de difficulté, Karen avait mit plus de temps et avait beaucoup souffert ! Au point que ses cris et ses pleurs étaient devenus insupportables pour ses amis qui attendaient dehors ! Mais heureusement que Valka, Astrid et Ingrid étaient là pour la soutenir et assister Gothi. Après une longue agonie, son courage fut enfin récompensé ! Elle mit au monde une parfaite petite fille qui avait les cheveux noirs, la peau légèrement tannée et de beaux yeux marrons ! En voyant qu'elle était parfaite, Karen éclata un sanglot car elle avait peur que le mauvais traitement de Drago et sa cruauté n'ait affecté sa grossesse ! C'est donc avec joie qu'elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et qu'elle l'appela Scampi, comme elle l'avait convenu avec Eret. Et tout comme Harold et Astrid, ils étaient les parents les plus heureux de monde !

Tout comme Bjorn, Scampi se passionna très tôt pour les dragons, mais surtout pour l'océan ! Elle adorait aller à la plage avec sa mère, marcher dans le sable pour ramasser des coquillages, barboter dans l'eau et nager ! Quand Krabulle étaient avec elles, la petite s'amusait comme une folle, ce qui enchanta à chaque fois Karen ! De plus, Krabulle avait beaucoup d'affection pour la petite et c'était réciproque !

Autre chose enchanta leurs parents. C'était la complicité qu'il y avait entre Bjorn et Scampi ! Ils adoraient jouer ensemble et parler de dragons et ils leur arrivait même parfois d'agir comme deux amoureux, ce qui amusa leur parents ! Et tout ça laissa penser que plus tard, ils finiront par être d'excellents amis avant de se marier.

Régulièrement, Meloki, Veni et Thorken étaient revenus voir Karen et Eret. Ils étaient revenus pour assister à leur mariage, et ils étaient revenus pour faire connaissance avec leur adorable nièce qui les aimait beaucoup. Entre Meloki et Thorken, c'était apparemment le grand amour ! Ils étaient toujours ensemble et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ! Meloki s'entendait également avec Veni, et depuis leur départ, ils avaient visité beaucoup d'endroits. Karen prenait plaisir à écouter leurs histoires et de voir à quel point ils étaient vraiment heureux ! Karen remarqua que Meloki était beaucoup plus épanouie et sûre d'elle, et qu'elle s'épanouissait dans son nouveau rôle de dragonnier avec son fidèle Frakass.

Ingrid et Varek étaient toujours ensemble et semblaient eux aussi très heureux. Varek trouva enfin le courage et le moment parfait pour demander à Ingrid de l'épouser et la belle guerrière accepta avec joie ! Comme pour leur amis, la cérémonie fut belle et des plus joyeuse ! Et comble de joie, Dagur refit enfin surface, un an après son départ. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué le mariage de sa petite sœur, ni ignoré le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé via un Terreur Terrible. Comme promis, il lui avait envoyé des nouvelles, mais pas une seule fois, Ingrid ne c'était lancé à sa recherche ou n'avait osé avouer à ses amis les véritables raisons de son départ. Et Karen n'en avait jamais rien su. Grace au soutien de Varek qui était le seul à tout savoir, ça lui avait permis de garder le secret et de tenir bon jusqu'à son retour.

La mission de Dagur fut un succès malgré des débuts assez pénibles. L'isolement et l'aventure en solo avec Ombretueur lui avait permis d'atténuer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Karen. Si bien que quand il l'a revit au mariage d'Ingrid, son cœur ne s'emballa pas comme autrefois. Ses pensées restèrent lucides et il réussit à parler avec elle et à lui sourire sans qu'elle ne redevienne son obsession. Il la félicita pour tout ce qui lui est arrivé et fit enfin la connaissance de la petite Scampi qu'il trouvait adorable. Il discuta également avec Eret, le félicita pour tout et lui avoua qu'il était content de le revoir. Et c'était sincère. Sans son retour, tout serait encore très compliqué pour Dagur. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait libre, heureux et de nouveau lui-même. Il était même prêt à reprendre sa place en tant que chef des Parenvrilles et à retourner vivre chez lui, à la forteresse. Cette nouvelle enchanta tout le monde, surtout Ingrid, mais également Karen qui était heureuse de le revoir. Si tout le monde avait gobé le mensonge d'Ingrid à l'époque, Karen n'y avait jamais cru. Elle savait qu'elle était la principale raison du départ de Dagur. Et voir que Dagur semblait heureux, même sans elle, la réconforta et lui permit de lui sourire et de se comporter avec lui comme une amie. Et même si Dagur n'avait pu obtenir son cœur, il était content de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie en tant qu'amie.

A ce propos, Eret avait fini par être au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre Dagur et Karen quand il s'était fait capturer par Thorken. Après une gaffe des jumeaux, Karen avait de nouveau trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer peu de temps après son retour car elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre eux. Et encore une fois, Eret ne s'était pas fâché. Il était même fier et reconnaissant d'avoir une femme qui osait lui avouer la vérité, aussi embarrassante soit-elle ! Et comme il était reconnaissant aux dieux de lui avoir épargné la vie, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête sur le passé ! Il avait surtout envie de ce concentré sur l'avenir et sur sa famille. Et depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre en colère contre elle. Pas même quand Dagur lui avait parlé au mariage d'Ingrid. Et pour ne pas risquer d'envenimer les choses, il garda le silence sur le sujet, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui sourire et de le remercier mentalement !

Les jumeaux, quant à eux, n'avaient cessés de vivre leur vie ensemble, ni de jouer des mauvais tours, ni de tout détruire ! Que ce soit volontairement ou par accident. Rustik, lui, n'avait jamais cessé de fuir Veni à chaque fois qu'elle remettait les pieds sur Berk ! Son attitude amusait beaucoup la jeune femme et son attachement pour Rustik n'avait cessé de croître. En revenant pour le mariage d'Ingrid, elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et Rustik, abasourdi d'entendre une femme lui avouer ses sentiments, changea d'attitude et décida de leur laisser une chance. Mais le problème de la distance et de l'attachement entre leur tribus ce régla très vite grâce à l'intervention de Thorken. Il encouragea sa sœur à s'installer sur Berk et à vivre sa propre vie avec celui qu'elle aimait. Et il argumenta sur le fait qu'elle pourrait rester auprès de Karen puisqu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur. Mais il argumenta également sur le fait qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur elle durant leur absence. Veni comprit l'ampleur de ses arguments et remercia son frère en le serrant dans ses bras. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés séparés, mais maintenant, ils étaient prêts à vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté. Mais ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient très vite. Après le mariage d'Ingrid et de Varek, Veni resta donc sur Berk et Thorken repartit en mer avec Meloki.

oO*Oo

Cinq ans après la mort de Drago, et précisément le jour de sa mort, Karen était assise sur le rebord d'une colline, seule, et regardait l'horizon sans dire un mot. Mais elle était sereine. Sa culpabilité à l'égard de son père l'avait en grande partie quittée le jour où Eret était revenu et qu'elle ait ôté sa robe noire. Elle avait progressivement accepté ses actes et sa mort, et elle n'avait que deux regrets à son égard. Celui de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains, et celui de n'avoir pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Si elle avait réussi à le faire, il serait surement encore en vie et entouré de ses enfants et de sa petite fille. Elle aurait également plus eut envie de le connaitre, mais toute cette folie n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un stupide rêve… Comme l'avait dit Stoik, puis Harold… « Ceux qui tuent sans raison sont incapable d'être raisonnés ». Karen soupira tristement. Cette phrase n'a jamais été aussi vraie…

Des rires d'enfants attirèrent son attention vers la plage située plus bas. Sous la surveillance d'Harold, d'Astrid et de leurs dragons, Scampi et Bjorn s'amusaient à s'éclabousser et à se courir après ! Karen se mit à rire en les voyants si heureux et elle remercia les dieux de lui avoir offert cette vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir connaitre ! A ses côtés, se trouvait un pissenlit. Elle le cueillit, le regarda un instant avec le sourire puis ferma les yeux pour faire un vœu. Quand son vœu fut mentalement fait, elle souffla sur le pissenlit et regarda avec amusement les pistils s'envoler au gré du vent. Elle jeta ensuite la tige et continua de regarder les petits qui s'amusaient sur la plage, ainsi qu'Harold et Astrid qui marchaient le long de la plage, main dans la main. Leur bonheur la comblait de joie !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? Lui demanda Eret en s'asseyant à ses cotés

\- Rien. J'ai déjà tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité.

\- Mmh.

\- En fait, si. J'ai fait un vœu. Avoua-t-elle

Elle tourna son regard vers Eret et lui avoua son vœu avec un tendre sourire.

\- Que ce bonheur ne s'éteigne jamais. Pour aucun de nous.

\- Jusque-là, on s'en sort bien. Ça fait cinq ans que ça dure. Souriait-il

\- C'est vrai. Mais y'a rien de mal à vouloir espérer que ça dure.

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs… Moi aussi je vais faire un vœu.

Sous le regard de sa femme, il prit un pissenlit, ferma les yeux et souffla dessus une fois son vœu mentalement formulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ?

\- Si je te le dis, il va pas se réaliser. Rétorqua-t-il avec amusement

\- Eret ! Allez ! Riait-elle en lui tapant le bras

Il esquissa un sourire avant d'attirer le visage de sa femme vers le sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de plonger dans son regard et de lui avouer son vœu.

\- J'ai souhaité de ne plus jamais être séparé de ceux que j'aime. Plus jamais.

\- Pour ça aussi, je trouve qu'on s'en sort très bien. Répondit-elle avec un tendre sourire

\- Je t'aime, Karen…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Eret… De tout mon cœur et pour toujours.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis Karen se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Depuis la plage, leur fille les appela en faisant de grands signes de la main ! Ils la saluèrent en retour, puis ils regardèrent avec bonheur leur fille qui continuait de jouer dans l'eau et de rire aux éclats avec Bjorn !

FIN.


End file.
